Sonata de placer y venganza
by SummerRosse
Summary: Rin, obligada por sus padres, que desaprueba su relación con un estudiante becado de su instituto, lastima al amor de su vida, apartandolo de su lado. Lo que ellos no sabían era que ese chico había sido forzado a ocultar su identidad. 15 años después el destino vuelve a unirlos y Sesshomaru encontrará la oportunidad de tomar venganza contra la mujer que lo lastimó en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**Japon**

—No mamá, por favor. Diles que no —suplicaba un niño de no más de diez años—. ¡Noooooo! —grito, se defendió del hombre que intentaba quitarle su tesoro más preciado. Su madre lo observaba impacible aunque su compostura amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento.

—Compórtate como un hombre — bramo otro joven, este era un poco más alto que el primero—. Mírame a mí —El niño le dio toda su atención, apretó los puños en su regazo, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. El hombre continuó con su trabajó.

Un mechón tras otro de cabello plateado iba callendo al suelo, sin duda y con destreza las tijeras se movian por la suave cabellera del niño. Su hermano mantenía la vista fija en él en el gesto más puro de apoyo. La madre observaba a sus dos pequeños, no podía permitirse dudar, por más preciado que fuera el cabello para sus hijos por ser el símbolo de sus familias, debía ser ocultado. No había otra forma.

El hombre terminó con ambos jóvenes dejandolos con un corte de pelo a la moda.

—Gracias —le dijo la mujer. Lo demás iría por la cuenta de ella. Su único propósito ahora era el de mantener a salvo a sus dos hijos. Seishiro Taisho no descansaría hasta ver su propósito cumplido, ese era convertirse en el dueño de los bancos que su abuelo había fundado. La única forma de lograrlo era eliminando a sus actuales dueños, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. El más viejo de los Taisho había dejado un intrincado testamento para garantizar que los bancos siempre fuesen manejados por un Taisho, en sus cláusulas decía que el mayor de sus hijos, en ese caso Inuno Taisho tendría el 60% de las acciones y el menor, Seishiro, el 20%, siendo el 20% restante de accionistas externos. Si alguno muriese antes de tener descendencia sus acciones pasarían al hermano que quedase vivo, pero si moría teniendo hijos las acciones pasarían a su hijo o hija mayor. Al morir Inuno las acciones pasarían a Sesshomaru, hasta allí Irasue había permanecido tranquila. Lo que ella no sabía, era que, no se permitiría un albacea que no fuese de apellido Taisho, por lo tanto, hasta que cumpliera 18 años no podría tener acceso a su herencia. Y lo más terrorífico era que si el chico moría y no habían más herederos el control absoluto pasaría a Seishiro. Dos meses después de la muerte de Inuno los tres habían sido víctimas de un intento de asesinato. Ese fue el momento en el que ella decidió esconder a sus dos pequeños. Inuyasha sólo tenía 10 y Sesshomaru tenía 11. Dos niños a los que estaba obligando a dejar todo.

El hotel donde se alojaban distinguía mucho de los lugares donde solían quedarse. Era bastante sencillo, alejado de los lujos a los que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Ninguno de los tres se quejó.

La madre sacó unos tubos de una bolsa, busco una taza y vertió su contenido. Se coloco unos guantes y tras preparar una mezcla oscura pregunto

—¿Quien va primero? — el mayor de los hermanos se levantó y se acomodo en la silla delante de su madre, el pequeño apretó los puños en el colchón. De ahora en adelante su cabello tendría que ser negro.

En menos de 30 minutos ambos tuvieron una capa espeza negra sobre su cabeza. Su madre hacia ahora lo mismo con su propio cabello. Ella tampoco podía mantener el plateado de su pelo.

Después de lavarse el tinte los tres se contemplaron en el espejo, su aspecto místico ya no estaba. Ahora en su lugar podían pasar desapercibidos si así lo querían, solo faltaba una cosa.

—Esto son lentes de contacto, los usaremos para cambiar el color de nuestros ojos.

Ambos hermanos hicieron una mueca de disgusto, el menor estuvo a punto de protestar, al ver que su hermano mayor acepto aquella caja y dejaba que su madre le explicase como usarlos se resigno. ¿Por qué su padre había tenido que morir? Las cosas serían tan diferentes si el estuviera con vida.

A la mañana siguiente la familia, de ahora cabello negro y ojos cafés, salió del hotel, tomaron un taxi y fueron hasta un edificio en una zona no muy agradable de Tokyo. Dentro los esperaba un hombre de no más de 40 años. La madre le entregó un paquete sellado, tras una breve revisión el hombre los hizo pasar.

Durante su estadía los hermanos no pronunciaron palabra alguna y mucho menos mencionaron sus nombres, la única que habló fue su madre y esta tampoco mencionó sus identidades. Casi dos horas después y con una discusión de su madre y el hombre de por medio salieron de aquel edificio con tres documentos en sus manos. Pasaportes falsos.

De vuelta en el hotel, se acomodaron al rededor se durmio madre.

—Este es para ti— le dijo al menor de sus hijos, este tomo el pequeño libro en sus manos —. De ahora en adelante ese será tu nombre—se dirigió al mayor —.Este será el tuyo —ambos asintieron—. Deben olvidarse por completo de su otro nombre. Yo también cambiaré el mío. De ahora en adelante seré...

**Capítulo I Adagio **

Londres, 6 años después.

Rhiannette Whitehall tenía todo lo que una chica de su edad podría desear, físicamente era hermosa, todos los decían, cabello azabache hasta la cintura, ojos chocolates, tez blanca como porcelana, sin rastro de imperfecciones, labios carnosos, figura esbelta con curvas perfectamente armoniosas. Económicamente, su vida estaba resuelta, era hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra, en su colegio era una de las chicas más populares, todos querían de una forma u otra estar de ella, le perdonaban cualquier cosa que hiciera, incluso tratar a los pobres, como sus compañeros le decían. Curiosamente eso era lo que más le gustaba hacer, su mejor amigo era nada más y nada menos que un joven de bajos recursos que estaba en el instituto gracias a una beca concedida por el padre de un estudiante. A decir verdad ella misma no entendía muy bien que clase de trato tenían, solo sabía que el hombre misterioso pagaba la colegiatura de su amigo y su hermano mayor.

—¡Rin! —grito el chico una vez que la vio. Ella le devolvió el salido con una sonrisa y fue a donde él estaba.

—Luces bien hoy —lo elogio. Si bien era cierto, el chico era bastante apuesto. Cabello negro cortado a la moda, alto, tez blanca, nariz perfilada, sus rasgos orientales únicos armoniosamente con los occidentales, solo había algo en él que no terminaba de encajar, eso eran sus ojos, tan oscuros como la noche, no reflejaban nada. No brillaban bajo la felicidad ni se opacaban con la tristeza, no importaba lo que sucediera nunca cambiaban. A veces le parecía como si esos ojos no fuesen más que una máscara.

Independientemente de eso él era el tipo de chico que te cortaba el aliento con sólo mirarlo. Por desgracia, la mayoría ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra sólo por no tener millones en sus cuentas bancarias, aunque eso no evitaba que las chicas suspiraran por él. Ella a su vez no estaba en ninguno de los grupos anteriores, en primer lugar lo veía como su amigo, lo consideraba apuesto, sí, pero no le cortaba el aliento, quien lo hacía era su hermano mayor. El con 17 años iba un año por encima de ellos que tenían 16 y cursaban el 12nd semestres. Al igual que su hermano carecía de amigos, aunque a este parecía no importarle, era condenamente apuesto, sus rasgos eran más finos, más alto, sus ojos eran iguales de inexpresivos, como si no le pertenecieran. Fue por eso que se dio cuenta, al buscar en esos ojos algún tipo se sentimiento por ella.

—Entonces...

—¿Qué dices? — pregunto Rin.

—Te pregunte si estudiaríamos en mi casa, mi hermano podría explicarnos los ejercicios.

Su hermano, la sola idea de que Sumeragi Kamui le explicase matemáticas le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—¿Rin, en que parte del planeta estas? —bromeo el chico.

—Disculpame Subaru, es que tuve una discusión con mi Madre — mintió, no tenía ganas de decirle que fantaseaba con su hermano mayou—. Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

—No te preocupes, vayamos a clases.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha, al llegar al aula fueron a sus respectivos asientos. Rin, como siempre fue asediada por sus compañeros. Él se limito a permanecer en su lugar hasta que llegase el profesor, Subaru Sumeragi, ese era el segundo nombre que su madre le había dado, el primero fue Inuyasha. Su primer nombre, uno que no había olvidado a pesar de los años, pero uno que su familia tenía prohibido pronunciar.

A menudo se preguntaba como sería su vida si su padre no hubiera muerto aquella noche, probablemente no estaría solo y aquella chica que lo ignoraba revolotearia a su alrededor en busca de su atención. Hellen tenía ocho meses para prestarle atención, sino lo hacía este año, cuando porfin Sesshomaru cumpliese 18 y pudiera tomar su lugar como el sucesor de su padre Inuno Taisho y tener así el control de su herencia, un exquisito conjunto de bancos en Japón, Reino Unido, Italia, Alemania y Estados Unidos, él no le prestaría atención a ella.

—Pensé que no terminaría nunca — Rin, caminaba a su lado con su mejor amiga, Hellen.

—Aún nos falta estudiar para mañana — lamento decir Inuyasha .

—Subaru — pronunció Hellen —¿Alguna vez piensas en algo que no sea estudiar?

Si en ti, estuvo tentado a responder. Pero se limito a decir :

—Es lo único importante para mí.

—Oh, lo siento. No quise...

No quisiste recordarme que soy pobre.

—No te preocupes — respondió. A pesar de que Hellen a veces le hablaba, parecía bastante interesada en recordarle su lugar.

—Le diré a Sean que me deje en tu casa a las 6—Rin intento cambiar la conversación.

—Es muy tarde —replicó —Kamui tiene que trabajar a las 7.

—Entonces...

—Vente con nosotros.

—No crees que él podría molestarse.

—¿Kamui? —negó con la cabeza —. Le caes bien, no va a molestarse.

¿Caerle bien? Rin pensó que Subaru hablaba de otra persona. Kamui la miraba tan diferente a las demás personas. Como si quisiera a travésarla.

—¿Nos vamos? — la voz de Kamui llego a sus oídos causando que su respiración se detuviera. El estaba parado detrás de ella, Subaru lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

— Si, Rin viene con nosotros y... —miró a la otra joven.

—Yo no creo que pueda ir —se dusculpo —ya sabes como es mi padre. Nos vemos.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hacia la salida de la élitesca preparatoria privada. Como era de esperar los hermanos no poseían un vehículo propio, así que iría en tren. Rin envío un mensaje para que no fueran por ella, por lo menos tenía esa ventaja sobre sus amigas, sus padres no le prestaban mucha atención y la dejaban hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Llegaron a la estación de tren luego de caminar un par de minutos.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó su amigo, ella negó con la cabeza. El rubor y la agitación no era de cansancio, era por la cercanía de Kamui.

—Vamos — ordenó Kamui.

Rin que muy pocas veces subía en tren siguió a los dos jóvenes al interior del vagón, buscaron asiento y esperaron que arrancará, dentro de tres estaciones harían trasbordo hasta otra línea. Se abrazo a su mochila mientras que hablaba con Subaru sobre las clases del día, tener a Kamui al otro lado no le ayudaba a concentrarse en lo absoluto.

La zona de trasbordo estaba abarrotada de gente, la multitud caminaba ordenada pendiente de su propio camino. Ella seguía a Subaru, quien iba adelante, Kamui iba detrás de ella. Bajaron por las escaleras mecánicas y se colocaron en la fila para esperar el siguiente tren. A diferencia del primero en este tuvieron que permanecer de pie, perturbada por la cantidad de personas a Rin se lo olvidó lo más importante cuando viajas en tren, eso era sostenerse cuando arranca. En consecuencia se tambaleó hacia un lado chocando con el cuerpo estático de Kamui, quien inmediatamente la sostuvo ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio. Sin quitarle su mano de cintura, él la ayudó a incorporarse, sin decirle una palabra mantuvo su mirada fija en ella. Rin intento en vano buscar una expresión en sus ojos. Pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de que miraban más de lo que estaba considerando como normal, sin embargo él no quito su mano de su cintura. Cada vez que el tren paraba, su brazo aferraba su cuerpo y el calor subía por su cuerpo. Cuando bajaron del vagón, él uso su cuerpo como escudo para que las demás personas no la aprisionaran. La escolto de esa forma hasta la salía de la estacion. Una vez fuera Rin extraño el suave contacto. Ella no entendía por qué Kamui había hecho eso, sin embargo, lo había disfrutado hasta el último segúndo.

Llegaron a su apartamento en pocos minutos, la muchacha y su hermano se acomodaron en la sala mientras que él opto por ducharse primero. Sesshomaru nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguna de las chiquillas de la segundaria o la preparatoria, no porque no le parecieran bonitas o porque no se acercaran a él. Si hubiese querido se habría acostado con unas cuantas estudiantes de la prestigiosa preparatoria. Sin embargo, se había mantenido alejado de ellas, prefiriendo más al tipo de mujeres con las que se encontraba en su trabajo, mucho más maduras a pesar de tener su misma edad. Lo cierto era que sus compañeras de estudio o tenían el cerebro del tamaño de un maní o eran la astucia hecha carne, no habían medias tintas. No habían excepciones. O eso era lo que él había pensado antes de conocer a la amiga de su hermano. La muchacha era indiscutiblemente hermosa, sus ojos vibrantes lo volvían loco, pensar en sus labios hacia que se le secara la garganta. Era inteligente, fuerte y al mismo tiempo compasiva. No le importaba que su hermano no tuviese su misma posición económica, casi sentía envidia por él. No porque estuviera enamorado de ella, sabía muy bien que Inuyasha babeaba por la amiga de Rin, Hellen. Desgraciadamente esta última entraba en tipo de las astutas y una mujer así no se fija en alguien que esté por debajo de ella.

Entró al baño y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, sin pensarlo mucho cogio el jabón y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo. Se lavo la cabellera y como era de costumbre el agua que bajaba por su cuerpo adquiría un color más oscuro como resultado del tinte cayendo. Sólo ocho meses más, se repitió a sí mismo. En ocho meses volvería a ser Sesshomaru Taisho.

—No entiendo por qué tiene que tardar tanto, sabe que tenemos el tiempo cortado—Inuyasha se quejaba de su hermano.

—Ya cálmate bestia — le respondió relajado.

Sesshomaru acaba de entrar a la sala y se sentó en el pequeño comedor de madera junto a ellos. El lugar no era grande, pero era completamente cómodo y apropiado para dos adolescentes solteros. Tenía dos habitaciones cada una con su baño, una cocina y una sala comedor. La decoración era más bien modesta, en la sala había un sofá con un tv y una ps4 propiedad de Inuyasha, el comedor era una pieza simple de madera clara de cuatro puestos, la cocina en forma de U no tenía más de 3 metros de largo.

Rin estaba a su derecha mientras que Inuyasha estaba a su izquierda, el comenzó con la explicación. Ella, lo miraba con atención y él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder concentrarse en lo que estaba explicando. Al terminar los ejercicios les coloco dos a cada uno para que practicarsen. Se deleitó al ver a joven escribíendo en aquella hoja, la forma en como entrecerraba los ojos, como fruncia los labios cuando se equivocaba y cuando los abría levemente al pensar una nueva respuesta.

—Con esto estaremos bien para el examen — afirmó un feliz Inuyasha después de terminar sus ejercicios.

Rim asintió feliz.

—¿A que hora te vas al trabajo? —le pregunto a su hermano.

—A las seis y treinta.

—Bien, todavía tenemos tiempo. Iré a comprar algo para comer y vuelvo enseguida.

—Subaru, eso no es necesario —dijo Rin. Ella no sabía cómo era la situación económica de esos dos y no quería ser una carga. Ya mucho tenía con quitarle el tiempo de descanso a Kamui.

—Tonterías, no la vayas a asustar mientras no estoy— le ordenó a su hermano.

—Tranquilo bestia— respondió sonriendo —. No me la pienso comer.

Ambos bromearon un rato más antes de que su amigo se fuera. A Rin le pareció que estaba ante dos personas completamente distintas a las que veía en la preparatoria. La actitud de ambos era relajada como si hubiesen bajado la guardia. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto sonreír a Kamui antes, nunca hasta ese día.

Él se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la cocina.

—¿Quieres un té, un café o... Chocolate?

—Chocolate, soy un imán para las cosas dulces.

Rin, trato de permanecer calmada aunque su corazón parecía hacer justamente lo contrario. No era para menos, estaba sola, en un apartamento con el chico que le gustaba. Él sirvió el chocolate en una taza y se la paso por encima del mesón. Sus dedos se tocaron por instante. Él rodeo la mesa y se sentó junto a ella, al ser un lugar pequeño estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Son bastante ordenados para vivir solos—dijo ella en forma de elogio.

—Es solo la sala, no has visto el cuarto de la bestia—le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Para ese momento ya Sesshomaru había decidido lo que quería.

— No le digas bestia —lo regaño con un mohín —. Subaru es el chico más amable que conozco.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Eh? —casi se ahogo con su bebida.

—Subaru—dijo detenidamente —¿Te gusta mi hermano?.

¿Que clase de pregunta era esa? Él había malinterpretado lo que ella acaba de decir.

—Me agrada bastante —no era mentira —. Pero, no me gusta de esa manera— una mediana sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho.

—Me alegra saberlo—admitio él. Ella le envió una mirada confusa—. Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad contigo.

Al decir esto atrajo su rostro al suyo, su mano tocando el delicado rostro de la joven, la tentación de besarla le ganaba la batalla. No lucho más y poso sus labios sobre ella. Rinde le correspondio dulcemente, de una forma tan inexperta que le causó ternura. Ambos se hundieron en el beso, en el placer de sentir los labios del otro en los suyos, cada movimiento lanzaba corrientes eléctricas. Él acariciaba sus labios con los suyos y empujaba su lengua para hacer que ella abriera sus labios aceptando su intromisión. Exploro cada rincón de aquella boca como si fuera una necesidad hacerlo. Se separaron un poco para recuperar el aliento, con sus frentes pegadas, el acariciando su rostro.

—Tu me gustas —declaró. Ella se sonrojo aún más, como si fuera posible.

—Tu también me gustas— mustio ella.

El se alejo para mirarla a los ojos, con su mano en su barbilla hizo que ella inclinarse su cabeza hacia el.

—Me alegra aún más escuchar eso.

—A mi también me alegra saber que te gustó.

El se inclino hacia ella para volver a besara. Inuyasha entró en lugar antes de que pudiese hacerlo. El recién llegado los miró inquisitivamente, Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros, Rin solo sonrió y se concentro en su bebida.

_Esa había sido la primera pieza de la sonata, un Adagio relajante, liberador que hasta final transmitía paz y confianza. Si tan solo uno de ellos hubiera sabido la terrible consecuencia que tendría su atracción, si tan solo hubieran sabido que su corazón terminaría hecho pedazos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso no sería una sonata de amor, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. No... habría terminado de la misma manera. Mil advertencias no habrían sido suficientes para alejarla de él. Sin embargo, ella había terminado rompiendole el corazón al único hombre que amaba y seguiría amando toda su vida. Si tan hubiera tenido más tiempo, si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente. Ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer, más que ver como su amor se alejaba de su vida para siempre._ Rin

* * *

Complicado. Si, puede parecerlo un poco al principio. Lo único que aclararé es que Kamui es nuestro querido Sesshomaru y Subaru es el orejitas lindas de Inuyasha. Lo demás vendrá conforme avance el fic.

Pido disculpas por si falta algún guión, o si hay algún error en la redacción u ortografía.

Demas esta decirle que espero que les haya gustado, volveré pronto con un nuevo capitulo.

No olviden dejarme su review.

Besos.


	2. Moonlight

_ **Moonlight** _

_La suave melodía colmaba la habitación, esa era una de esas noches en las que su yo masoquista se imponía y terminaba reproduciendo aquella grabación. Cerró los ojos e imagino que las notas de Moonlight Sonata estaban siendo tocadas en vivo para ella. A través de sus recuerdos podía imaginárselo perfectamente tocando para ella esa noche, en su habitación. No había nadie que pudiera quitarle aquello. Nada podría hacerle olvidar el día exacto en el que grabo esa melodía_.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él.

Rin había sacado un aparato rectangular de su bolso.

—Es una grabadora de sonido—respondió con orgullo—. Te grabaré mientras practicas y así podré escucharte cuando esté en casa.

Sesshomaru sonrió divertido ante la nueva ocurrencia de Rin. Esa tarde tenía el salón de música para él sólo ya que tenía que practicar para un evento que harían en navidad.

—¿Quieres escuchar villancicos?

—Por supuesto que no— le dijo algo molesta por su pregunta —. Vas a tocar mi canción favorita.

— Pero esa no es la canción que tengo que ensayar — en sus manos agitó un poco las partituras que estaba sosteniendo.

—Serás... —Rin, dejo sus palabras en el aire al ver su sonrisa. Él se había estado burlando de ella—. Bien, cuando tengas tiempo graba la canción para mi—. Dejo la grabadora sobre el atril del piano con un gesto bastante dramático.

Él, se levantó de la banqueta y la atrapó en tres sus brazos.

Ella, puso su cara aún más seria.

—Sabes que mi tiempo es tuyo — le dijo antes de atrapar su boca con la suya y devorarla en un exigente beso. Ella, le correspondió con fervor hasta que los dos quedaron jadeantes.

Cada vez le era más difícil controlarse, necesitaba más de ella, mucho más que solo verla en los pasillos del instituto. Se obligó a soltarla y a volver a sentarse en la banqueta. Cogió la grabadora del atril y se la paso a ella. Tras una mirada de complicidad Rin puso la grabadora en marcha y en seguida él comenzó a tocar en el piano aquella melodía.

_Moonlight Sonata._

Los meses de diciembre y enero pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rin, pasaba todos sus ratos libres con Helen, Kamui y Subaru. Algunas veces otros chicos se unían a ellos, para su agrado eso casi no sucedía. Para ella era mucho más cómodo estar solo con sus dos amigos y su novio.

Rin bajo a la sala donde estaban sus padres, su hermano menor y sus tíos. A la mañana siguiente sus padres viajaría por tres meses al extranjero, ella y su hermano, Alexander, quedarían bajo la supervisión de la tía Beatrice, cariñosamente apodada Betty.

Sus padres despidieron a sus hijos con un asentimiento de cabeza. Rin, más que tristeza por su partida, sintió felicidad. Tendría tres meses sin él escrutinio de su madre y el control de su padre cerca.

Después de su última clase salio junto con Subaru del instituto. Él iría ese día a visitar a alguien, por más que ella le preguntó a quien iba a visitar subaru no le dio respuesta. Todavía intrigada le preguntó a su novio por él, Kamui se encogió de hombros diciéndole que no sabía a dónde iba su hermano.

Rin, decidió dejarlo pasar. En ese momento caminaban juntos hacia la estación del metro. Aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres, Rin le dijo a la tía Betty que iría a casa de Hellen. La tía solo le dijo que le avisara cuando viniera en camino de regreso.

Engañar a la tía Betty no le era motivo de orgullo, pero era la única forma de poder ver a Kamui fuera de clases. La tía Betty era confiada y crédula, solo tenía que decirle que iría a casa de Hellen y esta le daba permiso sin objetar. Kamui estaba en ese momento preparando un chocolate, en los. Últimos tres días en los que ella lo había visitado el le había preparado chocolate. Sólo que esta vez había una variación, el chocolate era para dos. Él le pasó la taza como siempre lo hacía, en lugar de sentarse a su lado la llevo consigo al sofá de la sala. Rin, fue plenamente consciente de que estaban solos y aunque él se acomodo manteniendo la distancia no fue suficiente para detener la avalancha de sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo.

El término su chocolate y dejó la taza sobre la mesa de café que estaba frente a ellos, con un suspiro se abrazo a ella, la taza en sus manos tembló un poco. Ese día estaba mucho más sensible y perceptiva ante cualquier movimiento de Kamui. Él estaba colgado perezosamente a su cintura sin ninguna otra intención que tener su aroma, su boca paso cuidadosamente por su nunca antes de llevar su nariz a su cabello, ella tembló derramando una parte de chocolate sobre su sweater y su falda gris escocés.

—¡Ah! —grito al sentir el líquido caliente en su estómago y piernas.

—Lo siento — se disculpo consciente de que ese error había sido por su culpa. Le quitó la taza de las manos y fue por un paño a la cocina. Cuando volvió vio que ella se había quitado el sweater y se secaba las piernas con el.

Sesshomaru tuvo que contar hasta cien antes de acercarse a ella de nuevo, lo cierto es que él era un adolescente virgen con hormonas a flor de piel y nada se le antojaba más que perder su _inocencia_ con la muchacha que estaba sentada en su sofá con la camisa mojada, secándose las piernas con su sweater. Obligándose a calmarme fue hasta ella con la toalla. Ella lo miró un tanto avergonzada.

—Hice un desastre — dijo apenada. La alfombra tenía una mancha marrón.

—Tendrás que comprar una alfombra nueva —respondió serio—. Esta valía una fortuna.

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a responder ella. Porque fue tan descuidada.

—Dicen que perteneció a un Zar ruso.

Un zar ruso, entonces de verdad debía valer una fortuna y... Entrecerro los ojos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. El soltó una carcajada.

— Por un momento te crei —le dijo ella intentando parecer molesta.

El se encogió de hombros y soltó una disculpa que no demostraba arrepentimiento.

— La realeza rusa desapareció hace más de cien años y está alfombra no tiene ni cinco.

—Tampoco critiques mi alfombra, hieres mi corazón— ella alzó una ceja incrédula —. Ok, no lo hieres pero por favor deja de mirarme de esa manera. Haces que me den ganas de besarte.

Si lo que él pretendía con ese comentario era hacerla quedar sin palabras. Lo había logrado, sin embargo ella no quería perder así que hizo lo impensable. Estiro sus brazos hacia su cabeza y estampó sus labios en su boca. Él soltó un gruñido y la rodeo por la cintura. Su beso fue diferente de los demás, esta vez ambos se atraían con hambre, conscientes el uno del otro y de cada parte de su cuerpo. El movió sus labios intandola a abrir los suyos, cuando los abrió introdujo su lengua en su boca, cada toque de aquel musculo lanzaba descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo. Ella deseosa de más se subió a horcajadas sobre él en respuesta la cogió por las caderas y empujó las suyas hacia arriba. El contacto hizo que ella sintiera su erección. Rin, estaba acalorada y sentía que la ropa le estorbaba. Él no distaba mucho de ella. Sus manos se metieron por debajo de la camisa se la joven haciendo que ella se arqueara sobre echando la cabeza hacia atrás el dejándole su cuello a su alcance, sin pensarlo dirigió sus labios al punto en que su cuello se unía a su garganta. Ella no pudo evitar unirse en sus caderas buscando su contacto y volviendo a sentir aquel bulto. No supo en qué momento el había soltado los botones de su camisa. Las manos de Kamui estaban ahora sobre sus nalgas y su boca metida en el medio de sus pechos.

Ambos parecían drogados el uno con el otro, su mente nublada por el deseo y su cuerpo hundido en el placer de tocarse. El le daba hambrientos besos y lametones en el nacimiento de sus senos, poco a poco fue bajando el sostén que le incomodaba, ella lo abraza más fuerte a medida que se acerca a a sus pezones. Cuando por fin tomó aquella punta rosada entre sus dientes ella gimió su nombre en vos alta.

A Sesshomaru nunca le había molestado tanto la mención de ese nombre como ese día. Tenía que parar, no podía quitarle su virginidad sin decirle la verdad sobre su origen. Ella percibió el cambio en su actitud y detuvo aquel baile del pegado.

El se obligó a dejarla ir. Su rostro era un vivo poema, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el calor, sus ojos brillaban como prueba de su excitacion , su labios ligeramente entre abiertos todo en ella demostraba lo exitada que estaba. Tras acomodarse su uniforme volvieron a sentarse juntos frente a la TV.

No pasó nada más.

Rápidamente pasó un mes entre clases, escapadas y visitas clandestinas de él a su casa. Si visitas a su casa, la grandiosa casa de Rin tenía más terreno del que podían vigilar y su entusiasta novio había encontrado un camino por donde podía pasar sin ser visto, ella por su parte encontró un árbol donde podían acomodarse y no terminar con los músculos abarrotados. El siempre pasaba por allí cuando salía temprano de su trabajo. Las visitas de ella a su casa se hacían cada vez más seguidas.

Rin, como todos los días recogió sus cosas e iba a salir del salón de clases con Subaru cuando Hellen la aparto.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le dijo la muchacha.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora?

Ella asintió.

—Subaru, ¿pueden esperarme un momento?

—Seguro, pero no te tardes.

—Ujum.

Helen se la llevo a un pasillo donde ya casi no quedaba nadie.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Están hablando de ti— Rin, la miro sin entender. Era algo común que las personas hablaran de ella—. Rhiannette, todos saben que eres la novia de Sumeragi.

—En algún momento tenían que enterarse, no es algo que pretenda ocultar.

—Dicen que te has acostado con él.

Rin, entorno los ojos.

—No lo he hecho —declaró —. Además no es problema de nadie.

—Será un problema para ti si llega a oídos de los profesores.

—Hay casi mil estudiantes en este instituto, ¿por que les va a preocupar a los profesores con quien me acueste?

—Porque te estas acostando con el único chico cuya familia no tiene como pagar la matricula.

—No puedo creer que tu me estés diciendo ésto—resoplo —. Sabes que eso no me importa.

—A tus padres si les importara, ¿Crees que te dejarán estar con el cuando vuelvan?

—Mi papá lo entenderá. Solo tiene que conocerlo y sabrá que será un buen compañero para mí.

—Todo lo que tu papá pensara es que tiene enfrente a un don nadie que se está metiendo entre las piernas de su hija.

—No voy a dejarlo Helen.

Helen se quedó muda por un rato mirando al vacío. Rin, reacciono mirando en la misma dirección que ella. Su novio estaba parado mirando a las dos chicas. Rin sintió un vuelco en el estómago y un nudo se instaló en su garganta. ¿Cuanto de aquella conversación había escuchado él?

Sin decir nada Kamui se giro sobre sus talones y emprendió su caminata alejándose de ella. Rin corrió tras él. Alcanzaron a Subaru y recorrieron el camino de rutina.

Una vez en el departamento Kamui se fue a su habitación dejándola sola con su cuñado.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —le preguntó cuando su hermano cerró la puerta.

—Escucho a Helen diciéndome que están hablando de nosotros.

—Ahh eso... —su tono fue resignado.

—¿Lo sabias?

—Si, he escuchado comentarios. Pero no les hagas caso.

—Debo hablar con él.

—Ve— la animó.

Y por primera vez Rin se atrevió a cruzar el umbral hacia su cuarto. La habitación iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, tenía solo una cama individual con una mesita de noche, el closet a la derecha con la puerta del baño a la izquierda un piano vertical ocupaba toda la pared.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza metida entre sus codos.

—Debemos hablar—le dijo ella.

—Ven—le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Rin tomó su mano y el la abrazo pegando su cabeza a su cintura. Él tembló ante su contacto.

—Tienes que saber que no creo nada de los que ellos dicen, se que me quieres— Sesshomaru no podía culparlos por pensar eso, él mismo lo habría pensado si fuera ellos.

—¿No te importa saber que no podré darte la vida para la que naciste? — su pregunta estaba basada más en su emoción por sentir que ella lo amaba solo por ser él.

—No, no importa— le agarro la cara para que la mirara directamente a los ojos —. Además estoy segura de que vas a entrar a Oxford y que serás el mejor ingeniero de todo Reino Unido y tendremos una bonita casa frente al mar.

El sonrió con regocijo.

—Te amo, y te prometo que si te quedas a mi lado haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte la mujer más feliz del planeta.

—Yo soy feliz solo con el hecho de poder estar a tu lado. Te amo tanto.

Y se besaron con un calor intenso y una necesidad palpable. Rin, se subió sobre el haciendo que cayeran sobre la cama, las manos de Sesshomaru recorrían sus piernas deteniéndose en aquella parte que no cubrían sus medidas. El beso se tornaba cada vez más hambriento. Ella que también quería sentir su piel, metió las manos por debajo de su camisa, su piel se sentía tersa y dura contra su mano. El empujó su cadera hacia arriba. Ella nublada por el deseo se deshizo de su sweater, el comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Ahora tenía una visión perfecta de los redondeados pechos de Rin. Una capa de lujuria cubría sus rostros, Sesshomaru se llevó aquellas cimas a la boca, Rin ahogaba sus gemidos en sus hombros. Los dedos de Sesshomaru encontraron aquel punto donde ella estaba ardiendo, ella abrió sus ojos y su boca dibujo una O simétrica. Sin poder evitarlo movió sus caderas en torno a su mano mientras que el contaba degustando sus senos. La liberación llegó a ella de forma como si algo hubiera explotado e su interior. Ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho. El se dedico a abrazarla y juguetear con sus dedos en su espalda.

—Será mejor que te vistas —su voz estaba ronca.

—¿Y tu?, no se supone que debería hacer algo por ti.

Él, se sintió tentado a responder exactamente lo que quería.

—Otro día harás todo lo que yo te pida.

Y con esa promesa la dejo escapar.

Rin aprendió lo mucho que a él le gusta tocar el piano con ella mirándolo desde la cama. Las veces en las que sus besos se volvían más profundos el terminaba calmandola con sus manos y boca, la última vez ella se aprovecho de su distracción y terminó regresandole el placer que tantas veces el le había dado a ella. Siguiendo sus instrucciones degusto el sabor de su sexo y con un fuerte gemidos había explotado dentro de ella. Kamui también disfrutaba el verla semi desnuda y con las medias puestas. A ella le encantaba quitarle la camisa e ir tocandolo poco a poco en el proceso. También le gustaba ver su cara cuando estaba dentro de su boca, amaba verlo sin camisa y enredar sus manos en su cabello.

Ese día no era la excepción, ella estaba acostada en su cama escuchando como el tocaba Moonlight para ella. Su camisa estaba por fuera se su falda, los primeros botones abiertos, sus zapatos en el suelo junto con su sweater. Kamui tenía la camisa arremangada a los codos también por fuera de su pantalón. Un momento lleno de intimidad después de darse placer mutuamente.

Subaru tocó la puerta con delicadeza, su cara lucia preocupada cuando se asomo. Kamui paro su interpretación para cruzar su mirada con la de su hermano. Ellos parecieron tener una conversación en silencio, algo que ella estaba muy lejos de poder comprender. Ambos se disculparon y salieron de la habitación.

—Sesho... — Sesshomaru le tapo la boca con su mano.

—No me llames así —ordenó mientras lo empujaba a su cuarto.

Cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

—Vi al tío Seishiro.

— ¿Donde? —mierda, solo estaban a tres meses para que su tío perdiera toda las esperanzas del 60% de las acciones de los banco. Tal vez estaba entrando en desesperación.

— Cerca de donde tu trabajas. Sesshomaru.

—Ya te dije que no me llames así— lo regaño.

—Tengo miedo, mamá no responde su teléfono.

—No vuelvas a llamarla, es probable que el la halla encontrado y esté tratando de escondernos.

—¿Y si le hace daño?

—Mamá tiene a Totosai a su lado. El va a protegerla— dijo para tranquilizar a su hermano —. Tenemos que buscar otra forma de comunicarnos con ella.

—Desearía poder tener tu calma.

—Yo también estoy asustado—admitió —. Pero, no podemos arruinar lo que mamá ha conseguido para nosotros.

Inuyasha asintió. —No vayas a trabajar —suplicó.

—Esconderme nos hará sospechosos, no te preocupes voy a cuidarme

Cuando Kamui volvio estaba serio y perdido en sus pensamientos, fue incapaz de poder interpretar bien aquella canción. Se quedaron abrazados el uno con el otro hasta que se hizo la hora de que el se fuera al trabajo.

_Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa sería la última tarde que pasarían juntos, ella no lo habría pensado dos veces para entregarse a él. Le habría dado todo. Si había algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía era de no haber consumado por completo su relación, Kamui se había ido dejándola tan virgen como cuando se conocieron tal y como seguía ahora acostada sobre su fría cama escuchando aquella vieja grabación. _

_Sin embargo lo peor fue lo que pasó después. Se estremeció con dolor de solo recordarlo. _

Cuando Rin llegó a su casa la tía Betty tenía cara de sufrimiento. Su hermano pequeño, Alexander, la miraba con una sonrisa triunfal. Ella no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que sintió un golpe directo en su mejilla.

—No puedo creer que te hayas convertido en una puta—su madre había gritado con desdén. Al tiempo que la jaloneaba por los brazos—. Mi hija convertida en la puta de un oportunista.

—El no es ningún oportunista —replicó con decisión.

—Rhiannette, vamos al despacho— su padre habló esta vez con un gesto duro.

Ella obedeció siguiéndolo a través de la casa.

Su padre se sentó en su escritorio mientras que su madre seguía parada al lado de ella. La tía Betty y su hermano se habían quedado fuera.

—Cuando me llamaron desde el instituto, diciéndome que el mejor amigo de mi hija era el chico que Kingston tiene becado lo vi como un capricho y lo deje pasar— así que ese era el apellido del hombre misterioso—. Más tarde cuando me avisaron de que probablemente estabas involucrada en una relación con el hermano a quien crees amar me di cuenta de mi error.

—No creo amarlo, lo amo de verdad—alzo la cabeza para mirar a su padre —. No me importa lo que diga hoy padre. No lo dejaré.

—Oh si, si lo dejarás. A menos que quieras que convierta la vida del muchacho en un infierno. Por lo pronto serán expulsados mañana mismo del instituto.

—No puede hacer eso —su voz tembló más de que ella quiso.

—Si puedo. De hecho ya lo hice. Oxford no aceptara a dos muchachos de mala conducta. Ninguna orquesta aceptara a tu amante como parte de ella. No importa donde vaya me cernire sobre el y destruiré cada cosa que intente hacer en su vida. Y si intenta acercarse a ti lo aplastare como a una cucaracha. Y si insiste en conseguirte no me quedará otro remedio que borrar su presencia de este mundo.

Rin dejó de respirar ante la dureza de sus palabras—¿esta amenazandome con quitarle la vida?

—Si no me deja otro remedio, lo haré—Rin se llevó las manos a la boca—. Llámalo y deshazte de él, encárgate de que nunca más vuelva a buscarte. Si tienes éxito borraré sus expediente para que puedan ser admitidos en alguna universidad dentro de unos años.

Sesshomaru llegó al hotel donde se habían citado con su madre. Irasue estaba dentro de la habitación junto con Totosai. Inuyasha se lanzó corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

—Estaba tan preocupado por ti —dijo abrazándola más fuerte —. Creí que ese hombre te había hecho algo.

— Estoy bien — su voz fue calmada —. Seishiro aún no me ha encontrado.

—¿Sabe que estamos en Londres? — pregunto Sesshomaru.

—Si— le hizo un gesto a Totosai, este le pasó dos nuevos pasaportes —. Kamui y Subaru deben morir hoy. Nos iremos mañana temprano a Madrid. Pasaremos estos últimos tres meses allá.

Inuyasha miró a su hermano, sabía que en ese momento debía estar debatiendose entre la posibilidad de decirle toda la verdad sobre el a Rin.

—No volverán por nada al apartamento. Nos quedaremos aquí juntos.

—Yo necesito hacer algo —dijo Sesshomaru.

—No puedo dejarte ir. Sesshomaru.

Esa era la primera vez en seis años que su madre lo llamaba por su nombre. Faltaba tan poco.

—Le prometo que sólo será un momento— las facciones de su madre seguían sin inmutarse —. Por favor.

—Dos horas, no estas aquí. Iré yo misma a buscarte.

El asintió sabiendo que ella decía la verdad.

Rin esperaba junto a aquel árbol en el que tantas veces habían reído juntos. La única forma de hacer que él se alejara de ella era convenciéndolo de que eso ella lo que ella quería.

La figura masculino apareció ante ella sigilosamente, el quiso abrazarla, pero Rin interpuso su brazo entre ellos.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo seria.

—Yo también necesito contarte algo — Sesshomaru hablo con su corazón desbordado. Iba a decirle quien era, que su tío los había encontrado. Iba a pedirle que lo esperara solo por tres meses que faltaban para poder recuperar la seguridad de su familia. Ella no tendría que preocuparse por el dinero o lo que sus amigos pensaran, de hecho cuando su padre supiera quien era lo consideraría un buen partido. Incluso su odiosa madre moriría por tenerlo como Yerno.

—Déjame hablar a mi primero por favor —¿que caso tenía escucharlo si al final todo lo que haría sería romperle el corazón? El asintió lentamente dejándola continuar —. Esta relación no puede continuar.

—¿Qué?

—Planeaba divertirme contigo hasta que mis padres volvieran en un mes. Pero, ellos ya han regresado y los rumores de nuestra relación han llegado a sus oídos, como verás no podemos seguir juntos.

—Dijiste que no te importaba lo que tus padres pensaran.

—Y no hago. Es solo que esto se ha escapado de mis manos. Pensaba que en este tiempo podría aprender cosas contigo, mi madre me ha hecho darme cuenta de que necesito a alguien con más experiencia que tu. Alguien que si tenga el valor de penetrante. Ella dice que has sido correcto para comenzar, pero que si quiero retener a un marido rico a mi lado tengo que buscarme a un verdadero hombre. Como comprenderás le he creído.

—¿Que mierda estas diciendo? —era la primera vez que el juraba frente a ella.

Sesshomaru trataba de controlar su cuerpo para no ahorcarla en ese mismo lugar. En sus pulmones sentía como si mil agujas se clavasen.

Ella alzó su rostro para responder —Lo que escuchaste, ya no me sirves como amante por lo que es mejor que terminemos haciendo las pases.

Lo había engañado, el había puesto en peligro a su familia en este momento por ella. —Bien —respondió con una frialdad que hizo que a ella se le erizara la piel —. Le deseo suerte al que tenga el privilegio de enterrarse entre tus piernas. Al final creo que es lo único bueno que hay en ti.

—Mañana serán expulsados del instituto—advertirles era lo único que podía hacer por ellos

Sesshomaru respondió con una sonrisa cínica. Una que ella jamás había visto.

—A la mierda tu instituto.

_Ella lo vio alejarse sin saber que esa sería la última vez que lo vería_

Un día después los hermanos no aparecieron en el instituto, una semana más tarde se anunció su desaparición. Nadie la investigó, nadie los buscó, a nadie más que a ella le importó. Tras un mes de negligente búsqueda el vaso fue cerrado, para el mundo era un asunto inexplicable, para ella había solo un culpable.

Su padre.

Durante casi diez año no le había hablado a su padre. Whitehall había hecho de todo para que su hija le perdonase aquel crimen, no fue hasta que un día el de rodillas le pidió perdón. Ese día ella también comprendió de que su padre no había tenido nada que ver en aquella desaparición. Esa noche Kamui había ido para contarle algo, ahora jamás lo sabría. El motivo de su muerte quedaría siempre como un misterio para ella.

El cassette terminó su tonada.

—De nuevo escuchando eso.

—Tía Betty, ¿En que momento entraste?

—Acabo de llegar —la mujer de unos sesenta años de edad tocó su rostro quitando las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Rin no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—Gracias —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Ojalá hubiera más fuerte para defenderte aquel día.

Rin se abrazo a ella. —Lo sé tía.

—Tu padre esta echando humos allá abajo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó incorporándose sobre la cama.

—Tiene que ver con Alexander —su hermano —, escuche algo sobre un negocio —su tía hizo una pausa antes de continuar —. Creo que deberías ir a calmarlo, tu madre ya se ha desmayado dos veces. Y al parecer va más allá de una simple deuda de juego.

—¿Qué clase de tontería habrá hecho ahora Alex? —pregunto exasperada, su hermano era la oveja negra de la familia.

—Cariño —dijo con cuidado —. Esta vez es algo grave.

—Tía estas asustándome.

—Deberías sentirte asustada cuando el apellido Taisho también ha sido mencionado.

—¿El dueño de los bancos?

—Los dueños, son dos. Las acciones están repartidas entre su familia.

— Ese viejo me da escalofríos —Rin, recordó las pocas veces que había visto al hombre. Era un zorro astuto que pese a su edad se mantenía en forma, el recordar como se he había insinuado hizo que se le revolviese la bilis—. Será mejor que deje de perder el tiempo y averigüe que es lo que está pasando exactamente en esta familia.


	3. Nocturne

**Nocturne**

Tal y como su tía había dicho su padre y su hermano se encontraban en una fuerte discusión. Su madre estaba en una esquina presenciando aquel altercado.

—¿Qué pasa padre? —preguntó entrando al salón.

No era común que esas peleas fuesen e las áreas comunes de la casa.

—Pasa que tengo un parásito como hijo— bramo el hombre.

—Robert Whitehall te prohíbo dirigirte así a tu hijo — Juliette la madre de Rin intervino.

—Y yo debí haberte prohibido desde años acercarte a él.

—Papa, cálmate.

—Mira ésto —el viejo le entregó un par de carpetas.

Rin comenzó a leer su contenido. Eran avisos por pagos de hipotecas incumplidos. Tres en total.

—¿Hipotecaste la empresa? — pregunto incredula

—No solo eso. Sigue leyendo — le dijo Robert.

Estados de cuenta y gastos... No solo había hipotecado la empresa, los había desfalcado.

—Alex, ¿Donde esta el dinero? — hacer esa pregunta le causó un miedo terrible.

—Lo invertí, les juro que en quince días lo devolveré solo tengo que mover unas cosas aquí y allá. Papá o tu pueden hablar con el dueño del banco. Es el sr Taisho, estoy seguro de que puede darnos una prorroga.

—Mi hija no irá a hablar con ese cerdo.

Rin agradeció las palabras de su padre pero sino conseguían el dinero en tres días no tendrían otro remedio que ir a pedirle un plazo.

—Ese dinero no haría falta si ella tuviera la decencia de buscarse un marido —recriminó Juliette.

—Lo siento por no complacerla madre. He estado ocupada tratando de que algo como esto no suceda.

—Si, y fracasaste como siempre.

Su madre era así de hiriente todo el tiempo. Rin a veces se cuestionaba sobre si la mujer alguna vez sintió cariño por ella. Todo lo que quería era que se buscará un marido rico y dejara de estorbar en los negocios de su padre. Ella no perdonaba que fuese ella la que terminara estando al frente de la empresa y no su hermano.

Cuando Alexander cumplió sus 18 años comenzó a trabajar con Robert, pronto demostró que lo único que le interesaba era gastar el dinero más no ganarlo. Por ese tiempo ella y su padre se habían reconciliado, su madre lo vio como una traición hacia Alex. No se canso de escupir que ella era una puta manipuladora que sólo quería la herencia para ella sola.

Rin, sonrió con ironía. Gracias a Alex ya no había herencia a la que aspirar.

—Si al igual que usted fracaso al criar a sus hijos.

Tres días después Alex se movía inquieto por las oficinas de Whitehall Inc. Rin, lo llamó a su oficina.

—¿No tienes el dinero?

El nego

—¿En cuanto tiempo lo tendrás?, puedo conseguir un préstamo con unos amigos pero debo dejar una garantía... ¿Qué pasa?

—Rin, el dinero se esfumó.

Ella soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Como que se esfumó?

—Lo tenía invertido con Kev y...

El grito de Rin se escucho en toda el piso.

—Kevin es el ser más estúpido que conozco, no puedo creer que hayas... Por Dios, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Yo hable con mamá, y ella habló con Taisho. Él quiere que vayas a verlo.

El terror pasó por su cuerpo. Si su madre había hablado con ese tipo sólo podía significar una cosa. La había vendido.

—No voy a acostarme con él—dijo más para ella que para Alex.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Pero solo ve y... Por favor no tengo que decirlo. Eres hermosa, solo dale una mamada y nos dará lo que queramos.

Rin no podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo.

Dándole una mirada de asco le respondió — No voy a dejar que ese hombre ni ningún otro me ponga una mano encima. Y mucho menos para tapar tus estupideces.

—No, claro. Se me olvidaba que tu solo te acuestas con el fantasma del piano— así era como el había apodado a esa persona a la que ella imaginaba cuando escuchaba aquella grabación —. Lo siento. Rin no quise...

—Olvídalo. Será mejor que busques el dinero para el próximo pago.

—Rin, no tengo esa cantidad.

—Búscala

— Hermana, solo habla con Taisho. Por favor.

Una semana después y un nuevo aviso con orden de pasar la deuda o atenerse a las consecuencias, en ese caso una subasta. Rin se dejó llevar por su hermano a la torre principal del banco BTTB de la familia Taisho. Al igual que otras veces. El estremecimiento era parte de ella. Alex entró primero que ella. Esa era su condición, no ir sola.

—Bienvenidos — dijo aquel hombre.

Sus ojos parecían los de un demonio, su cabello blanco recogido en una cola. Aparentaba unos cincuenta años, aunque quizás tenía más.

Alex tomó asiento frente al escritorio de roble, Rin hizo lo mismo. Estaba rígida como un palo.

—Su madre, la Sra Juliette es una buena amiga. Me ha informado de la situación. Quiere que alargue el plazo de la hipoteca.

—Podríamos negociar la deuda de nuevo. Claro en algo que sea conveniente para ambos— propuso Rin.

—Por su puesto querida —Rin sintió que vomitaria cuando le dijo querida—. Solo dime como te gustaría pagarnos y lo firmamos.

Alex salto de emoción.

Rin saco una carpeta y la puso sobre su escritorio.

— He hecho unos planes de pago en concordancia con nuestra producción. En tres meses podríamos comezar a paga su deuda.

El hombre examino los datos que ella le había presentado.

—Sabe que esperar tres meses por una cuota atrasada no es beneficioso para nosotros. Sin embargo, puedo hacer una excepción por usted — dijo mirando fijamente el escote de su blusa.

—Estaríamos agradecidos — repuso Alex.

—Me encantaría ver como la srta Rhiannette demuestra su agradecimiento —la lascivia mirada no se quitaba de sus pechos.

Rin se removio incómoda tratando de ocultarse de su mirada.

—Nuestra empresa estará a su servicio, sin hablar de quedará en deuda eternamente con usted.

—Me gusta cobrar mis deudas de inmediato. Costumbres de familia — dijo encogiendose de hombros.

—Seishiro... Digo, Sr Taisho. En este momento no tenemos como pararle la deuda —intervino Alex.

—Se me ocurren unas buenas formas en las que su hermana pueda pagarme.

— Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo — dijo seriamente Rin—Me parece que es hora de hablar claro. ¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente a cambio de extender el plazo?

Seishiro sonrió.

— Querida mía, tengo cincuenta y ocho años. Soy un hombre viudo con dos hijos. Necesito una mujer que me acompañe a eventos sociales, organice mis fiestas, entretenga a mis invitados. Y lo más importante me complazca en la cama.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo primero. Pero lamento decirle que no me acostare con usted.

— Es una lástima — aparto los documentos de su mano —. En verdad quería cerrar este trato.

Rin se levantó y cogio las carpetas.

— Tiene ocho días, hasta el sábado exactamente. Si no me paga, me veré en la obligación de subastar su empresa. Mi banco necesita recuperar su dinero.

Ella salió sin mirarlo.

—¿Te volviste loca? — Alex no se cansaba de preguntarle.

Solo cuando estuvieron en su auto le respondió.

—No me acostare con ese hombre.

—Rin, vamos a quedar en la calle. Papá me matará.

—Prefiero ser pobre a que mi cuerpo sea manchado con las manos de un hombre tan despreciable.

Alex no insistió.

Debia haber otra forma. Ocho días, ese era el tiempo que tenía para encontrarla.

—El doctor Hunt— sugirió Betty.

—No, no es tan amable para prestarnos esa cantidad.

—¿Rutgers?

Rin negó.

— Ya he repasado todas las posibles personas. Me estoy volviendo loca tía.

—Tranquila cariño, ya encontraremos a alguien.

—¿Viste a mi padre hoy?

—Cuando salí estaba con Juliette. Se que es tu madre pero esta insoportable.

—Lo sé tía. No deja de culparme por rechazar a ese hombre. Lo peor es que yo misma estoy comenzando a considerarlo. Solo nos quedan un día. Si mañana no le pagamos publicarán la subasta para el lunes.

—¿Y la lista con los demás accionistas del banco?

—Son minorías. Ninguno tiene más de %.

—¿Qué hay del otro Taisho?

—Es un fantasma. No hay información sobre él. Sólo sus socios lo conocen y sólo aparece en las reuniones que el escoge — respondió mortificada.

En el fondo ella era tan culpable como su hermano. Su deber como sucesora de su padre era entre otras cosas impedir que algo así sucediera.

—¿Crees que la inversión de Alex tenga frutos? — Betty trato de sonar animada.

—No. Ya di ese dinero por perdido — al igual que su lucha. Dentro de dos días tendría que acostarse con Seishiro Taisho.

El aviso de embargo llegó ese sábado por la mañana, con el un paquete de Seishiro. Ella lo abrió con desconfíanza. Era un babydoll.

"Si quieres que se cancele ven con esto puesto a mi hotel. Te estaré esperando hasta las 8"

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. ¿Iba a hacerlo?

Encerrada en su oficina se puso sus audífonos y se abrazo a la grabadora. Dio play y lloró. Otra persona iba a manchar sus más preciados recuerdos.

El reloj marcaba las 7:20

—Mi cielo, no tienes porque hacer esto.

Rin se miró al espejo, el vestido rosa transparente le llegaba a la cadera, sus pezones se transparentaban. El hilo no era muy diferente. Se puso un vestido del mismo color en cima. Unos tacones altos, recogió su abrigo y su cartera y suspiro.

— Gracias por apoyarme siempre tía.

Cuando llego al hotel eran las 7:45. Una parte de su ser quería retrasar aquello el mayor tiempo posible, su parte racional le indicaba que mientras más rápido era mejor.

Ella se anunció en recepción, tras una llamada la mujer le dijo que podía subir. Aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar emprendió su camino cuando sintió un golpe en su hombro.

Un hombre había chocado con ella.

—Disculpe—dijo aquel tipo.

Ella lo vio y al ver que era un hombre mayor se sintió apenada por su falta de modales y su descuido.

—Disculpeme usted a mi. No estaba viendo por donde caminaba.

—¿estas bien? — Rin, no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

—Si, no se preocupe. Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa.

El viejo asintió. —Alcance a escuchar que verías a Seishiro Taisho, ¿Puedo saber por qué? No te pareces al tipo de mujer con las que normalmente se encuentra.

—No está en mis manos negarme.

El pareció analizar su situación.

—Me permites invitarte una copa, solo para que no te sientas tan nerviosa.

Ella miró su reloj —No puedo, se voy tarde —eso le confirmó a él su identidad.

—Eres la chica Withehall — dijo como si hubiera descifrado un puzzle.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Como...?

—Muchacha se mucho más de lo que crees. Permíteteme darte un consejo. No lo hagas, el te destruirá. Te usará hasta que ya no quede nada de ti.

—No tengo otra opción—sollozo.

—Si, de hecho si la tienes— las pupilas de Rin se dilataron—. Yo no tengo la autoridad para detener la subasta, solo poseo un 3% de los votos... Si querida soy uno de los accionistas...

» Como te decía, Seishiro tiene el 20% pero, su sobrino tiene el 60. Una palabra suya y el viejo zorro tendrá que acatarla.

—Yo intente contactarlo pero no pude.

—Por supuesto, Sesshomaru es un maniático con su privacidad. Sin embargo, yo te diré donde encontrarlo. Si sales ahora puede que llegues antes de la subasta.

Las esperanzas volvieron a ella. Si podía convencer a este otro Taisho de modificar los plazos, sería posible conservar la empresa.

—Ten, dile que vas de parte de Totosai.

Rin cogio aquel papel y lo abrazo como si su viva dependiera de ello. Le dio las gracias y salió a buscar su auto solo había un problema. El hombre vivía en Japón, debía llegar al aeropuerto y rápido.

Un, dos, tres... Un, dos, tres... Balancé Arabesque... Un, dos, tres... Attitude.. Una niña de diez años bailaba a través del enorme salón, mientras que el sonido del piano transmitía las notas de Nocturne. Cada movimiento era ejecutado con gracia y belleza.

La tonada fue interrumpida por unos golpes a la puerta. Una mujer de mediana edad entró.

—Disculpe. Hay una mujer en la entrada que quiere hablar con usted.

— ¿Mi mamá? — un niño de unos cinco años salió debajo del piano de cola.

—No, una mujer que nunca he visto— respondió.

—¿Dio su nombre? — preguntó. Suspicaz. Sesshomaru.

La mujer negó.

—Dijo que el sr Totosai la envió y que no se irá hasta hablar con usted.

Totosai había enviado una mujer a su casa. ¿Por qué?

—Dile que me espere en el estudio.

—No— se quejo la jovencita —. Dijiste que practicaríamos toda la tarde.

—No voy a irme, solo iré a ver que quiere —ella hizo una mala cara —. Kaede, tráela hasta aquí— corrigió, cediendo a lo que ella quería.

La jovencita sonrió triunfante. El niño se acomodo en una pata del piano. Esos dos iban a acabar con su vida.

Sesshomaru se acomodo en el banco de espaldas al piano.

La puerta se abrió y la última persona que esperaba ver apareció ante él.

Rin.


	4. Serenade

El tráfico era una locura, a penas y había tenido tiempo de pasar por su oficina a recoger los documentos que le había presentado en un principio a Seishiro. Ella misma había trazado ese plan de pago. Solo necesitaba tres meses.

Llego al aeropuerto sin equipaje. En su cartera solo llevaba sus documentos unas cuantas libras en efectivo y sus tarjetas de crédito. El vuelo era a las 9:45 llegaría a Japón a las 10:45am del domingo en Londres y en Japón serían las 6:45pm por la diferencia de horarios. Que Dios la ayudara.

Abordo el avión maldiciendo por haberse puesto medias y llevar aquel minúsculo vestido. Se quito el abrigo y se arropó con él. En ese momento deseo haber metido la grabadora en la cartera. Tendría que conformarse con escuchar la pista de estudio en su celular. Cerró sus ojos y rogó al cielo porque él hombre a quien vería le diera una oportunidad. Sino lo hacía su padre iba a morir de dolor al ver el trabajo de su vida perdido en una subasta.

Un correo llegó a su teléfono. Era de la empresa. La subasta de Whitehall Inc. había sido publicada para el Lunes a primera hora. Rin, chilló por dentro. No había vuelta atrás. No había forma de regresar a Londres antes de esa hora. Tenía que jugárselas todas, incluso su cuerpo.

El avión despegó. Su destino estaba ahora en manos de un desconocido, irónicamente ese desconocido no sabía nada de eso.

Ella jamás se imagino que podría sentirte tan relajada cuando el avión aterrizó en Tokyo, ni siquiera cuando cambio el efectivo o cuando le paso la dirección al taxista. No sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma. Una extraña confianza era parte de ella. Tras darle las gracias se paro frente aquella mansión.

Tras hablar con dos de los vigilantes por fin un chico de unos catorce años los convenció de dejarla pasar, el chico hablaba inglés perfectamente. La condujo hasta la sala y una mujer de mediana edad apareció ante ella.

—Me dijeron que desea ver al Sr. Sesshomaru.

—Dígale que necesito hablar con el un asunto urgente y no me iré hasta que me atienda —no le dio a la mujer de negarselo—. Totosai me envió.

La mujer asintió y tras decirle que esperara la dejo sola con el jovencito.

La melodía de un piano llego a ella en cuanto la mujer abrió la puerta. La nostalgia la invadió y al mismo tiempo le dio confianza. Él estaba con ella.

_No dejaras que nada me pase, ¿Verdad, Kamui? _

—Tranquila, el te recibirá—el niño se sentó en aquella sala casualmente —. Kaede se puso asi porque no es común que vengan personas aquí.

—¿Es muy reservado el Sr. Sesshomaru?

—Reservado... Es más bien...

El chico no termino su frase puesto que Kaede volvió pidiéndole que la acompañase. Ella respiro hondo y fue con la mujer a través de los pasillos de la casa. Entró con ella en lo que parecía era un cuarto de música. Lo primero que pudo observar era una niña de cabello plateado mirándola de mala cara. Llevaba un body y una falda transparente, sus pies revestidos con unas zapatillas de punta. Rin, comprendió en seguida que estaba interrumpiendo el ensayo de aquella niña.

A su izquierda un hermoso piano de cola negro brillante, impecable. Frente estaba el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, su aliento se corto al mirar los ojos dorados, a pesar de que Seishiro tenía los ojos del mismo color, carecían del brillo hipnótico de su sobrino. Hacia años que no se fijaba en el físico de un hombre. No importaba lo guapo que fuera. Su garganta estaba seca. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sus manos habían comenzado a sudar.

El que tuviera las mangas de la camisa remangadas a los codos, los dos primeros botones abiertos no ayudaban a que se sintiera mejor.

Cuando por fin él habló creyó que se desmayaria. Tenía la vos profunda, un perfecto barítono. —¿Qué quiere? — preguntó él con un perfecto acento inglés.

Sesshomaru tenía que saber rápido porque Totosai la había enviado a su casa. Él no podía estar al tanto de lo que pasó entre ellos.

Rin, tuvo que desviar la mirada para poder responder.

—Yo... —mierda no podía pensar —Totosai me envió a hablar con usted.

El alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué este tipo podía intimidarla de esa manera? A sus treinta y dos años, ella podía jactarse de que ningún hombre era capaz de intimidarla, ni en los negocios ni en ningún otro ámbito. Ella no dejaba pasar a nadie a través de sus defensas. Y este completo desconocido con sólo mirarla estaba rompiendo cada una de sus capas de protección.

—No tenemos todo el día, ¿ Sra..? .

—Whitehall, Rhiannette.

Whitehall, sin apellido de casada. Desvío su mirada hacia su manos. No había ningún anillo. Se sintió como un estúpido al sentir felicidad por no encontrar aquel objeto en sus manos. Quizás sólo lo escondía para manipularlo. Y a juzgar por su vestimenta eso era precisamente lo que ella quería. El abrigo le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, de allí dejaba ver sus piernas desnudas hasta sus zapatos de aguja de por lo menos ocho centímetros de alto. Rin, sabía perfectamente como utilizar su cuerpo para mantener el interés de un hombre, eso era algo que él recordaba perfectamente.

Rin, se odio a sí misma por haber llegado vestida de esa manera, como una prostituta. Era algo justificable si sabias que ella estuvo a punto de convertirse en la puta de Seishiro antes de salir a Tokyo. El solo recordarlo la hizo estremecer de asco.

Obligándose a concentrarse

—Yo he venido a pedirle que detenga la subasta de mi empresa.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué se había fumado Totosai para enviar a Rin por eso? _

—¿Como iba yo a hacer eso? — pregunto ignorante de que Whitehall Inc. Ahora Er de su propiedad.

—Sus bancos tienen a Whitehall Inc. bajo un embargo.—explico ella—. Mi padre y yo no lo supimos hasta que el aviso por incumplimiento de la hipoteca llegó a nuestra casa.

—Entonces se va a subastar para recuperar mi dinero, no veo por qué tenga que detenerla— irónicamente la empresa de la mujer que lo rechazo por ser pobre y puso en duda su hombría por respetarla estaba ahora en su poder.

—Porque si me da un plazo puedo cumplir con las cuotas de la hipoteca y al final usted terminara recuperando todo su dinero—su espirito de negociadora se estaba avivando —. Seamos claros a usted y a mi nos conviene el trato que quiero proponerle, una empresa subasta no le dará su dinero por completo, en cambio yo si puedo.

Ella camino hacia él y le entrego los documentos con su plan de pago.

—¿Por qué no organizo esto desde un principio? — había algo que no le cuadra, las fechas no daban para una subasta. Ella pudo pedirle al banco en Londres renegóciar los plazos. ¿Por qué viajo hasta Tokyo y por qué habían ordenado la subasta? Sus bancos no solían proceder de esa forma. Ella estaba ocultando algo.

—Ya le dije que no sabía de la existencia de la deuda, fue hecha sin mi consentimiento. — Sesshomaru leyó claramente la firma en la orden de embargo. Era de Seishiro. ¿Qué interés podía tener su tío en la empresa de Rin. Detuvo su inspección para mirarla a ella. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calor.

—¿Por qué no fue al banco de Londres? —indagó, necesitaba saber hasta qué punto estaba metido su tío en esto.

—Fui, pero su tío quería otro tipo de pago por extender los plazos.

Sesshomaru sintió como se revolvía la bilis. El viejo zorro quería acostarse con ella. Lo cierto es que no podía juzgarlo por querer hacerlo. A pesar del abrigo podía darse cuenta de que ella aún conservaba su figura, incluso podía decir que su cuerpo era mucho más apetecible en estos momentos.

Necesitaba más información, lamentablemente eso no podía preguntarlo delante de sus sobrinos.

Sesshomaru se agacho para sacar un niño debajo del piano. —Vayan con Kaede... Sin malas caras.

Rin no se había dado cuenta de que había otro niño con ellos.

Los dos niños salieron a regañadientes de la habitación. La mayor, claramente molesta la fulmina con la mirada.

Era un privilegio de la familia Taisho tener ese par de ojos.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —Le preguntó directo una vez que cerró la puerta. La imagen del viejo y ella hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

—No—desvío su mirada al piso —. Totosai lo impidió.

El verlo de pie frente a ella hizo que de nuevo se pusiera nerviosa. Él le sacaba una cabeza de altura, incluso con sus tacones a duras penas le llegaba a la barbilla.

—Y te envió conmigo. No sé le ocurrió pensar que yo podría ser aún más peligroso que él... —Totosai quería que la salvará del viejo zorro.

No, no había pensado en ello. Rin lo idealizo como aquel que podría salvarla.

—... Debes ser muy buena para que Seishiro se molestara en hacer todo esto para meterla en su cama.

Su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más asesino en el momento que los niños salieron. Rin comprendió que se había estado conteniendo por ellos.

—Su tío se ha insinuado varias veces en el pasado, nunca accedí a ello —le conto—. La hipoteca le dio la escusa perfecta para chantajearme.

—Dijiste que Totosai te detuvo, quiere decir que ¿estabas dispuesta a hacerlo? —por supuesto que lo haría, el dinero era todo lo que a ella le importaba.

—No tenía otra opción, era eso o que la empresa en la que mi padre ha trabajado toda su vida se fuera al caño— ella era la única con el poder de detener la subasta, por eso había estado dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Bien, veamos lo que tiene— si iba a acostarse con su tío, no estaba mal pedirle eso para él mismo.

Ella lo miro confundida. Él se acercó a ella y comenzó a desabotonar su abrigo. El pánico se apoderó de ella, estuvo a punto de alejarse de él y la perspectiva de que fueran las manos de Seishiro la mantuvo en su sitio. Debía admitir que de Seishiro a Sesshomaru, prefería a Sesshomaru.

Con sus puños apretados a ambos lados aguanto aquella tortura. El aflojo cada botón con calma, para Rin el tiempo se había detenido. Sus pulmones dolían con cada respiración.

El abrigo se abrió.

A él le gustó lo que vio, Rin lo supo por la forma en la que la miró. Sus ojos ardían de lujuria por ella. La mano de aquel hombre se instalo en su garganta y se deslizó hasta el borde de su escote.

—Vete. Mientras aún pueda determe—Sesshomaru le advirtió suavemente a su oído. Esa era su última oportunidad de huir lejos de él.

—No me iré sin que que cancele la subasta y acepte mi propuesta— el siguiente vuelo a Londres salia dentro de 15 horas, no llegaría a tiempo para ver a Seishiro antes de la subasta. Todo lo que le quedaba era Sesshomaru.

—No voy a detenerla, tu empresa no podrá pagarme en tres meses. Mejor la subastamos ahora antes de que no valga ni un centavo — dijo con la intención de aumentar su desesperación.

—Por favor, no te estoy pidiendo que me des el dinero. Puedo pagarlo, he administrado la empresa por cinco años. Era productiva antes de que mi hermano nos desfalcara— el miedo era palpable en su voz.

Sesshomaru sonrió. Verla así le producía placer. Era eso lo que ella se merecía. Y de repente una idea se sembró en su cabeza.

—Tu hermano volverá a descalcarlos. Ese tipo de personas no son capaces de controlarse, ¿Por qué debería yo arriesgarme? — replicó confiado de que ella caería en la trampa que acababa de trazar.

—Sr. Taisho puedo darle mi palabra de que un desfalco no volverá a ocurrir. Todos los privilegios con la empresa de mi hermano fueron destituidos. —convencerlo era en lo único que ella pensaba.

—¿Y si quiero algo más que su palabra? —ella se puso rígida—. Quiero probar lo que iba a darle a mi tío. Si me complace podría pensar en dejarle pasar la siguiente cuota.

Totosai la había engañado y ella había caído como una niña. Sesshomaru no iba a ayudarla, iba a usar su cuerpo sin ninguna garantía. Si le daba la gana de decir que regalaría su empresa, lo haría y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. A menos que ella también jugará sus cartas.

—Debe saber que no me acostare con usted sin ninguna garantía— repuso con la cabeza en alto.

Si, ella no se entregaría gratis. Pero iba a hacerlo, ella iba a suplicar porque el la tomara.

—Entonces doy esta conversación por terminado— el camino hacia la puerta la abrió. Ella se quedó paralizada al ver como salía.

Sin pensar en nada más corrió tras él.

—No puede irse— su mano estaba sobre su brazo.

El se soltó de inmediato.

—Y usted no puede venir a mi casa vestida como una prostituta diciéndome que le de un plazo para pagar su deuda. Si quería que la tomase en serio debió de escoger otro atuendo.

—Si hubiera pasado por mi casa a cambiarme no habría alcanzado el último vuelo a Tokyo—se defendió incapaz de comprender porque le dolieron sus palabras.

—Ese no es mi problema.

Su cuerpo, ¿era solo eso lo que valía de ella? Habría un solo hombre al que no le interesará más que penetrarla. Si, hubo uno. Alguien a quien ella hizo sufrir los últimos días de su vida.

—Tome lo que quiera — le dijo cuando el estuvo a punto de desaparecer de su vista. Ella ya estaba resignada. Lo que pasará a partir de ese momento sería parte de la vida de una mujer que no sería ella.

El se giro lentamente.

—No le ofrezco garantías —Rin gimió por dentro.

Sesshomaru había resultado peor que su tío. Y condenadamente más apuesto.

No dijo nada cuando volvieron a entrar en el salón. Para su fortuna el tampoco lo hizo, su abrigo había caído en alguna parte entre la puerta y el piano.

Si hubiera tenido que pensar en una canción, esa sería _Serenade_. Puesto que sentía como si ese fuera su funeral, a partir de ese momento una parte de ella moriría.

Ella quiso voltearse, Sesshomaru la mantuvo de espaldas a él sosteniéndola por la cintura. Separo sus piernas con las suyas e hizo que apoyara sus rodillas sobre la banca. La inclino hacia delante y sus manos cayeron sobre las teclas de marfil haciendo sonar el instrumento. Aquello le parecía una profanación al más puro de los instrumentos. Las manos de Sesshomaru alzaron su vestido hasta su cintura dejando al descubierto sus nalgas. Ella escucho como él respiro profundo antes de bajarle el hilo y dejarlo en la mitad de sus muslos.

Se sentía humillada en aquella posición, expuesta como un animal. No había ni un rastro de delicadeza en los movimientos del hombre. No había devoción en aquello. Era tan distinto de los días de su adolescencia.

_Kamui amor mío, dame fuerzas desde donde quiera que estés_.

No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar sobre aquel piano. Su refugio era ahora su castigo. No sólo entregaría su cuerpo, también estaba entregando su única calma, jamás podría volver a escuchar una melodía de piano sin recordar ese momento.

Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes cuando escucho el cierre de su pantalón. Cerró los ojos con un gemidos de dolor y espero a que el tomara de ella lo que nunca otro hombre había tomado. Su virginidad.


	5. Do you (love me)?

Si alguien le hubiera dicho esa mañana que tendría a Rin en la noche dispuesta a darle todo lo que él le pidiera definítivamente no lo habría creído.

Sin embargo allí estaba ella, inclinada sobre su piano, con las piernas abiertas y su sexo totalmente expuesto. La piel blanca Lucía exquisita, sus nalgas redondeadas eran como un imán para sus manos.

Ella temblaba como un animal asustado. Su llanto era ahora audible, sus casi silenciosos gemidos eran de miedo. Ella permanecía inmóvil, su rigidez le demostraba que no estaba disfrutando ni una pizca de aquello. Nunca una mujer había actuado de aquella forma ante la perspectiva de que él la penetrara. Estaba acostumbrado a lo contrario, eran ellas quienes comúnmente lo perseguían en busca de placer. A sus treinta y cuatro años se consideraba un amante experimentado, seguro de sí mismo y de lo que tenia.

Se moría de ganas por tocarla, por hacerla suya. Su ereccion confirmaba aquello. Puso sus manos sobre sus nalgas y ella dio un respingo. Eso marcó el fin.

—Olvídalo— se dijo más a él mismo que a ella.

Ella se volvió con sorpresa al sentir como el devolvía el hilo a su sitio.

—No me va coger con lloronas — ella abrió sus ojos ante lo vulgar de sus palabras—. Lárgate de aquí.

Sesshomaru se pasó las manos por las sienes, había estado a punto de violarla. Lo peor es que todavía tenía ganas de hacerlo, si ereccion no había disminuido ni un poco.

—¡No! —chilló ella limpiándose las lágrimas —. Es solo que estoy... Yo... Hazlo por favor, aun quieres hacerlo, puedo verlo. Voy a dejar de llorar pero por favor... —sus palabras salían una tras otra sin ningun sentido más que el de la desesperación.

Tan desesperada estas por tu dinero, pensó él. Recogió el abrigo y se lo lanzó.

—Cúbrete.

Ella apenas pudo atrapar la tela. Y se negó a ponérselo. Se imagino regresando a Londres y encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de su madre y la resignada de su padre. Si se iba regresaría sin nada. Su padre no se merecía aquello.

—Se que me deseas—le dijo. Dejo caer el abrigo al suelo y con ello su vestido. Si Seishiro supiera que el vestido de encaje transparente que le envío lo terminaría observando su sobrino definitivamente se revolcaria—.No me iré sin lo que quiero y si este es el precio estoy dispuesta a pagarlo.

El volvió a ella en dos zancadas.

—Tiene usted un autoestima muy alta. Una ereccion la tendría por cualquier mujer que se ponga a cuatro patas en mi piano— su voz era una mezcla entre seducción y peligro. Rin se mordió los labios cuando le volvió a tocar el cuello—. Da por hecho que vale tanto.

—No le estoy pidiendo que me de el dinero.

—Si, ya se. Solo quiere más tiempo para pagarlo. Puedo conseguir a cualquier mujer que me de placer—sus labios rozaron su mejilla —. Como yo quiera, las veces que quiera—bajo por su cuello, eso fue agradable —. Sin ponerse a lloriquear o temblar como un conejo asustado— a ella le estaba comenzando a costarle respirar —. Usted querida, no tiene nada de especial.

Sesshomaru se aparto de ella recogió el abrigo y se lo puso encima.

Rin se sintió abandonada, aquello para su consternación había comenzado a gustarle.

—Vístete, y no te preocupes. Cancelare la subasta.

Las lágrimas nuevamente calleron por su rostro, entre sollozos logró volver a ponerse el vestido, pasó sus manos por la mangas del abrigo y lo dejó suelto. Sesshomaru estaba sentado en una esquina con un vaso de licor en sus manos. En la otra tenía su celular, estaba llamando a alguien.

—¿Qué sabes de Withehall Inc.?... ¿Cuanto?... Puedes decirme, ¿por qué van a subastar una empresa de ese valor sin mi consentimiento?... Me importa un bledo Seishiro, sabes que tienes que consultarme estas cosas... No voy a perder millones por los caprichos de mi tío.. Hasta que yo llegue no harán ningún movimiento... Esta cancelada...

—Gracias —le dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga.

—¿No trajiste otra cosa que ponerte? —le dijo con desdén.

—No, solo traje lo que tengo.

El resoplo.

—Te conseguiré algo de mi cuñada. Imagino que tampoco reservaste un hotel.

—No—respondió apenada aunque no era una pregunta.

—Puedes quedarte aquí. Mañana viajaremos a Londres. Desgraciadamente para ti la empresa ya no te pertenece, el embargo fue procesado hace una semana. Ahora está en el poder de BTTB. Seishiro sabía eso, conociéndolo, puedo asegurar que planeaba usar eso para tenerte disponible.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —pregunto cautelosa.

—Por lo pronto, saldré a buscar a alguien que arregle mi problema— con su problema se refería a su ereccion que aún seguía viento en popa. Rin no supo porque eso la enojo —. Le diré a Kaede que te instale.

Se despidió de ella y abandono la habitación.

Kaede apareció unos minutos después, la mujer la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones de la planta alta, Rin se acomodo en la suave cama y saco su móvil para contarle lo que había pasado a su tía.

—Cariño, estaba tan preocupada. Dime que pasó —le hablo Betty al otro lado de la línea.

—La subasta se ha cancelado —su tía dio un grito de alivio,

—Tuviste que...

—No —negó con la cabeza, como si Betty fuese capaz de verla —. Soy tan virgen como cuando salí de casa.

—Tendrás que contarme todo sobre ese misterioso Taisho.

— No será necesario, mañana lo conocerás.

Después de darse una dicha y cambiarse por un vestido mucho más decente. Rin bajo al comedor, donde Kaede le dijo que estaría la cena. Para su sorpresa Sesshomaru estaba ahí.

—Pensé que irías a arreglar tu problema.

—¿Qué problema tienes tío? — pregunto el niño inocentemente.

Rin se puso como un tomate, no había notado que los dos niños también estaban en la mesa. Le sorprendió ver que era su sobrino, hace un rato ella había pensado que el niño su hijo.

—Ninguno, la señorita se refería a un asunto con mi trabajo. Nada de lo que tengamos que hablar en este momento.

—¿Trabajas con mi tío? —el interés del niño estaba sobre ella.

—Podría decirse que trabajaré para el— respondió sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—¿Por qué te pusiste la ropa de mama?

—Kaito, estas incomodado a nuestra invitada con tantas preguntas.

—No eres muy grande para asustarte — dijo la niña en un tono filoso.

Al parecer no le agradaba para nada.

—Hiromi— la reprendió Sesshomaru.

—No me agrada ella— dijo en japonés.

—A mi si, es bonita —replicó el niño en su mismo idioma.

—Es horrible—replico Hiromi.

—Basta los dos — Sesshomaru utilizo un tono serio.

Rin no entendía nada de lo que ellos estaban diciendo, se replicaron el úno al otro hasta que Sesshomaru finalmente los regaño. Ella admiro la paciencia del hombre al tratar con los dos, el sería un excelente padre algún día.

Rin sacudió su cabeza, que demonios había estado pensando. A ella no le importaba si él sería o no un buen padre. Durante la discusión se había fijado en la forma de fruncir el ceño de Hiromi y Sesshomaru era idéntica, sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad y todos sus demás gestos eran idénticos. Tal vez la niña era su hija y por eso estaban discutiendo.

—Disculpe a mis sobrinos — bien no lo era—. Están algo nerviosos por la ausencia de sus padres.

—No se preocupe.

—Tío, ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más con la invitada? —pregunto el niño después de terminar de comer.

—La señorita Whitehall debe estar cansada.

—No hay problema y puedes llamarme Rin.

El niño brinco de felicidad.

—Vamos al salón de música, el tío Sesshomaru tocará para nosotros.

Oh no otra vez allí no. No tuvo tiempo de protestar ya que el pequeño la jalaba de un brazo. Los cuatro entraron de nuevo a aquel salón. Se sentó en el mueble junto a la ventana, el niño se acomodo en sus brazos. Hiromi se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru en el piano.

—¿Quieres algo en especial? — sus palabras le llegaron despertando un torrente de emociones. ¿Cuántas veces Kamui le había preguntado aquello?

Moonlight, quizo responder. La escena era más de lo que su corazón podía soportar. Lo que muchas veces ellos habían soñado, tener un gran salón con un piano de cola, un mueble junto a la ventana y sus dos niños con ellos descansando después de cenar mientras el tocaba aquella canción.

—Nada en particular—respondió con voz entrecortada.

El hizo un gesto de asentimiento y comenzó a tocar la partitura que tenía sobre el atril. Era una canción que nunca había escuchado. Las notas le transmitían una calma inexplicable, pronto se dio cuenta de que Kaito se estaba quedando dormido. Hiromi bostezo en su asiento. Cuando la canción terminó el niño en su regazo estaba dormido.

Sesshomaru se levantó y Hiromi lo siguió. El se paro frente a ella y se inclino para acariciar el rostro del niño, su mirada fue como un golpe a su corazón, aquello era amor. El cargo al niño con cuidado de no tocarla. Cuando se levantó su cabello se fue hacia adelante haciéndole cosquillas, ella tuvo que contenerse las ganas de acariciarlo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El, con el niño en sus brazos le dijo que lo siguiera. Ella emprendió su marcha, su corazón acelerado. Pararon frente a la habitación de los niños, el acostó al pequeño en su cama. Kaede apareció tras ellos.

—Yo acuesto a la niña.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Ve a cambiarte—le dijo a la niña.

Ella volvió un rato después vestida con una pijama de corazones. El fue con ella y se dedico a acariciar su cabello. Unos minutos después Hiromi también se había dormido.

Rin observo aquella escena como si fuera parte de alguna novela. Alguien que tratase de esa forma a dos niños no sería capaz de lastimarla. O al menos ella no podía creer aquello.

—Sigue aquí —le dijo con fingida sorpresa, la verdad es que había sido consciente de su presencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sentí curiosidad por ver su otra faceta.

—No se confunda, en este momento soy la persona más peligrosa para usted— ese comentario fue con la finalidad de asustarla.

—¿Puedo llamarlo Sesshomaru? —maldición, su nombre se escuchaba tan bien en su boca. Se vio asintiendo como un tonto— Sesshomaru, después de esto. Ya no me intimida.

—¿Estas segura?, Rin— su cuerpo estaba frente a ella cubriéndola. Detrás la pared le impidió retroceder.

Alzó el mentón y dijo : — Completamente.

—No tienes idea de quien soy— su tono era amenazante, estaba tan cerca que ella podía percibir su olor—. Aún puedo hacer que te desnudez si me da la gana... No deberías parecer tan confiada ante el hombre que tiene tu patrimonio en sus manos.

—Pensé que las lloronas no te gustaban — dijo ella antes de arrepentirse. Fue una mala idea soltar aquello.

El resoplo y se alejo. Claro, como su actuación de mujer virginal no funcionó ahora venia a seducirlo con otro papel.

—¿A cuantos hombres has vuelto locos?, tu excesiva confianza me indica que a muchos.

—No lo sé — era cierto. A lo largo se su vida muchos habían querido conquistarla sin lograrlo—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Alguna mujer te volvió loco? — de nuevo se arrepentio. Estaba soltando cosas sin pensarlo.

—Solo una— dijo cuidadosamente.

—¿Puedo saber que pasó con ella?... No llevas anillo y no la veo aquí —agregó cuando el la miro interrogante.

Se convirtió en una perra, quiso decir. Se limito a encogerse de hombros —Murió—. Para el ella había estado muerta desde aquella noche.

—Lo siento.

El negó con la cabeza — Deberías ir a tu habitación.

—Si... Gracias por tu interpretación de esta noche... Fue una canción hermosa.

El no respondió.

—No la había escuchado antes.

—Era una composición propia—respondió.

—¿Como se llama? —algo en ella no quería terminar aquella conversación.

—La primera era "Do you" y la segunda "Love me"

"Do you love me?" Esa cantidad de sentimientos contenidos en aquellas notas no podían significar más que fueron creadas para alguien muy amado. Esa mujer. De repente una molestia se instalo en ella.

—El vuelo de mañana es a las 2:00pm trata de dormir lo más pronto que puedas —el claramente intento cambiar el tema, aquella conversación se había vuelto demasiado personal—, la diferencia de horarios puede afectarte. Te necesito lista en Londres para que me expliques como piensas pagarme.

Aunque su comentario fue hecho sin malicia ella no pudo evitar recordar lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer frente al piano. Se sonrojo al caer en cuenta que el había tenido una excelente visión de su sexo.

—¿No vas a cobrarme con... sexo?

El lanzó una sonrisa amarga.

— Resulta que me interesa más mi dinero que lo que el agujero hay entre tus piernas —su mirada era la de un felino a punto de capturar a su presa—. Eventualmente te tomaré. Pero no te confundas. Sólo será por curiosidad y también por fastidiar a mi tío— sonrió al decir lo último —. Ya puedo imaginar su reacción cuando lo sepa. Podría convertirte en mi amante solo por aquello.

Si lo que el quería era derrumbar su orgullo lo había hecho, en ese momento se sentía solo como un pedazo de carne por la cual alardear. Eso nunca le había importado antes, pero ahora no sabía porque lo hacía y era condenadamente doloroso.

—Bien, usted puede alardear lo que quiera y tomar mi cuerpo si le place — volvió a tratarlo con formalidad —, siempre y cuando acepte prorrogar la deuda y me devuelva mi empresa cuando todo este saldado.

—Evoque sus palabras querida, porque... Me apetece comenzar a cobrarle ahora.

Y la beso.


	6. Allegretto I

Rin se sorprendió ante aquello. Pero se sorprendió más porque ese beso no resultaba desagradable en lo absoluto. Ella se estremeció de placer con aquel contacto, su boca se movió al compás de la de aquel hombre. El deslizo sus manos por su espalda y la presiono contra sí. Ella entrelazo sus manos al rededor de su cabello. Estaba comenzando a quedarse sin aliento, cada vez sentía más calor, si continuaba el beso terminaría haciendo aquello que se prometió no hacer jamás.

Rin corto el beso y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. El se tambaleó un poco en su intento de separarse de ella. Por Dios sus ojos eran los de un felino, incluso en la oscuridad podía percibir su brillo. Eso la hipnotizaba.

—Buenas noches, querida— se limito a responder.

Se quedó paralizada en aquel pasillo, los ojos de Kamui jamás habían demostrado ese tipo de brillo. Se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho. Acaba de besar a otro hombre y lo había disfrutado.

—Señora, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Kaede apareció a su lado.

—Si, es solo que no recuerdo el camino hacia mi habitación — trato de sonar calmada.

—Oh, sigame. Esta casa puede resultar muy grande algunas veces.

Rin estuvo de acuerdo y dejó que la mujer la guiará, una vez dentro esta se despidió, no sin antes ofrecerle sus servicios si ella necesitaba alguna cosa. Ella le dio las gracias antes de ver la puerta cerrarse.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios y se dejó caer en la cama sentada. Tenía los labios hinchados, en sus manos aún podía sentir lo sedoso de su cabello, cuando él recogió a Kaito ella había deseado tocarlo y en la primera oportunidad lo había hecho. Se reprendió a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar por aquel impulso. Su corazón aún estaba inquieto, sentía como quemaban las partes donde él la había tocado. De pronto la idea de acostarse con el no le era del todo desagradable.

¿Qué estaba pensando?, tenía que sacar esa idea de su cabeza. Mientras fuese posible, o sea, que Sesshomaru no le exigiera cumplir con ese tipo de pago, no iba a acostarse con él. No sería el último recuerdo que Kamui pensó de ella. Hace mucho ella había decidido que su vida era una prueba para él, su cuerpo solo le pertenecía a él. Sólo Kamui. Si alguna vez el decidía observarla se daría cuenta de que ella lo amaba.

—Por favor, que en ese momento Kamui estuviera mirando hacia otro lado—pidió, susurrando.

Si el veía ese beso, como iba a explicarle después que había sentido algo por otro hombre. Cuando por fin se reencontrarsen en el paraíso. Como se supone que le diría que había sentido placer por un beso del hombre que unas horas atrás la había tratado tratado como una prostituta.

Ella no pudo evitar llorar al sentirse una traidora, algo dentro de ella sabia que Kamui ya lo había visto todo. Sentía su mirada recriminatoria sobre ella. Casi podía escuchar sus palabras, recriminadola por haber estado a punto de utilizar su cuerpo por dinero. El le reclamaria por haberse dejado llevar en ese beso.

—Perdóname — suplico luego de mirar su teléfono y ver que no podría ser capaz de escuchar ninguna melodía de piano. Todo lo que ella podía imaginar era a Sesshomaru tocando en el salón de música.

¿Quién era la mujer para la que Sesshomaru había compuesto esa canción? ¿Habría sido capaz de escucharla?

En el pasado ella le había pedido a Kamui que escribiera una canción para ella. El tema había quedado en el aire. Días después ella vio lo que parecía ser una partitura nueva. El había desviado su atención de las hojas dándole un beso, cuando terminó con ella las hojas habían desaparecido. Ella jamás tuvo el privilegio de escuchar aquella canción, ni siquiera estaba segura de que Kamui hubiese estado componiendo algo para ella.

Rin escucho un mensaje llegar a su celular.

Tía Betty:

"Cariño, tu madre esta vuelta loca. El viejo Seishiro la llamo para decirle que no te presentaste al hotel"

Ese tipo... Ella debió imaginarse que no se quedaría tranquilo.

"¿Qué dice mamá?, dile que la subasta está cancelada. No importa lo que él opine"

La respuesta llegó de inmediato.

"Está muy alterada, dice que has desaprovechado un excelente partido."

Rin sabía que las palabras de su madre iban más allá de eso.

"¿Lo sabe mi padre?"

"No, Alex se lo llevó desde la mañana"

"Bien, eso es lo que importa. Ya me las arreglaré yo mañana con mi madre"

"Ten cuidado. Tengo el presentimiento de que Juliette esta tramando algo más" advirtió su tía.

"¿Haz escuchado algo?"

"Dijo que había hecho algo para arreglarlo"

Que había hecho que... Eso no tenía buena pinta. Su madre arreglando las cosas era terrible. Uno de sus arreglos terminó con Kamui odiandola y ella sin poder nada de él.

"Seré cuidadosa. Pero, no creo que Sesshomaru se deje intimidar por Seishiro. Creo que no se llevan bien"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso, el viejo tiene el control completo de los bancos de Inglaterra"

"Algo en su mirada cuando hablamos de su tío me dio a entender que no se agradan" mintió, no quería decirle a la tía Betty que él le había dicho que se acostaría con ella solo para fastidiar a su tío.

"¿Qué tal es Sesshomaru?"

"Parece un buen hombre, dijo que revisaria los estados de cuenta de la empresa. Si le convencía nos daría el plazo"

"Estoy segura de que se convencerá, tu eres excelente con tu trabajo"

"Gracias tía." en el fondo ella también esperaba eso.

Sesshomaru llegó a su oficina una hora antes de lo común. Necesitaba averiguar todo sobre Whitehall Inc antes de llegar a Londres. Descargo el estado de cuenta de todos los miembros de la familia, después de unas llamadas también se hizo con los Estados de cuenta de la empresa en otros bancos. Varias cosas llamaron su atención, sin embargo no las reviso. Ya tendría tiempo para eso en el avión. Por ahora necesitaba más información, toda la que pudiese conseguir. Esa noche se le había metido una idea en la cabeza y haría todo lo posible por cumplirla. Rin, lloraría lágrimas de sangre por haberse burlado de él. Su secretaria apareció con un par de carpetas.

—Sr. Su vuelo es en dos horas—le recordo la mujer. —El chófer está listo para cuando usted ordene.

—Saldré de inmediato. Dígale a Jaken que pase buscando a la señorita Whitehall.

—Señorita, disculpe. El vuelo es en dos horas. El Sr Jaken está abajo esperándola.

¿Qué? Maldición se había quedado dormida. No era algo de extrañar en su reloj eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Sumado a eso había pasado la noche en vela.

—Me cambiaré en un par de minutos —dijo saltando de la cama.

Kaede le paso unos jeans con una blusa manga larga de escote en v.

—Me supuse que quería algo cómodo para el viaje.

—Muchas gracias.

Rin se cambio a la velocidad de un rayo. Recogió las pocas cosas que había traído y salió corriendo.

Sesshomaru la estaba esperando en el aeropuerto. Rin tuvo que parar para respirar, llevaba un traje negro hecho a la media. Fue consciente de que ella no era la única mujer que lo observaba, de hecho varias mujeres lo miraban sin ninguna discreción.

—Llegas tarde —le reprocho.

—Lo siento, el cambio de horario. Para mi son las cuatro y media.

—Subamos—dijo él en tono calmado.

Rin esperaba una descarga por parte del hombre, sin embargo este se limito a guiarla hacia la zona de embarque.

—¿Comiste? —pregunto él.

—Si, Kaede me sirvió algo para llevar. Comí en el auto.

El no respondió. ¿Por qué era tan amable de repente ?

Abordaron el avión en silencio, a Rin no debió sorprenderle que abordarán en primera clase, ni mucho menos que tuvieran una cabina solo para ellos. Las aerolíneas Japonesas si que sabían hacer su trabajo. La estancia permitía la entrada de al menos cuatro pasajeros. Los asientos se hubicaban de frente. Dos a cada lado.

Sesshomaru se acomodo de inmediato, ella tomó el asiento frente a él. El avión despegó a la hora pautada.

El accionó un botón e inmediatamente después una azafata entró en la cabina, frente a ella se desplegó una mesa y la mujer comenzó a servir un exquisito menú mediterráneo acompañado de su mejor cosecha de vino.

—Buen provecho —dijo Sesshomaru—. Coma, no quiero que piensen que le hice pasar hambre.

Ella le hizo caso en silencio, él al parecer tenía muy buen apetito. Al terminar volvió a accionar el mismo botón y la azafata llegó.

—¿Por qué es tan amable de repente? —preguntó cautelosa después de que la azafata recogiese la comida dejándolos solo la botella de vino con las dos copas.

—Anoche comprobé que es más receptiva de esta forma.

El rostro de Rin adquirió una tonalidad rojiza, debió saber que ese era su motivo.

—No esperará que me acueste con usted en este momento.

—Quiero que te quede claro algo, Rin— dijo volviéndola a llamar por su nombre. saboreando el liquido color vino declaró —. Me perteneces desde el momento en el que irrumpiste en mi salón de música. Puedo cogerte en el momento que más me parezca, de la forma que quiera y cuantas veces se me de la gana. ¿Entendiste?

Ella se quedó sin palabras ante su crudeza. Algo en él quería que ella sintiese miedo, ¿Por qué?. La comida y su forma protectora era como realmente era. ¿Por qué Sesshomaru insistía en qué ella le tuviese miedo?. La forma de averiguarlo quizás era ofrecerce a él en ese momento. Sin embargo ella no era tan valiente para eso, además de que se había prometido a sí misma no volver a caer ante la lujuria.

Decidió asentir. Y dejar el tema por la paz. Ya llegaría el momento en el que ella descubriera que era lo que él ocultaba y porque se empeñaba en hacer que ella le temiese. Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida. El cansancio hizo mella en ella. Las horas que llevaba sin dormir serían cobradas en ese instante.

Sesshomaru vio como ella se quedaba dormida, su rostro sereno, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de verla dormir. Sus piernas estaban enrolladas en el asiento, su pecho subía y bajaba en un lento compás. Sus labios entreabiertos. En el pasado ella siempre había estado despierta rondando a su alrededor. Inclusive en sus momentos de descanso ella nunca dejó de observarlo con aquellos ojos de chocolate.

¿Por qué me hiciste creer que me amabas?, se preguntó mientras la observaba. Pareces un ángel, es una lástima que yo si te conozca. Voy a hacerte pasar por la misma desesperación por la que yo pasé. Vas a pagar caro lo que hiciste con tu padre.

Si esa noche ella no lo hubiera llamado, no. Si ella no le hubiera hecho creer que lo amaba el jamás habría ido a verla. Él nunca habria puesto en peligro a su familia si creyera lo contrario. Y lo que pasó después de ir a verla definívamente, jamás habria pasado.

Eso era lo que Rin y su familia iban a pagar.

En ese entonces, Inuyasha lo había convencido de dejar las cosas así. Incluso después de saber lo que Robert Whitehall había hecho con sus reputaciones en el Instituto, de haber sido realmente los hermanos Sumergí, jamás hubieran podido entrar en ninguna universidad de prestigio, sus vidas habrían estado marcadas por crimenes no cometidos. Todo porque querían alejarlo de ellos.

Ahora, tentadoramente el destino los había puesto en sus manos y no había nada en el mundo que lo detuviera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Rin, iba a sentir la misma desesperación que el sintió cuando regreso al hotel esa noche. Iba a llorar la misma cantidad de lágrimas que él. Sus noches se convertirían en tormentas como la suyas.

Disfruta querida, estas serán las últimas veces que descanses en paz.

* * *

Hola..

No se si ya lo he dicho antes pero esta historia la relacioné con Moonlight Sonata, que es la canción favorita de Rin que le tocaba Sesshomaru cuando jóvenes. La primera parte de la sonata es el Adagio, ya hay un capitulo con ese nombre. Esta segunda parte será el Allegretto que comienza a partir de este capítulo, a las que les guste la idea pueden buscar la canción, es el Allegretto de Moonlight Sonata.

Gracias a las que me han dejado su comentario :)


	7. Allegretto II

**CAPITULO VII**

**Allegretto II**

Pisar suelo Londoniense nunca había tan aterrador como en ese momento. Estaba a punto de entrar a una nueva vida de la que quizás nunca sería capaz de salir. Durante las últimas horas de vuelo había tenido tiempo de pensar en sus posibilidades. No había sido una tarea fácil puesto que era plenamente consciente de la presencia de Sesshomaru frente a ella, sin embargo este no le había vuelto a hablar, él había estado concentrado en su laptop.

Sentada en aquella butaca frente a ese hombre, trató de buscar alguna alternativa para no tener que pagar con su cuerpo. Todos los hombres con los que ella había tratado anteriormente habían tenido un precio, algo que deseaban. Ella se había considerado superior al conseguir que era lo que quería cada uno para usarlo a su conveniencia. Sesshomaru Taisho no podría ser la excepción, tenía que haber algo que le interesará mucho más que ella. La cuestión era averiguarlo y utilizarlo a su favor. Si bien ella estaba segura de que era una mujer atractiva, sabía que acostarse con ella no valía la fortuna de dinero que quedaría en riesgo si ella no cumplía con las cuotas de pago. Pero en cambio si conseguía su precio, la empresa podría volver a ser de ellos.

Las gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su frente obligandola a apresurar el paso. El contacto con el agua se detuvo y fue consciente de que el hombre que la acompañaba había extendido un paraguas sobre ellos. Ella dejó que él se acercara y la guiara por las instalaciones.

—Yo deje mi auto en el Estacionamiento, si gusta puedo llevarlo — se ofreció ella, su mejor arma por los momentos, era la amabilidad.

—Me hospedare en el Marylebone — respondió dando a entender que aceptaba su propuesta.

Sin decir nada más Rin condujo hacia el hotel que Sesshomaru le había indicado. Durante el camino también dio gracias a Dios de que no fuera el mismo al que la había citado su tío.

— ¿Quiere que lo busque mañana para ir a la oficina? — pregunto ella antes de cruzar hacia el hotel.

—No será necesario. Baja tu también —ordenó el hombre cuando ella estacionó en la entrada del Marylebone.

Rin obedeció con recelo. ¿Qué quería ahora? En Japón eran las tres de la madrugada, él debía estar muerto de sueño. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía?

Sesshomaru parecía acostumbrado a aquello, la naturalidad con la que se movía era la de alguien que no sólo había visitado muchos hoteles de lujo, sino que estaba acostumbrado a ser servido. O por lo menos eso fue lo que él demostró mientras confirmaba su habitación, una suite, y trasladaban su equipaje.

—Hasta mañana señor Taisho— Rin se despidió cuando la recepcionista le entregó las llaves de la suite.

—Señorita Whitehall, creo que no nos hemos entendido bien— Ella lo miró confundida—. Usted se irá de aquí solo cuando yo se lo ordene. Así que sigame y quite esa cara.

—Discúlpeme, usted en este momento necesita descansar, puede que en Londres aún sea de tarde, pero en Japón es de madrugada—objetó intentando parecer despreocupada.

—Le agradezco su consideración. Yo, no vine a Londres a descansar. A menos que usted se ofrezca a compartir mi cama— insinuó acercadose a ella.

—No voy a ofrecerme a eso—respondió molesta.

—Entonces muévase. El Botones nos espera.

Rin gimió por dentro antes de subir al ascensor, por lo que veía él no planeaba dejarla en paz tan pronto.

La suite decorada con el estilo art deco era impresionante, no debió sorprenderse de que el hombre se fuese a alojar en esa habitación. Ella dio gracias a Dios de que el area del dormitorio estuviera separada del recibidor. Sin prestar atención a lo que hacía Sesshomaru fue hasta los muebles grises con cojines azules y se sentó en ellos. Frente a ella había un ventanal que daba a una especie de terraza techada de vidrio con un aire de invernadero.

—Voy a darme un baño— dijo Sesshomaru en cuanto estuvieron solos —En media hora llegarán mis representantes de Londres.

Así que esa era la razón por la cual había hecho que subiera. El alivio que espero sentir al conocer aquello nunca llegó, una parte de ella se empañaba en seguir recordando ese beso en el pasillo. Inconscientemente se llevó los dedos a los labios. El calor recorrió su cuerpo. Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de asiento.

¿Cómo era posible que Sesshomaru la atrajese tanto? No quería eso, no quería desear que el la besara de nuevo. No deseaba tener el impulso de tocarlo. Mucho menos quería perderse en sus ojos. Motivada por su nerviosismo, salió a la terraza y observo la lluvia caer sobre el techo de cristal. Era algo casi hipnótico y al mismo tiempo melancólico.

Estaba traicionándose así misma. Lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir las debilidades de aquel hombre, no desear acostarse con él. Eso último iba a evitarlo a toda costa.

—¿En que piensa? — la voz del barítono la sorprendió haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

—Sólo veo la lluvia —musitó al verlo. Se había dejado la camisa por fuera, las manchas estaban arremangadas en sus antebrazo y los dos botones superiores estaban sueltos.

—Es lo especial de este hotel — agregó él —. Siempre que vengo a Londres me gusta alojarme en esta suite.

—Es una suerte que haya estado disponible.

—Mis viajes suelen darse con una mayor planificación. ¿Gusta una copa?

Ella pensó en negarse pero se deshizo rápidamente de la idea. Necesitaba comenzar a ganarse su confianza.

—Por favor —respondió.

Él extendió hacia ella una copa con champagne. Estaban a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia.

—¿Estamos celebrando algo? — pregunto ella. Le estaba comenzando a costar respirar.

—Tal vez —respondió él. No sé había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba—. Celebremos el comienzo de una placentera amistad.

_Si en ese momento ella hubiera sabido el significado de esas palabras, no habría chocado aquella copa con la de él. Si tan solo alguien le hubiera advertido aquello tal vez se habría negado y abandonado la suite. Pero ella no sabía nada e hizo lo que su mente le decía que hacer. Entró en aquel juego de seducción de donde lo único que saldría destrozado sería su corazón._

Rin dejó que sus copas hicieran contacto y pudo ver como en el rostro de aquel hombre apareció una mediana sonrisa. Bebió del espumante líquido y dejó la copa a un lado. él hizo lo mismo e inmediatamente después, volvió a besarla.

El dulce sabor del licor se mezclo entre sus labios. Su boca experta le exigió dejarla entrar. Rin separo sus labios para dejar que su lengua la explorara. Ella gimió cuando su lengua choco con la suya, a punto de marearse cruzo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. Él la levantó por las nalgas haciendo que ella curvar a sus piernas al rededor de su cintura. El beso se torno cada vez más salvaje. La mente de Rin estaba nublada por la lujuria.

El la dejó caer sobre el sofá del recibidor, cortando un instante el beso para decir: —Está haciendo un excelente trabajo señorita Whitehall, me gusta mucho más de esta manera— la lujuria estaba reflejada en sus ojos y en su ingle. Ella pudo sentirlo cuando apretó su cadera con la de ella.

Rin en respuesta lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, su comentario había herido profundamente su orgullo. No le había correspondido porqué quisiera seducirlo. Ni siquiera ella tenía una remota idea de porqué lo había hecho. Sólo sabía que le resultaba endemoniadamente placentero besarle.

— Es usted un... — ella no encontró una palabra apropiada para describirlo.

El sonrió maliciosamente. La había provocado y ella había caído. Ahora se sentía como una idiota.

—Acomódese, ya llegaron — ordenó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Tal y como Sesshomaru le había dicho un hombre de edad media con rasgos asiáticos acompañado por una mujer más joven de apariencia europea entraron en la suite. Nunca antes los había visto.

—Está si que es una sorpresa —dijo la mujer —. No espera que vinieras a Londres personalmente.

—Hay ciertas irregularidades que quiero revisar por mi mismo.

—El caso Whitehall — pronunció con desden.

Sesshomaru asintió.

A Rin no le causó gracia que pronunciará su apellido con tanto menosprecio.

—Señorita Whitehall le presento a Annabelle Lash. Ella representa mis intereses en Londres, el Señor fue el representante de mi padre y representa mis intereses en Europa.

—Urameshi Mioga a sus servicios— dijo el hombre haciendo una corta reverencia.

Rin lo imitó. El anciano con sus blancos y espesos bigotes parecía un hombre amable.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento. Mioga escogió el sillón, Rin se quedó donde estaba y la mujer se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru. Parecía tenerle mucha confianza.

—Traje todo lo que me pediste —dijo Annabelle abriendo una serie de carpetas y dejándolas sobre la mesa de café—. El historial crediticio con Whitehall Inc. se remota a varios años atrás. Sin embargo desde hace cinco años los bancos han estado entregando dinero sin recibir ningún pago—Rin trago grueso, ese el tiempo exacto en que ella y su hermano habían entrado en la empresa —. Al principio fueron pequeñas cantidades, estas se fueron acumulando hasta llegar al equivalente a Sesenta y siete millones de dólares. Pero ese sigue siendo un monto tonto en comparación con los últimos tres préstamos que se les otorgaron—la mujer miró a Sesshomaru antes de continuar —. Ciento cincuenta millones, Ciento setenta y Trescientos. En total son seiscientos ochenta y siete millones de dólares.

—¿Por qué se les siguió entregando dinero?

—Seishiro Taisho lo autorizó—respondió la mujer —. Además de que no estaba en los registros, aparecieron cuando se dio la orden de la subasta.

—¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor? —Sesshomaru se dirigió a ella.

— Ya le dije que puedo pagarle 15 millones en 60 cuotas mensuales o 7.5 en 120 cuotas cada 15 días. Tengo un barco en camino con la última inversión, tardara dos semanas en llegar necesitaré unos días para colocarlo en el mercado, y en el tiempo que le dije le entregaré la primera cuota.

—¿Por qué mi tío decidió cobrar la deuda justo ahora?

—No tengo idea, le dije que fue mi hermano quien hizo los prestamos.

—No estoy seguro de eso, pienso más bien que eran amantes y que algo sucedió y mi tío decidió cobrar la deuda.

—Creo haberle dicho que yo no me acosté con ese hombre—replicó ofendida por su insinuación.

—No pretenderá que le crea a la mujer que llego vestida como prostituta a mi casa, con esto puedo darme cuenta de que es lo que realmente quiere.

—Piense lo que quiera— tras decir esto dejo la suite. Una cosa es que le diera ese tipo de cosas en privado y otra muy distinta era dejar que la humillase en público.

La situación en su casa no fue muy distinta, su madre estaba esperándola hecha una furia.

—¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Seishiro? —chilló la mujer en cuanto la vio cruzar el umbral.

—Gracias por tu preocupación madre, de nada detener la subasta fue cosa fácil. No tuve que viajar a Japón ni enfrentarme a un hombre totalmente desconocido.

—Seishiro iba a entregarnos la empresa.

—Claro conmigo convertida en su amante —grito exasperado.

—Eso no te importaba cuando te revolcabas con el don nadie.

—Juliette por favor —intervino Betty — Rin esta cansada, dejemosla tranquila.

Juliette acepto a regañadientes. Rin fue a ver su padre, esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

La familia Whitehall completa estaba esperando a Sesshomaru dentro de la oficina principal de los bancos TTB Este apareció acompañado por Anabelle. Su padre y Sesshomaru hablaron un largo rato sobre los bancos y la relación que han tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Robert al igual que Sesshomaru cuestiono el porqué de los créditos que siguieron siendo otorgados, si pensó algo de ella o su hermano, se lo reservo para si mismo. Cada préstamo fue nombrado por fecha y cuenta de destino, por supuesto, esta le pertenecía a Whitehall Inc, aunque dicha compañía jamás llegó a gozar el dinero de tales créditos. Robert estaba claro de a donde había ido a parar aquel dinero.

Alex miraba a Rin suplicante, como si quisiera que ella detuviera la conversación de los dos hombres. Juliette a su vez estaba embelesada en la conversación, todo lo que Sesshomaru decía le parecía una maravilla incluso con aquellas cosas que sabían que le eran desagradables

—Es un bombom —susurro Betty. Rin la reprendió con la mirada—. Yo que tu lo habría seducido.

—Tía por favor —musitó Rin.

—¿Sucede algo? — pregunto su padre. Las dos negaron con la cabeza.

Los hombres siguieron en su discusión, después de un rato hicieron que Rin les explicara de nuevo como pensaban pagar. Sesshomaru aceptó y firmaron una nueva extensión con la condición de que esta sería la última.

Rin abrumada por la reunión salió al balcón, pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido una muy mala idea.

—Permiteme felicitarte querida, has sido bastante astuta. Creo que te desestime demasiado.

Ella volteo al escuchar aquella repugnante voz.

—Señor Taisho, discúlpeme. Me veo en la pena de preguntarle a que se refiere —Rin arrastró cada una de sus palabras.

Seishiro Taisho sonrió sadicamente.

—Por supuesto. Me refiero a que fue tan astuta como para buscar a mi sobrino, me encantaría saber que clase de oferta le hizo.

—Ninguna indecente, de eso puede estar seguro— dijo con resentimiento.

—Yo no debí proponerle ser mi amante.

¿Eso es una disculpa? Pensó ella.

—No, no debió.

—Debí pedirle que fuera mi esposa.

Los ojos de Rin casi se salen de sus cuencas.

—No habría aceptado de igual forma — ella trató de entrar de nuevo a la oficina.

—¿Aceptaría ahora?—la atajó él —Si se lo propusiera ya mismo. ¿Me aceptaría?

— Se ha vuelto loco— el pánico hablo por ella.

—Rin, el no verla en mi hotel me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta. Ha jugado usted una excelente partida y admito que me ha ganado.

—Yo no he estado jugando a nada y si me disculpa, mi familia me esta esperando.

—No, le repito que ha ganado— Rin observo incrédula como Seishiro aferro sus manos, trato de soltarte pero él la sostuvo firmemente—Casese conmigo querida. Tendrá todo lo que desee. Mi fortuna no se compara con el insignificante crédito que obtuvo su empresa. Si lo desea puedo pagarlo una vez que estemos casados y su tesoro volverá a ser suyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de emitir alguna palabra.

—Prometo llevarle el mejor de los anillos cuando le haga la proporción ante sus padres.

—Suelteme— ordenó.

—¿Cuál es su precio? —ella resoplo—. Dígame y lo pagaré con gusto.

—No hay ningún precio señor.

—Todos lo tenemos —dijo el hombre con superioridad.

Ella pareció pensarlo.

—¿Puede usted traer a los muertos a la vida?—los ojos del hombre se demostraron toda la malicia que podía contener y su boca se torno en una sonrisa.

—No exactamente. Aunque podría ayudarla si me promete que será exclusivamente mía después, pero no quiero hacerlo. Puede que la situación se torne incomoda al final— se llevó una de sus manos a la boca para darle un beso —Piénselo querida, cuando quiera revivir a sus muertos llámeme. Estaré feliz de ayudarnos mutuamente— él resaltó la palabra ayudarnos.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se quería casar con ella. Esa era la razón por la que puso en jaque la empresa. No, simplemente la quería o más bien estaba obsesionado. ¿Qué fue eso último de revivir a sus muertos? Por Dios, ¿podría este hombre ser más desagradable?

—¿Qué hacía Seishiro aquí? — perfecto, un Taisho por otro.

—No estaba feliz de que lo dejara plantado — respondió tratando de parecer tranquila.

—¿Qué le dijo? —preguntó al tiempo que se paraba a su lado —. Esta temblando como un maldito pollo remojado. ¿La golpeó?

Sesshomaru había notado como ella se sobaba las muñecas.

—No, no me hizo daño. Gracias por la comparación— comprendiendo en la mirada del recién llegado que no la dejaría hasta tener una respuesta nutritiva le soltó —. Me pidió matrimonio.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se oscurecieron de tal manera que ella habría jurado que adquirieron un tono cercano al café.

—No me mire así — Rin, sintió la necesidad de defenderse—. No pienso aceptar.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará—la intensidad con la que fueron pronunciadas aquellas palabras la abrumo—. No vine aquí a perder el tiempo, mucho menos vine a participar en su "jueguito" con tu amante.

Rin rodó los ojos.

—No tiene caso que lo niegue si no va a creerme.

—Entonces esta aceptado que si fueron amantes.

En ese momento estaba demasiado cansada como para replicarle a alguien que ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

—Piense lo que quiera.

Sesshomaru la envolvió haciéndola quedar contra el barandal del balcón, sus brazos se posicionaron a cada lado de ella. Rin, inútilmente trató de empujarlo.

—No juegue conmigo — otra vez volvía a hablarle de forma impersonal —. No voy a permitir que esa basura se quede con algo que ahora es mío. Así que olvídese de casarse con Seishiro. Quiera o no, ahora es mía.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a besarla y marcar su territorio. Pero se contuvo para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía controlarse ante ella. La dejó libre y ella salió casi corriendo a dentro. Él la siguió hasta la sala de reuniones donde estaba el resto de la familia.

Sesshomaru no entendía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera. Durante muchos años de había acostumbrado a la idea de que ella sería de otro. El sabía que ella escogería a alguien de categoría, que tomaría cuántos amantes fueran necesarios para ampliar su conocimiento. Sin embargo ahora que su amante tenía rostro, la furia lo invadía. Que el rostro de su amante fuese el de su tío, empeoraba las cosas. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Seishiro se quedara con ella. Rin ahora era su presa y no había nada en este mundo que le impidiera hacerle pagar sus crimines. Si lo que ella quería era casarse con Seishiro, le daría todo lo contrario.

—Hermosa criatura, ¿No es cierto? — la persona que menos quería escuchar estaba a su lado observando al mismo lugar que él —. Estoy ansiando el momento en el vuelva a ser mía.

—No lo ansíes mucho, puede que ese momento nunca llegue —respondió en forma de burla.

—¿Qué tan decepcionante fue el momento en el que ella te vio y no reconoció tu rostro?— él no respondió —. Sabes querido sobrino, durante mucho tiempo pensé en como vengarme de ti y encontré que la mejor era acostarme con tu compañera de clases... ¿Estaba en tu clase o en la de Inuyasha?

—Si no te callas la maldita boca voy a cerrártela yo mismo—amenazó. No quería seguir escuchando sus estupideces.

—Va a ser mía y vas a tener que vivir con la idea de que todas las noches seré el dueño de su cuerpo y de su placer.

—Lamento decirte que tu plan está jodido.

—Ya lo veremos sobrino... Ella será mía.

* * *

y... hasta aquí la actualización de hoy... Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review *_* Besos...


	8. Serenata de Expiación

**Capitulo VIII**

**Serenata de Expiación**

_El suave sonido del piano viajaba a través de sus oídos, las notas de Moonlight sonata se reproducían a la perfección en aquella grabadora. Cada toque había sido limpio, una interpretación perfecta y cargada de sentimientos dirigidos hacia su amada. La mujer que yacía ahora sobre su pecho mirándolo de frente con sus ojos agrandados._

_—¿Quieres preguntarme algo?_

_Ella entrecerrando los ojos le respondió —¿Como sabes siempre lo que quiero?_

_El sonrió con orgullo._

_—Eso es porque te amo y porque puedo leer tus expresiones y se que justo ahora mueres por decirme algo._

_Quitándose el auricular y haciendo lo mismo con el de ella, dejo la grabadora a un lado. La miro a los ojos y rodó con ella para dejarla bajo su cuerpo. Sin piedad comenzó a besarla como sabía que a ella le gustaba._

_—Kamui..._

_—Dime... —respondió sin dejar de besarla._

_—Cuando salgas de la universidad... Tu... Tu... ¿Vas a casarte conmigo?_

_Él se paro en seco y, acto seguido soltó una carcajada. Tan típico de ella ser tan directa._

_—Eres mi todo, mi vida no tendría sentido si no te tengo a mi lado. Quiero que seas mucho más que mi esposa._

_—¿Vas a hacerme una propuesta?_

_—Cuando llegue el momento, pondré el mundo a tus pies y me casaré contigo después de hacerte la proposición más romántica de toda la historia._

_Ella sonrió feliz._

_—Puedes continuar con lo que estabas haciendo—le dijo extasiada por su respuesta._

_Y el lo hizo, la devoró como solo él lo había hecho._

El largo y lacio cabello negro se arremolinaba en las blancas almohadas uniéndose en algunas partes con el platinado cabello del hombre. Las sábanas cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados en sus extremidades. Sesshomaru se acababa de despertar de aquel sueño que lo había estado atormentado durante los últimos días. Se llevó las manos a su ingle, estaba dura por el deseo no consumado. Eso, era lo que el sentía por Rin, ganas de terminar lo que en la adolescencia había comenzado. Tenía unas ganas terribles de cogersela que las atribuía a que nunca pudo hacerlo en el pasado. Cuando lo hiciera, estaba seguro de que su obsesión desaparecería. Mientras tanto, tenía el cuerpo y alma de una diosa a su lado.

Annabelle ronroneo ante la intromisión a su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vislumbro la figura del hombre. El se cernió sobre ella y como muchas otras veces, la penetro sin miramientos, ella se arqueo ante él y una vez más se entregó al adolescente moribundo de ojos rojos que había llegado a su casa quince años atrás. Una vez más entregaba su alma a aquel que sabía que nunca le correspondería.

Sesshomaru, contemplo como el rostro perlado de la mujer se colmaba de placer mientras que sus labios pronunciaban su nombre. Annabelle la chica que lo había cuidado cuando Rin destrozo su alma. Desde que la conoció ella no había hecho más que amarlo, fue ella quien cuidaba de su herida. A la dulce Annabelle no le importaba quien era, todo lo que ella quería era que su herida se sanara, no se aparto nunca de su lado, incluso cuando el peligro de infección se había ido, ella permaneció allí. Fue por eso que decidió sacarla de aquella vieja granja y se la llevó con el a Estados Unidos. No había nadie mejor que ella para compartir su fortuna. Por eso Annabelle era su mano derecha, en los negocios sus ojos veían por los de ella. Confiaba plenamente en ella, era algo que Annabelle se había ganado. Pero no la amaba, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por hacerlo, nunca había conseguido sentir la pasión desmedida que alguna vez sintió por Rin. Hasta ese momento eso había estado bien para él, estar con ella era sinónimo de comodidad. Con ella podía tener una vida tranquila, sin sobresaltos y quizás algún día formalizarían aquello, tendrían dos o tres hijos que heredarían los bancos. Muchas veces lo había pensado, a pesar de que no tenían una relación exclusiva- ambos tenían sexo con otras parejas con o sin él conocimiento del otro- pero ahora, justamente ahora, mientras se vaciaba en su interior, se sentía incompleto.

Rodó a un lado para abandonar la cama.

—¿Pasó algo? — preguntó Annabelle, extrañada por su actitud. Era la primera vez que abandonaba la cama de esa manera inmediatamente después de hacer el amor.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina.

—Pero si hoy es domingo — replicó con el ceño fruncido—. Vuelve aquí o voy a amarrarte.

—Sabes que Ban quedo en llevarme la información hoy.

—¿La del buque de los Whitehall?— el asintió mientras que entraba al baño, Annabelle lo siguió —¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa empresa? Puedes simplemente hacer la subasta y recuperar tu dinero.

Sesshomaru volteo con cuidado. Era cuestión de tiempo que Annabelle preguntará.

—Seishiro está planeando algo con esa mujer. Sólo quiero joderle la existencia, en la reunión pude ver que es muy importante para el maldito.

—Pareciera que también es importante para ti— escupió en un tono filoso.

—No lo es, la mujer no me importa. Seishiro en cambio necesita que alguien le arruine los planes.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuales son? — inquirió con recelo.

—Si, se quiere casar con ella — grazno, con molestia.

—Oh— los labios de ella dibujaron una perfecta O—. ¿Qué harás para evitarlo?

—El hijo menor, Alexander, se ha estado relacionado con Kevin Smith. A su cuenta ha ido a parar buena parte del capital de la empresa, Kevin ha estado involucrado en casos de contrabando.

—¿Crees que en el buque pueda haber ese tipo de mercancía?

—No, no lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello. Si es así voy a tener a la familia entera en mi poder.

Annabelle analizo cada una de sus palabras y en su cabeza solo había una explicación.

—Fueron ellos... Los Whitehall fueron quienes les hicieron daño a ti y a Inu, y... Rin fue la que te rompió el corazón.

Sesshomaru no negó ni confirmó su afirmación. Después de todo Annabelle era una mujer sumamente inteligente y sabía que se daría cuenta rápidamente.

—Ten cuidado— le advirtió ella —. No quiero volver a ver tu corazón destrozado. Ella no vale la pena, déjala que se quede con tu tío, esa será una venganza suficiente.

—Eso es lo que ella quiere, un marido rico.

—Seishiro la tratara como si estuviera en el mismo infierno.

—No, la quiere para joderme, sabe que ella fue la mujer que fui a ver la noche que nos encontramos.

—¿La noche que te disparo?

—Si, esa vez.

—¿Ella sabe quien eres?

—No—respondió moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

—Sesshomaru, no deberías... —ella corto su frase al ver la mirada del hombre, una que le decía que no dijera nada más.

Durante quince años lo había compartido con la sombra de esa mujer. No importaba si el tenía relaciones con otra, de hecho ella también lo hacía con otros. Muchas veces mientras vivían juntos en Cambridge- Massachusetts, habían intercambiado parejas, incluso habían sido más de dos en una misma habitación, pero nunca ninguno de esos intercambios le produjo los celos que le provocaba esa mujer.

Tenía que hacer algo para que Sesshomaru perdiera el interés en ella, tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que él volviera a caer en las garras de esa mujer.

Los mismos Dioses habían confabulado aquello. Ellos, los que estaban de acuerdo con la ley del Karma eran los causantes de lo irónico de su situación. Tenía en su poder el futuro de la familia Whitehall, no sólo el de su empresa, era el de todos. Robert Whitehall había manchado su expediente en el instituto, ahora el podía hacer lo mismo con sus hijos. Los muy tontos habían metido contrabando en el buque, una llamada suya y los hijos del hombre ahora encargados de la empresa pasarían un buen rato explicando la procedencia de la mercancía ilegal.

Correspondiendo a sus sospechas en cuanto a las amistades del hijo varón, llamo a sus contactos en Portugal, en seguida, estos retuvieron el buque que había atracado esa mañana. Tras un exhaustiva búsqueda comprobaron que, en efecto, habían más de quinientos kilos en mercancía de contrabando. Ahora los hombres contratados por su contacto, estaban esperando su decisión. Dejar ir el buque o entregarlo a las autoridades de Portugal.

—No tengo nada más — respondió el rubio a su lado.

—Esto no me sirve — se quejo ella.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento Rin, pero tu prospecto es bastante enigmático. A parte de lo que hay en esas carpetas no encontrás nada más.

Ella, resoplo mientras escudriñaba cada hoja.

—¿Dónde estaba antes de entrar a Harvard? ¿Por qué no hay nada de él antes de eso?

—No hay registros en ningún lado. O por lo menos no en Estados Unidos o Japón.

—¿Inglaterra tampoco?

—No. Todo lo que se sabe es que estudió con profesores privados después de la muerte de su padre.

—¿Qué edad tenía?

—Doce.

—Era un niño — musito —Y su madre, ¿Aún vive?

—Si, está en Estados Unidos. El hombre que conociste, Mioga, fue el encargado de representar a Sesshomaru hasta que salió de Harvard. El otro, Totosai, es un accionista muy allegado a ellos. Según mis fuentes nunca se han llevado bien con Seishiro.

—¿Averiguaste donde está su hermana?

—Hermano — la corrigió —. Se llama Inuyasha y vive en Japón con su esposa y sus dos hijos. No tiene relación con los bancos.

—Y esto es todo. Ningún compromiso, ninguna mujer dejada en el camino, cero accidentes, cero escándalos. La reputación perfecta. — gimió frustrada.

—Siento no haber encontrado nada que te ayudara— lamento con sinceridad.

—No te preocupes Líam, por lo menos me doy una idea de que es un hombre integro...

—... O demasiado inteligente — agregó él.

—Supongo que me tendré que conformar con eso.

Rin guardo con mala gana los papeles, recogió sus cosas y se preparo para volver a su casa. Se despidió de Liam y abandono su apartamento. En la soledad trato de pensar en su suerte. Había caído en una guerra familiar entre Seishiro y Sesshomaru. El primero estaba encaprichado de forma perturbadora con ella y el segundo, por lo que había visto, estaba encaprichado con molestar al tío. Si había algo en todo eso que le causaba alivio, eso era que tenía la certeza de que Sesshomaru no dejaría que Seishiro se casara con ella. Si tomaría ventaja de algo, sería de eso.

Suspiro de mala gana al vislumbrar el portón que marcaba la entrada a su casa. No era algo grato volver, ya que su madre se la pasaba dándole sermones con que debía aceptar a Seishiro en matrimonio. Un verdadero tormento. Entró tratando de hacer el más mínimo ruido, pronto descubrió que eso sería en vano.

—Rhiannette, amor. Te estábamos esperando — Juliette habló en un tono dulce. Eso, para ella, significaba que quería algo.

—¿Qué quiere madre? — no estaba de humor para rodeos.

—El señor Taisho te está esperando en la sala— declaró con orgullo.

Taisho, ¿Cuál? su corazón se aceleró de inmediato al escuchar ese apellido.

—¿Cuál de los dos? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Seishiro por supuesto... ¿Hay alguna razón para que el otro venga a nuestra casa? —preguntó. Escudriñando en sus palabras. Juliette.

Ella negó con la cabeza. El ritmo de su corazón se estabilizó y en lugar de eso las náuseas se acumularon en su estómago.

—No quiero verlo.

—Vas a hacerlo. Vas a ir y sacarnos de esto. Me costó mucho que el hombre te propusiera matrimonio. No vas a arruinarlo —estalló con furia. Juliette.

—Fuiste tu. Debí suponerlo.

—No iré— ella comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, su madre iba detrás de ella.

Rin metió su mano en su cartera para sacar su celular, alguien la llamaba. Contestó sin mirar siquiera quién era. Su madre la detuvo por el brazo.

—Vas a bajar ahora mismo Rhiannette.

"¿Llamo en un mal momento?" pregunto la voz al otro lado del celular.

—No, es solo un pequeño percance con mi madre — respondió Rin tratando de parecer calmada. Juliette se ofendió.

"Ven a mi hotel, tengo algo que decirte"

—No puedo —respondió sin pensar antes en una escusa que darle, puesto que estaba segura de que se la pediría.

Juliette tenía una mirada amenazadora.

"No recuerdo haberte preguntado si podías"

—No puedo salir en este momento, estoy ocupada con algo —dijo Rin mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de su madre

—Dile de una vez que Seishiro Taisho esta esperándote abajo — chilló Juliette a punto de descontrolarse.

Rin escucho como Sesshomaru tomo una profunda inspiración.

—No es lo que... —se apresuró a responder Rin.

"Te quiero aquí ya — su voz sono amenazante —. Te advertí que no permitiría que jugarás conmigo, así que mueve tu precioso culito hasta aquí. Ya"

—No tengo por qué obedecerte— desafío Rin.

"Si, si tienes por qué. Sobre todo si no quieres que tu hermano y tu den explicaciones a las autoridades sobre la mercancía que traslada su buque"

Sesshomaru corto la llamada antes de que ella pudiera darle una respuesta. ¿La mercancía del buque? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?. Su madre seguía jaloneandola.

—Basta, me voy. —dijo y salió corriendo a su auto, sea lo que sea a lo que halla referido Sesshomaru tenía que averiguarlo.

Otra vez iba en camino a ver a Sesshomaru sin haberse cambiado de ropa, por lo menos esta vez estaba decente. Llevaba un vestido floreado, de falda acampanada que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. El escote en V no mostraba nada de más y sus sandalias no tenían más de cinco centímetros de tacón. Subió al la habitación que ya conocía. Como era de suponer él la estaba esperando.

—¿Qué hacía Seishiro en tu casa? — eran ideas de Rin o estaba molesto.

—No lo sé — respondió con sinceridad —. Cuando llegue ya él estaba ahí.

—Mientes — reclamó.

—¿Por qué le mentiría? Le estoy diciendo la verdad. No sé porqué estaba allí —mintió de nuevo. Si lo sabía, Seishiro le prometió un anillo y una pedida de mano a sus padres. Ella estaba casi segura de que eso era lo que hacía allá.

—¿Qué hacía en tu casa? — volvió a preguntar empujandola con su cuerpo haciéndola quedar contra la pared.

—Ya le dije que no lo sé. Mi madre es su amiga, ella lo invitó.

—¿Para qué lo invitó?

—Mi madre quiere que me case con él —admitió, reservándose lo demás—. Pero no lo haré.

—No, no lo harás — repitió molesto —. No te salio bien tu plan de usar me para darle celos a esa basura para que te pidiera matrimonio — susurro diabólicamente a su oído.

—Deje de repetir esa tontería, si lo use para algo fue para no tener que acostarme con él. No para que me pidiera matrimonio.

—No quiero que estés cerca de él. ¿Entiendes? —alzo la voz lo suficiente como para asustara la —. Mi amante no puede ser amiga de mi enemigo.

Rin sintió escalofríos al escuchar la palabra amante de su boca, sobre todo porque se refería a ella. La palabra enemigo le confirmaba lo que Liam y ella sospechaban, tío y sobrino no se llevaban nada bien.

Sesshomaru la dejo libre, agarró un vaso y se sirvió del licor más fuerte que había. Le ofreció una a Rin y ella se negó.

—¿Para que quería que viniera? — ahora era ella quien estaba molesta.

—No necesito una razón para llamar a la mujer que compre.

Rin, respiro profundo y entorno los ojos, este hombre estaba peor que nunca.

—Dijo que tenía algo que decirme con respecto a la mercancía del buque.

—Ah el contrabando— él se sentó en el largo mueble, su mano meneaba el líquido del vaso.

—¿Qué contrabando? — preguntó ella con un nudo en su garganta.

—El que hay en el buque por supuesto.

—No hay ninguna mercancía de contrabando en el buque — negó ella sintiendo que estaba a punto de devolver toda la comida que había consumido ese día.

El sonrió, una sonrisa que ella juraría que le pertenecía al diablo.

—Si la hay, más de quinientos kilos. Su buque está atracado en Portugal, unos amigos ya lo revisaron. Ellos se están muriendo de ganas por saber que haré. Una llamada y la policía estará dentro del barco.

—Está mintiendo.

Sesshomaru volteo las hojas que estaban sobre la mesita de café. Eran fotos, de su buque y del contrabando. Ella cogió una con las manos temblorosas. Si eso era cierto no tendría forma de pagar más de dos cuotas del crédito.

—Pueden ser un montaje— ella estaba en negación.

—No, lo son— él no se esperaba esa reacción en ella. En verdad, ¿no sabía nada o qué era una excelente actriz?—. Me cuesta creer que no estés al tanto de lo que transporta tu barco.

—Si, se lo que transporta. La mercancía de mi empresa, completamente legal. No está cosa que hay en las fotos— replicó con los nervios de punta.

—Entonces pregúntale a Alexander.

Alexander, maldita sea. Iba a matar a su hermano. Si tenía algo que ver con eso... Dios, podía ser más idiota.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — si el estaba diciéndole eso era claramente porque quería algo.

—No tiene por qué ponerse a la defensiva. Soy su amigo, ¿Recuerda nuestro brindis?

¿Como olvídarlo?, Pensó Rin. Desde ese día se sentía como una completa traidora por haberse dejado besar y tocar de esa manera. Ni siquiera era capaz de tocar la grabadora porque sentía que sus manos estaban sucias. Tampoco la ayudaba el hecho de que aún sentía el sabor del champagne en su boca.

Su mirada diabólica le dijo que él sabía exactamente en lo que ella estaba pensando.

—No me ha dado muchas razones para pensar en usted como un amigo— respondió arrastrando sus palabras.

El dejo el vaso y se levantó para quedar justo frente a ella.

—Eso está bien — dijo rozando sus brazos desnudos con sus dedos. Rin sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse —. Mis amigas no son traidoras ni manipuladoras, me gustan las personas sinceras— estaba hablando en su cuello —. Lastimosamente mi tío, que lleva toda la vida jodiendome, tiene una afinidad contigo. Así que ahora yo lo jódere un poco — sus labios tocaron la sensible zona en el nacimiento de su cuello—. Voy a comenzar quedándome contigo.

La odiaba. En primer lugar, por engañarlo hace quince años, por cada vez que le había que lo amaba siendo mentira, por haberlo utilizado sólo para adquirir experiencia sexual, por haber hecho que fuera a verla aquella noche. Después, la odiaba por acostarse con Seishiro, por ser su amante. La odiaba por su cara de ángel, por ir siempre con su actitud de inocencia. La odiaba por aparentar ser la víctima. La odiaba por usarlo como anzuelo para que Seishiro le pidiera matrimonio. Pero sobre todo la odiaba por tener ese maldito poder sobre su cuerpo, todo lo que quería hacer era hacerla suya. Ardía de celos en solo pensar que podía terminar en los brazos del maldito que quería matarlos cuando eran niños.

—No voy a casarme con tu tío —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Él la ignoro y sin poder contenerse beso su cuello. Sus manos fueron hasta su espalda apretándola contra sí. La muy maldita se quedó quieta, era una actriz perfecta. Permanecía inmóvil como si el malvado fuese él. No le presto atención a su actuación y le deslizó el vestido, junto con el brasier hasta la cintura. Los brazos le quedaron atrapados entre la tela. Ella respiraba de forma entrecortada, el en cambio dejó de respirar en cuando vio sus pechos libres subiendo y bajando frente a él. La actriz dio un respingo cuando sostuvo el peso de sus senos en sus manos, con su pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos. Quería lamerlos hasta que ella gritara su nombre, su verdadero nombre. Cegado por el deseo la levantó por las nalgas, ella enredada con su ropa no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a él.

Ignorando todo lo demás se la llevó a la habitación, la dejo caer de golpe y le encantó lo que vio. El vestido enredado en sus brazos, sus pechos perfectamente redondos erectos por sus caricias, las piernas levemente levantadas, la falda arremolinada en sus caderas. Pero lo mejor de todo era su rostro, uno que conocía perfectamente bien, uno que lo había atormentado durante todos esos años, un rostro abrasado por la exitación. No importaba cual fuera su actuación, ella estaba exitada y eso alimento su lujuria como ninguna otra cosa.

Complaciendo sus deseos entro a la cama con ella. Sus manos se llenaron con la silueta de sus piernas, sentía que iban a quemarse. Su aliento rozo los delicados peones, se lamio los labios antes de llevarse uno de los brotes a la boca, ella se arqueo, sus brazos fueron a su pecho e intento hacer que se apartara. ¿Es eso parte de la actuación? . La mano que había estado vagando por sus piernas fue hasta el centro de su cuerpo, ella gimió cuando sus dedos la tocaron por encima de la tela, desde luego que era una actuación, su sexo estaba mojado, tanto que le provocó unirse en ella en ese mismo momento.

—Voy a hacértelo — dijo mientras bajaba sus bragas.

Rin estaba perdida entre la excitación y la razón. Su mente quería detenerlo, todas sus alarmas le gritaban que se detuviera. Pero su cuerpo parecía pertenecerle a otra persona, cada lugar donde él la había tocado le quemaba y gritaba por más. La escena en sí era de lo más morbosa, ella tirada en la cama, enredada con su ropa, él condenadamente sexy desvistiéndose frente a ella, se mordió los labios esperando que se quitara los pantalones. Por Dios, eso iba a dolerle, su torturador sexy estaba excelentemente dotado. Él le separo las piernas y se coloco sobre ella, la falda quedó en su cintura. Sus ojos dorados brillaban como fuesen dos faros de luces, le gustaba lo que veía. Kamui también habría adorado hacerlo de esa manera. Kamui.

—¡Detente! — grito al tiempo que lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Sesshomaru la dejo ir por la intensidad de su reacción.¿Ahora a que mierda iba a jugar?

Rin, se había ido a la esquina superior de la cama y luchaba por acomodarse se nuevo el vestido.

—Vuelve aquí, no vas a calentarme como una puta y hacerte la virgen después.

Rin, quiso gritarle que, de hecho, ella era virgen. Por supuesto, hacer eso sería en vano. Todo lo que él creía era que ella era la amante de su tío.

—No vine aquí a tener sexo — declaró. Con firmeza. Rin.

Él, se levantó y la acorralo en la pared que estaba al lado de la cama.

—Tú, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, además estás tan caliente como yo—se burlo.

Ella, apretó con fuerzas sus ojos cuando la boca de Sesshomaru tocaba de nuevo la suya. ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto que el la besara? ¿Por qué su maldito cuerpo traicionero lo deseaba tanto?

_Viéndolo en retrospectiva ahora sabía por qué, las memorias de su cuerpo nunca se equivocaron, desde el primer momento había sabido que era él. Su cuerpo lo reconocía y clamaba por sus caricias. Si en ese momento lo hubiera sabido no habría luchado y se hubiese entregado a él, permitiendo que hiciera todo lo que quisiera. Si así el sentía que ella expiaba sus pecados, lo habría hecho con gusto y nunca se habría arrepentido de ello. Tal y como si fuera su Serenata de __Expiación._

Empujarlo era en vano, su fuerza no se comparaba con la de él, fuerza que de paso era cada vez más débil, sobre todo cuando su lengua se abría camino entre sus labios. Se odiaba así misma por ceder ante la carne de aquella manera. Él volvió a cargarla, y se la llevó con el a la cama. Un sollozo se escapo de su garganta cuando volvió a separar sus piernas.

—Maldita sea —juró él —. Te dije que no me excita que llore.

Rin se sorprendió, ella misma no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Con cara de pocos amigos, él se levantó.

—Es experta en bajarme la calentura— le dijo al tiempo que lanzaba la puerta del baño.

Ella no le había bajado nada, su erección seguía viento en popa cuando se levantó. Eso solo le demostraba una cosa; ella no se había equivocado al juzgarlo. Había un hombre integro detrás de esa máscara de malvado. Quizás si le demostraba que ella no había sido amante de Seishiro él la trataría diferente, la cuestión estaba en cómo hacer que le creyese. Sesshomaru hasta podría ayudarla manteniendo a raya a Alexander. También la liberaría de Seishiro. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, convencerlo de que ella no era ni sería nunca amante se Seishiro, la pregunta era: ¿Como?

Sesshomaru maldijo mil veces mientras utilizaba su mano para liberarse. Era un estúpido por permitirle a ella tener ese poder sobre él, una sola lagrima y el había caído como idiota. Rin, lo había vuelto a hacer, de nuevo lo manipulaba a su antojo. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Qué le dijera que actuaba así porque es virgen?.

Cuando salió del baño ya ella no estaba en la habitación, se puso unos pantalones y no se molesto en ponerse una camisa. Salió a la terraza y allí estaba ella mirando la ciudad a través de los vidrios.

—Va a decirme ¿por qué me hizo venir? — pregunto ella sin darle tiempo a que hablara sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.

El sonrió de medio lado, siempre tan directa cuando quiere evitar una conversación.

— Podría llamar ahora mismo a Portugal y decirle a los de aduana que revisen su barquito. Estoy de mal humor por deseo insatisfecho — Rin, trago grueso —. Lo que iba a decirle es que he decidido que me quedaré con usted — eso ya lo había dicho —. Como mi esposa. ¿No le parece esa una perfecta venganza contra Seishiro? Casarme con la mujer que él quiere. Claro, que puede rechazarme, pero, sería tan lamentable ver el futuro de su hermano y el suyo yéndose por la borda por tener que ir a la cárcel. Pobrecilla su madre sumida en la pobreza y tu pobre padre, su empresa y sus hijos totalmente perdidos...

Rin dejó de escuchar sus palabras, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Ahora entendía a Juliette cuando se desmayaba. ¿Casarse con ella? este hombre se había vuelto loco.

* * *

**He aquí un nuevo capi... y... sorpresa! se quiere casar con ella , o bueno mas bien cazarla, si , con z como a un pobre animalito y es que Sesshi esta actuando como una bestia - haciendo honor a su linaje- con Rin. **

**A este capi no le puse titulo de canción porque no encontré ninguna acorde ademas de que tenia problemas con el internet y nunca me di a a la tarea de encontrar una asi que pido disculpas por ello.**

**Muchas gracias por los review que me han dejado y etspero con todo sinceridad que la historia continue siendo de su agrado... Muchas gracias de nuevo...**

**Besos! no olviden dejarme su opinion.. :***


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

**Secret Garden**

Rin miraba exasperada a su tía, no entendía como podía estar tan calmada en una situación como esa.

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Perfectamente cariño— respondió Betty. La mujer se acomodo en el sillón, destapó un esmalte y prosiguió aplicándoselo a la mano que seguía sin pintura.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó girando sobre sus talones para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Dijiste que solo fue un beso o dos? — ni siquiera correspondió su mirada, siguió aplicando el esmalte con dedicación, como si lo que estuviesen hablando fuese algo completamente trivial.

Ella volteo los ojos.

—Uno —expetó cortante.

—Pero, ¿uno en Japón y otro en Londres o sólo uno?

Aquello era imposible.

Salió de su propia habitación dando un portazo.

Betty sonrió y se limito a observar el cajón que seguía cerrado. Espero a que los pasos se alejaran y fue a abrir la gaveta. Le complació lo que vio. La grabadora estába en la misma posición que el día anterior y el anterior a ese. Su sobrina no la había tocado.

Sesshomaru había perdido la cuenta de cuantas maldiciones había soltado ese día. No tenía idea de porqué le había dicho a Rin que iba a casarse con ella. Había actuado sin pensar, con el único motivo de impedir que Rin se casara con Seishiro. Él, había pensado en chantajearla de otra manera, pero al darse cuenta que no sabía nada del contrabando del barco, la estupidez lo abordo y todo cuanto quería era mantenerla lejos del bastardo de su tío.

Tener a Rin como su esposa no sonaba del todo mal, la tendría a su disposición, podría hacerla suya cuando él quisiera. Claro, ella tendría que comprender ciertas cosas de su nuevo marido rico, la primera sería que; jamás tendría ningún poder sobre él, no dejaría que lo manipulara de ninguna manera. Al contrario, sería ella quien tendría que obedecerlo en todo.

El leve toque de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Annabelle entro sin esperar una respuesta de su parte. Siempre lo hacía.

—¿Estás ocupado? —pregunto la castaña al entrar. Atravesó la oficina hasta quedar frente al escritorio de roble.

—¿Qué tienes?

La mujer se sento y le paso la carpeta que había guardado celosamente desde que salió de su apartamento.

Sesshomaru cogio los documentos y frunció el ceño al instante. Su boca se torció para mostrar un gesto de total desagrado. Lo que tenía en sus manos no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Al parecer tu ex, es una amante bastante costosa— dijo con saña. Annabelle.

El estado de cuenta de Rin, confirmaba el comertario de la mujer. Millones de dólares habían sido movidos a la cuenta, los cuales desaparecían a los pocos días. Cargos en tiendas de ropa, perfumes, joyas, restaurantes... esta mujer era experta en malgastar dinero. Dinero que se había ganado acostándose con su tío, recordó.

—Lástima por ella, ahora tendrá que vivir de su sueldo.

Annabelle lo miro curiosa.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?

Sesshomaru tomo una larga inspiración antes de contestar. Lo que iba a decirle a la mujer, no iba a gustarle. Sin embargo, no era un hombre que retrasara los problemas.

—Voy a casarme con ella.

—¿Qué? — grito ella. Segura de que había escuchado mal.

—Es la única forma de impedir que siga siendo amante del viejo.

—Al demonio si son o no amantes. No tienes que casarte con esa mujer para separarlos... Maldita sea, puedes simplemente enviarla a la cárcel. Toda su empresa se hundiría, incluso su padre.

—Annabelle... —ella tenía razón, pero él no quería tener a Rin en la cárcel. La quería en su cama, debajo de él—... hundir la empresa es perder dinero.

—¡A la mierda el dinero! — exclamó ella, haciendo que sus palabras retumbarsen en toda la oficina — Lo que quieres es acostarte con ella.

Él, entrecerró los ojos. El rostro de Annabelle estaba rojo, se había levantado y dado la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

— Quiero hacerla sufrir.

—Hazla sufrir en la cárcel.

—No.

—Por supuesto que no. Ahí no te podrás acostar con ella.

—Voy a quitarle todo. Me apoderaré de Whitehall Inc., de sus propiedades, de cada maldito centavo que tengan.

—Y del agujero entre sus piernas —agregó incredula—. No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido. Cuando es obvio que terminaras cediendo ante ella.

—Tu serás la que maneje la relación entre los bancos y la empresa. En otras palabras, te dejo a cargo de la supervision de Rin.

Sesshomaru percibió la vacilación en su rostro. Le había gustado la idea.

—No seré condescendiente con ella. Seré más bien una perra.

—No esperaría menos de ti— rodeó el espacio que los separaba.

Ella se giro para verlo, como si intentase descubrir cuál era su ver propósito. Él, no le dio oportunidad de averiguar nada más. La alzó con suma facilidad y la sento sobre su escritorio. La beso y dejo que sus manos aflojaran la ropa de la castaña de manera experta. De alguna manera tenía que sacarle la idea de que deseaba a Rin hasta el punto de cometer estupideces. Tenía que convencerlos, primero a ella y segundo a él mismo.

Dejó caer sobre su escritorio todo lo que llevaba encima. Arrojó sus zapatos a un lado. Se sento y se apretó las sienes con ambas manos. Sacudiendo la cabeza se centro en su monitor y los correos que debía revisar. Ese día había visitado las fábricas para confirmar su estado, no podía permitirse un error por su parte y más teniendo a Sesshomaru pisandole los pies.

El correo que estaba esperando llegó. Un perfecto inventario de su fábrica más grande. Según el antiguo inventario deberían ser capaces de procesar y tener a la mercancía a la venta en el tiempo estipulado. Pero después de la conversación que tuvo con Sesshomaru se sentía insegura, desconfiaba de todo. Si su hermano había sido capaz de meter contrabando en su buque, no sería de extrañar que también utilizará las fábricas para sus propósitos.

—Según esto, todo está bien— suspiro con voz cansina.

—¿Desde cuando hablas sola?

Quito su vista del monitor para centrarse en la persona que acababa de entrar. La sorpresa inundó su rostro de inmediato.

—Helen — dijo con alegría.

La recién llegada entró sin reparo a la oficina. Rin hizo lo propio y la alcanzó para unirse a su amiga en un un abrazo.

—¿Cuando llegaste?

—Hace poco, pasé por tu casa y Juliette me dijo que estarías aquí.

Ambas se soltaron y fueron hasta unos sillones que tenía Rin junto a la ventana panorámica.

—He estado ocupada arreglando los desastres de Alexander — repuso con voz cansada.

—¿Qué clase de tontería hizo ahora? — cuestionó con interés. No eran un secreto las aventuras de las que su hermano había sido protagonista a lo largo de los años.

—Una que me obliga a contraer matrimonio — se quejó, consciente de que su amiga abría los ojos de par en par.

Helen no disimulo y busco con su mirada sus manos.

—No veo ningún anillo — anuncio luego de su escrutinio.

—Aún no he dicho que sí — objetó acariciando el dedo donde se suponía que iría la joya.

—Debes contármelo todo.

Y lo hizo. Durante la siguiente hora, Rin se desahogo contándole todo, sin omitir nada.

—Entonces el tipo te gusta, es guapo hasta la médula y como extra tiene más dinero del que puede gastar. No le veo el problema— confesó con cierto descaro —. Muchas mujeres quisieran estar en tu lugar.

— El tipo no me gusta — replicó, Helen no había entendido nada.

— Si alguien te toca y te hace perder la cabeza hasta ese punto, definitivamente te gusta. No significa que estés enamorada. Pero, la atracción sexual que tienen, no puedes negarla— Helen se detuvo a analizar sus propias palabras —. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Rin gimió por dentro.

—No puedo sentirme atraída por nadie— admitió.

—Por Kamui — dedujo sin tener la necesidad de preguntar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—De igual forma, aún no hay nada dicho. Puedo darle largas hasta que se le quite esa loca idea de la cabeza.

—Lo que no entiendo, es por qué tiene tanto interés en ti. No me mal intérpretes, eres una mujer que deslumbrara a cualquiera. Pero, según lo que me cuentas pareciera como si fuera algo más personal.

—Yo, también lo pensé... —agregó. Sus dedos se hundieron en su cabello, alcancanzando la raíz y masajeandolo—. Dos, casi tres semanas no es tiempo suficiente para causar ese efecto en un hombre. Dice que es por su tío...

—Debe odiarlo demasiado para estar dispuesto a desposar a la amante.

—He pensado que si le demuestro que no soy la amante de Seishiro podré tenerlo como aliado.

—Perfecto. Acuéstate con él— sugirió con descaro —. ¿Qué? Vamos, no me mires así. Las dos sabemos que tu "amiga" sigue sin estrenar. ¿Qué mejor que hacerlo con este espécimen que te está volviendo locas las hormonas?

—No quiero acostarme con él, Helen. Debe haber otra forma de demostrarle que nunca he tenido nada con el viejo.

—Pero si te ha entregado tales cantidades de dinero... Será difícil que piense lo contrario, incluso si te acuestas con él.

—¿El saber que era virgen antes de el, no será prueba suficiente?

—No lo sé... Si solo esta así porque eres la amante del tío, puede que si. Aunque algo me dice que lo suyo va más allá se eso. Es que no me lo creo.

—¿Qué no te crees? — inquirió. Helen estaba tirando por tierra su única teoría coherente. Demostrarle a Sesshomaru que no era amante de su tío. ¿Sería eso también un caso perdido?

—Mira, conozco a los hombres. Dices que pudo hacerte suya dos veces pero no lo hizo. Pero eso no es lo más importante. La cuestión es que te tiene en sus manos, puede enviarlos a la cárcel Rin. Puede separarte de su tío con un chasquido de dedos.

Helen tenía razón, ella aún se preguntaba por qué Sesshomaru la había advertido en lugar de proceder ante la justicia. Si tanto deseaba que ella no estuviera con Seishiro podía conseguirlo con una llamada. Pero, no, había algo más. Algo que tenía que ver con el orgullo.

—Sesshomaru quiere ganar la guerra que tiene con Seishiro. El sabe que el tío estaba obsesionado conmigo y la mejor forma de derrotarlo es tomandome para él mismo.

—Es algo absurdo.

—Es la única explicación que consigo. Por eso pienso que cuando le demuestre la verdad puedo tenerlo como mi aliado.

Helen sacudió la cabeza.

—Sigo pensando que hay algo más.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, ¿valía la pena buscar algo más? ¿Qué relación podría tener Sesshomaru con ella?

—No veo que pueda ser.

—Bueno... Si yo fuera tu, dejaría pasar las cosas, me casaría con él y le daría todo el sexo que pidiera. No tendría ni que pensarlo, un marido apuesto y sobre todo rico que de paso te dispara las hormonas. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?

Rin negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de Helen. Ella no podía ser igual de práctica. Si bien le sacaba una sonrisa, tener sexo con alguien a quien no amaba no estaba entre sus principios.

—En cualquier caso. Felicidades querida, te has hecho con el partido del año.

Partido que ella no quería, estuvo a punto de decir, si no hubiera sido por esos ojos de oro que la miraron reprobatoriamente. Maldición, ¿En qué momento había entrado?

Helen se giro al ver su cara. Rin, no había exagerado al decir que era endemoniadamente guapo. Todo en él le gritaba superioridad, su altura, ese porte aristocrático, la mirada penetrante que hacia que se sintiera pequeña. Esa sensación ya la había tenido antes... La pregunta era ¿Dónde?

—Helen, te presento al Sr Taisho.

—Un placer —musitó.

Él, respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Helen se sintió incomoda al instante, ahora podía entender a Rin. Ese hombre daba escalofríos. Sin embargo, había algo en el que le resultaba increiblemente familiar. ¿Qué?. Se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo y salió de esa oficina tan pronto como le fue posible. En su interior ya tenía la respuesta, una que era imposible. Pero había una sola persona que la había mirado de esa manera, un hombre.

—Tiene un tipo de amigas bastante particular. No me diga que ella tambien le apostaba al bastardo — espetó. Sesshomaru una vez que se quedaron solos.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Y usted tiene que ser siempre tan borde?

—Tenga cuidado de como le habla al partido de año.

Rin, resopló. Aquí iban de nuevo a perderse en una discusión sin sentido. Si de verdad fueran una pareja podría jurar que él actuaba como un hombre celoso.

—¿Qué vino a hacer? —preguntó, ignorando su comentario anterior. No tenía ganas de discutir.

—Quería ver a mi prometida.

—No soy su prometida—objetó. Bordeo el escritorio para sentarse en su puesto. Quería poner distancia entre ellos.

—Acaba de decirle a su amiga que se casara conmigo— dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Sabe bien que casarnos es una locura.

—Y, usted sabe que no tiene más opciones que hacer lo que yo le diga.

Rin,respiro profundo antes de responder. —No puedo hacerlo, mi padre jamás lo permitiría.

La mirada del hombre se volvió sombría. Su boca se torció en una mueca de disgusto. —Me importa una mierda lo que opine su padre — ambas manos estaban sobre su escritorio, en ese momento ella agradeció el espacio que los separaba—Me perteneces desde el momento en que entraste a mi casa.

—Mi padre me cuestionara, ¿no lo entiende? El sabrá que no estoy enamorada de usted.

—Ese no es mi problema — advirtió.

—Si lo es. Jamás permitiría que nadie me hiciera daño.

—¿Qué va a hacerme? Mírame— ordenó cuando vio que ella volteo su rostro—¿Qué puede hacerme tu padre y qué puedo hacerle yo a él?

Nada y todo. Esas eran las respuestas.

—Por favor —le pidió, después de todo eso era por su padre. Si estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse era solo por él —, entiendalo. Soy su hija mayor, la encargada de su legado...

—Su padre estará contento de tener a un multimillonario como Yerno.

—El no es así — replicó en seguida. Él enarco una ceja —. Lo crea o no a mi padre hace mucho dejo de importarle el dinero de mis relaciones.

— Comprobemoslo.

—¿Eh?

—Vamos ahora mismo a su casa y veamos que tan desagradable le resultó a Robert como yerno.

—Está loco.

—Muevete.

Ella lo desafío quedándose donde estaba. Primero, porque tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer y segundo, porque no permitiría que llegara a su oficina a tratarla de esa manera.

—Si no te levantas... — advirtió sin terminar su frase.

Rin, no se inmuto antes sus palabras.

—Me levantaré cuando termine de hacer mi trabajo.

—Y dejar que se pase la hora donde podemos encontrarnos con toda la familia Whitehall. Olvídalo.

Sesshomaru estuvo detrás de ella en menos de diez segundos, le quitó el mouse y apagó el monitor de la pc. La alzó por el brazo e hizo que se levantara. Rin se quejó por su brusquedad.

—Me esta lastimando, no sea bestia.

Sesshomaru la ignoro olímpicamente y siguió con su propósito de llevarla afuera. El brazo comenzó a doler le por la fuerza que aplicaba.

—¡Que me suelte! — grito. Ganándose esta vez su atención. En su mirada estaba segura que transmitía toda la furia que sentía en ese momento. Una cosa era que la tratase mal en privado y otra que se comportara de esa forma en su oficina, eso no iba a permitirlo.

—Camine, no estoy de humor — mascullo amenazante.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte y mucho menos saldré de esta oficina con usted jaloneandome.

Los ojos dorados se posaron sobre ella. Amenazando furiosos. No entendía que había causado esa actitud en el, pero tampoco permitíria que la tratara de esa manera frente a todos sus empleados. El agarre se aflojó, sin dejar de mirarla llevo su mano hasta la espalda baja. Abrió la puerta puerta y está vez la guió por la espalda. Su brazo aún seguía rígido, por lo menos, él había entendido su mensaje.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru le había quitado las llaves de su auto, se subió en el asiento del acompañante e ignoro cuando el encendió el vehículo. Ahora iban camino a su casa.

_Si no hubiera estado tan molesta quizás se habría dado cuenta de la destreza con la que Sesshomaru conducía, no parecía alguien que sólo venía a Londres de vacaciones, no, parecía más bien alguien que conocía perfectamente cada camino que estaba cruzando. Incluso la dirección a su casa. En ese momento sólo lo vio como un maniático obsesionado por una maldita guerra de familia. _

Llegaron a la mansión cuando casi era la hora de la cena. Ella bajo sin esperar a que el lo hiciera. Sin embargo jamás se imagino lo que pasaría después.

Entraron a la casa y fueron recibidos por la tía Betty. Tía con la que aún seguía enojada por su conversación de la noche anterior.

Betty hizo alarde de toda su coquetería y saludo al amargado con su sonrisa más encantadora. Para su sorpresa, el hombre pareció dar una metamorfosis y cogio la mano de su tía dándole un beso en el dorso.

—Es un placer tenerlo por aquí — sonrió Betty.

—El placer es mío — respondió con voz suave. Como si estuviera tratando de seducir a su tía.

Durante toda la noche, Sesshomaru se dedico a conquistar a su madre y a su tía. Por su puesto, las dos cayeron rendidas a sus pies en menos de una hora. El hombre era un actor de primera. Tenía un encanto de los mil demonios y por su puesto una seductora billetera que puso a babear a Juliette, incluso desde antes que él hablara. Su padre por otro lado se mostraba serio, pero en el fondo ella sabía que Sesshomaru le agradaba. Lo confirmó cuando después de la cena lo invito a su despacho. Robert solo compartía su licor y cigarros con las personas que le agradaban y el amargado era una de ellas.

—Es un encanto — dijó Betty viendo con ella como los hombres partían del comedor.

—Primera cosa sensata que haces — agregó Juliette —. Solo espero que no dejes pasar el interés que el señor tiene en ti.

Rodó los ojos y evito ver a su madre. Para Juliette el que Sesshomaru estuviera interesado en ella era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

—Deberías cambiarte —sugirió Betty —Vamos —la arrastro con ella sin darle tregua.

Diez minutos después estaba vestida con un enteriso azul con rayas blancas y negras. Su cabello suelto, sus pies en unas sandalias planas.

—Te ves divina —se enorgullecio Betty.

—Tía, ese hombre esta actuando.

—La forma en la que te mira no es ninguna actuación.

—Si, me mira como si yo fuera su presa.

—El depredador no se casa con su presa.

—No, la caza. Eso es lo que el esta haciendo conmigo. ¡Cazarme!

Entro en el salón que era propiedad de su padre. Ambos tenían un vaso de wisky en la mano. Robert alzó la mano para que se acercara y se sentará a su lado, como era costumbre se acomodo en el brazo de la silla. Sesshomaru, que estaba sentado frente a ellos, la miró con intensidad y una sonrisa sardonica se instalo en sus labios diciéndole "te lo dije".

—Le estaba diciendo a Sesshomaru que antes de trabajar en la empresa trabajabas en una galería de arte.

Ella pudo ver como eso lo sorprendió.

—Un pasatiempo — alzó las manos para indicar que aquello no era importante.

—Era rebeldía pura —manifestó, llevándose un trago a la boca.

—¿Es una mujer rebelde? — inquirió Sesshomaru.

—Como el diablo — respondió su padre —. Pero, en el fondo tiene buen corazón. Capaz de amar y perdonar cuando es necesario.

Durante la hora siguiente estuvieron conversando, su padre parecía más bien llevar un interrogatorio, uno del que Sesshomaru salía muy bien parado. Cada respuesta que el hombre le daba parecía complacer a Robert en sobremanera. Tanto, que Rin se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru le había ganado, su padre no se opondría a un matrimonio con él.

Después de un rato Robert se retiro complacido con la escusa de que estaba cansado. Ella al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que era mentira. Su padre acostumbrado a dormírse hasta altas horas de la noche solo quería dejarla sola con el hombre de mirada dorada.

— Ya no tiene escusas — informó, tal y como un jugador de ajedrez avisa el jaque. Al ver su negativa a responder agregó —. Lleveme a su habitación.

—No — se negó.

El sonrío, no como lo llevaba haciendo toda la noche con su madre y su tía. No, era una sonrisa, descarada, malvada. De esas que solo usaba con ella.

—Entonces no le importa que me cobre el favor aquí, en el despacho de su padre.

Maldijo por lo bajo y no le quedó otra opción que subir con el a su habitación.

Una vez dentro se cruzo de brazos y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Contento?

— ¿Le quedó claro que se casara conmigo? —cuestionó, ignorando su pregunta — o... ¿Piensa inventar otra?

—Es una maldita locura. Esta obsesionado con una mentira.

—Va de nuevo a negar que es la amante del bastardo — manifestó con ironía.

—No voy a decirle nada. Cobrese de una vez su deuda y váyase.

—Y que estalle a llorar antes de metersela. No gracias. Tengo mejores opciones para complacerme — espetó con saña.

Su comentario en lugar de causarle alivio la molestó.

—¿Qué vino a hacer en mi habitación entonces?

—Satisfacer mi curiosidad — aclaró sereno —. Aunque si me promete que no se pondrá a llorar, puedo complacerla. No me gusta dejar a una mujer con el rostro decepcionado.

—No estoy decepcionada de nada — objeto.

—Su rostro me dice lo contrario.

Maldición, no de nuevo.

El estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Sus labios a escasos centímetros, su calor invadiendola.

—Acepte — dijo sobre sus labios.

Ella lo miró confundida.

— No voy a tocarla hasta que diga que si, Rin.

— Se quedará con las ganas, Sesshomaru.

El no le respondió, sino, se puso a recorrer su habitación, como si realmente hubiese tenido curiosidad por conocer su morada. Se detuvo ante el sistema de teatro, cogio el control y presiono el botón de encendido. En seguida el aparato se iluminó. El se encogió de hombros ante su mirada inquisitiva. "Curiosidad", pareció responderle. La canción que había dejado reproduciendo comenzó a sonar.

—New Age.

—¿Le gusta?

—Es una melodía bastante melancólica.

—Pensé que solo le gustaba lo clásico

—Es una buena canción — dijo disfrutando la melodía del violín —. Me alegra comprobar que mi futura esposa tiene buen gusto para la música.

— ¿También toca el violin? — cuestiono con interés.

—Un poco, me inclino más por el piano... Es un Adagio bastante sentimental.

—Secret Garden me gusta bastante. En lo particular, su adagio me parece más como el sentir de un alma resignada.

—¿Es así como se siente? Resignada — preguntó acercándose a ella, cerca pero sin llegar a tocarla.

Si, quiso decir. Su alma estaba resignada desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su maldita respiración le calentaba cada parte de su cuerpo, tenía la garganta seca y... quería besalo. Mirar las orbes doradas fue su perdición. Siguiendo su impulso, envolvió sus manos al rededor se su cuello y se estiro para alcanzar aquellos labios. El se negó a aceptar su beso.

— Diga que lo entiende primero — ordenó como si ella no le afectará en lo más mínimo.

—Vete al infierno — espetó soltandose.

Se dio la vuelta y escucho la profunda respiración del hombre. Lo que pasó después fue tan rápido que no supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que el la cargo por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama, sus manos quedaron sujetads por encima de su cabeza, su cuerpo aprisionado por el del hombre, una pierna en medio de las suyas separandolas y el muslo rozando su sexo. La mano libre de Sesshomaru sujetándola por la barbilla para que lo mirara. No le hacía daño, pero tampoco le daba espacio para escapar.

—Di de una buena vez que me perteneces — susurró con voz terciopelada —. Admitelo.

Estuvo a punto de indicarle todas las formas en las que se podía ir al infierno, claro, si no hubiera sido por la tía Betty que entró a la habitación llamándola con un alarido.

Sesshomaru enseguida la soltó, se incorporo en la cama y metió su rostro en medio de sus manos.

—Lo siento — se disculpó su tía apenada —. Yo no quería interrumpir... —balbuceo.

—Esta bien — dijo Sesshomaru suavemente —. Solo nos estábamos despidiendo.

—Oh, no tiene porque irse. Yo volveré otro día.

Sesshomaru se levantó ofreciéndole su mano, pasó de ello y se incorporo por sí sola.

—¿No te importa prestarme tu auto?

—En lo absoluto — respondió con voz celosa.

El trío bajo hasta el estacionamiento y de mala gana vio como el hombre se llevaba su automóvil. No sin antes darle un casto beso en los labios a ella y uno en el dorso de la mano a su tía.

Antes de que Betty le lanzará un comentario acerca de las maravillas del amargado, la ignoro campante y subió hasta su habitación.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Las palabras de Helen retumbaron en su cabeza.

¿Tendría razón?

¿Habría algo más que solo el estúpido convencimiento se que era la amante de Seishiro?

¿Quién rayos era Sesshomaru realmente y que quería exactamente de ella?

* * *

Hasta que por fin te haces la pregunta correcta. ¿Quién es Sesshomaru? Todas lo sabemos y morimos por decírtelo - bueno, yo no.

Me preguntaron por qué hice a Rin tan vieja. Eso fue porque quería que pasara mucho tiempo, en el que ambos desarrollasen una vida a parte. Y lo otro fue para que fuese más creíble que ella no lo reconociera y que le haya olvidado como era su rostro.

Me dio mucha risa el comentario de la repartición de familias, si, creo que le tocó la que los demás no querían.

Gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un review... Besos


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X **

**Mariage D'Amour **

Un mes fue el tiempo que Sesshomaru necesitó para convencer al mayor de los Whitehall de que estaba interesado en ella. Su padre estaba comiendo de su mano y lo peor era que su madre, su tía y hermano no se cansaban de lanzar alabanzas dirigidas al hombre. La noche anterior Sesshomaru había solicitado el permiso a Robert para casarse con ella, su padre acepto encantado y ahora estaba leyendo el maldito Times con la noticia de su matrimonio. La heredera del emporio Whitehall y el actual dueño del conglomerado de bancos BTTB, se unirían en matrimonio dentro de un mes. Casualmente, el tiempo que le quedaba para pagar la primera cuota de su deuda.

Hace una semana había conseguido que su mercancía tocara sus almacenes, pronto podría colocar sus productos a la venta. Las maquinarias estaban funcionando al tope, sus empleados trabajaban a toda máquina para cumplir con la fecha de entrega estimada. Y por supuesto, su hermano estaba con los dos pies fuera de su empresa. Todo funcionaba perfectamente. Hasta ese momento, cuando recibió la llamada de finanzas.

— Buenas días señora Wolfgang.

—Buenos días Señorita Whitehall, disculpe por llamarla a su teléfono personal, pero es que ha surgido un inconveniente con el pago de la nomina.

Rin, soltó el periódico para prestar atención a lo que le decía la mujer.

—¿Qué clase de inconveniente?

—Verá, por más que ordeno los pagos, estos no se realizan.a cuenta fue bloqueada.

—Eso es imposible —afirmó —. Nadie tiene acceso a esa cuenta, solo se realizas los pagos registrados y aprobados por el sistema.

—Llame al banco y dijeron que los movimientos de esa cuenta debían ser autorizados por la directora.

— ¿Directora de dónde? — cuestionó a la mujer.

—Espere un momento, anote su nombre por aquí... es... Lash Annabelle

La representante de Sesshomaru, debió suponer que algo tenía que ver el hombre en todo eso.

Masajeo sus sienes antes de responder:

— Salga un rato a tomar algo mientras yo resuelvo todo este asunto.

La mujer se sintió aliviada con su respuesta y sin dudarlo le dejó todo el asunto a ella.

Los bancos no podían bloquear su cuenta porque aún quedaban casi dos meses para entregar la primera cuota. Sin embargo, el dinero si estaba en cuenta perteneciente a los bancos BTTB. Aún así, no tenían el derecho de bloquear ninguna de sus cuentas. La forma más rápida de resolver aquello, era ir a la boca del lobo.

La torre principal de BTTB.

Llegó al edificio y dio un largo suspiro antes de salir del auto. Al subir la recibió una secretaria bastante amable, esta le indicó que esperase en una sala contigua. Casi treinta minutos después, la secretaria volvió para decirle que Annabelle estaba en su oficina esperando por ella.

A esas alturas el humor de Rin estaba bastante mal, casi al punto de decir que estaba cabreada, aunque ella casi nunca se enojaba. Entró en el recinto con su mejor cara de molestia. La directora no parecía muy diferente a ella. Aquello sería una difícil batalla.

—¿Puedo saber que la trae a mi oficina?

—Estoy segura que lo sabe perfectamente — contestó de la misma forma en la que la mujer le hablado. Con desdén.

Annabelle, hizo un gesto de inocencia.

—Siento decepcionarlas, Rhiannetee. No tengo idea de qué es lo que quiere.

Ella, rodó los ojos.

—La cuenta con la que proceso la nómina, esta bloqueada. Mis empleados llamaron y dijeron que se necesita de su autorización, lo cual es totalmente absurdo.

—No veo por qué le parece absurdo. La empresa es propiedad de los bancos— afirmó con autosuficiencia.

La boca de Rin se torció en una mueca de disgusto.

—Le recuerdo que se firmo un nuevo plazo para pagar nuestra deuda. No tiene el derecho de confiscar el dinero que pertenece a mis empleados.

Annabelle se encogió de hombros.

—Solo estoy protegiendo los intereses del banco. Paseme la nomina, con nombres y apellidos y aprobaré el pago. Así de simple es esto, Rhiannette.

—No voy a pasarle nada.

Más que molesta se levantó dispuesta a buscar a Sesshomaru, si iba a casarse con él y hacer cuanta cosa se le ocurriera para fastidiar al tío. No iba a permitir que una de sus empleadas la tratase de esa manera.

—¿A donde cree que va? — la mujer la detuvo antes de que alcanzara la manilla.

—Suelteme— exigió dándole un tirón a su brazo.

—¿Cree que Sesshomaru se pondrá de su lado?

— No debería hablar con tanta familiaridad de su jefe y mi prometido — no supo porque tuvo la necesidad de recalcar que Sesshomaru era su prometido. Pero, la forma en la que ella afirmaba que él se podía de su lado, la irritaba.

La mujer soltó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sesshomaru es mucho más que mi jefe, y usted no es más uno de sus juegos— declaró, como si estuviera convencida de eso —. Su matrimonio —pronunció con desdén —, no es más que una farsa para molestar a su ex amante. Solo mirese, una cosa es complacer a un viejo de sesenta años y otra muy distinta, complacer a un hombre lleno de vitalidad como Sesshomaru...

Rin apretó los puños y frunció los labios. La muy maldita le estaba diciendo que era la amante de Sesshomaru. Así que de eso se trataba todo, ella estaba celosa de su matrimonio. Toda esta mierda iba a ser más difícil después de todo.

—... Por suerte, no durará mucho, él necesita mucho más que una mujer que solo sepa acostarse y abrir las piernas.

Rin alzó la cabeza y la miro con altivez. Eso había colmado su paciencia.

— Debe sentirse bastante amenazada por mi parte para montar todo este teatro —su sonrisa fue una burla a la mujer —. Al verla la entiendo, hay muchas cosas con las que se nace y usted lastimosamente, carece de ellas— su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, manteniendo siempre su nariz elevada —. Lo bueno es que no todo está perdido, cuando quiera puedo enseñarle como hacer que dos hombres estén dispuestos a botar un millardo de dólares solo porque usted se acueste y le abra las piernas.

—Maldita — máscullo —. Es una maldita prostituta.

—Por lo menos no me valgo de tretas infantiles para conseguir lo que quiero.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Las secretarias se quedaron viéndola con asombro.

—No voy a aprobar el pago hasta que no me envíe lo que pedí.

— Veamos que dude mi prometido al respecto.

Ignoro la respuesta de la mujer y llamo al ascensor. La oficina de Sesshomaru estaba un piso más arriba. Antes de que las puertas se abrieran la persona que menos quería encontrar apareció en la sala.

—¿Puedo saber qué es este escándalo? —Seishiro Taisho cuestiono la escena.

Todos en el lugar permanecieron callados. Incluso Annabelle.

—Mi estimada, esto si que es una agradable sorpresa — dijo el recién llegado dirigiéndose a ella —. ¿Algún miembro de mi personal le está causando inconvenientes?

—No, le agradezco su preocupación. Si me disculpa me disponía a buscar a mi prometido.

Aunque se sintió tentada a decirle lo que pasaba, no lo hizo. Pudo ver por su mueca de tristeza, que él lo lamento. Extendió su mano hacia ella, dudo un poco antes de aceptar su agarre.

—Aún está a tiempo de arrepentirse. Mi sobrino la hará vivir un infierno.

—Gracias por su advertencia — soltó su mano —. Pero no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme.

—Ya la escuchaste — la voz baritona de Sesshomaru retumbó en sus oídos.

En seguida, sintió el agarre de su prometido en la cintura. Su brazo se sentía rígido. Como si estuviera controlando para no asesinarla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y con ello Sesshomaru la empujó adentro. Nadie más se atrevió a subir con ellos. Subieron al siguiente piso. Sin ningún sentido del tacto, atravesaron el hall bajo las miradas disimuladas de las personas que laboraban en el piso. Siguieron por el pasillo hasta unas elegantes puertas de madera, las cruzaron y ella solo pudo escuchar como el cerraba con llave.

—Que sea la última vez que viene a mi edificio a armar un escándalo— le advirtió, detrás de ella.

—No habría venido si su directora —hizo énfasis en esa palabra —, no hubiese bloqueado mis cuentas—Se volteo para encararlo —. Mis empleados, esperan su pago hoy. No me parece justo con ellos, que por un capricho, se queden sin su quincena.

—¿Un capricho? — paso de largo para descolgar el teléfono que había comenzado a sonar —. Dime... —se quedó escuchando a su interlocutor por un buen rato —Ok — colgó el teléfono y la miró fijamente.

—Me supongo que fue la directora Lash quien lo llamó.

— Me dice que usted se niega a pasar un informe con su nómina — aclaró, su mirada echaba chispas —. Sólo debe justificar su gasto. Envíe el maldito informe y esto se acaba.

—¿No tengo que justificarle a nadie en que gasto el dinero de mi empresa?

—¿Su empresa? — cuestionó con sátira —. Whitehall Inc. No le pertenece, Belle solo esta cuidando mis intereses. Cuando cancele la deuda podrá hacer uso de su dinero como más le plazca.

Rin, abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

—No puede hacerme esto. Acepte casarme con usted, solo para complacerlo, por lo menos debería mostrar un poco de respeto por mi.

—Una cosa es aceptar una prorroga a los pagos y otra totalmente diferente es seguir permitiendo que despilfarre el dinero que le queda. A partir de ahora entregará los informes a Annabelle. Sino quiere hacerlo, es libre de irse y dejarle la administración de mi empresa a otra persona.

El rostro de Rin ardió por la rabia. Él, la estaba rebajando. No se sorprendería si descubría que eso había sido su plan. De repente dejo de pensar y todo lo que quería era molestarlo, sus palabras salieron tan rápido que fue incapaz de detenerse.

—Bien, me voy. Estoy segura de que su tío estará encantado de recibirme.

Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera volver a tomar aire las manos de Sesshomaru estuvieron en sus brazos.

—Ni se le ocurra — la amenazó, su voz con un tinte asesino.

Ella se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde. Él, la miraba como si quiera despellejar todo su cuerpo.

—Me está obligando — dijo en su defensa.

—Antes de verla con Seishiro, prefiero enviarla a la cárcel con toda su familia. Así que déjese de tonterías y pase el maldito informe.

Perdió el equilibrio por un momento cuando él la soltó de golpe. Él se giró y fue hasta su escritorio, ignorándola campalmente comenzó a hacer llamadas en japonés.

Ella sintió la frustración recorrer su cuerpo.

El humor se Sesshomaru había estado de perros los últimos días, estaba particularmente irritable y no había una maldita cosa que le resultará satisfactoria. Incluso, el cuerpo de la mujer semidesnuda que tenía en frente le fastidiaba.

Annabelle, lo sintió y se separó de él.

—¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? — preguntó molesta, aún a horcajadas sobre él.

Su pecho desnudo se resistió a la caricia de su amante, negó con la cabeza y dijo :—Estar en Londres me tiene fastidiado.

Cargo a la mujer por la cintura y la dejo a un lado. Se levantó y fue a servirse un trago. Sintió la mirada de Annabelle en su nuca.

—¿Desde cuándo la ciudad afecta a tu amigo?

—Solo estoy estresado.

—Por no poder cogerte a tu ex — espetó.

—Annabelle... —dijo suavemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras recogía su ropa. Su expresión era claramente molesta.

Salió de la habitación para darle espacio.

Antes de que pudiera sentarse la puerta sonó. El suave toqueteo lo puso en alerta. Sólo había una persona que podría venir a su hotel y tocar de esa manera.

Comprobó que tenía razón en el momento que abrió. Rin estaba parada frente a él, vestida con unos jeans y una franela blanca, sus pechos subiendo y bajando, su cabello recogido en una trenza, sus ojos abiertos y expectantes, sus labios rosa pálido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?

Maldijo en el momento que aspiro su olor, era tan exquisitamente delicioso que lo sintió directamente en su ingle. Lo que Annabelle no había conseguido en toda la mañana, lo había hecho ella con solo estar parada frente a él.

—¿Va a dejarme entrar o se va a quedar parado todo el día viendome? — cuestionó batiendo sus largas pestañas.

—No es un buen momento.

— ¿Por qué? —ella dirigió su mirada a su pecho desnudo —. No es la primera vez que lo veo semidesnudo.

Rin no podía tener ese maldito poder sobre él.

—Ya que así lo quiere — se apartó de la puerta y la dejo entrar.

Annabelle que venía saliendo de la habitación en ese momento cruzo su mirada con Rin. Sesshomaru aprovecho la distracción para acomodar a su amigo y abrocharse los pantalones.

—Lamento interrumpirlos — habló Rin —. Solo venía a que me dijera quienes serían sus invitados para la boda.

—No invitaré a nadie — respondió escueto —. Mi familia y amigos están en Japón. Aquí no me place invitar a nadie.

—Perfecto, menos personas para circo — puntualizó.

—Será mejor que me vaya — anuncio Annabelle luego de acomodar sus zapatos —. Ya la parte divertida se acabó.

Cruzo su mirada con ella antes de que le diera un corto beso en los labios. Annabelle siempre hacia eso cuando se despedía, pero esta vez en lo único que estuvo pendiente fue en la reacción de Rin.

Ella tenía los labios fruncidos y las cejas ligeramente inclinadas, estaba molesta

—Yo también me voy — declaró, dejo un sobre sobre la mesa. Se giro para mirarlo —. Si quiere puede revisar los detalles que hemos escogido para la ceremonia. Y le recomiendo que vaya en busca de su empleada, es muy mal visto irse sin terminar su trabajo.

Eso último se lo había dicho mirando a su entrepierna. Su maldita ereccion no quería irse. Sonrió por un momento al adivinar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la mujer.

—¿Celosa? — inquirió acercándose a ella.

Sus labios se fruncieron aún más. Si, lo estaba. Esa manera de comportarse la recordaba perfectamente bien.

— En sus sueños.

Ella emprendio su marcha. Pudo haberla detenido, sin embargo, no lo hizo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque en ese momento estaba tan molesto por el poder que aún ejercía en su cuerpo, si ella lo rechazaba no sería capaz de detenerse. Solo por eso la dejo ir.

—Así que te obliga a pasarle informes a su amante — concluyó Helen.

Su amiga había venido a acompañarla a arreglar las últimas cosas en el salón de fiestas. Su boda sería al día siguiente.

—Lo peor es que la mujer me molesta constantemente por cualquier cosa. Es una especie de demonio personal. La semana pasada critico la compra de papelería. Me trata como una vil ladrona.

—Eso se solucionaría si te acostarás con él.

Rin rodó los ojos.

—No todo se trata se sexo Helen.

—La gran mayoría de los hombres funcionan con el pene. No veo por qué Sesshomaru sea lo contrario— repuso, mientras que estacionaban el auto para entrar en el salón de fiestas.

—Sesshomaru, ya no está interesado en mi de esa manera — anunció sin intención de sonar molesta.

—¿Por qué no te ha vuelto a besar? No seas tonta. Yo en su lugar haría lo mismo, si lo único que consiguiera besandote fuese un dolor en mis bolas.

—No parecía molestarle al principio.

—¿Cuántas veces lo has dejado con la bandera izada?

Volvió su rostro a otro lado e ignoro su pregunta. Helen la miró inquisitiva.

—Annabelle está haciendo un excelente trabajo en mantenerlo con la bandera recogida.

Su amiga la miró confundida.

Rin se escapó de su futura pregunta entrando en el salón. Los encargados rápidamente salieron a recibirlas. En la hora siguiente estuvieron revisando cada detalle de lo que sería la recepción. Aquel teatro sería solo para complacer a su familia ya que la familia de Sesshomaru ni siquiera asistirá.

—¿Y bien? — inquirió Helen en el momento en el que se quedaron a solas.

—Los vi juntos— soltó liberando todo el aire de sus pulmones —. Fui a su hotel hace varios días por un asunto de la boda y la vi en su habitación. Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de esconderla.

—¿Estas segura que estaban juntos de esa manera?

—¿Qué otra cosa harían dos personas a medio vestir en una habitación de hotel? — respondió con ironía —. Me dejó más que claro que sólo se casara conmigo para que no esté con su tío. Por favor. Si el maldito viejo me da más asco que una cucaracha. Pero no. Sesshomaru está obsesionado con verme como la amante del decrépito.

Helen sonrió por lo bajo.

—Suenas como una mujer celosa.

—No estoy celosa — replicó en un aullido —. Solo me molesta su doble moral. Y que por supuesto me obligue a rendirle cuentas a su amante. La que por cierto no deja de fastidiarme.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—Es un maldito condescendiente con todas las personas. Trata bien a todos. Esta pendiente de cada detalle, le lleva las flores que le gustan a la tía Betty, el viernes incluso le consiguió un chocolate de una marca latinoamericana. Toca en el piano la música que le gusta a mi madre. Sabe como hacer para seducir a cada mujer que conoce. Pero a mi, su futura esposa me recalca que no soy más que una venganza en contra de su tío.

— Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi tampoco me soporta—agregó Helen sacándole una sonrisa.

—Es frustrante.

— ¿No has investigado nada más sobre él?

—No consigo más de lo que ya te he dicho. Liam dice que su vida ha sido cuidadosamente ocultada. Heredero los bancos con once años, por lo que desde allí se hizo todo lo posible por mantener su vida en secreto.

—Es extraño que no haya ido a vivir con su tío.

—Yo pensé lo mismo. Tal vez, su enemistad viene de esa época.

—Es probable.

Rin vio como Helen se quedó mirando al vacío, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante.

— Terminemos aquí y vayamos a comprarte un sexy modélito para tu noche de bodas. También tenemos que ir a a tu despedida de soltera.

Algo en ella le dijo que eso, probablemente, no era lo que Helen estaba pensando decirle. Decidió no prestarle atención y dejar que se la llevara a donde ella quisiera. Bien sabía que sería imposible hacerlo de otra manera.

Caminaron hacia el área de la música, lo único que faltaba era anotar las canciones que quería que fuesen interpretadas.

Por más que trato el no hacerlo, le fue imposible recordar cuantas veces había planeado su boda con Kamui.

_—__Quiero que sea en otoño __—__le hab__í__a dicho ella. _

_—__No, será en primavera y nos cansaremos en Japón. _

_—__Pero en Japón estaremos de mi familia __—__ella se hab__í__a quedado. _

_—__Pero... En Japón tendremos los cerezos. Y además voy a interpretar una canción especial para ti. _

_—__¿Cuál? _

_—__Es un secreto. _

Dio las indicaciones de la música al encargado y salió de la sala. Quería irse lo más pronto posible.

La música que acababa de entregar comenzó a sonar, Mariage D'Amour invadió sus tímpanos. Quería irse. Antes de salír el organizador que acababa de llegar la llamó. Ahogo un gremio y fue hasta él para perderse en una discusión banal sobre flores y lámparas. En el reflejo del espejo que estaba detrás del hombre y al que ella miraba mostrando un fingido entusiasmo a la conversación vio lo que jamás se esperó ver.

El reflejo de un hombre apareció por unos cuantos segundos, giro por inercia hasta donde se había originado el reflejo.

No había nadie.

Pero, ella no estaba loca. Corrió por el pasillo y repaso cada parte del edificio victoriano.

Nada.

Helen y los empleados la miraban como si estuviera enferma. Sin embargo, su palidez no era porque estaba enferma. Era porque acababa de ver un rostro que no había visto desde hace quince años. La nariz perfilada, los labios carnosos, el andar desgarbado.

¿Acaso era una advertencia?

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al ritmo de las notas del piano.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber un piano cerca?

Ella estaba de una cosa, y eso era que, ella, no estaba loca.

Lo había visto

La silueta de Subaru.


	11. Wedding

Cuando su puerta sonó a esas horas de la noche supo que no había nada bueno con eso. Tocaron de nuevo, la persona detrás de la puerta se veía bastante impaciente. Sin mencionar que tocaba con bastante fuerza. Maldijo para sus adentros y se levantó, no se molesto en vestirse, quien quiera que fuera, lo despacharia de inmediato.

Abrió, la persona entró.

—¿Qué mierda significa esto? —el familiar tono de voz hizo que le doliera la cabeza.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado hasta que me expliques que es todo este asunto de una boda.

—Voy a casarme.

—Si, eso ya lo sé. Vas a casarte con Rhiannette Whitehall. ¿Le avisaría a tu familia en algún momento?

—No tiene importancia.

Su hermano soltó un resoplido.

—Claro que la tiene, vas a atar tu vida a ella de por vida. Por supuesto que importa.

Bingo. Lo último que le faltaba en ese momento era un sermón de Inuyasha.

—Madre ha pegado el grito al cielo cuando se ha enterado.

—¿Vas a dejar de gritar en algún momento?

Inuyasha lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, estaba enojado. Probablemente furioso. ¿Habría venido solo? De pronto se le antojo un montón abrazar a sus sobrinos.

—Me fui de viaje por una semana y cuando regreso me entero de que viajaste a Londres. Dejaste sola la oficina de Japón.

—He continuado habiendo mi trabajo, no como otros.

—Sabes que los bancos no me interesan.

—Deberían... —estuvo a punto de decir que Hiromi podría heredarlos. No lo dijo, no porque no le gustase la idea sino porque se había dado cuenta de que quizás el podría tener sus propios hijos. Con Rin.

—En Japón hay un escándalo por tu matrimonio.

—No veo el por qué. Rin pertenece a una buena familia. ¿No les resulta romántico nuestro arrebato de amor? —pregunto con una sonrisa sardonica.

—¿Amor?— bufó Inuyasha— Lo que quieres es hacerle daño. Jaken nos puso al tanto de las finanzas de la familia Whitehall.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros. Bostezo y se recosto en el sofá. Inuyasha lo siguió con la mirada.

—Tal vez... —admitió sin remordimientos. —Lo cierto es que me necesitan.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Rin? —preguntó suavizando la voz.

—No tiene caso hablar de eso.

—Sin embargo es ese el motivo. Venganza —silencio— . ¿Sabe quien eres?

—No. La muy... La dama no tiene por qué acordarse del estúpido que estaba enamorado de ella en la preparatoria.

—No voy a dejar que le hagas daño —declaró, desafiante.

—Y yo no voy a dejar que te metas en mi vida. Si me da la gana de casarme con una monja o una prostituta lo haré.

—Rin no es una mala persona, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes, no se merece lo que planeas hacer.

—Según tu, ¿Qué planeo hacer?

—Vas a hacerla sufrir dijo sin dudar.

—No, no haré tal cosa. Al contrario la haré bastante feliz. Rin se ha estado acostando con el tío a cambio de dinero ¿Sabes que fue de esa manera como concibió la deuda? Cuando se canso de él, el tío se molesto, la amenazó con subastarle la empresa y ¿a que no sabes lo que hizo? Fue hasta nuestra casa en Japón a ofrecerme su cuerpo.

Inuyasha tenía cara de desconcierto. La información lo había afectado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía retirar lo que dijó y más siendo la verdad.

—Ella estaba enamorada de ti, de Kamui espetó después de un rato.

Él resoplo.

—Por supuesto— agregó con sarcasmo.

—Lo creas o no. Estas a punto de cometer el peor error de tu vida.

—Estoy a punto de cavar la tumba de la mujer más cínica de Europa.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Espero que también caves la tuya porque terminaras igual de enterrado que ella en esta estúpida venganza.

Rin miró la hora en su reloj, aun era demasiado temprano para salir. Espero impaciente hasta que las 4:00 se mostraron en la pantalla. Recogió su abrigo y se escabullo hasta el garaje, encendió su auto y salió de la casa. El tráfico era escaso a esa hora. A las 4:53 llegó a la oficina de Liam, habían quedado de verse a las seis en punto. Espero durante ese tiempo dentro del auto.

A las 5:45 vio pasar el auto de Liam. Lo interceptó antes de que pudiera subir.

—Rin, por todos los cielos. ¿Qué te ha pasado?— exclamó al verla.

Ella supo que lo dijo por lo desdeñoso de sus ropas, un simple Jean con una franela manga larga cubierta por el abrigo gris claro. Su rostro sin maquillaje y su cabello recogido en una cebolla. Debían marcarsele las ojeras y sus ojos debían estar rojos.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Claro, subamos.

Entraron en la oficina y cerraron con llave.

—Necesito que busques a Subaru Sumeragi.

—Otra vez con eso... Rin, hace tiempo..

—Lo vi —lo interrumpió .—.Ayer. Estaba en el salón donde sera la recepción de la boda.

—Cariño dijo con voz suave. Ya hemos hecho esto antes.

—Por favor Liam, tu no... Te juro que lo vi. Helen y la tía Betty no quieren creerme su voz temblaba con cada palabra . Por favor suplico.

—Ok, ¿Qué quieres que busque?

—Aquí tengo una lista de las personas que trabajan en el salón.

—¿Aparece su número de identificación?

—Si dio un salto y se sentó con el frente al computador.

Revisaron uno por uno a los más de cien hombres que trabajaban en el lugar. Cocineros, meseros, vigilantes, ayudantes, personal de aseo, músicos, animadores... Ninguno coincidía. Liam comenzaba a mirarla con lastima.

—Cariño... Estas a punto de casarte con un bombom que de paso tiene más dinero del que podría gastarse en toda su vida. ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir anclada al pasado?

—Porque no lo amo— respondió —. No quiero casarme con él.

—Entonces... deberías ir y tratar de razonar con él.

—Es imposible razonar con ese hombre.

Su única esperanza se había ido por la borda. Había perdido tres horas revisando la data, rostro tras rostro, su esperanza muriendo al paso de cada uno. Tal vez no fue real, quizás fue solo una advertencia de que no lo hiciera. Lo más seguro es que Kamui hubiese estado tan enojado que envió a su hermano a aparecerce frente a ella.

Su teléfono llevaba un buen rato sonando como loco. Para ese momento tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas de su madre planeaba ignorar la siguiente llamada hasta que vio el nombre en la pantalla.

Seishiro Taisho.

Respondió.

—Hola.

—Me alegra que haya respondido.

¿Qué quiere?

—Ayudarla, por supuesto. Tengo algo que decirle que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre su próxima boda.

—Y eso sería a cambio de mi cuerpo —espetó.

El hombre sonrió al otro lado de la línea. A ella le causó escalofríos.

—Planeo tratarla bien. Mi sobrino no lo hará, la humillara hasta que ya no quede nada de usted... Me dolería mucho ver eso.

Algo le decía que Seishiro tenía razón, de hecho Sesshomaru ya había comenzado a humillarla haciendo que se rebajase ante su amante.

—Pienselo— agregó ante su silencio— . Sabe donde encontrarme.

Seishiro corto la llamada.

Tenía algo que poderla hacer cambiar de opinión sobre su matrimonio.

Clamo al cielo por ayuda. Bendita su suerte de haber quedado atrapada en medio del odio entre tío y sobrino.

Tenía que pensar las cosas con frialdad. Seishiro era zorro viejo. Sabía mover sus cartas, quizás lo que decía era una trampa, tal vez era cierto y podría librarse de casarse con Sesshomaru. La cuestión era que tendría que acostarse con él, había sido claro en lo que quería.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru sentía desagrado por ella, pero eso era porque pensaba que ella era la amante de su tío y todo el rollo con el dinero... Si ella le demostraba que nunca se había acostado con Seishiro podría convertirse en su aliado. Y, además últimamente Sesshomaru no demostraba interés sexual por ella, si lo hacía, solo tenía que negarse. Si de algo estaba segura era de que él no era del tipo que violaba mujeres. Por lo pronto tenía que hablar con Alex.

Alexander estaba sentado frente al televisor cuando ella entró en su apartamento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó levantándose de un brinco.

—Necesito que me digas donde metiste el dinero que robaste de la empresa .

—Ya te dije que lo invertí con Kev.

Rin entorno los ojos.

—Eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero que me digas es donde... ¿Donde invertiste el dinero?

Rin, no puedo.

—Alexander, a parte del contrabando que metiste en mi barco. ¿Donde más tienes metido dinero?

—¿Contrabando?— cuestiono con inocencia.

—Ya deja de hacerte el estúpido que lo se todo. Ah... y Sesshomaru también lo sabe. Me tiene con la soga en el cuello por tu estupidez.

La expresión de inocencia del rostro de Alex cambió por completo. Ahora tenía miedo.

–¿Planea denunciarme?

—No, claro, si me caso con él.

—Tienes que hacerlo— suplico poniéndose sobre sus rodillas— . Por favor hermanita. Te prometo que cuando pueda liberar el dinero te lo entregaré todo a ti.

—¿Liberar el dinero?— eso significaba que todavía estaba en algún lado. —¡Habla!

Su hermano trago grueso antes de responder.

—Bueno... Hay un negocio en Rusia. Explotación de diamantes, al principio nos fue muy bien, sacamos dinero de la empresa y lo multiplicamos, pasamos meses así. Nos gastabamos las ganancias y reinvertiamos el capital. Hasta que las cosas se pusieron malas, el gobierno nos pillo. Tuvimos que pagar sobornos.

—Fue allí cuando acudieron a Seishiro.

—Si, pero su ayuda venía desde antes. Tiene mucho tiempo interesado en ti.

—Maldición, me estuvieron vendiendo.

—Se enojo bastante con tus negativas. Por eso nos amenazó con subastar la empresa.

—Necesito los documentos.

—No puedo dartelos hermanita.

—Pues vas a hacerlo, claro a menos que quieras que te denuncie por contrabando.

—Hundirías la empresa. A nuestro padre. Incluso a ti. Le hemos mentido a todos, los inversionistas, trabajadores. Pasaremos el resto de nuestras ven la cárcel.

—Perfecto, en la cárcel no tendría que acostarme con nadie.

Alexander no necesito otra amenaza para entregarle los documentos de inversión en la explotación ilegal de diamantes en Rusia. Ahora sólo tenía que mostrarle aquello a Sesshomaru. Miró el reloj de pulcera. 3:26pm bien aún tenía tiempo.

Su madre continuaba llamando a su teléfono, 67 llamadas perdidas.

Llegó al Marileborne, subió al piso de Sesshomaru. Tocó varias veces con bastante energía antes de que le abriera.

—¿Ahora que quieres?

Sesshomaru claramente la había confundido con otra persona, ella prefirió ignorar su mal genio y se introdujo en la habitación. El cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Vengo a decirle que no voy a casarme con usted.

El entrecerro los ojos.

—¿Por qué? preguntó. De todas las cosas ella jamás se imagino que diría eso.

—Porque yo no me gaste el dinero de su banco. Tampoco me gaste el de la empresa de mi familia y... Tampoco me he acostado con su tío.

—Déjese de tonterías. La boda es en tres horas. Le recomiendo que vaya a cambiarse sino quiere que la arrastre asimismo ante el juez.

—Aquí están las pruebas le tiro los documentos que había obtenido de Alex. Ese fue el destino del dinero.

—Sesshomaru ojeo la carpeta. El rostro de sorpresa que Rin espera ver no apareció, su mirada dura se encontró con ella.

—¿Qué quiere que haga con esto?

—Ya le dije, fue mi hermano. No puede hacerme pagar por un crimen que no he cometido.

—Creo que se gasto el dinero con su hermano. Una de las cuentas donde depositaban las ganancias estaba a su nombre. ¿Cree que no sabía esto?

Rin abrió la boca. Incrédula. Sin esperanzas.

Usted decide le pasó por un lado y cogio su celular . O va a su casa, se pone su vestido y lleva su bien formado trasero a la recepción o ya mismo convocamos una rueda de prensa y destapamos todos los secretos de su empresa. ¿Qué dirán sus inversionistas cuando sepan que han invertido su dinero en una estafa Rusa? ¿Qué los hermanos Whitehall han despilfarrado su dinero? O mejor aún , ¿Qué dirán cuando sepan que están endeudados hasta el culo con el banco?

—Es un bastardo.

—Decida rápido. Si no llega antes de las 7 convertiré la boda en una sala de conferencias.

Rin, no necesito nada más para saber que lo que Helen sospechaba era cierto. Sesshomaru tenía algo más en contra de ella y para su mala suerte no tenía la más remota idea de que era.

Se puso el vestido con el animo que llevabas cuando ibas a un funeral. El modelo corte sirena estaba cubierto por la más fina de las organzas. Por detrás la tela transparente cubría su espalda, delante llegaba hasta su cuello desde el escote de corazón. Los brazos iban descubiertos.

—Es sólo una boda por civil. No entiendo por qué tengo que usar un vestido para una iglesia.

Juliette entorno los ojos.

—Es para que te veas como una novia repuso Betty.

—Bien podría ser mi funeral.

Rhiannette regañó su madre. Ni se te ocurra decir eso frente a tu padre.

Su padre, se recordó. Él también había firmado la extensión del crédito con Sesshomaru, si se armaba una investigación por el desfalco él también iría a la cárcel. Si solamente fuesen ella y Alexander lo soportaría. Pero no permitiría que Robert terminase en la cárcel.

Subió al auto de alquiler, ni siquiera presto atención al modelo o al color. Tuvo que fingir una sonrisa al lado de su padre. Llegaron. Rin sintió que iba a vomitar.

—¿Estas bien cariño?— cuestiono Robert suavemente.

—Si, son los nervios. Supongo trato de que su voz pareciera normal.

Su padre le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó. Respiro profundo y entró. Sesshomaru estaba al final, caminaron por la alfombra dorada. Tenía el mismo color de sus ojos, notó. Respiro tratando de controlarse. Su padre le dio su mano a Sesshomaru.

—Te entrego mi más grande tesoro— dijo para que solo ellos pudieran escucharlo.

La ceremonia comenzó. El juez leyó un montón de cosas que ella no escucho. Dijo sus votos de forma mecánica, su alma había abandonado su cuerpo desde el momento en el que entró al salón. No escucho cuando Sesshomaru pronunció los suyos.

El juez los declaró marido y mujer. Sesshomaru la beso. Los invitados aplaudieron. El juez cerró el libro.

Estaba hecho.

Rin camino entre los invitados que les daban sus felicitaciones. Sesshomaru la tenía cogida de la mano. Trato de mantener la sonrisa. Una pareja se movió, un hombre se inclino y una figura atrás se mostró.

Subaru.

Su corazón se desbordó, la pareja volvió a su posición y ella intento caminar hacia donde había visto la silueta. Sesshomaru se lo impidió. La asió de la mano con más fuerza y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí y sonrías —susurro en su oído. El contacto la hizo estremecer.

Miró al frente y allí estaba. El chico que había visto. La miró a los ojos y sus piernas amenazaron con dejar de funcionar. Tenía los ojos dorados, el cabello plateado recogido en una cola igual que Sesshomaru.

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu esposa?... Hermano.

Hermano. Este hombre era hermano de Sesshomaru. Su cabeza retumbó, su ahora esposo pareció darse cuenta de su conmoción puesto que la sostuvo por la cintura. Miró a la cara a su marido. Sus ojos dorados la escudriñaron.

¿Como demonios era eso posible?


	12. Canon in D

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**Canon in D**

—Te presento a mi hermano, Inuyasha Taisho.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo con una sonrisa, cogio su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

Sesshomaru gruñó.

—Un placer conocerlo— respondió, por inercia.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía el pulso acelerado, su piel estaba muy fría y sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—No me siento bien— musitó. Solo Sesshomaru escuchó.

—Aguanta.

—Vomitare.

El susurro una maldición. Ofreció una disculpa a los que aún no habían dado sus felicitaciones y salió con ella, por supuesto, sin quitarle las manos e encima. Entraron a un salón al parecer de descanso. Tenía un modular azul marino que se le antojo demasiado para sentarse.

Sesshomaru se quedó de pie, mirándola. Ella se sintió estúpida, había pasado todo el día día fantaseando con una mentira.

La puerta se abrió e Inuyasha entró.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Quería decirle que no, que la sacara de allí. Con la luz de la habitación podía ver mejor su rostro. Se parecía a Subaru en cierta forma, la nariz, la forma del rostro, las cejas... dudó, ni siquiera estaba segura ya de eso.

Inuyasha tenía la mirada mucho más amable que la de su hermano. Terminó asintiendo porque de hecho se estaba sintiendo mejor. Volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?

—No, no es necesario. Solo... Me quedaré aquí un rato, no he comido en todo el día, solo fue eso.

—Entonces te traeré algo de comer.

Su nuevo cuñado no espero su respuesta, salió tan rápido como terminó su frase.

Sesshomaru seguía parado en el mismo lugar, mirándola con fastidio. Como si pensará que ella estaba mintiendo.

Ella por primera vez lo escudriño, buscando en sus facciones algún parecido con Kamui. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no recordaba los detalles del rostro de su primer amor... Había pasado tanto tiempo que era incapaz de evocar con detalles las formas de su nariz o su mandíbula, ni su frente ni nada... Solo tenía un vago retrato en su mente.

Se sentía mortificada por eso.

Inuyasha volvió antes de que ella pudiese pensar en algo más. Tendió un plato con panecillos, jamones, quesos y salsas. Ella comió de buena gana, notando que de verdad tenía hambre. Cuando hubo terminado miró a su cuñado y le dio las gracias, él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Sesshomaru le tendió la mano. Ella dudo un poco antes de aceptar tu ofrecimiento. Acepto su ayuda y se encontró parada frente a él, su mano recorrió su columna hasta llegar al final, su otra mano la acaricio en el rostro.

—Te ves mucho mejor. Vamos, tenemos un baile que iniciar.

El salón de baile estaba esperando por ellos, Sesshomaru le hizo un gesto al organizador. Se acomodaron y las notas del Canon in D comenzaron a sonar. Caminaron hacia el centro al sonido del piano, justo cuando las notas del violinchello se hicieron presentes él le dio la vuelta. Iniciaron el baile, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, él tenía su cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

Contrario a lo que había pensado, le fue fácil concentrarse en el baile, su esposo era un buen bailarin marcaba perfectamente los pasos y la llevaba como cual experto. No podía ser de otra manera, pensó.

Terminaron el baile y los aplausos no tardaron en llegar. Pausados, con calma, tal y como la sociedad Londoniense sería.

—Tu sonrisa se ve falsa — reprendió una voz femenina.

Rin volteo para encontrarse con su amiga.

—Gracias por la observación. No puedo dar más que eso.

Helen la miro con tristeza.

—Como me gustaría que no te hubieses enamorado— ella se negó ante esa afirmación.

—Yo no me arrepiento de enamorarme, si haber sido una cobarde pero no de haberme enamorado.

Aunque sabía que Helen no estaba de acuerdo con ella no dijo nada. En cambio pregunto:

—¿Quien es la mujer que está con tu marido? —Rin volteo hacia el lado al que ella le había señalado.

Era Annabelle. Comprobó sintiendo una especie de molestia.

—Su amante d—eclaró, su voz demostrando su molestia.

Helen abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Si yo fuera tu iría y reclamaria mi lugar.

Rin miró de nuevo hacia la pareja, Sesshomaru estaba en medio de una conversación con dos hombres, ambos eran amigos de su padre, accionista de alguna empresa que no podía recordar en ese momento. A su lado, Annabelle agarrada de su brazo participando activamente en la conversación. Se le antojo demasiado quemarle los brazos para que no volviera a tocarlo.

—Vamos— repuso Helen ante su duda— . Es injusto, él te obliga a alejarte de tu amante pero se trae la suya a tu boda.

—Bien iré.

Sesshomaru vio a Rin venir hacia él. Caminaba como la gracia y elegancia característica de las mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. No había nada diferente entra ella y las muchas otras que habían querido llegar a él solo por su dinero.

Con su sonrisa falsa saludo a sus acompañantes, estos enseguida se mostraron complacientes con ella, ¿y como no hacerlo?... Era su esposa y por mucho, la mujer más hermosa de la noche. El vestido marcaba sus curvas, sus pechos resaltaban en la transparencia. El calor en su ingle se hizo presente, necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa antes de terminar con una ereccion de adolescente en el medio de la fiesta. Ella lo toco y todos sus pensamientos se fueron al diablo. Quería hacerla suya, esa noche.

—Disculpen, temo que tendré que robarme a mi esposo por un momento— anunció ella con fingida lastima.

Podía reconocer cada actitud, gesto, sabía que sonrisa era falsa o cual no. Sabía cuando mentía, cuando estaba enojada o feliz. Todo eso se había grabado en su mente, conocía como actuaba Rin ante el mundo. Su problema es que no sabía cómo actuaba con él, se creía cada maldita cosa que ella decía, tal y como en ese momento en el que estaba seguro de que estaba actuando y en el que habría jurado que ella actuaba como una esposa celosa.

—Oh, estábamos esperando que comenzará el próximo baile —le dijo Annabelle a él.

La mirada de Rin fue de molestia, probablemente ella estaba tratando de alejarlo de Anna. Eso era, lo confirmó por la manera en la que lo tocaba. Como una esposa reclamando su territorio. Pero ella no tenía nada que reclamar y eso iba a quedarle claro.

—Por supuesto— le respondió a Anna— . Rhiannette, podrías esperar a que el baile terminase. Anna es una querida amiga y no me gustaría decepcionarla.

La expresión que espero ver en su rostro no apareció, pensó que ella se molestaría en la forma en lo que lo hacía cuando le quitaban algo que quería. Al contrario, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien— dijo después de un rato.

Ella se alejó de la misma forma en la que llegó. Anna se había quedado con una sonrisa de triunfo y sus acompañantes no harían comentarios al respecto. Rin tendría que aprender que ella estaba para complacerlo, no para ser complacida.

Helen observo la escena boquiabierta, el muy canalla se había atrevido a rechazarla. ¿Quien en su sano juicio rechazaba a una mujer como Rin?, no es que la otra fuese fea... bien, no era nada fea. Era alta, esbelta, inteligente por lo que veía, pero no fue lo suficientemente astuta para atrapar al magnate en matrimonio. Así que allí Rin tenía la ventaja, él había insistido, más bien obligado a casarse con él. Pero... ¿Por qué?

Fue tras Rin con esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Alguien más estába con ella. ¿Seishiro? La cabellera blanca de los Taisho la puso en alerta. Si el demonio se volteaba y la veía con él podría ser muy malo para su amiga.

—Rin —la llamó. Los dos voltearon.

Mierda.

Se quedó de piedra. Ese rostro... Subaru.

—Helen, te presento al hermano de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha Taisho.

—Un placer respondió el hombre.

Tenía los ojos dorados al igual que Sesshomaru, el cabello plateado debía llegarle a la cintura. Todo lo demás era de Subaru, menos juvenil por supuesto. La forma de sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios ligeramente carnosos, el arco de sus cejas. Su voz... Pero era imposible ¿O no?

—Disculpa... —balbuceo. Miro a Rin quien todavía estaba enojada ¿No se había dado cuenta del parecido? —Soy Helen Hathaway.

Hermano de Sesshomaru...

Miro sus ojos buscando una respuesta. Él llevó su mirada a otro lado.

—Le estaba pidiendo a Rin un baile. No puedes rechazar a tu cuñado —agregó con galantería.

Helen sintió su cabeza a reventar y de pronto lo entendió todo. Lo que Sesshomaru quería era vengarse de su amiga. ¿Pero como consiguió Kamui hacerse pasar por un Taisho? Más aún, ¿Por qué Subaru había venido a la boda a sabiendas de que podían reconocerlo? ¿Se había dado cuenta Rin ya de esto?

Annabelle, se llevó a Sesshomaru a la pista de baile, varias parejas estaban junto a ellos mezclándose entre vueltas alrededor de todo el espacio.

—Lo conseguiste— lo felicito. Ante su mirada de desconcierto agrego:. —Tenerla en tus manos. Hace rato tuvo que meterse el orgullo entre las patas.

—Aun no es una victoria— dijo en tono parco.

—Es el principio de una— él se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a su espalda. Volteo los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que él estaba observando. Inuyasha y Rin bailando.—No me digas que vas a ponerte celoso.

—No es eso —negó con recelo.— Inuyasha siente aprecio por ella, no quiero que por sentimentalismos arruine mis planes.

—¿La aprecia sabiendo lo que te hizo?— la incredulidad se hizo presente en ella.

—No lo sabe— eso sí que era algo nuevo. Tenía entendido que los hermanos se contaban todo. —Eran amigos... No quería que también la odiara.

Ella resoplo.

—No puedo creer que aún le tengas consideración.

—Inuyasha no tenía nada que ver en eso.

—Ok, bueno... Ahora puedes decirle que su amiga es una perra que solo te uso para obtener experiencia.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó —. Ah ya se, porque eres un estúpido que sigue enamorado de ella... ¿Qué sigue ahora Sesshomaru?... ¿Vas a serle fiel? ¿La vas a embarazar?

—Annabelle... —su voz sonó como una amenaza.

—Llevas días esquivandome.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que estaba estresado, llevo demasiado tiempo en Londres. Necesito regresar a Japón lo antes posible.

Esa no era la respuesta que ella buscaba, sólo decidió dejarlo hasta ahí. Más tarde lo presionaria de nuevo.

—Tu esposa no va a querer dejar Londres.

—No tiene otra opción.

Inuyasha se movía en la pista junto con Rin.

—Debo decir que fue una sorpresa este matrimonio —dijo como quien no quiere nada. Necesitaba saber que tanto meollo había hecho Sesshomaru.

—Ha sido una sorpresa hasta para mí —él entrecerro los ojos . —El enamorarme de Sesshomaru, no era algo que me esperaba.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Por supuesto,¿ por qué si no me hubiera casado con el?

—La deuda de tu empresa —sugirió, ella abrió los ojos y se perdió por un momento del ritmo.— No me malinterpretes, no te estoy juzgando. Solo creo que mi hermano puede estarse dejando llevar por el odio y arrastrandote en el camino— ella se quedo en silencio analizando sus palabras. Después de un rato el agregó :—Estoy al tanto de toda la situación con nuestro tío y... Mierda.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Acaba de entrar.

—¿Seishiro?

El asintió.

Seishiro Taisho venía a hacer solo una cosa, fastidiar la fiesta. Diviso a la familia de la novia a la derecha, camino hacia ellos mientras buscaba a su sobrino con la mirada. Estaba bailando con la ejecutiva de Londres. A Juliette le fue imposible discípula su asombro en cuanto lo vio.

Desconcertada dijo—: Sr Taisho, no esperábamos verlo por aquí.

—Por Dios mujer, no seas grocera— Robert la regañó, en seguida se disculpo.

Él acepto en gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Solo vine a darle mis deseos a los novios.

—Oh, me parece que ambos están bailando. Iré a buscarlos.

Sesshomaru vio el momento exacto en el que su tío apareció, gruñó por dentro y se juro dejar sin paga a aquel que lo dejó entrar. El viejo había ido a congraciarse con su ahora familia política, Juliette brincaba como pajarraca a su alrededor. Maldita mujer que ahora brincaba tratando de ganar la atención de Rin. Eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. Cuando la música terminó se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a buscar a Rin.

—¿Tan rápido dejaremos de bailar?— se quejo Anna quien lo agarro del brazo.

—Si —respondió tajante no dispuesto a adentrarse en una discusión sin sentido.

La pareja de amantes no iban a tocarse ni un solo pelo.

Decidido a impedir la reunión alcanzo a su ahora suegra que no dejaba de balancearse de un lado a otro, su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas y casi juro que estuvo a punto de desmayarse en el momento en el que él le habló.

—No recuerdo haberte enviado una invitación— dijo tajante.

Seishiro lo miro con sorna.

—También es un placer para mí verte, sobrino —sonrió.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes. Para las personas relacionadas con los bancos no era un secreto la enemistad que existía entre ambos herederos, siempre se aseguraban de no ponerlos juntos en la misma habitación. Aquí sin embargo, eran ajenos ante tal echo.

—Quiero que te vayas —gruñó. No tenía ninguna razón para ser cortes. Si bien era cierto que Juliette estaba a su lado, la mujer le caía peor que un golpe en la ingle. Además, era un buen momento para comenzar a enseñarle que su tío no era bienvenido en sus vidas.

—Sólo he venido a darle mis felicitaciones a la familia Whitehall —informó, sus ojos mirando a los suyos en un claro desafío de poder, con una sonrisa en su rostro preguntó . —No me digas que¿ aún me temes.?

Apretó los puños y su respiración se volvió la de un animal a punto de atacar.

—Lárgate —mascullo. La furia podía verse en su mirada.

Juliette, que temblaba como una gelatina, soltó un gemido de alivio antes de balbucear:

—Ahi viene Rin y...

—Inuyasha, que bueno verte— el bastardo trato de acercarse a su hermano. Lo cogio del brazo antes de que se le acercara.

Juliette se llevó ambas manos a la boca, si no se desmayaba en ese momento lo haría un minuto después. Él estaba seguro de eso.

—¿Harás un escándalo en tu propia boda? —preguntó Seishiro, se estaba burlando de él.

—Sesshomaru —por favor la dulce voz de Rin llegó a su oído, su mano estaba en su antebrazo.

Con un gruñido se obligó a soltarlo.

—Lárgate ya... Si no lo haces voy a hacer que te saquen por la fuerza —sentenció, no era una amenaza, era exactamente lo que iba a hacer si el maldito no se comenzaba a mover hasta la salida.

—Por supuesto... —su sonrisa le recordo a esa noche cuando aún su padre no había muerto . —Señorita Whitehall... Perdón, señora Taisho ahora. Déjeme recordarle que mi oferta aun sigue en pie. Hasta luego.

Rin sintió que su corazón volvió a su cuerpo en el momento en el que vio a Seishiro salir por la puerta. Seguía sujetando el brazo de su marido quien parecía una bestia en asecho. Inuyasha también estaba tenso. Tal vez la guerra que había entre los Taisho era peor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Bailamos? —le preguntó en un intento de hacer que se relajara.

—No— respondió, sin ningún sentido del tacto, con el humor de perros intacto —. Nos vamos— anuncio utilizando el mismo tono de voz que hizo que se erizaran los vellos de la piel.

—¿Pero como?— musitó Juliette —. Es muy temprano, ni siquiera hemos servido el banquete... El pastel.

Ella se quedó en silencio, cualquier cosa que dijera no la ayudaría.

—Estoy seguro de que mi hermano podrá quedarse hasta después de la cena— Inuyasha intervino con un perfecto acento inglés.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada mortal. Inuyasha no se inmuto.

¿Cuál era la historia entre la familia Taisho?

—No —confirmó cogiendola por la cintura—. Estoy seguro de que podrá disculparnos ante los invitados— se dirigió esta vez a su madre.

—¿Qué puedo decirles? Rin, tú padre estallará.

No pudo responder porque Sesshomaru ya la había sacado del círculo.

—Mi madre tiene razón, a mi papá no le gustará que nos vayamos —intento razonar.

—Ese es su problema.

¿Podía ser alguien más antipático?

—También el mío y como ahora eres mi esposo es también el tuyo. ¿Quieres un escándalo?

—¿Crees que me afectaría? ¿Piensas que me interesa? La respuesta es: no. No importa lo que pase, la mitad del mundo me debe dinero y la otra mitad quiere que se lo preste. A nadie le va a importar lo que haga con mi vida, siempre y cuando siga alimentando sus bolsillos —de nuevo hablándole de esa forma cruel— . Eres mi esposa ahora, disfruta el privilegio.

¿Disfruta el privilegio? ¿Qué...?

Todo el resto de sus pensamientos se fueron al piso porque después de terminar, la beso. Posesivo, como si quisiera demostrarle que sus palabras eran ciertas. Se separaron lentamente y pudo darse cuenta de cómo todos se habían detenido a verlos.

—Robert —Sesshomaru habló por encima de su cabeza— . Me temo que nos tenemos que ir... Ya no puedo esperar más.

¿En que momento se le había pasado la furia? Incluso a Juliette le había hablado mal. Por dios, estaba actuando... ¿Con qué demonio se había casado?

Su padre se puso de mil colores y estaba hecho. Sesshomaru se había deshecho de su escusa en un solo movimiento.

—Iré arriba a recoger tus cosas, despídete de tus amigos —le dio un corto beso en los labios— . Te estaré esperando.

Sesshomaru subió por las escaleras internas al cuarto donde Rin había dejado sus pertenencias; una maleta mediana más un bolso de mano. Se quedó sentado en el mueble de cuero. Seishiro se había atrevido a ir a su boda. No sabía que le molestaba más, si el que hubiera venido por ver a Rin o que se Atrevieron atreviera a intentar tocar a Inuyasha.

Él bastardo sabía que eso lo cabrearia, pero no podía evitarlo. Él había arruinado sus vidas. Su madre había sufrido por culpa. Todo lo que sentía por su tío era odio.

La puerta se abrió y se apresuró a coger el bolso de mano, se agachó para sacar el asa de la maleta, la ajusto a su altura y se volvió.

No era Rin.

—De nuevo dejas que tu tío te arruine el momento —dijó Anna de manera pesarosa.

—Desde que llegue he tenido ganas de irme— eso no era del todo cierto. Había disfrutado bastante de bailar con Rin temprano y quizás habría disfrutado comer a sí lado, pero ya no estaba de humor.

—Por supuesto, para meterte entre las piernas de la zorra.

—Anna... Sin insultos —la regañó.

—Sessho... Vine aquí por una cosa —se vio obligado a suavizar su mirada en cuanto la escucho. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada de esto. Ella percibió su cambio puesto que continuó :—. Dime que no la amas antes de poder reaccionar ella estaba sobre él . Dímelo exigió buscando sus labios.

—No, no la amo —no mentía. La deseaba como se quería aquello que de niño no se pudo tener. Nada más que eso.

Anna no se conformo con su respuesta y lo beso. Pudo apartarla, si. Pero no quería herirla así que correspondió su beso esperando que eso pudiera calmarla.

—¿Aún te quieres ir?... Lo pregunto porque veo que conseguiste entretenimiento —la que hablo fue Rin, quien lo estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos desde la puerta.

Se sintió estúpido por dejarse caer en un juego femenino y más aún sabiendo él mismo que Rin subiría en cualquier momento. Sostuvo con firmeza la maleta y salió llevándose consigo a Rin.

Cuando Rin se subió en el auto estaba furiosa. Sesshomaru se había cabreado porque Seishiro fue a la boda y al mismo tiempo había estado bailando y besándose con su amante. No es que le importase la relación que tuviera con esa mujer, que dicho sea el paso no la dejaba en paz con su empresa, cada movimiento financiero que hacía o que pretendía hacer, ya que sin su autorización no podía mover ni un centavo de su propia empresa, le parecía que estaba mal y la trataba como una ladrona. Lo que la molestaba era la doble moral de su ahora marido, marido, se repitió como si la simple palabra fuera algo absurdo.

Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino hacia el hotel, ¿por qué debía extrañar le que ese fuera su destino? A él le gustaba ese lugar y punto. No había nada más que discutir, llevaría a su esposa al mismo lugar donde se veía con su amante. Después de todo, ella ni siquiera creía que el la consideraría por ser su esposa.

Lanzó la puerta con más fuerza de lo normal cuando salió del auto. Si le molesto o no, no se volvió para averiguarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si el auto era de él o lo había alquilado. Camino hasta el ascensor con él detrás. Subieron, solos.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, agarro los cojines del sofá y los acomodó para que quedase con el espacio para poder dormir.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— preguntó con clara molestia.

—Acomodando mi cama ¿no es obvio? —respondió con el mismo tono que había estado usando él.

Enseguida sintió las manos del hombre en su cuerpo. Tenía demasiada fuerza para su gusto.

—Eres mi esposa y vas a dormir en mi cama, conmigo —su voz cambió, no sonaba enojado pero no era tan tonta como para pensar en otra cosa.

Sin embargo, ella si seguía molesta y respondió :

—Creo que usted prefiere compartir la cama con otra que no soy yo.

—¿Celosa?— ¿eso fue una caricia? Él estaba sonriendo, como si estuviera seguro de su respuesta.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero no tienes ese privilegio. Me importa muy poco lo que hagas con tu... amigo señaló a su ingle.

—Entonces no veo por qué estas enojada, ah... A menos que sea porque no pudiste hablar con tu amante. Dime ¿Cuál es la propuesta que te hizo?

Sesshomaru la tenía completamente inmovilizada, sus manos en su espalda ejerciendo presión para acercarla a él, si forcejeaba y conseguía hacerle perder el equilibrio caerían sobre el mueble. Pensó en su pregunta y se decantó por decirle la verdad. Después de todo ella no lo había aceptado.

—Me llamó temprano y me dijo que si me acostaba con él me daría información sobre ti— dijo y lo escucho gruñir.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—No lo sé, estoy aquí.

—Y así seguirás estando porque no vas a volver a acostarte con él. ¿Entendiste? —ella no respondió, él no volvió a preguntar.

—Bien. Déjame en paz ahora.

—No, eres mi esposa y vas a cumplir con tus obligaciones.

—Ve a cogerte a Annabelle —chilló tratando con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de su agarre.

—Anna no está aquí —Anna, así era como la llamaba.

—Pues vete a su casa— grito y él sonrió.

Saliste demasiado celosa.

Y ella no pudo responder porque él volvió a aprovechar su descuido para besarla como solo él sabía hacerlo.


	13. Love History

**Capítulo 13 Love History**

Rin lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas en vano, Sesshomaru tenía una mano en su espalda y con la otra sostenía su cabeza. Besaba endemoniadamente bien y en su interior se debatía sobre sí continuar haciendo fuerza o dejarse llevar. Aspiro su aroma masculino mezclado con su aliento, una delicia exquisita que podría pasar horas absorbiendo, claro, sino hubiese sido porque unos segundos después apareció un destello del perfume de la otra mujer. En consecuencia, el motivo por el cual se enojó volvió a aparecer en su mente, entonces en todo lo que pensó fue en la manera en hacer que él la soltara y, concluyó que solo había una: hacerle daño. Así que le hizo daño de la única manera que le era posible en ese momento, mordiéndolo.

Apretó su labio inferior tan fuerte que él soltó un gruñido, aún sin soltarlo sintió como el intrincado moño de su cabeza se deshacía. Lo soltó sólo cuando sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre. Inmediatamente después supo que eso había sido una muy mala idea. Sesshomaru tenía las pupilas dilatadas, su nariz más ancha, su boca torcida en señal de que estaba furioso. En ese momento tuvo miedo.

Sesshomaru la tenía agarrada por el moño, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás logrando con eso que ella lo mirase de frente, se tocó el labio con su mano libre. Y la mirada que le dio hizo que su cuerpo adquiriese la temperatura de un iceberg.

—Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso —era una clara amenaza, la pregunta era si ¿recibiría un castigo por ello de inmediato?— ¿Entendiste? — silencio —. ¿Entendiste? — repitió haciendo más presión con su mano, le dolió como el demonio.

—Me estás haciendo daño — gimió y en su rostro vio un destello de una sonrisa. ¿Era eso lo que él quería? ¿Hacerle daño?

—A ti no te importo hace rato morderme— reclamó sin aflojar su agarre—. Que te quede claro algo, Rin. A partir de hoy me perteneces y harás lo que yo diga.

—Puede que me obligues a obedecerte, pero no te perteneceré nunca—las pupilas de Sesshomaru se dilataron aún más. Como si eso fuera posible.

Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en los labios del hombre, como si con eso le demostrara lo equivocada que estaba. Ella gimió por el dolor y sintió como él la soltaba de golpe. Su equilibrio se fue al trasto y cayó de bruces sobre el sofá. Lo siguiente que noto fueron unas manos expertas que soltaban los botones de su vestido, se volvió de golpe en un intento por detenerlo.

— ¡No! — su voz salió como un chillido agudo.

Los ojos del hombre se entornaron, si no había perdido su paciencia ya estaba muy cerca de hacerlo.

—Deja la maldita farsa — reclamó.

¿Farsa? ¿Eso era lo que pensaba? Que ella estaba fingiendo

—No voy a tener relaciones contigo en el mismo sitio en el que te acuestas con esa mujer.

— ¿Sigues celosa? —pregunto colocando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, una de sus rodillas se clavó en el cojín.

Rin trago grueso, Sesshomaru lucia como un demonio a punto de comerse a su presa.

—Vete al infierno — consiguió decir por fin.

—Sí, precisamente allí es a donde pienso llevarte.

Tras decir eso la atrajo hacia sí, atrapándola bajo su cuerpo, soltando los botones restantes, hundiéndose en la curva de su garganta. Sintió su boca sobre ella diferente de las veces anteriores, sus besos eran erráticos y su respiración totalmente audible, como si estuviera participando en una carrera. Cuando fue obvio que no podría acceder a más que su cuello tiro del vestido hacia abajo, esta vez ella comenzó a sentir pánico.

—Detente —suplicó sin obtener respuesta—. Por favor — Sesshomaru parecía totalmente ido de sí y no importaba cuando intentara empujarlo él no se movía más que para seguir lamiendo y mordiendo su pecho que ahora estaba casi al descubierto.

La delicada organza crujió en el momento en que Sesshomaru la empujó más hacia abajo y ella subió sus antebrazos en un intento desesperado de que sus senos se quedarán dentro.

—No—sollozo. Ella abrió los ojos intentando buscar su mirada, las veces anteriores él no había sido brusco, se había fijado en ella, en su reacción, esta vez era distinto: Sesshomaru no la miraba, no se fijaba en sí ella lo estaba disfrutando o no.

Una de las manos del hombre fue hasta donde la transparencia del vestido había quedado estancada, justo en el borde de sus senos. No hubo una caricia, una mirada o un beso, todo lo que había era su mano tirando hacia abajo y su pecho aprisionado sus brazos. En seguida toco y se llevó a la boca sus pezones, sin delicadeza, sin procurar que fuera placentero para ella. Pero sobre todo sin importarle que ella aún se retorcía tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Rin se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. ¿Sería capaz de obligarla? Antes pensaba que no, pero ahora en esa situación, pensaba que Sesshomaru no se detendría. Los ojos le escocían por las amenazantes lágrimas que no tardarían en comenzar a salir ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Quería que se detuviera, que fuera como las veces anteriores donde, aunque él lo negase, se había preocupado por ella. Donde sus toques eran caricias. No está locura, no de esta manera. Los sollozos aparecieron en su garganta y por última vez busco su mirada... Y entonces la vio, los ojos de oro líquido solo mostraban una cosa: furia.

—Suéltame — le suplicó como su última esperanza, de nuevo él no le hizo caso. Fue el pánico quien habló con ella cuando gritó —. Suéltame, ¡bestia!

Sesshomaru se detuvo por completo cuando Rin grito llamándolo bestia, se miró a él mismo y luego a ella, para su disgusto descubrió que ella tenía toda la razón en utilizar ese término para referirse a él. La mujer tenía los ojos desorbitados con lágrimas a sus lados y el pelo hecho un desastre. Él en sus manos tenía unos cuantos botones del vestido que había estado rompiendo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Estaba actuando como una bestia. Todo por una indescriptible furia... Y es que el hecho de que ella se siguiera negando a acostarse con él le nublaba la razón.

¿Por qué ella actuaba de esa manera? Se supone que lo que quería era un marido rico, y vamos no iba a encontrar en ningún lado uno con más dinero que él, superaría a quien sea. Pero Rin seguía en su juego de mujer digna y virginal.

Con un gruñido se obligó a soltarla, se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado. Rin huyo hacia el otro lado del sofá, él sólo se concentró en los tres diminutos botones que tenía en su mano. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella estaba echa un ovillo y se sostenía con firmeza el vestido al pecho, volvió a observar los botones y los dejó sobre la mesa de café situada frente a ellos.

Rin se sobresaltó cuando él se levantó, su mirada era de recelo. Él se llevó sus manos a sus sienes y las masajeo con firmeza.

—Levántate — le ordenó con la intención de permitirle que se cambiase de ropa en la habitación, ella por supuesto se negó.

—No me voy a mover ni un solo centímetro de aquí— vociferó a causa del pánico.

—No fue una petición, Rin— esta vez sonó como una amenaza.

—A menos que me obligue, no me moveré de aquí— se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

Él arqueo una ceja.

— ¿De eso va todo? ¿Te gusta que te obliguen?— pregunto él con una fingida sonrisa. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa por lo que él había sugerido.

—No se me acerque— chilló. De nuevo lo trataba de usted.

—Todo lo que quiero es cogerme a mi esposa. ¿Tan difícil es?

—Pues vaya y cójase a Annabelle— quizás era tonto decirle eso, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa por el momento.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — cuestionó sosteniéndola por la barbilla para que lo mirase de frente.

—Si—respondió la mujer con decisión.

—Perfecto.

Si eso era lo que ella quería, iba a dárselo. Le demostraría lo muy poco que le importaba. Cogió su celular, su billetera y las llaves del auto. Antes de salir le echo un último vistazo a la mujer con la que se había casado, ella no lo miró. Él, no lo pensó más y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Tecleo un texto antes de poner en marcha el vehículo.

"Que no salga del hotel"

Annabelle encendió las luces del loft estilo industrial donde vivía mientras se quitaba los zapatos, dejó su teléfono encima de la cama y fue hasta el baño. Salió unos minutos después con el rostro limpio, consultó la hora en el móvil y vio que aún era temprano, ella se había ido casi al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru de la boda. Sin él no tenía sentido permanecer en la fiesta, bueno, solo habló un rato con Inuyasha qué la había interrogado sobre su presencia allí. Ella había cortado todo diciéndole que Sesshomaru y ella eran amigos por encima de todo y que siempre se apoyarían el uno al otro, hubiera sexo de por medio o no.

Se quedó un rato mirando al vacío, pensando en cuanto tiempo tardaría Sesshomaru en regresar a ella. Ella sabía cómo satisfacerlo, conocía sus puntos de placer más que lo suyos propios y a él le gustaba ella también. Ella estaba segura de eso, incluso a pesar de las últimas semanas en las que no habían tenido sexo.

Su móvil se encendido sacándola de sus pensamientos, era Sesshomaru. Las palabras del texto iluminaron su rostro.

"Voy camino al loft"

Estaba volviendo a ella esa misma noche.

Helen maldijo cuando sintió el frío clavársele como agujas en su cuerpo. Había sido muy mala idea salir al estacionamiento sin su abrigo, pero no tenía otra opción, el hombre que se parecía a Subaru había salido y esa era su única oportunidad de habla con él, si lo alcanzaba por supuesto. Vio a un vehículo ponerse en movimiento y sin pensarlo se atravesó en su camino, más tarde reflexionaría sobre si había sido una locura o no. El conductor del Ferrari rojo se detuvo de golpe.

En su posición no podía ver quien estaba frente al volante, pero temía que si se quitaba él arrancaría el auto y se iría sin hablar con ella. Le hizo una seña para que se bajara y después de un rato, la puerta se abrió y el conductor salió. Su silueta se filtró a contra luz, era él. Nadie más tenía el cabello de esa manera. Cuando estuvo en la zona iluminada por los faros, pudo verlo mejor.

—Tenemos que hablar — exigió Helen ganándose una mirada de incredulidad del hombre —. Subaru — pronunció su nombre y supo que no se había equivocado. El despreocupado rostro cambió por completo.

Él con un gesto le dijo que subiera al auto, ella lo hizo. Esa misma noche iba a averiguar qué había pasado con ellos hace quince años y, sobre todo, que era lo que quería ahora Kamui de Rin.

Rin se despertó sintiendo agarrotado cada musculo de su cuerpo, el sofá de la suite era bastante grande pero no lo suficientemente cómodo para brindar una noche de placentera descanso, más si le sumaba que ella estaba acostumbrada a tener una cama Queen size solo para ella. La luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara, clara consecuencia del balcón cubierto de vidrio que habían dejado con las persianas arriba. Se incorporó sin pensarlo mucho con el ceño fruncido. Como si se preparase para la nueva batalla de ese día.

No se extrañó al sentir la soledad de la suite, mientras se levantaba contemplo el vestido blanco que yacía tirado en el suelo. Ella misma lo había arrojado allí después de quitárselo la noche anterior. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, asomándose primero antes de entrar. Estaba vacía, confirmó. Fue por su maleta y sacó unos jeans con una franelilla junto con sus artículos de aseo. Llevo todo al baño con ella y pasó el seguro. No quería arriesgarse a que Sesshomaru entrará y la encontrase en alguna situación embarazosa. No desde lo que sucedió la noche anterior, aún podía sentir la fuerza de Sesshomaru sobre ella e incluso la intensidad de su furiosa mirada.

Su noche de bodas convertida en un desastre, sonrió con ironía al recordar cada lágrima que había derramado luego de que Sesshomaru se fuera. Había llorado por muchas cosas, la primera de ellas por ser tan débil, por tener tanto miedo a vivir por ella misma, por dejarse llevar siempre por los deseos de los demás. A pesar de todo lo que había logrado por ella misma, su voluntad seguía siendo débil, manipulable. Era la misma tonta de hace 15 años que no lucho por lo que ella quería. La prueba más grande eran los dos anillos de oro blanco que tenía en su dedo anular.

Tal vez si él no hubiera desaparecido, si ella lo hubiese visto al día siguiente se habría arrepentido y le habría dicho la verdad. Pero Kamui desapareció para siempre, llevándose con él una parte de su alma. Y ahora sólo quedaba un vástago recuerdo de lo que ella había sido un día. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien tuviera que sacrificarse por su familia? ¿Por qué Alexander la había metido en esto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente ella quien terminara casada con un hombre sin amor?

No importaba cuántas veces se preguntara lo mismo, nada podía rescatarla del infierno que sería su vida.

Algo dentro de ella cada vez estaba más segura de que no importaba cuántas veces le demostrara a Sesshomaru que ella no había nunca sido amante de ningún hombre, él jamás le creería. Porque ella estaba cada vez creía más que en todo esto había algo más que una guerra familiar.

Dejó de pensar en tantas cosas y se metió a la ducha.

Después de salir y estar vestida decidió recoger el vestido, lo doblo y lo dejó sobre el sofá. Metió el resto de su ropa en su maleta y cuando hubo terminado se fijó en su teléfono. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Helen, vio la hora y le pareció extraño que la llamase en la madrugada. Quizás la estaba llamando para preguntarle cómo estaba después de su aparatosa escapada de la fiesta. Estaba segura de que su madre se había asegurado de convencer a los asistentes de que había sido un acto completamente romántico, nada distanciabas de la realidad. Más tarde le devolvería la llamada, en ese momento no tenía ganas de escuchar el regaño de Helen por no haberse acostado con Sesshomaru.

Estaba marcado el número del chófer de Juliette cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Sesshomaru acababa de entrar con su porte de arrogancia, detuvo su mirada en ella.

La persona al otro lado de la línea contestó.

"Señorita Whitehall - el hombre carraspeo ante su error- Lo siento, Señora Taisho, en que puedo servirle"

Señora Taisho, ese era su apellido ahora. El claro distintivo de que ahora era parte de su marido. ¿De verdad le pertenecía a ese hombre?

Tragando grueso e intentando que la mirada inquisitiva del recién llegado no la afectara, respondió:

—Sí, Joseph. Necesito que traigas mi auto o vengas por mí para traérmelo yo misma.

"En seguida..." estaba escuchando responder al empleado cuando Sesshomaru le arrebato el teléfono de las manos.

— ¿Joseph es tu nombre cierto? — preguntó, aunque no le dio tiempo de responder —. No es necesario que vengas, yo mismo puedo llevar a mi esposa a donde ella desee.

El sorprendido chófer estaba balbuceando una respuesta cuando él cortó la llamada.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — cuestiono ella —. ¿Tengo prohibido salir?

—Creo haberte dicho que me perteneces— respondió sin cambiar su semblante.

Rin lo observo mientras que estuvo parado frente a ella. Olía a alcohol, su cabello estaba suelto, aún llevaba la ropa de la boda. A diferencia de que ahora se veía arrugada, la camisa con los primeros botones abiertos y la corbata iba enrollada en su mano izquierda.

No tenía idea de que hacer a partir de ahora, ¿Cómo se suponía que sería ese matrimonio? ¿Sesshomaru le impediría salir? ¿Tendría que pedirle permiso? ¿La dejaría siquiera ir a su empresa?

Sesshomaru le paso el teléfono fijo de la habitación. Ella apenas fue capaz de sostenerlo, fue incapaz de evitar el respingo cuando sus manos se rozaron. Si él lo noto no dijo nada.

—Pide el almuerzo, voy a ducharme.

Sin decirle más la dejo.

¿En qué infierno se había metido por su familia?

El lunes por la mañana, Rin llegó a su oficina excesivamente temprano. Su tan considerado marido la había despertado arrancándole el edredón de un tirón. Esa noche si había dormido en el hotel él en la cama y ella en el sofá. Para su tranquilidad él no había vuelto a tocarla y ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, se había pasado la tarde y parte de la noche pegado a su laptop y haciendo llamadas en japonés.

Vio su escritorio y todo lo que quiso fue olvidarse de que estaba casada con Sesshomaru Taisho. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor acostarse aquella noche con Seishiro, ¿de qué le servía seguir conservando su virginidad si estaba viendo en un infierno? Él se lo había dejado claro, tenía que obedecerlo. Hacer lo que él quisiera o sacaría a relucir todas las cosas que Alexander había hecho, en las que ella y su padre eran cómplices por mantenerse en silencio.

Sacudió la cabeza y encendió su computador, espero a que cargara la pantalla de inicio para abrir su correo. Lo primero que vio la dejó helada. Los pagos a sus accionistas habían sido rechazados.

Maldita Annabelle.

Cogió el teléfono y marco su número.

"¿Hola?" saludo la mujer al otro lado.

Rin sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Por qué cancelaste los pagos?

"¿Qué pagos?... Ahh... ¿los de este fin de semana? Había información que no cuadraba"

Respiro hondo y trato de controlar su cólera.

—Los informes que te pase estaban en completo orden.

"Yo no lo pienso así, se lo notifique a Sesshomaru y él estuvo de acuerdo"

—Al Sr Taisho, para ti mi marido es el sr Taisho— escucho a la mujer sonreír.

"Lo siento, no puedo llamarlo de otra forma que no sea por su nombre. Entre nosotros han pasado demasiadas cosas, ya sabes..."

—No me importa su pasado, Sesshomaru es ahora mi esposo y le debe respeto—espetó con seriedad.

"Es extraño que diga eso cuando su marido vino a buscarme en su noche de bodas" percibió el triunfo en la voz de la mujer. "No importa lo que haga, él siempre volverá a mi, jamás encontrará satisfacción entre las piernas de una mustia llorona"

—No le permito que se refiera a mí de esa forma— respondió ella llena de rabia —. Quiera o no, la esposa de Sesshomaru soy yo. Y, no importa cuántas veces se le meta en la cama, jamás cambiará el hecho de que la que lleva el apellido Taisho soy yo. Y si no quiere problemas apruebe el maldito pago.

Tiro el teléfono con más fuerzas de la que quería. Esa mujer era la espina de sus zapatos. Pero eso no era lo que la había molestado más, de hecho lo que la sacó de sus cabales era que Sesshomaru le había contado sus intimidades a esa mujer. ¿Qué tanto sabría? Lo suficiente como para saber que había terminado llorando en cada uno de sus encuentros.

Siguió en su trabajo esperando la confirmación que nunca llegó. Por lo que veía Annabelle no estaba dispuesta a aprobar el pago. Harta de esperar, salió de la oficina. Bajo por el ascensor, maldijo internamente al no encontrar su auto en el estacionamiento. Se le había olvidado que estaba estacionado en la mansión de sus padres.

Bien, no era mal de morir. Aún podía llamar a Joseph y...

—Sra Taisho, ¿se le ofrece ir a algún lado? — un hombre salió de las sombras. Vestía un traje negro impecable — El señor Taisho nos ordenó asistirla si deseaba ir a algún lugar.

—El señor Taisho. ¿Cuál? — no quería caer en ningún tipo de confusión.

—El señor Sesshomaru, su esposo — aclaro el hombre un tanto nervioso.

—Muchas gracias, pero prefiero esperar a mi chófer.

—Tenemos órdenes de no dejarla salir a menos que seamos nosotros quien la llevamos.

¿Nosotros? Eran más de uno.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza masajeando sus sienes. Era obvio que Sesshomaru no se arriesgaría a que ella se escapara.

—Voy a subir, tengo trabajo que hacer.

El hombre asintió y la observo entrar en la caja metálica.

¿Cuantas personas estarían vigilándola en ese momento?

Helen se dejó caer sobre la alfombra de su estudio, cruzó las piernas mientras abría frente a ella los viejos álbumes de cuando tenía 16. Paso las páginas del libro de cuero negro hasta encontrar la que estaba buscando, una fotografía del evento navideño de ese año. En esta se podía observar a una serie de jóvenes en el centro acomodados uno al lado del otro, pero eso no era lo que le importaba a ella. Lo que quería ver era al chico ubicado a la izquierda del grupo, el joven de cabello negro que tocaba el piano. Resopló de cansancio al ver que no se veía bien su rostro. Paso a la siguiente página y a la siguiente después de esa… más y más imágenes del coro aparecieron hasta que… ¡Bingo! Sumeragi Kamui en el centro de la fotografía concentrado en las teclas del piano. Te tengo, celebró en su mente.

No confiaba ni un poco en las palabras que le había dicho Subaru o Inuyasha la noche anterior. Había pasado todo el día tratando de pensar en una estrategia que le pudiese dar ventaja ante Taisho, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre. Era demasiado extraño que hace quince años hubieran desaparecido de la forma en que lo hicieron y ahora volvían como unos magnates. Si la historia que le contó su excompañero de clases era cierta, ¿Por qué buscaron esconderse bajo nombres falsos en lugar de buscar la protección de la policía o contratar seguridad privada? Según Inuyasha, Seishiro había atentado contra sus vidas incluida su madre y por ello tuvieron que cambiar sus identidades para mantenerse lejos. ¿Era o no cierto? Inuyasha también le dijo que desaparecieron porque su tío los había encontrado.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía o no decirle a Rin? Las palabras de Inuyasha retumbaban en su cabeza.

"Voy a decirle a Rin Toda la verdad" le había dicho ella.

"Sera contraproducente hacerlo"

"No veo por qué pueda serlo, ella ya sospecha que tu hermano tiene otro motivo con ella"

"Esta situación es demasiado repentina, Helen. No sé qué fue lo que paso entre ellos, pero sospecho que si ella se entera de la verdad va a convertirse en la mártir de Sesshomaru"

"No puedo simplemente ocultarlo - replicó ella-. Ella no me lo perdonaría. Lleva quince años llorando por su muerte – agregó resentida. En cierta forma también lo decía por ella misma- No me quedaré callada"

"Solo dame tiempo, déjame hablar con mi hermano. Por favor"

"Una semana"

"No, es muy poco tiempo. Necesito un mes. Tengo mucho que averiguar"

"Ok, pero si el bárbaro de tu hermano le hace algo –amenazó -, le diré todo a Rin"

Un mes era demasiado tiempo, arrugó el ceño al tiempo que observaba la última fotografía del álbum, una de Subaru.

Cuando volvió al hotel estaba hecha una furia, el pago a los accionistas no se había hecho. Las fechas de pago de intereses habían sido puntuales hasta ese día, tenía el correo lleno de mensajes y ni hablar de su teléfono. Lo más molesto era que la mujer ni siquiera le contestaba las llamadas y Sesshomaru era el campeón mundial en ignorarla. El único mensaje que le había enviado era uno que decía quien la iba a regresar al hotel.

Colocó la laptop en la mesa del balcón y reviso una vez más obteniendo el mismo resultado. Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo llamando a Annabelle. Todo lo que quedaba era esperar a Sesshomaru.

El susodicho llegó casi a media noche. Llevaba la misma ropa que en la mañana y su rostro lucia cansado.

— No sabía que fueras tan buena esposa — dijo con sarcasmo, cuando vio que estaba despierta esperándolo.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy despierta aun.

—No lo sé y si no tiene que ver con cumplir con tu deber de esposa, no me interesa — le paso por un lado ignorándola olímpicamente, tal y como llevaba haciéndolo todo el día.

—Tu amante rechazo los pagos de los accionistas — reclamó yendo detrás de él —. Sabes que no funciona de esta manera, si los accionistas no tienen su dinero investigan siempre el por qué.

Sesshomaru comenzó a desvestirse sin importarle su presencia.

— ¿Enviaste el informe a Anna? — pregunto sacando la camisa de sus brazos. Rin sintió sus mejillas arder, "Anna" le revolvía la bilis escucharlo pronunciar el nombre de la mujer de esa manera.

— Si, lo hice. Dos veces y tú amiguita no me responde las llamadas — respondió con voz filosa.

—Envíamelo a mí… Y, por favor los celos no te quedan... Además, no tienes absolutamente ningún derecho que reclamar. No eres más que una bonita adquisición... Y cara.

En el momento que iba a replicar, Sesshomaru se quitó los pantalones. Ante la visión de su cuerpo semidesnudo el calor invadió sus mejillas y se encontró huyendo de la habitación hacia un lugar seguro.

Solo cuando sus dedos dejaron de temblar fue capaz de reenviar el correo a la dirección de su esposo. En cierto sentido, él se veía mucho más calmado que las dos noches anteriores aunque seguía provocándola de la misma manera. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera salido de la habitación, el habría terminado quitándose lo que le quedaba puesto frente a ella.

Fue consciente del momento exacto en que Sesshomaru salió al balcón del lado de la habitación, escucho el sonido del portátil y también el tecleo de sus dedos. La llamó unos minutos después. Ella se levantó dejando a un lado su teléfono. Se plantó justo frente a él, tenía el torso desnudo y una toalla colgaba de sus hombros. Un pantalón de algodón gris cubría su parte baja y tenía el portátil sobre su regazo. Incluso sentado en una maldita silla de mimbre, se vea apuesto.

Siendo consciente del hilo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos lo corto de golpe preguntando:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya comprobó que mi informe es completamente legal y que no pretendo coger un solo centavo para mí?

— Si, es correcto — respondió mirándola cínicamente a los ojos. En respuesta todos sus vellos se erizaron. Fue como si él fuera un depredador y ella estuviera la presa a punto de caer en sus garras.

— ¿Puedes aprobarlo tú? — se aventuró a preguntar.

— ¿Qué gano si lo hago? — cuestiono el hombre. El tinte de cinismo estaba marcado en su pregunta.

—Tenemos un trato Taisho —lo llamo por su apellido porque le molesto que estuviera intentando chantajearla.

—Uno que no has cumplido—replicó él.

Ella apretó fuertemente los puños. Ya no tenía dudas, él claramente estaba utilizando la situación para chantajearla

— Creía que eso ya no le importaba... Después de todo tiene con quien ahogar sus deseos.

La sonrisa que le devolvió le heló la sangre.

—Piénsalo, si quieres el pago, tendrás que convencerme — arrastro cada palabra haciendo que la frase sonará como una sensual melodía —Será mejor que vaya a acostarme... Dejaré la puerta abierta por si cambias de opinión.

Rin trago grueso y camino de vuelta a su intento de cama. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?

Esa madrugada se vio demasiado tentado a acariciar el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba durmiendo en el sofá de su suite. Especialmente cuando ella hacia esos deliciosos sonidos y sacaba las piernas del edredón de esa forma seductora, incluso dormida lo volvía loco. El cabello azabache caía en cascadas por el borde del cojín, sin poder resistirse cogió un mechón de cabello y lo enredo en sus dedos. Ella dio un respingo de inmediato, abrió los ojos y lo miró como si fuera un asesino en serie.

—Levántate — le ordenó. Ella se sentó recelosa envolviéndose aún más con el edredón, coló si eso fuera posible.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto ella mirando hacia el balcón. Las estrellas eran dueñas del cielo.

—Hora de levantarse y vestirse— respondió estoico. Eran las 3:46am de la mañana y necesitaba que ella estuviera lista para salir antes del amanecer—. Muévete, créeme que no vas a querer ir a donde vamos con ese pijama debajo de tu abrigo.

Ella se levantó dando por hecho sus palabras y se dirigió a la habitación. Él encendió las luces y busco en el bolso y cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta del baño comenzó su búsqueda en la maleta de Rin. Quería saber si llevaba con ella su pasaporte, ya había previsto el hecho de que quizás ella le mintiera acerca de la ubicación del documento así que decidió actuar por adelantado. No lo encontró.

— ¿Dónde está tu pasaporte? — le preguntó al instante que la vio salir vestida como para ir a trabajar.

—En mi casa — respondió vacilante. Probablemente ella se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones al ver las maletas dentro de la habitación.

—Ok. Entonces iremos primero por él. Llama y diles que vamos en camino.

Si ella pensaba resistirse, él no le lo permitió. La arrastro con él tan pronto como él personal del hotel llegó a recoger su equipaje, el de ella incluido por supuesto.

— ¿A dónde piensas llevarme? — pregunto ella cuando él puso en marcha el auto.

— A casa de tus padres a buscar tú pasaporte.

— Eso ya lo sé, lo que te pregunte es: ¿a qué país piensas ir?

— Japón.

—A esta hora no hay vuelos hacia Japón, solo salen de noche.

El no respondió. Ella tenía razón, las aerolíneas solo ofrecían vuelos hasta la isla nipona de noche, pero ellos no viajarían en una aerolínea comercial. Ese era el motivo por el cual tenían que llegar antes del amanecer.

Rin se bajó del vehículo con Sesshomaru pisándole los talones. Subieron a su habitación y sacó su pasaporte de la gaveta.

—Vamos— le dijo él viendo que ella tenía lo que buscaba en las manos.

—Espera... Déjame empacar algunas cosas personales.

—Cinco minutos — accedió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Rin corrió por un morral, disimulo metiendo varias cosas sin importancia pero lo que realmente le interesaba era la grabadora que estaba en el cajón al lado de su cama. Dándole la espalda abrió la gaveta y sacó su objeto más preciado. Cuando estuvo dentro y a salvo le dijo que estaba lista.

Eran poco más de las 5 cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, la afluencia de personas era poca. Chequearon sus pasaportes y salieron a la zona de abordaje.

Un avión de al menos 40 metros de largo estaba frente a ellos esperándolos con su tripulación; tres vestidos de oficiales y una azafata.

—Buenos días Sr. Taisho, su jet está listo para despegar en el momento en que usted ordene.

Su avión, debió suponerlo.

—Es una belleza, ¿No te parece? Un Bombardier Global 7500.

Ella no hizo caso a sus palabras y subió cuando se lo indicaron. La verdad es que el jet le parecía mucho más que una belleza. Era magnífico. Y si por fuera se veía imponente por dentro era la personificación del lujo y la elegancia. Sus tonos claros lo hacían ver elegante, los asientos de cuero beige con las separaciones de madera le daban ese toque sofisticado. Al entrar estaba la cocina con estufa eléctrica y hornos convencionales, microondas, fregadero y grifo, cafetera y un refrigerador. También tenía un lavado con iluminación natural. Seguramente había una suite privada equipada con un asiento, tomas de corriente y armarios.

En la próxima cabina había diez asientos cuatro individuales ubicados uno frente al otro a ambos lados del pasillo y seis atrás conformados por dos individuales y dos dobles situados uno contrario al otro, estos estaban separados por una mesa que parecía plegable. Ella escogió uno individual con sentido frontal. Sesshomaru se sentó justo en la hilera contigua. En menos de quince minutos estuvieron en el aire.

Este sería un viaje muy largo.

Se quedó dormida un rato hasta que una llamada en su celular la despertó. No debió sorprenderle que el jet contase con Wi-Fi. Lo que la alarmó fue la persona que estaba llamado.

— Hola.

"Rhiannette, ¿Cómo estás?" hablo la voz masculina.

—Bien, señor Clarson. Y usted, ¿como esta?

"Yo muy bien querida"

— ¿A que debo el motivo de su llamada? —pregunto, aunque ella sabía muy bien lo que quería.

"Verá, esto es algo un poco vergonzoso. Pero la situación es que ayer no recibimos el estipulado del mes" ella suspiro lanzándole una mirada furtiva al hombre que compartía el avión con ella.

Él estaba concentrado en el computador portátil ignorándola como cosa rara.

— Sí, estoy al tanto de eso y le pido una disculpa... Hemos tenido problemas con nuestros sistemas, pero no se preocupe estamos trabajando en ello.

"Entiendo, por favor que no pase de este día... Salúdeme a sus padres"

Durante las horas siguientes las llamadas y mensajes de ese tipo se incrementaron a tal punto que se sentía agobiada y cuando les ofrecieron el desayuno casi estuvo a punto de vomitarlo. Si la situación seguía así, no tardarían en darse cuenta del desfalco que Alex había hecho y que ella y su padre habían ocultado, eso sumado con el hecho de que la empresa le pertenece al banco hasta que se cancelara la deuda sería su tumba.

El siguiente mensaje, la aterró. Era del principal accionista de su padre, la persona que una vez en el pasado había debatido con su padre la presidencia se la compañía. El hombre llevaba rato llamándola y ella había evitado la conversación diciéndole que tenía pésima cobertura. El texto era corto.

«Tienen hasta el medio para resolver su problema, sino lo hace me veré en la obligación de convocar una reunión con carácter de urgencia»

—Sesshomaru, por favor — suplicó de nuevo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces en esa mañana le había pedido lo mismo.

El la ignoró.

Por primera vez desde que abordaron, se levantó de su asiento y se plantó frente a él. Sesshomaru le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Van a convocar un reunión, investigarán lo que pasó... Mi padre irá a la cárcel y toda esta farsa no importará... Maldita sea me case con usteded, me subí a este avión por voluntad propia. ¿Qué más quiere?

Él arqueo una ceja.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quiere. Se lo daré. Pero no puedo esperar a aterrizar —aceptó con el ceño fruncido —. En su conciencia quedará hacer suya a una mujer que no lo ama.

Por dentro algo se rompió en ella. Estaba a punto de hacer lo que le había jurado que nunca haría a la tumba invisible de Kamui.

—No planeaba hacerte esperar —anunció Sesshomaru, se levantó y la condujo al final del pasillo. Una nueva cabina se abrió ante sus ojos. A un lado reposaba un diván de tres puestos frente a él, una mesa de entretenimiento con un tv de plasma", le llamó la atención la play station. No veía a su marido jugando en ella. También la sorprendió que había otra cabina después de esa, tal vez era otra suite idéntica—. Tampoco me importa que no me ames, lo que me interesa de ti es solo tu cuerpo.

— ¿Ni siquiera si le digo que amo a otro?

La caricia que espero del hombre no llegó. Sesshomaru sentó en el centro del diván y estiro sus brazos, eso la sorprendió. Pensó que el buscaría besara como la última vez.

—Puedes amar a quien quieras pero tu cuerpo es mío... —Antes de que ella pudiera responder la azafata entro con una botella de vino, la dejo sobre la mesa frente al diván. Cuando se fue, Sesshomaru agregó — Y ahora convénceme de presionar el botón de aceptar.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga? —musitó.

—Primero sírveme una copa, luego puedes comenzar a desvestirte.

Ella trago grueso y cogió la botella e hizo lo que él le pidió. Cuando se volvió vio que se había quitado el saco y aflojado la corbata. El calor invadió su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractivo?

Le entregó la copa y él le dio un sorbo al líquido oscuro. Ella se sacó la camisa blanca de los pantalones y comenzó a desabotonarla.

—Despacio, trata de verte más sexy— pronunció con cierto desdén.

Maravilloso, como si lo que estaba haciendo de por sí no le resultara difícil. ¿Qué quería Sesshomaru? ¿Qué actuará como si ella deseara hacerlo? Para eso que mejor buscara a su amiga Anna.

—Creo haberte dicho que no tienes derecho a celarme.

¿Qué? Mierda, le había dicho en voz alta que se buscará a Anna.

—Sigue.

Rin se aguantó las ganas de mandarlo al infierno o mejor lanzarlo por el avión, y se terminó se sacar la camisa, lo siguiente que hizo fue quitarse los tacones para luego pasar al pantalón de vestir vinotinto. Se quedó solo en ropa interior bajo la mirada escrutadora de Sesshomaru, los ojos dorados estaban clavados en ella a tal intensidad que sentía que podía tocarla.

—Date la vuelta — sus órdenes llenas de indiferencia lastimaban cada vez más lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo. Sin embargo apretó los puños y obedeció hasta que él estuvo satisfecho —. Ahora ven aquí y desvísteme.

Cada parte de su cuerpo tembló con ese nuevo mandato. Se acercó a él con la respiración entrecortada, su esposo y torturador hizo que se sentará a horcajadas sobre él y ella intentando controlar su temblor le sacó la corbata por encima de la cabeza. Él se la quito de las manos y se la puso a ella en el cuello.

—Dejemos esto cerca, es por si lloras —justifico —. Si i lo haces, solo tengo que vendarte los ojos.

Vendarle los ojos para no verle las lágrimas, que romántico.

Sesshomaru dio un trago a su copa y ella continuo en la labor de quitarle la camisa, trataba no tocarlo en lo posible y también tenía los ojos enfocados en otro lugar que no fueran los músculos de su abdomen, demasiado marcados, demasiado perfectos y demasiado tentadores. Sus pectorales, Dios... Se mordió los labios para evitar darles un beso. Él la ayudó a quitarle la camisa y la dejó que desabrochara su pantalón. Su erección era visible a través de la tela. ¿Realmente le era ella tan indiferente como él decía? O... ¿Tal vez su humillación era lo que lo excitaba? Como fuera, el alzó su cadera para permitirle bajarle el pantalón. Una vez libre de la prenda y los zapatos, los que se quitó el mismo, le ordeno:

—Bésame— su estómago se contrajo cuando toco los labios de su torturador con los suyos, lo primero que sintió fue; el sabor del vino, lo segundo fue; el gruñido ahogado en su garganta, lo tercero y más delicioso fue; la embestida de la cadera hacia arriba. Como si solo con besarle hubiera derribado la barrera de indiferencia que él había alzado.

Ella por su parte descubrió que le gustaba ser la dueña del control, marcaba el ritmo del beso a tiempo lento, tal y como si el vino fuese él. Saboreaba sus labios y jugueteaba un poco con su lengua, cuando él hacía el intento de atraparla ella la retraía. Pronto sintió una mano masculina recorrer su espalda, su trabajo fue; soltar el sujetador negro que aún llevaba puesto. Él dejó de besarla para clavar su ojos en sus pechos, sin cohibirse los acaricio con su mano enviando señales eléctricas a través de su cuerpo. Para horror de Rin, se descubrió arqueándose y empujando su cadera hacia abajo.

Él sonrió ante eso, por supuesto que sonreiría. Alzó la copa y le hizo echar su cuerpo hacia atrás. Un trago para celebrar, pensó hasta que sintió el líquido bajar por su cuerpo.

—Voy a besar cada parte de tu cuerpo que contenga vino, tus pechos —los que diligentemente había bañado—, tu cintura —siguió nombrando las partes por donde pasaba el líquido — y terminaré aquí — en su sexo.

Ella gimió, no por sus palabras, sino porque él se llevó sus pezones a la boca. La estaba tocando con sus dos manos, y ella no hacía otra cosa que gemir y buscar el contacto de sus caderas. Se aferró instintivamente a él cuando se levantó con ella, la llevó hasta la última cabina, una suite digna de un hotel de lujo. La dejó caer sobre la cama matrimonial.

—Tengo un trato para ti.

— ¿Cual? —alcanzo a preguntar ella.

—Al contrario de lo que piensas—habló con su cuerpo sobre ella, sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja —, no disfruto el forzar a mujeres a tener relaciones conmigo. Por lo que te propongo lo siguiente; cuando te diga "ya" podrás pedirme que me detenga, si lo haces te doy mi palabra de que me pararé y cumpliré nuestro acuerdo... Pero, si logro hacer que te corras antes de que me lo pidas: no existirá ninguna palabra que impida que te haga mía. ¿Aceptas?

Ella asintió.

—Si.

Sesshomaru se levantó dejando a su paso un camino de besos húmedos, le quitó la única prenda que aún le quedaba, dejándola por primera vez completamente desnuda con su corbata amarrada en su cuello. Le separó las piernas concentrándose en repartir besos en la cara interna de sus muslos. El cuerpo de Rin parecía tener vida propia, sin embargo todo lo que ella necesitaba era decirle que se detuviera cuando... Dios...

—Ya —anunció el hombre al tiempo que la cordura de Rin se iba al trasto.

Sesshomaru tenía su lengua en su sexo, lamiéndola, degustándola, justo como ella lo había hecho con su boca varios minutos atrás. El su cabeza formuló varias veces la palabra detente, todo lo que podía decir o más bien hacer, era gemir. Sus caderas trataban de buscar su boca, de pegarse a él. Sus piernas se abrían instintivamente y en su mente sólo había una cosa; la boca de su marido.

Ella, convertida en un manojo de gemidos apretaba las sábanas para evitar tocar la melena de su esposo y aumentar así su vergüenza, tenía que ser más inteligente, tenía que pensar. La palabra "no" era mucho más corta y fácil de pronunciar.

Abrió su boca con la intención de decirla— Nnn... ahhhh — chilló. Sesshomaru había introducido un dedo dentro de ella, directamente en su parte más sensible y ella ahora era una corriente de espasmos. Abrió los ojos - que sin darse cuenta había estado manteniendo cerrados- y contemplo con horror la realidad.

Había tenido un orgasmo. Sesshomaru Taisho, había logrado que se corriera antes de que ella lo detuviera.

Sesshomaru contempló con orgullo el rostro de Rin, sin poder esperar más se deshizo de su boxer y se acomodó en su entrada. Beso una vez más el rostro poético de su mujer, por eso era ella, su mujer. Rin era suya y no había discusión al respecto.

Empujó su miembro encontrando una resistencia —Relájate— le pidió dando besos a su barbilla. Empujó de nuevo y otra vez su carne se resistió, ella gimió —. Ábrete más —ordenó con voz ronca. Ella lo obedeció, él acomodo su erección con su mano sintiendo con ello la humedad en el sexo de la mujer.

Empujó por tercera vez, duro. Entró en ella con esa estocada sintiendo la apretada carne rasgarse ante él. Rin grito, se crispo como un gato tratando de sacarlo de ella, el peso de su cuerpo se lo impidió. El observo el dolor en su rostro y una alarma se encendió en su interior.

No, eso no era posible.

Ahueco su cabeza en sus manos con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

—No es posible... —musitó —. Por el infierno, no es posible que fueras virgen.


	14. Chapter 14

**_#Sol #Do Mi_**

_Un beso seguía a otro y sus cuerpos se movían frenéticos rozándose uno con el otro, sus piernas enrolladas en la cadera de su amante lo aprisionaban a ella buscando su desesperada respuesta. Si no fuera porque él aún llevaba puesto su ropa interior el acto ya habría sido consumado. Ella se aferró a su espalda desnuda luego de que él le diera un pequeño mordisco en un punto sensible por encima de su clavícula._

_—Te amo tanto — mencionó él justo en su oído. El aire caliente provocado por su respiración envió una señal caliente por su vientre haciendo que se arqueara debajo de él._

_—Yo también te amo — respondió ella buscando sus labios para unirse en un beso lleno de hambre._

_—Quiero... Por Dios Rin... Déjame entrar en ti — era el más primitivo deseo hablando por él._

_Ella lo pensó y planeo decir que si, quería hacerlo. No había nadie en el mundo a quien deseara más que a él. Pero tenía miedo y moría de vergüenza al ver que los ojos oscuros lo descubrían en su mirada, en la manera en la que su rostro se volvió serio y su cuerpo se tenso._

_—Lo siento — él ya no estaba sobre ella y definitivamente tenía más ropa encima que hace un rato —. Me dejé llevar. Discúlpame por favor, prometí esperarte y pienso cumplir._

_¿Había alguna forma en la que pudiera amarlo más?_

_—Gracias — fue sincera aunque no creía que esa simple palabra abarcara realmente todo lo que ella sentía en ese momento. Todo el amor que sentía por él, no había nada en este mundo que pudiera ser comparado._

Sin embargo aquí estaba ella disfrutando del cuerpo desnudo de un hombre sobre ella, no era algo totalmente nuevo, pero sí un torrente de sensaciones que definitivamente eran diferentes. Era más que deseo, era como si él tuviese el poder de dominarla y reducirla a gemidos, que era precisamente lo que ella estaba haciendo, gimoteaba como una tonta por la expectativa de que pronto su esposo estaría dentro de ella. A pesar de lo que los demás pensaran ella no creía que él se diera cuenta de que nunca había experimentado el coito, la única forma era que su himen siguiera intacto y no pensaba que a su edad todavía tuviera aquella marca de virginidad. Tal vez el ni siquiera lo notaria y... Demonios eso dolió y ni siquiera había entrado en ella.

Su cuerpo se tenso.

—Relájate — dijo él, pero no era en su típico tono de mandato, era más bien como si se lo pidiera por favor. Dejó que sus piernas colgarán a los lados y se concentro en el subir y bajar de su pecho, de nuevo el embistió encontrándose con la resistencia de su cuerpo — Ábrete más — fue su siguiente orden, ¿Como podría negarse si le hablaba de esa forma? Sesshomaru acaricio su sexo con sus dedos separando sus pliegues y acomodándose en su entrada. Ella cerró sus ojos y se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación.

Con sus manos sosteniendo su cadera entró en ella con sólo un empujón, su cuerpo reacciono ante el dolor y se encorvo tratando de sacar la intromisión de ella.

Por supuesto, gritó.

No había esperado que doliera tanto, apretó los ojos y las muecas de dolor aparecieron en su semblante. No ayudó para nada el hecho de que él la cogiera por la cabeza halando con eso el cabello que quedó enredado en sus dedos.

—No es posible... —le pareció escuchar—. Por el infierno, no es posible que fueras virgen.

Quería gritar; te lo dije. Pero ambos se movieron haciendo que se hundiera más en su interior. Su quejido fue claramente audible para ambos. Ella lo miró y se dio cuenta de que su rostro era un poema, tenía la cara que ponías cuando estabas resolviendo un ejercicio matemático sin solución. Pero aún estaba excitado eso podía sentirlo y ella pues... a decir verdad también quería que continuará, a pesar del dolor, tal vez si se quedaba quieto por un rato podría acostumbrarse y...

—Responde — ¿le estaba preguntando algo?

—¿Qué quieres que te responda? — pregunto de vuelta.

—¿Por qué no te habías acostado con nadie antes de ahora? — si fuese otra persona quizás podría pensar que el la estaba acusando de algo.

—Por qué nunca nadie había embargado mi empresa ni se había apoderado del dinero de mis accionistas... Ah y nadie había amenazado jamás con enviar a toda mi familia a la cárcel ni me habían obligado jamás a casarme — bien eso le salio del fondo, casi de la misma manera que él había salido de ella.

Sesshomaru ya no la miraba a la cara, estaba parado al lado de la cama dándole la espalda y ella continuaba esperando su respuesta. Ella podía escuchar su respiración agitada, como si estuviera tratando de controlarse. Pero seguía sin hablar y ella tampoco quería decir nada.

¿Qué se supone que pasaría a partir de ahora?

Acomodo una sábana sobre su pecho haciendo que cubriera su desnudez, observó como Sesshomaru recogió su ropa interior y cruzó una pequeña puerta que ella supuso que era el baño. Unos minutos después él salió con una toalla envuelta en su cintura. Salió de la suite sin siquiera mirarla.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué de entre todas las cosas ella tenía que haber sido virgen? La sangre en su miembro le confirmaba que había sido el primero y el único. Se sintió miserable por sentirse feliz por ello. Rin era virgen, maldita fuera por ello, por volverlo loco. Ahora entendía porque su tío había armado toda la pantomima de la empresa, ella lo había vuelto un maniático, justo como estaba haciendo con él. Al final Seishiro había sido una víctima más de la belleza de Rhiannette Whitehall.

Lo cierto era que no podía volver a la cabina donde ella estaba. La había obligado a acostarse con él y lo peor de todo era que en su ignorancia la había lastimado. Maldita sea, nunca le había hecho daño a una mujer en la intimidad, siempre era cuidadoso y había terminado lastimandola a ella.

Se había dejado llevar por el deseo de poseerla sin detenerse ante nada, incluso le había ordenado a Annabelle que no aprobara los pagos.

No sabía cuál era la razón por la que ella no se había entregado a nadie. No creía que fuese por amor, tal vez sólo estaba esperando por un tonto que cayera enamorado de ella y jugar al juego de la inocencia. El mismo fue testigo de la pasión juvenil de Rin, no era posible que ella la hubiera frenado. Tal vez lo que no le gustaba eran los hombres, no, se deshizo de esa idea con rapidez. Ella claramente estaba disfrutando de sus caricias, inclusive había tenido un orgasmo.

Maldijo de nuevo cuando recordó su rostro de dolor y la forma en la que se encorvo cuando la penetro sin tener ningún cuidado. Si lo hubiese sabido habría sido menos brusco y... por amor a Dios, el día de la boda. Dios mío, necesitaba un trago. Esa noche había estado a punto de violarla. Y no es como si lo de hace rato no difiera mucho, la había coaccionado a hacerlo.

_"¿Ni siquiera si le digo que amo a otro?"_

Esas palabras las había dicho ella, que amaba a otro. ¿Era cierto? ¿Amaría tanto Rin a otra persona como para no estar con nadie más? Tal vez y ese era su castigo por jugar con él en la adolescencia. Pero... ¿Quién era esa persona y por qué no estaba con él?

Dentro de la suite Rin aún era incapaz de salir de las sábanas. Seguía sentada con las piernas pegadas al pecho con la mente en blanco y la mirada perdida hacia algún sitio. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que se le acalambraron las piernas. Las estiró sintiendo un ligero dolor en los músculos, también le gruñó el estómago.

Bonito momento para tener hambre, pensó. ¿Cuántas horas de vuelo faltarían? Llevaban casi cuatro antes de... y eran aproximadamente 12. Y la verdad moría de hambre.

Por todos los cielos, ¿Cómo podía tener hambre después de lo que acababa de pasar?

Se sentía mortificada a límites indescriptibles, todo por... No, no era por eso, no podía ser eso. Lo que había hecho era por la empresa, por su familia y por su futuro. De ninguna manera podía ser otra cosa. Lo que sintió fue solo el estímulo de la carne. Tal vez como nunca ningún hombre le había resultado tan endemoniadamente atractivo, ni había tenido esos ojos de oro líquido que miraban tan profundamente y con aquel nivel de pasión, ni esos labios perfectamente proporcionados, ni mucho menos esa voz barítona que soltaba melodías solo con hablar, también tenía el cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, cada musculo marcado sin llegar a resultar exagerado.

¿Se había mordido los labios?

No.

Sacudió la cabeza de todos sus pensamientos, no podía seguir encerrada en lo que quedaba de vuelo. Se levantó y lo único que vio fue su ropa interior, que dicho sea el paso; estaba mojada de vino. Soltó un improperio y fue hasta el baño, era pequeño pero cumplía con su función. Entró en la ducha y se dio un ligero baño. Se sobresaltó al sentir la pérdida del olor de Sesshomaru. Era como si hubiera borrado lo que acaba de pasar. No, eso era imposible, su cuerpo aún sentía cada caricia y... Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, tenía que evitar pensar en eso.

Se envolvió con la toalla y salió asomó la cabeza a la sala de entretenimiento y al ver que estaba sola fue por su ropa que estaba doblada sobre la mesa.

¿Sesshomaru había hecho eso?

Sin pensarlo más tiempo se vistió, sin panties ni sujetadores, esos los había enrollado y metido en una bolsa que encontró en el baño. Se puso sus tacones, alzó el mentón y salió con toda la dignidad y el orgullo que le quedaba. Después de todo, no iba a permitir que Sesshomaru viera su debilidad por más tiempo.

Cuando se sentó en su asiento, Sesshomaru la ignoró. Cuando sirvieron el almuerzo, Sesshomaru siguió ignorandola. Por una parte, el que se comportase como normalmente lo hacía la tranquilizaba, pero por otra, hería su orgullo. Al terminar de comer encendido el portátil junto con su móvil dispuesta a ver una película o algo que la entretuviese. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con algo que había olvidado; los pagos.

Seshomaru había aprobado los pagos y ahora ella se sentía al mismo nivel que una prostituta que había prestado sus servicios y ahora le daban su paga. ¿Como se le pudo olvidar que esa era la razón principal? Sesshomaru había pagado por ella porque ella se había vendido a él. No había más a parte de eso. Nada más.

En Japón eran casi las cinco cuando el avión aterrizó. Al salir del edificio fueron hasta un Mercedes-Benz negro el mismo que la había llevado a ella al aeropuerto la vez que estuvo en la casa de Sesshomaru. Reconoció al hombre parado al lado del auto como Jaken.

—Señor Sesshomaru, bienvenido— saludo el hombre y a ella le extraño que lo llamase por su nombre aunque usará el honorífico—Señora Taisho, bienvenida — hizo una reverencia hacia ella a la que asintió.

—¿Tienes lo que te pedí? — preguntó Sesshomaru interrumpiendo cualquier intento de contestación por su parte.

—Por su puesto. Todo está listo solo para su firma.

—Perfecto.

Jaken hizo el ademán de quitarle la maleta, pero fue Sesshomaru quien terminó cogiéndola y metiéndola en el maletero junto con la de él. Acción que causó que sus dedos se tocaran por un instante enviando descargas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo. El que la sostuviera por la cintura para conducirla a su asiento solo ayudó a que su cuerpo recobra se el calor y la humedad de hace unas horas. Y para terminar de acabar la costura del pantalón había estado rozando su carne más sensible desde que habían bajado del avión.

—¿Se siente bien señora? — preguntó con precaución Jaken.

—Si, es solo el viaje —balbuceo dándose cuenta de que su situación era visible para los demás. Mortificada, miró de soslayo a Sesshomaru. Para su suerte no la estaba mirando a ella. Cerró la puerta del auto y vio como Sesshomaru dio la vuelta para unirse a ella del otro lado. Jaken subió en el puesto del copiloto. El vehículo se puso en marcha.

Desde ese momento no volvió a entender ni una sola palabra de la que hablaron ambos hombres. Sesshomaru revisaba y firmaba carpeta tras carpeta mientras que Jaken no paraba de parlotear. Ella ni siquiera trató de leer su contenido puesto que estaba todo en japonés.

Después de casi una hora de trayecto pararon frente a un edificio empresarial, por lo que ella alcanzó a ver era la oficina principal de los bancos.

—Te veré luego, es el Penthouse— dijo Sesshomaru, le puso unas llaves magnéticas en las manos y con eso salió del vehículo seguido por Jaken.

Un minuto después estaban en marcha.

Rin no sabía por qué se sorprendía de que Sesshomaru viviera en semejante lugar. Después de todo era lo que se esperaría de un hombre que era propietario de un avión.

Deslizó su maleta con cuidado por el piso de madera pulida, los altos ventanales dejaban pasar la ligera luz del sol, el lugar era inmenso. La sala principal tenía una chimenea en el centro cubierta con piedra y cristal de forma que se pudiera ver a través de ella, los muebles blancos y grises hacían juego con las paredes claras, la escalera aérea forrada con cuarzo blanco se alzaba a su izquierda, luego estaban unas puertas de cristal. Al atravesaras se encontró con un salón de entretenimiento con un piano de cola blanco. Después de otras puertas encontró el comedor y la cocina, por su puesto todo aquello decorado con el toque moderno y equipado con artefactos de última tecnología. Después de la cocina encontró una terraza que desde adentro le pareció pequeña, al salir se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. En el espacio había una piscina de por lo menos ocho metros de largo, sino fuera por la brisa habría jurado que estaba en el jardín de cualquier casa y no sobre un edificio de 40 pisos.

Dejo de creo curiosear para ir a la planta alta a buscar una habitación en la que poder descansar, en Londres eran casi las nueve. Al subir se encontró con una sala de estar cuyas ventanas daban salida a otra terraza, paso de ello para ir por el pasillo, escogió una de las habitaciones al azar y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, fue a la siguiente para darse cuenta de que en el todo el penthouse y sus seis habitaciones solo una estaba amueblada.

Con un gemido ahogado bajo las escaleras, encendió la chimenea y se estiro sobre el sofá blanco.

Cuando se despertó la luz solar le estaba dando de lleno en su rostro. ¿Qué hora era? Tenía frío, abrió los ojos encandilados y se incorporó. Busco el móvil para averiguar la hora; 5:36am. Eso no era correcto, lo sería si estuviera en Londres, busco la hora y confirmo que eran las 2:36pm.

Suspiro largo y tendido, este sería un día largo.

El magnate de los bancos jamás pensó que el alivio por haber vuelto a Japón le duraría tan poco. No era una cuestión relacionada al trabajo atrasado o al montón de firmas que tuvo que plasmar, ni siquiera por las cuatro reuniones improvisadas. Era por la mujer que tenía parada frente a su escritorio que le exigía una explicación a su ausencia y a su matrimonio.

—¿Y bien? — exigió la mujer.

—Ya le dije todo — respondió, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no la convencería.

—No, no lo has dicho. No puedo creer que te hayas casado,¡ casado! —exclamó la mujer.

—No exagere— respondió tratando de hacerlo menos, pero era algo que sabía que era imposible.

—¿Quién es?

—Estoy completamente seguro de que usted sabe quien es— la conocía y no tenía dudas de que Rin ya había sido investigada por ella—. Madre.

—Si, en efecto. Se quien es ella, pero no entiendo por qué has hecho lo que hiciste. Estoy preocupada por ti.

— Madre... No tiene nada de que preocuparse— debatió mirándola a los ojos.

—Si, si lo tengo. ¿Hiciste un contrato prematrimonial o te dejaste llevar por completo por sus _encantos_? — preguntó

—Lo hice, económicamente no tiene ventajas sobre mi.

—Pero sentimentalmente si— el le lanzó una mirada asesina—. No me mires así, ni siquiera con Annabelle decidiste casarte. A decir verdad pensé que te quedarías soltero para toda la vida. Así que, no sé qué hacer con esta chica Riannette; agradecerle o matarla.

—Madre...

— Ya ya.. No tienes que amenazarme de esa manera. No voy a forzarte por hoy, pero mañana espero que estés en la casa. Quiero conocer a mi nueva nuera.

Sesshomaru se dejo caer sobre el asiento en cuanto su madre abandono su oficina. Ella quería ver a Rin y el no tenía forma de negarse después de todo era algo que sabía que ocurriría tarde o temprano.

Conducir al penthouse le tomo menos de 15 minutos, sin embargo se quedó en el estacionamiento por más tiempo del necesario y es que no tenía idea de que iba a hacer con Rin ahora. Ella probablemente estaría despierta y él bueno... Él se estaba muriendo de sueño al llevar más de 24 horas sin dormir.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Rin en ese momento?

Probablemente estaría con su computadora y su teléfono pegada a los asuntos de su empresa.

Se obligó a bajar del vehículo y se adentro en el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron el sonido proveniente del salón contiguo lo dejó en shok.

Las notas; sol sostenido, do sostenido y mi se repetían una y otra vez de forma torpe y cortada. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar cuando sus pulmones clamaron por aire.

Por inercia comenzó a caminar hacia el sonido.

Al traspasar las puertas de cristal la vio sentada frente al piano de espaldas a él, parecía concentrada en encontrar la variación de las notas para el segundo acorde.

—Está siempre ha sido mi canción favorita y nunca antes me había interesado en saber cuales eran sus notas, debo sonar horrible — hablo Rin al notar su llegada

—No se escuchaba tan mal—respondió él.

De nuevo ella se concentro en las teclas de marfil, para él estaba claro que ella estaba tratando de ignorarlo.

¿Cuantas veces había interpretado esa canción para ella en el pasado?

No podía conseguir un número exacto, lo único cierto era que desde que dejó Londres aquel día no había vuelto a tocar esa canción. Ni siquiera la había escuchado... Hasta este día.

Cada sentimiento adolescente volvía a él con cada incompleta tonada. Ella se veía como un ángel inocente sentada de aquella manera, sus piernas cruzadas en los tobillos cubiertas por el pantalón oscuro, el sweater crema ancho cubría sus brazos y su cabello recogido en una cebolla dejaba su cuello al descubierto.

Quería besarla, abrazarla, sentarla sobre él y complacerla tocando la melodía que ella quería escuchar.

De repente sus palabras salieron más rápido de lo que su mente proceso.

—Tienes que utilizar tu mano izquierda también — recomendó al tiempo que se encorvaba tras ella y tocaba el dúo de do sostenido con su mano izquierda.

La sintió estremecerse ante su cercanía y en respuesta el calor se disparo a su ingle.

—La siguiente tienes que cambiar de Sol sostenido a La.

Ella busco la tecla y la presiono tratando de imitar el sólido de la canción.

— Acaricia la tecla — le dijo cerca, tanto que podía sentir el aroma de alguna loción de coco sobre ella.

Llevado por una especie de embrujo la dejo encerrada en sus brazos y con las manos sobre las teclas le mostró como debía tocarlas.

En cuanto la melodía salió, Rin se levantó en seco.

—Tengo que irme —balbuceo con la mirada sobre el suelo.

Ella empujó uno de sus brazos para salir y él se incorporó.

Rin desapareció por el pasillo disparada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Él se quedó estático mirando el majestuoso piano de cola blanco.

Quince años, ese era el tiempo que él había pasado sin tocar aquel acorde de notas.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

¿Por qué ella había relacionado de esa manera?

Una voz en su cabeza le reprochó con ironía ; la chantajeaste para tener sexo contigo sin ninguna delicadeza y para colmo no tienes intenciones de disculparte. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Después de eso ninguna mujer correría a meterse en sus brazos.

_¿Como iba a saberlo? Como hubiera podido saber la verdad en ese momento si su única convicción era que ella lo había utilizado quince años atrás. Si en su memoria sólo estaban las palabras hirientes pronunciado por ellas. Si Estaba cegado por su odio por ella._

_ La odiaba porque ella no lo amaba, porque no lo había escogido a él. También la odiaba porque pensaba que amaba a otro. _

_Había sido un estúpido, lo sabía. _

_Pero, ¿Cómo podría saber que al hombre que Rin amaba era él? _

_ Por las persianas abiertas se colaba la luz de la luna, el piano se iluminaba en el centro del salón. El casete destrozado yacía sobre el atril. _

_Para él no existían palabras en este mundo que explicaran su arrepentimiento, para él ya nada importaba, nada tenía sentido. Había perdido a la única mujer que lo había amado realmente, con sinceridad, sin egoísmo... Maldita sea, la había perdido a ella._

_ A Rin._

* * *

**Al principio pensaba poner la siguiente parte - la visita la mansión Taisho - en este capítulo, pero se me iba a hacer muy largo y por ende me tardaría un montón y quería escribir la escena de ambos en el piano, Sesho dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos por ella y Rin huyendo como loca por... eso lo sabrán en el próximo cap.**

**Y... Aquí por primera vez vemos ese "futuro de Sesshomaru" hasta el momento solo se había mostrado el de Rin pero, ahora vemos a un Sesshomaru arrepentido en esa línea del tiempo que aún no conocemos.**

**En este cap me deje olvidados a todos los demás personajes porque necesitaba concentrarme en los sentimientos de los protagonistas, Rin confundida y Sesshomaru con un nudo en la cabeza.**

**Espero haber llenado sus expectativas.**

**Como regalo les digo que en el próximo capítulo un objeto preciado correrá peligro.**

**Una vez más les digo Gracias por leer y apoyar este fic. Ustedes son el motor de todo esto.**

**Besos. Nos leemos en los comentarios. **


	15. Silence

**Silence**

_—Alinea tu ombligo con esta octava, de esta forma tendrás acceso a todas las notas. _

_—Creo que prefiero solo verte y escucharte tocarlo a ti— respondió ella intentando voltearse. _

_Kamui la detuvo. _

_—Quédate quieta —ordenó con voz autoritaria. _

_Puso sus brazos a los lados y la dejó encerrada entre su cuerpo y el piano. Sus manos expertas comenzaron el recital. Ella sentía su respiración en su cuello. _

_Las notas de moonlight viajaban por la habitación, Rin cerró los ojos y dejó que la melodía la llenase. En ese momento un mechón de cabello rozo su hombro, no era de ella. _

Sus ojos se abrieron en respuesta y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la habitación de Kamui, estaba en una sala inmensa frente a una ventana y con un piano de cola blanco. Volvió su rostro hacia la persona que estaba interpretando la canción y su corazón se detuvo al ver que no era otro que Sesshomaru.

Rin se despertó de un salto, con la mano en el pecho y los ojos desorbitados.

Fue un sueño, se dijo a sí misma.

¿Cuantas veces había escuchado Moonlight Sonata? La verdad es que había perdido la cuenta. En todo ese tiempo jamás se le había ocurrido tocar la melodía en algún piano. Hasta esa tarde.

Ahora recostada sobre el finísimo sofá se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. No quería mostrar debilidad ante Sesshomaru, no después de lo que había pasado en ese avión.

Cuando él despertó en la madrugada, ella ni siquiera había dormido. Él bajo vestido con su traje negro y Rin lo estaba esperando.

Ni siquiera se molestó en dedicarle los buenos días.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo planea tenerme en Tokio? — preguntó yendo directo al grano.

—Vives aquí ahora — respondió él con voz cansina.

—Pero trabajo en Londres — silencio —. Usted y yo tenemos un trato. Me case para conservar mi empresa y no pienso perderla ahora por un capricho suyo, mucho menos después de...

— ¿Después de que? — pregunto amenazante al ver que ella era incapaz de terminar su frase.

—Ya sabe de qué —espetó, Sesshomaru estuvo seguro de que si ella hubiera tenido algo que lanzare, lo habría hecho —. Necesito regresar a Londres... a menos que esté dispuesto a olvidarse de la deuda.

—Yo estuve varios meses en Londres y los bancos no se cayeron.

—Sus bancos estuvieron un montón de años solos hasta que usted cumplió la mayoría de edad, no iban a quebrar por unos cuantos meses —Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra —. Yo también hice mi trabajo de investigarlo.

¿Qué tanto sabía ella de él?

—El contrato con el banco se está cumpliendo, según las cláusulas en el próximo pago se liberaran las cuentas con la condición de que los pagos se sigan cumpliendo. No pienso quedarme en Tokio un día más que ese.

El la miro como si quisiera atravesarla. Se le había olvidado esa cláusula, sin embargo hasta que no se completase el pago completo la empresa seguiría perteneciendo a sus bancos, le gustase o no.

—Bien — dijo aunque ni tenía intenciones de dejarla ir —. Te recomiendo que me esperes lista y lleves un bolso con tu ropa.

Ella resoplo, no tenía intención de ir a ningún lugar que no fuera Londres.

—Vas a ir, quieras o no.

Rin lo observo salir.

Por un momento se sintió victoriosa, su comentario sobre su pasado lo había afectado, ella se dio cuenta de eso. Él estaba ocultando algo y algo en su interior le susurraba algo que a todas luces era imposible.

Necesitaba averiguar qué escondía Sesshomaru Taisho.

Cuando Sesshomaru la amenazo esa mañana ella jamás se esperó que de verdad cumpliera o que incluso hubiera mandado a preparar una maleta con ropa para ella.

— ¿Por lo menos va a decirme a dónde vamos?

—A casa de mi familia — respondió parco.

—Es una locura, no somos realmente marido y mujer. Ese matrimonio terminará pronto y no veo que...

—No va a terminar, Rin. —Sesshomaru la alcanzó en una zancada callando sus palabras —. Eres mía.

Ella, que no se esperaba que repitiera esas palabras de nuevo, se quedó muda. Instintivamente retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco con la pared, él estaba sobre ella. Sintió su caricia en la nuca y luego noto como sus dedos hicieron una ligera presión sobre su mentón. Se quedó estática cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos. Conteniendo la respiración trató de controlarse y no ceder ante la pasión del beso. El paso la mano por la cintura atrayéndola a él haciendo que todo su cuerpo entrará en contacto. Sin poder contenerlo gimió en sus labios, él gruñó en respuesta y sus labios demandaron todo de ella.

Solo cuando él estuvo seguro de que era correspondido rompió el contacto.

—Eres mía —repitió sin apartarse —. Respondes a mis besos, te gustó que te hiciera mía, lo disfrutaste, eso no puedes negarlo.

Rin maldijo por dentro sintiéndose como una tonta. No pensaba volver a acostarse con él y, sin embargo, le había correspondido.

Te odio Sesshomaru Taisho, en verdad te odio.

Sesshomaru la llevo al mismo lugar donde se habían conocido unos meses atrás, la misma casa a la que ella se arrepentía de haber irrumpido. Fueron recibidos por la misma mujer de aquel día, tras saludarla pasaron al salón donde estaba la familia.

Una mujer de cabello blanco se lanzó sobre su esposo en cuanto lo vio, no había que ser adivino para saber que era su madre.

—Hasta que te dignaste a presentarnos a tu esposa — se quejó la mujer con exagerado dramatismo —. Es un placer conocerte querida.

— El placer es mío, señora...

—Oh, no me llames señora. Soy Irasue para ti. Creo que ya has conocido a mi otro hijo Inuyasha — El aludido le saludo con un asentimiento de la cabeza —. Ella es su esposa Kagome — Ambas se saludaron ante la presentación —, y ellos mis queridos nietos — Los dos niños que ella recordaba salieron se sus asientos, Kaito corrió hacia ella y le propinó un gran abrazo.

—Ahora eres la tía Rin — dijo con su imperfecto inglés.

—Si, soy tu tía ahora — no pudo evitar corresponderle con una sonrisa. Tal vez y no era tan malo rodearse de otras personas que no fueran su marido.

Se quedaron en el salón hasta que fueron llamados a pasar al comedor. No debió sorprenderse cuando el que ocupo la cabecera de la mesa fue sesshomaru. Después de todo él era la cabeza de esa familia. Al contrario de lo que pensó la cena fue amena, Sesshomaru parecía totalmente relajado e incluso sonreía con las ocurrencias de sus sobrinos

¿Era un gran actor o la única que se merecía su mal genio era ella?

Durante el postre Kaito abandono su puesto y se sentó en sus piernas, sus padres intentaron regañarlo pero ella les dijo que no tenía importancia. El niño se veía feliz con ella e incluso Sesshomaru se giraba para darle también de su postre.

¿Es así como sería tener un hijo?

Que rayos estás pensando Rin. No vas a tener hijos nunca y mucho menos con Sesshomaru, se regañó internamente.

Después de la cena volvieron al salón.

—Manejas la empresa de tu familia — repitió Kagome con admiración —. Yo nunca me he interesado por los negocios de mi abuelo, será Inuyasha quien se encargue de ellos. Lo mío es la medicina.

—Ser doctora es también un gran logro —alabó Rin, sinceramente —. Yo no puedo soportar ver una herida.

—Lo sé — afirmó Inuyasha quien luego cerró la boca ante la mirada fulminante de Sesshomaru —. Digo, se nota. Eres delicada.

— ¿Luzco delicada? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Sólo un poco.

Hiromi dijo algo en japonés que, por supuesto, no entendió. Su madre le respondió en el mismo idioma.

Algo le decía que ese comentario tuvo que ver con ella, miró a Sesshomaru en busca de una respuesta pero como siempre no mostraba expresión alguna.

Fue Inuyasha quien cambió el tema.

— ¿Qué les parece si mi querido hermano toca algo para nosotros?

—No— dijo claramente Hiromi—. El solo toca para las personas que quiere —. Esta vez hablo en su idioma para que ella pudiera entender.

—Pues Rin es alguien a quien tu tío quiere — dijo suavemente Kagome.

A Rin poco le importaba para quien tocaba o no, solo quería que no se sentará frente a ese piano. No quería volver a tener un sueño donde lo confundiera con Kamui.

—Estoy cansado — repuso Sesshomaru —. Además mi esposa debe encargarse del manejo de su empresa, dentro de poco comenzará la jornada laboral en Londres.

Se despidieron de los presentes y salieron al pasillo.

— ¿Dónde vas a dormir? —preguntó Rin desconfiada.

—En nuestra habitación —respondió él, sereno.

—No voy a dormir en la misma cama que tu—aclaró Rin siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

—No lo hagas. Hay bastantes alfombras en el piso. O si prefieres el sillón será todo tuyo.

Rin suspiro amargamente. Al llegar a la habitación descubrió que las cosas que Sesshomaru había enviado a comprar para ella estaban allí. También el bolso de mano que ella trajo.

—Duérmete en el sitio que tú quieras.

— ¿Y si quiero la cama?

—Estaré feliz de compartirla contigo.

—No gracias.

Durante los días siguientes Rin durmió solo cuando Sesshomaru se iba, de igual forma ella pasaba la madrugada pegada al computador y su celular al pendiente de Whitehall Inc. Si a Sesshomaru le molestaba que hablara por teléfono de madrugada a menos de dos metros de él, no lo dijo.

En la tarde platicaba con Irasue y Kagome ambas le caían bien y no hacían preguntas incomodas. Antes de bajar a cenar se acostumbró a sentarse en el balcón con su grabadora, Moonlight sonata era su mejor relajante.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta esa noche.

La cena terminó y ella tenía un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Se disculpó con las personas del salón y se fue directo a su habitación.

Cuando entró vio salir a alguien por el balcón. Caminando sigilosamente se asomó. Vio un atisbo de la silueta fina. Era demasiado pequeño para ser un adulto, pero tampoco habían muchos niños aquí...

Solo había alguien con esas características.

Hiromi

¿Qué hacía en su habitación?

Sin detenerse a darle vueltas al asunto se fue a tomar una ducha. Salió y fue directo a su bolso de mano para buscar la crema para el cabello. Lo que vio, o más bien no vio, le heló la sangre.

La grabadora no estaba.

—Tienes cara de haber visto a un muerto — mencionó Sesshomaru parado en la puerta.

—Hay... hay algo que no está en mi bolso — respondió sin preguntarse si quiera cuanto tiempo llevaba él ahí.

Comenzó a buscar en cada maleta.

Nada.

—Si me dices que estás buscando, tal vez pueda ayudarte — sugirió Sesshomaru.

—No, no vamos a encontrarlo. No está aquí.

— ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—Aquí, justo aquí —señaló el interior del bolso.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? — él estaba más serio de lo común.

—No insinuó nada, estoy segura de donde lo dejé y además, vi a alguien salir de esta habitación.

— ¿Quién?

—Tu sobrina. Hiromi.

Sesshomaru resoplo.

—Ella jamás tomaría algo que no es suyo.

—Pues lo hizo. La vi salir y nadie más desearía lastimarme — ante su incredulidad agrego —. La niña me odia, no veo por qué no seas capaz de creerme.

—Mi sobrina no es una ladrona — bramo molesto.

—Ahh pero yo si —replicó con sarcasmo —. Yo soy una ladrona y de paso mentirosa — estaba comenzando a perder los nervios.

—No he dicho eso.

—Pero es lo que piensas — musito ella —. Dime Sesshomaru, ¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto? ¿Qué pecado cometí contra ti? —pregunto sintiendo que algo se rompía en su interior. Un segundo después sintió los brazos de su esposo rodearla con fuerza, ella sin voluntad ni ganas de pelear, no se resistió.

— ¿Qué se te perdió? —preguntó él y ella casi juró que su voz se quebró un poco.

—Una grabadora —respondió con un sollozo —. Es vieja y tiene un casete que es lo más valioso para mí.

Sesshomaru sintió que sus pulmones iban a explotar.

Una grabadora.

—Por favor, dile que me la devuelva, por favor —suplico —. Es mi objeto más preciado. Si quieres me quedo en Tokio todo el tiempo que desees pero por favor...

— ¿Tan importante es para ti?

—Es el único recuerdo del hombre que amo —respondió ella y Sesshomaru sintió que todo su mundo se detuvo.


	16. Presto Agittato

**Presto Agittato I**

—Dime Sesshomaru, ¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto? ¿Qué pecado cometí contra ti? —¿el pecado de no amarlo? ¿El pecado de engañarlo?

No pudo resistir la necesidad de abrazarla, de consolarla. Ella pareció romperse en sus brazos. Apretó el agarre y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Qué se te perdió?

—Una grabadora —respondió con un sollozo —. Es vieja y tiene un casete que es lo más valioso para mí.

Sesshomaru sintió que sus pulmones iban a explotar.

Una grabadora.

—Por favor, dile que me la devuelva, por favor —suplico —. Es mi objeto más preciado. Si quieres me quedo en Tokio todo el tiempo que desees pero por favor...

—¿Tan importante es para ti? — pregunto temiendo su respuesta.

—Es el único recuerdo del hombre que amo —respondió ella y Sesshomaru sintió que todo su mundo se detuvo.

El único recuerdo del hombre que amo.

Una grabadora. ¿Podría ser su grabación? ¿Ella mantenía el recuerdo de su relación?

—Rin... ¿Por qué se llevaría Hiromi la grabadora?

—Ella probablemente me vio, ellos juegan abajo y yo me sentaba en el balcón a escucharla, seguro le dio curiosidad o que se yo... Por favor dile que me la devuelva, que no la rompa — ella estaba suplicando sin ningún orgullo.

—Necesito que te calmes— dijo suavemente.

Ella se estremeció. La sintió cruzar los brazos y apretarlos contra ella misma.

—Por favor — su voz se quebró. Dios... ¿Era esto lo que realmente quería? No, no quería verla llorar por eso.

Pensaba hacerla sufrir con la posibilidad de la pobreza, de perder el prestigio y la fortuna de su familia. No por esto. Él no quería verla sufrir por perder un objeto que ella catalogaba como un recuerdo del hombre que amaba.

Tenía que averiguar qué contenía esa cinta. Sin embargo se resistía a abandonarla en ese estado.

Instintivamente la acaricio, la cabeza, los hombros. La meció en sus brazos susurrándole que debía calmarse, que todo estaría bien, que recuperaría la cinta para ella. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que ella había dejado de llorar, aflojó su agarre. Con mucho cuidado la sentó en la cama. Limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas con una suave caricia.

—Espérame aquí — le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Tenía una sola forma segura de recuperar la grabadora y fue por ello.

La persona en cuestión que necesitaba estaba en la cocina junto a su abuela.

—Kohaku — lo llamo. Un jovencito de unos doce años se levantó de un salto.

—Dígame señor Sesshomaru — respondió con excesivo respeto.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Hiromi estaba sentada en un rincón secreto del jardín cuando Kohaku llegó.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó Kohaku con inocencia.

—Nada... Lo sé siempre — respondió la niña un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Puedo escuchar? — señaló los audífonos que llevaba puestos, sin esperar su respuesta cogió uno y se lo llevó a su propio oído —. Woo es hermoso, ¿fue grabado en vivo? Nunca le he escuchado esa canción al Señor Sesshomaru.

—Yo tampoco — repuso distraída.

—¿Pasa algo?

— Hoy preguntas demasiado.

—Solo me parece extraño que...

—Mi tío te envió — afirmó —. No hay otra razón para que estés aquí.

—Hiromi... no es momento para...

—Nunca es el momento —punzo —. Toma — le entrego la grabadora —. No me mires así, es eso lo que quieres.

—Si— habló alguien por encima de ellos.

Sesshomaru observo como Hiromi se estremecía. Miro a Kohaku y con un asentimiento de cabeza salió disparado.

—Me he peleado con Rin hace un rato — dijo cuidadosamente —. Le dije que tu no tomarías algo que no es tuyo —¿Me equivoque?

—Tío... Yo solo... Yo escuche una conversación de papá y mamá —confesó en su defensa —. Papa estaba enojado porque usted se trajo el avión sin avisarle junto con sus tarjetas y tuvo que llamar a mamá para que arreglara su viaje— sabía que su hermano se molestaría por eso, pero no le había dejado otra opción, incluso hace un rato había estado a punto de arruinarlo todo —Él dijo que lo había hecho por ella —por Rin—. Dijo que ella lo afectaba como ninguna otra mujer y que lo mejor era que se alejaran. Dijo que si eso no sucedería terminaría habiéndole mucho daño. Y yo no quiero que ella le haga daño, por eso quiero que se vaya.

Iba a matar a Inuyasha por no tener cuidado.

—Hiromi, ella es mi esposa. Por el contrario de lo que piensa tu papá yo la quiero mucho. — No podía negarle eso a ella ni a él mismo, quería a Rin aun lo hacía —. Y quisiera que fueses más amable con ella. No te pido que seas su amiga, solo que no seas su enemiga.

—Pero ya tu no me prestas atención por ella— replicó con un puchero.

—Eso es algo que podemos arreglar en este momento — Cogiéndola por sorpresa, la levantó del suelo y la sentó sobre sus hombros —. Estas pesada.

—Es que estoy creciendo — respondió sonriente —. ¿Puedes tocar esa canción para mí?

—¿Cuál?

—La de la cinta de Rin— el respiro profundamente —. Moonlight Sonata, pero allí sólo estaba el Adagio. Quiero escuchar el Presto Agitato.

Rin observo la escena desde el balcón de su habitación, tío y sobrina iban sonrientes en camino a la casa. No parecían llevar nada y a ella estaba que le saltaba el corazón. No estaba preparada para desligarse de sus recuerdos, tal vez nunca lo estaría.

La puerta de su habitación sonó.

Dejó de ver a la pareja y fue hasta la puerta. El mismo jovencito que la recibió la primera vez que vino a la casa la recibió.

—Hola —saludo sin muchas ganas.

—Hola — el chico algo nervioso se sacó algo de los bolsillos, en cuando ella se dio cuenta de que era sintió que su alma regresaba a ella.

Sus manos temblaron cuando el objeto que alguna vez fue plata brillante volvió ella.

—Hiromi me lo dio y vine de inmediato a dárselo.

— ¿Sesshomaru te dijo que lo hicieras? — necesitaba saber si debía o no tener su gratitud.

—Si — respondió y se dio la vuelta. Se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta —. Por favor, no se enoje con Hiromi ni pida que castiguen. Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación para esto.

—Lo tendré en cuenta — prometió sincera.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando a sus oídos llegó el ligero sonido del piano. Probablemente era Sesshomaru con Hiromi en el salón. Quiso ignorarlo pero las vigorosas notas la llamaron. A medida que se acercaba la melodía vibrante se hacía más clara.

Se quedó pasmada en el pasillo viendo las figuras de las dos personas en el salón. Él sentado frente al magnífico instrumento y ella bailando a su alrededor la perfecta interpretación del Presto Agitato.

Su tiempo se quedó detenido y todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse pasmada en aquel pasillo, plenamente consciente de que no era su amor quien estaba presionando las teclas, era Sesshomaru; su esposo, su realidad. Su tormentoso presente que la apabullaba con su comportamiento, no podía entender como pasaba de una personalidad a otra. En un momento era duro, frío y un minuto después era suave y cálido. Hacía un rato la había consolado de tal forma que por un momento sintió que el abrazo había algo más. Pero eso era algo imposible, el no sentía nada más por ella que no fuera desprecio y, por supuesto, deseo por su cuerpo.

Los días siguientes Rin entendió por qué habían regresado a Tokyo. Kagome era cirujana oncóloga y en conjunto con Inuyasha planeaban inaugurar un ala especializa en oncología una clínica pública, para su sorpresa la mayor parte del dinero había salido del capital de los bancos perteneciente a Sesshomaru. Cuando Kagome se lo confesó aquella mañana le había parecido casi increíble que el hombre que se empecinaba en cobrarle y retenido su dinero fuese así de desprendido con el suyo.

El hecho era que en dos días se daría la apertura de la nueva área clínica y a su vez, el hospital haría una fiesta donde se homenajearía a los precursores del proyecto. Su esposo era el invitado especial, aunque por lo que ella vio la noche anterior, donde Kagome le recalco a Sesshomaru la importancia de su asistencia, él no se le veían muchas ganas de ir.

Entre otras cosas Sesshomaru estaba de lo más extraño, se la pasaba distraído, más callado de lo normal. Ni siquiera jugaba con sus sobrinos. Lo que extrañó, fue el hecho de que se hubiera cambiado de cuarto la misma noche del incidente con la grabadora. Cosa que ella no quiso que pasara a mayores y decidió dejarlo pasar. Por suerte para ella Hiromi no había vuelto a hablarle mal, hacerle burlas o cualquier cosa. Kaito por otro lado era un amor de niño.

También se había enterado de que Kohaku era el nieto de Kaede y a su vez, era el mejor amigo de Hiromi y a nadie parecía importarle. Incluso se le pagaban los estudios y utilizaba algunas áreas de la casa como si fuera un miembro más de la familia. Eso le había agradado tanto, ver que en la familia Taisho no existía la discriminación social.

Por otro lado, o continente, las cosas en Londres... ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Su asistente no paraba de llamarla, ese día en particular le había dicho que Alexander quería entrar en su oficina y ejercer de presidente en su ausencia. Por suerte el personal, que estaba advertido de la no grata presencia de su hermano, se las arreglaron para mantenerlo fuera. Pero no creía que pudieran hacer por mucho más tiempo. Si le era posible, regresaría a Londres después de la fiesta.

— ¿Un billete por tus pensamientos? — se burló Inuyasha.

—Largo — gruñó Sesshomaru.

— ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?

—No y si es todo lo que quieres fuera de mi oficina.

—No tienes por qué ser tan agresivo, pareces un perro rabioso — se quejó el menor de los hermanos —. Madre me dijo que regresaras hoy al pent-house, que no se te olvide asistir a la fiesta. Kagome no te lo perdonaría.

—Iré.

— ¿Y Rin?

—Irá conmigo, por supuesto.

— ¿Y...?

—Conseguí los fondos de Whitehall Inc y se cómo hacer para devolverlos — confesó más porque necesitaba hacerlo que por otra cosa.

—La liberación de Rin de su matrimonio —concluyó Inuyasha, quien a esas alturas sabía de la deuda que tenía la empresa de los padres de Rin con ellos y por supuesto dedujo que esa era el motivo.

—Están en un banco en Rusia— confirmó con desgana —. De los Salenko.

—Se quiénes son. Lo que no entiendo es cómo llegaron allí.

—Están a nombre de Alexander Whitehall y son ingresos por explotación de diamantes. Según vi el negocio era productivo hasta el cambio de gobierno, ahora están atrapados en una cuenta esperando a ser reclamados, por supuesto con los debidos soportes.

—Cosa que el mocoso no hará.

—Su única oportunidad es conseguir a un hombre pesado sobornable.

—Cosa que tu si puedes hacer — afirmó con convicción.

—Se exactamente a quien llamar y cómo hacer para que el dinero sea desviado a donde yo desee.

— ¿Lo harás?

—Primero hay algo que quiero comprobar.

Esa tarde se dio a la tarea de conseguir exactamente lo que pensaba que Rin querría. Tenía que comprobar esa sospecha.

Rin recogió sus pocas pertenencias en la maleta y con resignación se metió dentro del auto. A esa hora la casa estaba vacía así que no pudo despedirse de nadie. Sesshomaru arranco en cuanto ella cerró la puerta. Estaba raro. Parecía como si hubiera algo que lo preocupara. Podría preguntarle y arriesgarse a qué le dijera que no era su problema y mil cosas más o ignorarlo y agradecer que sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lado y no en ella.

— La fiesta del hospital es mañana — dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que Rin descartara el preguntarle que le pasaba.

—Kagome me informó.

— ¿Vas a ir a comprar algo?

Rin arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Se está ofreciendo a llevarme? — pregunto con sarcasmo. Él soltó el aire como si se estuviera conteniendo. Ella siguió esperando su respuesta.

—Si.

Eso era nuevo. Amabilidad sin pedir nada a cambio. Tal vez se lo cobraría después. A Sesshomaru definitivamente le pasaba algo.

La llevo a Ginza, una zona comercial de Tokio donde solo había tiendas exclusivas. Bajaron del auto y caminaron frente a varias tiendas, cuando estuvieron frente al imponente emporio Armani la cogió de la mano y la llevó dentro.

Rin se dejó llevar con desconfianza dentro de la sofisticada tienda, no entendió ni papas de la conversación de su esposo con la empleada. Ella los llevó al piso superior donde una asesora los estaba esperando. Esta hablaba perfectamente inglés.

—Es un placer para nosotros contar con su presencia hoy en nuestra tienda. Su esposo nos comentó que buscaba un vestido para una gala—No un Armani prive, pensó Rin controlándose de no rodar los ojos—, ¿Tiene algo en mente o quisiera mirar nuestros diseños exclusivos?

—Quisiéramos mirar — respondió Sesshomaru por ella.

La asesora los guío por el gran salón donde diversos vestidos estaban exhibición y otros colgados en ganchos. No tenía que ser adivina para saber cuánto costaba cada uno de los modelitos del emporio Armani.

Tomando distancia de la asesora agarro a Sesshomaru por el brazo y lo halo para que se inclinará, el pareció sorprendido. Dejando a un lado el pensamiento de que era la primera vez que ella lo tocaba por iniciativa propia, le susurro: — No creo que hayamos venido a la tienda correcta.

— ¿No te gusta Armani?

—Lo que quiero decir es que no voy a gastar 50mil dólares en un vestido — no lo había hecho nunca y no pensaba comenzar ahora. A pesar del valor de su empresa, no era sólo de ellos. Habían inversionistas que se quedaban con partes de las ganancias, además de que la mayoría del dinero que entraba iba para costear la deuda. A ella le quedaba poco, por no decir nada.

—Eso no es problema, pienso pagarlo yo.

—No quiero un vestido tan caro — declaró —. Nunca he usado algo de más de tres mil y no pienso comenzar ahora. — Eso era cierto, durante mucho tiempo vivió sin él apoyo económico de su padre y luego cuando tomó las riendas de la empresa las costumbres ahorrativas adquiridas se quedaron arraigadas en ella—. Mucho menos para ir a una gala de un hospital.

Él sonrió aunque solo fue por unos segundos.

—Entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Sesshomaru llamó a la asistente y le dijo que debían cancelar la cita, debió suponer que el lugar funcionaba por previa cita. Se quedó un rato más hablando con ella y luego bajaron hasta planta baja con excesiva lentitud. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, la mujer que los atendió arriba le entregó una bolsa pequeña. Al final él sí había comprado algo.

Sesshomaru dejó que Rin escogiera la tienda pero intervino en la elección del vestido, no porque no le gustará sino porque el collar con diamantes que había comprado no quedaría bien con el cuello tan alto. Por suerte ella le siguió la corriente de marido y mujer y escogió un vestido de seda negro con escote en v. Por supuesto no la dejo pagarlo, igual que con todo lo que compraron y bebieron esa tarde.

Rin se mostraba desconfiada, conocía esas expresiones en su rostro. Ese día quiso comprobar una cosa; si fue realmente Rin la que se gastaba el dinero en vestidos y joyerías excesivamente caras. Un no rotundo de su parte le demostró que no había sido ella. Tal y como parecía se había visto envuelta en el engaño de su hermano, para colmo de su mala suerte terminó en sus manos.

Ahora solo le quedaba averiguar qué relación tenía ella con Seishiro, ¿Por qué había sido él quien los auxilio con el dinero? Y lo más importante: ¿Sabía Rin de los préstamos?

También estaba otra cosa, ¿Por qué Rin se aferraba a esa grabación si ella misma lo había echado de su lado? Quería preguntarle pero no sabía que tan sincera podía ser con eso. Estaba claro que era esa cinta, moonlight, la canción que el tocó un día para ella. ¿Por qué Rin actuó de esa manera?

Solo había una persona que podía responderle. Miró su celular y programo la alarma para que le avisara la hora exacta en la que amanecía en Londres. Llamaría a Robert Whitehall esa noche.

El penthouse estaba a oscuras cuando llegaron, Sesshomaru no la había dejado cargar las bolsas ni la maleta. Ella encendido las luces y él subió las escaleras con sus cosas llevándoselas lejos del lugar donde ella pensaba dormir.

—Puedes quedarte con la habitación — le dijo él desde las escaleras.

— ¿Puedo...? ¿Dónde dormirás tú? — cuestiono recelosa.

— No en los muebles — respondió y por un momento le pareció que estaba bromeando.

Definitivamente había algo raro.

—No te preocupes, no tengo intención de volver a forzarte a hacer nada.

— Y si te digo que quiero regresar a Londres mañana, ¿No me forzarías a quedarme?

—Si lo dices, te diría que mi cuñada espera que asistas a la fiesta a mi lado. Así que te pediría que por favor esperaras un día más.

Rin pareció pensarlo.

—Mi hermano está causando problemas, tiene a mi asistente asustada.

—Alexander... —en ese momento recordó la información que tenía sobre los fondos. Con la empresa bajo su embargo bien podía alegar que la cuenta de Alexander fuese confiscada, pero también podría llegar el caso que no pudiese retener el dinero y tal y como se veía se le desvanecería de las manos a su fragante cuñado —... ¿Qué clase de problemas? —inquirió a sabiendas de que lo que quería era dinero.

—Quiere ejercer mi cargo en mi ausencia.

—Para así poder controlar las cuentas y seguir sacando dinero.

—Mi asistente esta con los pelos parados, necesito regresar a poner orden. Se que le dije...

—Te —interrumpió él.

—Ah— ella lo miro desconcertada.

—Me estabas hablando de tu, no veo por qué debas dejar de hacerlo.

—Bien... te... te dije que me quedaría por el tiempo que quisieras pero en verdad necesito arreglar el asunto con Alexander.

—Y yo te dije que no te obligare a nada, puedes irte si lo deseas.

—Me iré pasado mañana entonces.

Él no le respondió.

—Muero de hambre, prepararé algo para cenar.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? — eso no se lo esperaba.

— Vivo sólo, en algún momento tengo que preparar algo para comer.

— Claro, algo como un sandwich — se burló ella.

Él le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, pero sabía que no estaba enojado, no era así como miraba cuando se molestaba. Era más bien como si estuviera relajado, como si estuviera aceptándola, como si hubiese decidido confiar en ella de una buena vez.

Lo siguió hasta la cocina y vio como sacaba las cosas de la nevera y de las gavetas. Se había quitado el saco, la corbata y arremangado las mangas. Un sexy chef ante ella, que no era nada menos que su esposo, sintió una punzada de deseo al ver como se desabotonaba los tres primeros botones de su camisa. Miró a otro lado para morderse los labios, no valía la pena negarlo más, lo deseaba. Deseaba a Sesshomaru y muy a sus adentros quería repetir lo que había pasado en el avión.

Su teléfono vibro asustándola, lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio quien era la persona que estaba llamando.

La foto de Helen iluminó la pantalla.

—Hola — respondió levantándose del taburete, ganándose así la mirada inquisitiva de Sesshomaru.

"¿Qué tal todo? ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?" pregunto su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo tendría? — cuestiono sonriente.

"La bestia de tu marido" sugirió con desdén, Rin se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando.

— ¿Pasó algo?

"De hecho sí. Aléjate de él porque tenemos bastante de que hablar"

* * *

Primeramente quiero darles las gracias a quienes han llegado hasta aquí y gracias por dos a quienes se animan a dejarme un comentario, follow o favorito.

Ahora esta es la tercera parte de la sonata donde la sensación es diferente, podría decir que es el inicio del tormento.

Quiero decirles que aun no me decido sobre como terminará esta historia (si lo va o no a perdonar). Actualmente estoy escribiendo el capitulo 19 y tengo en mente las cosas que pasarán hasta cierto punto donde Rin tendrá que decidir que hacer. Se que lo que mas deseamos (me incluyo) es ver como Rin se desquita de todos. Lo hará, así que pueden esperarlo pronto muy pronto.

De nuevo gracias.

Besos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Presto Agittato II**

—Ya estoy en la habitación, sola — anunció ante la insistencia de Helen para que se alejara de Sesshomaru.

"Bien, primero quiero que me cuentes. ¿Como fue tu noche de bodas?"

Rin resoplando respondió.

—La noche de bodas, pues... Pudo haber sido peor y como sé que tu pregunta es si me acosté o no con él ese día, la respuesta es no. Se fue de la habitación después de llegar, supongo que a casa de Annabelle.

"¿Sigues siendo virgen?"

—No, lo hicimos unos días después — confesó.

"No me digas que el bastardo te obligó"

—No, bueno si y no. Es un enrollo Helen. Por una parte me presiono con la empresa, pero por otra debo admitir que lo deseaba. Sesshomaru me resulta atractivo, por Dios ¿A que mujer no le gustaría? — a mi, pensó decir Helen — La cuestión es que fue algo que yo también disfrute, claro hasta el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que era virgen y comenzamos a pelear y él abandono la cabina.

"¿La cabina?"

—Lo hicimos en su avión.

"Y él no terminó... Te dejo ahí con la situación inconclusa"

—Exactamente, pero desde hace unos días ha estado raro. Justo ahora estoy comenzando a pensar que ha decidido confiar en mí. No sé qué es lo que haya pasado, solo sé que se comporta distinto. Como si...

"¿Y te agrada?"

— ¿Su cambio? Pues si. Es decir tenemos un trato y es mejor cumplir con alguien que esta siendo amable que con una bestia.

"Rin,... ¿Sientes algo por él?"

—Sentir algo... No lo sé... Hoy por ejemplo salimos y fue realmente amable. Justo ahora está haciendo la cena y... Oh Helen me atrae, carnalmente lo hace y si a eso le sumamos que me trate bien, sea amable y las otras cosas que he descubierto, temo estar confundida.

"¿Y el pasado y Kamui?"

—No lo sé. Obviamente sé que no puedo estar enamorada de Sesshomaru, no soy masoquista. Pero, me atrae. Y tal vez solo debo dejarme llevar y vivir esta pasión... Soy una mujer adulta y aunque siento que estoy traicionado lo más puro que he tenido, quiero vivirlo, sentirlo...

"Rin, hay algo que debo decirte" la interrumpió

—Helen hablando con tanta seriedad, es algo grave.

"Si, algo así. Pero no quiero que hablemos esto por teléfono"

—Yo regresaré pasado mañana, podemos vernos el Lunes.

"No sabía que volverías"

—Alexander esta haciéndole la vida a cuadros a Lucy — su asistente—. Tengo que volver.

"¿Y la bestia te dejo?"

—Si, te dije que se ha estado comportando. Helen no entiendo, tu misma me impulsaste a que lo aceptara y ahora siento como si no te agradara.

"¿Recuerdas que estábamos buscando su punto débil?"

—Por supuesto.

"Lo encontré y no me gusta para nada... Por eso necesito que hablemos, en persona, a millones de kilómetros de él"

—No entiendo, Helen ¿Qué descubriste? No puedes decirme eso y después decir que tengo que esperar hasta el lunes.

"De hecho debes esperar más, estoy en Australia y llego el miércoles a Londres"

Cuando Rin volvió su cena estaba servida, Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la mesa de comedor mirando su celular. La estaba esperando para comer.

—¿Todo bien? — dejó a un lado el celular para mirarla.

—Si, era solo una amiga.

Desde que conoció a Sesshomaru esta era la primera vez que comían a solas, en un comedor, como dos personas civilizadas.

Más tarde, en la habitación que era de su esposo y que este le había cedido a ella, pensó que si él se seguía comportando de esta forma sería mucho más llevadero el compromiso que tenían. También pensó en que debía ser sumamente cuidadosa en Londres, no podia arriesgarse a que Seishiro se acercara a ella y causará malentendidos con Sesshomaru. Debía cuidarse también de Annabelle, esa mujer le daba mala espina.

La alarma del celular se activo a las 11 en punto. Parado frente a los ventanales miro la ciudad dormida. Salió a la terraza y marcó el número en la pantalla.

Para su sorpresa no fue Robert quien respondió la llamada. .

"Hola" respondió una voz femenina

—Buenas tardes señora Whitehall.

"Oh, no. No digas de esa manera, por favor, llámame Betty. Robert está descansando en este momento... ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? ¿Como esta mi sobrina?¿Esta contigo? "

—Esta muy bien y en estos momentos esta dormida. Lo estoy llamando por otra cosa —había pasado varias horas analizando cuales serian las mejores formas de sacarle información a Robert. Al final se decidió por la que era la más parecida a la verdad, con lo que no contaba era con que quien respondiera fuera la tía —. Estoy algo preocupado.

"¿Por qué?" inquirió la mujer como si ya supiera cuál sería su respuesta.

Justo en ese momento tuvo una mejor idea.

—Betty, ¿puedo confiar en usted? —preguntó con preocupación.

"Por supuesto que puede" respondió con cariño. "¿Se trata de mi Rin, cierto?"

—Si— confirmó —. Verá tía Betty, se me está haciendo demasiado difícil llegar a ella, se comporta de una manera cerrada, no quiere hablar —mintió llevando su idea a cabo —. Se que le atraigo, que siente algo por mí, pero no me permite llegar a su corazón. Siento que estoy luchando contra un enemigo invisible, una grabación... —agregó con amargura—. Betty esto es tan vergonzoso, jamás había tenido la necesidad de hacer esto de pedir ayuda. Pero siento que estoy perdiendo a mi esposa sin haberla tenido nunca — eso debería ser suficiente para que la tía le dijera lo que él quería.

"Oh querido, yo lo vi. Él día que fue a visitaros vi como la miraba y supe que usted sentía algo especial por ella. Pero sus suposiciones son ciertas" había cierto sentimiento de tristeza en sus palabras "Rin ha pasado su vida enamorada de otra persona" Sesshomaru contuvo la respiración "Ese hombre, o bueno... Ese chico murió hace mucho tiempo" ¿murió? ¿de quien estaba enamorada Rin? ¿Quién merecía tal devoción se su parte? "Por respeto a mi sobrina no puedo contarle mucho"

—Betty por favor — pidió —. Necesito saber contra quien estoy luchando.

"Primero dígame ¿Qué siente por mi sobrina?"

¿Qué siente por ella? La respuesta era clara.

—La amo — no hubo duda en su declaración.

"Bien, se lo diré solo porque creo que usted es el único que puede sacar a Rin de ese castigo autoimpuesto que comenzó hace quince años"

Sesshomaru se dejó caer en los asientos metálicos, apoyando los codos sobre las piernas metió la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Hace quince años los padres de Rin se fueron de viaje, yo me quedé a cargo de Rin y su hermano. Fui demasiado permisiva para la opinión de Juliette... La cuestión es que cuando ellos volvieron, se encontraron con un mensaje del instituto donde ella estudiaba, la directora decía que Rin estaba dando una mala imagen en su colegio al estar en una relación con un joven"

—No le veo nada de malo a eso —replicó tratando de sonar tranquilo.

"El problema fue que el joven en cuestión era pobre, algo insoportable para Juliette. En seguida metió sus manos y Robert hizo que él y su hermano fueran expulsados. También... también obligó a Rin a dejarlo, le dijo que arruinaría al chico si volvía a verlo cerca de ella, mi pobre sobrina estaba asustada de lo que pudiera hacerle y no se como pero lo alejo. Al día siguiente ellos desaparecieron y la policía jamás dijo nada... Rin estuvo molesta por mucho tiempo... ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Aún esta ahí? "

—Si, Betty. Estoy aquí. Dígame como se llamaba, ¿cual era el nombre del Joven?

"Kamui, Sumeragi Kamui"

El aire en sus pulmones se acumulo al punto del dolor, sus manos temblaron un poco y el celular que estaba sosteniendo se dio de lleno con el piso. La pantalla se apagó, él no podía moverse, no podía respirar, ni siquiera sabía cómo su corazón podía seguir latiendo.

¿Qué había hecho?

Sus doloridos pulmones clamaron por aire, su respiración se hizo agitada. Recogió como pudo el teléfono del piso, el vidrio estaba hecho trizas.

Rin lo amaba.

Agitado volvió a entrar al penthouse. Necesitaba beber algo. Se sirvió un whisky seco del bar y volvió a la sala donde estaba hace uno minutos. Sin querer tropezó con un jarrón alto y este cayó al piso dejando un entrepiso sonido con el.

Él era un idiota.

Volvió a sentarse con el vaso de cristal en sus manos, bebió del líquido caliente y sintió como quemaba su garganta.

Rin...

Seguía respirando de esa forma cuando ella entró.

No pudo evitar admirar lo hermosa que era. Inclusive así, sin maquillaje y con el cabello en una cola.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella se acercó corriendo a él y lo primero que hizo fue llevarle la mano a la frente. Él se sintió miserable.

—No parece que tengas fiebre, luces terrible. ¿Quieres ir al baño o que te prepare algún té?

Ella era un ángel. Se estaba preocupando por el hombre que la obligó a acostarse con él.

Dios... ¿Que había hecho?

Todas las veces que la beso sin su consentimiento, las veces en las que ella lloró lo hacía por él... Maldita sea, la había tratado de una manera terrible.

—Sesshomaru, me estas asustando. ¿Deberíamos ir al médico? Pobre jarrón, espero que no fuera tan caro.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—No, no lo estas... Por dios, ¿Qué le pasó a tu teléfono?

—Se cayó.

—Voy a prepararte un té, por lo pálido que estas debes tener una baja de azúcar, además estas sudando frío. Y por Dios, deja de beber. —Ella le quito el vaso de sus manos.

No lo merecía. El que ella se preocupara por él. No lo merecía.

Era un maldito miserable por lo que le había hecho, no merecía estar a su lado. Ella jamás debía enterarse que él era Kamui. No soportaría ver su mirada de desprecio o peor, de dolor al ver que él que tanto la había amado, se había convertido en su verdugo, humillándola una y otra vez, haciéndola sentir que solo valía por su cuerpo, cuando en realidad, ella era mucho más que eso.

Y él estuvo a punto de violarla por culpa de los celos, de no poder soportar que ella lo rechazara siendo todo lo que ella le había descrito un día como el hombre que buscaba. Uno que si se atreviera a penetrarla, uno que tuviera más dinero y poder que ella, uno al que según ella complacerá sexualmente.

Era una basura.

—Bebe esto — Rin le paso una taza, él no la había sentido volver.

La cogió con cuidado de no tocarla, no tenía derecho de mancillar su piel pura. Tampoco tenía el derecho de recibir sus cuidados.

—No creo que sea buena idea — mencionó mirando el vaso.

— ¿Prefieres ahogarte en el alcohol? — preguntó como un deje de sarcasmo.

—Créeme, me siento mejor.

—No lo pareces — dijo y pareció pensar lo que diría a continuación. Cuando hablo su voz fue suave y serena —. Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no son las mejores, no por ello puedo resultar indiferente ante mi marido enfermo.

La dulzura y la compasión seguían en ella arraigados en lo más profundo de su compasivo corazón.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta?

—Oh... Tengo una video llamada — anunció cuando escucho el sonido animoso desde arriba de la casa —. Debe ser Lucy, mi asistente — agitó las manos frente a ella en señal de disculpa — vuelvo en un momento.

Rin pasó la noche yendo y viniendo.

El no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Cuando la luz del sol lo despertó estaba cubierto con un edredón. Tenía la opresión en el pecho más grande de la historia y su cabeza amenazaba en rasgarse en cualquier momento.

Rin se despertó poco después del mediodía. Como era su costumbre siguió su ritual "matutino" con religiosidad. La diferencia de horarios estaba acabando con ella. Le echó un vistazo rápido al reloj antes de meterse a la tina. La fiesta del hospital sería a las 8, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarse.

El día anterior había visto varios salones donde ir a peinarse pero los descarto todos. No quería peinar o maquillarse de más.

Paso una hora antes de que ella decidiera salir de la bañera, se envolvió en un albornoz al salir. Sin vestirse comenzó a rizar su cabello, lo recogió en una medía cola dejando así que ondas sueltas cayeran en su espalda. El vestido de seda encajo perfectamente en su cuerpo, se ceñía a ella como si hubiese sido diseñado a medida. Los tacones plateados y la cartera a juego le dan el toque exacto de elegancia. Pero... Le había faltado algo. Se le había olvidado comprarse unos pendientes o collar y los que trajo de Londres no combinaban en lo absoluto.

Con un suspiro de resignación cogio su móvil para mirar la hora.

19:26 y Sesshomaru aún no aparece, pensó antes de volver a mirar al espejo y ver el impecable reflejo de su marido detrás del de ella.

Hizo el intento de voltearse y se detuvo al ver que había caminado hasta quedar justo a escasos centímetros de ella. Su proximidad la hizo estremecer de anticipación.

—Te vez hermosa — la elogió.

Rin sintió el rubor subir a su rostro, no porque un cumplido tan simple la hiciera sonrojar, sino porque era la primera vez que él lo hacía o por lo menos la primera vez que la elogiaba más allá de su cuerpo.

—Tú también luces bien — devolvió con cortesía. Realmente ella no estaba mintiendo, vestido de negro y con el cabello recogido se veía impactante.

Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Te falta algo — agregó.

Un toque de desilusión recorrió a Rin y desvío su mirada al teléfono, lo siguiente que sintió fue un objeto frío tocar su pecho. Llevó las manos instintivamente al objeto al tiempo que subía su mirada para encontrarse con un collar de diamantes, porque esas piedras brillantes eran diamantes. Sesshomaru estaba ensimismado en la tarea de ajustar el broche por debajo de los rizos que se había dejado sueltos. Ella no podía apartar su mirada de incredulidad de la joya.

—Esto no era necesario —balbuceo.

—Para mí lo era— replicó como si nada.

—Es demasiado — objeto.

—Es perfecto.

A lo largo de la noche le fue imposible mantenerse concentrada en otra cosa que no fuera Sesshomaru. Lucía impecable con el smoking negro, era el centro de atención y ella, como su pareja, se llevaba casi las mismas miradas que él.

La ceremonia de inauguración transcurrió con tranquilidad, su marido, que estaba a su lado, se encargó de traducirle la gran mayoría de las palabras de Kagome y cuando se mencionó el nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho, él la cogió de la mano y se la llevó con él al escenario ganándose más de una mirada curiosa, por no decir de envidia.

Su marido dio unas palabras a las que los asistentes aplaudieron, después bajaron y volvieron a sus asientos junto a la familia Taisho.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — le preguntó cuándo estuvieron sentados.

—Solo di las gracias.

— ¿Qué dice Kagome ahora? —esto de estar en otro país donde se hablaba un idioma diferente comenzaba a ser estresante. Por suerte Sesshomaru estaba siendo bastante paciente traduciendo y respondiendo sus preguntas.

—Está hablando sobre los nuevos procedimientos que podrán realizarse y pescando nuevos patrocinadores.

—Lo haces sonar horrible —le recriminó y para su sorpresa él sonrió.

—Es solo cuestión de que alguien caiga en su anzuelo, ¿No es eso pescar?

—Entonces tú también has sido pescado — señaló.

—Soy su pez más gordo — admitió con un encogimiento de hombros.

En ese momento todos aplaudieron y Kagome bajo del escenario haciendo reverencias, Rin volteo a ver a Sesshomaru quien estaba dándole un sorbo a su bebida, al otro lado Inuyasha recibía con un abrazo a su esposa, su suegra estaba conversando con un par de personas que no conocía.

Un hombre alto llamó su atención, era un fotógrafo y venía hacia ellos. Por lo que entendió de sus expresiones corporales quería tomarles una fotografía. Rin pensó que Sesshomaru se negaría puesto que en su boda no hubo fotos ni prensa ni nada que se le pareciera y, nuevamente, su marido la sorprendió cogiéndola de la cintura y guiándola junto con su familia al lugar que él fotógrafo le indicaba.

Se tomaron una fotografía familiar, Irasue en el medio, sus nueras a su lado y sus respectivos maridos en las esquinas. Rin había sonreído con nerviosismo, eso era traspasar las líneas de su falso matrimonio y lo peor era que a Sesshomaru parecía no importarle. La siguiente fotografía fue de los tres Taishos juntos, las tres cabelleras plateadas y ojos dorados unidos en un solo cuadro, la tercera fue de la pareja Inuyasha y Kagome. La cuarta, por supuesto, fue de ella y Sesshomaru, debía ser tonto el que pensara que la prensa desaprovecharía la oportunidad de captar a la esposa del magnate en una foto.

Cuando el fotógrafo se fue Sesshomaru no la soltó. Incluso cuando un trío de hombres llegó a hablarles, él siguió con ella sujeta de la cintura y, a decir verdad, eso no le molestaba, de alguna forma u otra le resultaba placentero. Era conciencia de todas las miradas y se llenó, por un momento, de orgullo ya que el hombre al que todos admiraban era nada menos que su esposo.

Una hora después Rin estaba a punto de jurar que la totalidad de los asistentes se habían presentado a ella, algunos más amables, otros más compresivos y unos cuantos con problemas para disimular su estupefacción al enterarse que no sabía si quiera saludar en su idioma. La mayoría al saberlo cambio su conversación al inglés, pero ese señor en particular le dirigió unas palabras en japonés a su esposo, este le respondió con su inflexible tono barítono. Por la reacción del intruso, ella supo que no le había gustado para nada la respuesta de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó cuándo el hombre de bigotes se fue.

—Insinuó que debí escoger mejor a mi esposa.

—Oh — no se esperaba eso, alguien contradiciendo a Sesshomaru. Además, tal vez el sujeto tuviera razón, ellos a penas se conocían y, su matrimonio no era real. No entendía por qué él la había llevado a esa fiesta —. No debiste ser tan duro con él — hizo una mueca de pesar al tiempo que se terminaba el contenido de su copa. La cabeza le dio vueltas.

—Si no quería esa respuesta no se habría metido en lo que no le importa — y lo que declaró después, la dejó sin palabras —. No pude haber escogido una mejor esposa que tú.

Silencio, no era capaz de responder a lo que sea que haya sido eso.

—Estoy cansado, ¿Nos vamos?

El pent-house estaba sumido en la oscuridad cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Normalmente él las habría dejado apagadas y subiría a la habitación sin prestar atención a nada más. Sin embargo, no estaba solo y Rin parecía como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento. Encendió las luces y vio como ella se tapaba los ojos con una mano.

— Apágalas — le ordenó ella. El obedeció bajando la intensidad de las luces dejando el salón tenue.

— ¿Mejor así?

Ella asintió.

—Parece como una película — mencionó Rin mirando hacia el salón contiguo. Él supo rápidamente que se refería al piano junto a la ventana y las cortinas blancas casi transparentes. Vio la nostalgia en sus ojos y por un momento sintió celos, celos de él mismo.

—Será mejor que te acuestes.

— ¿Acostarme? Aún es temprano para mí —replicó ella como una niña.

—No todos los días te bebes una botella de vino.

—Solo me tome tres copas — alzó sus dedos mostrando el número tres.

—Claro.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad — sonrió.

—Te acompañaré a la habitación — declaró dándole a entender que no cedería.

Rin se dejó guiar por él. Dejó que la tocara por la cintura y dejó que la sostuviera cuando se tambaleó en uno de los escalones. También, dejó que entrara en el cuarto.

Él no quería soltarla aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Si quería convencerla de que siguiera a su lado tendría que irse. Tenía que hacer que ella se enamorase de él y, acorralarla de nuevo, aprovechando su estado no era la mejor manera de cortejarla.

Ella no se movía aunque sabía que tenía que decirle que se fuera.

Sesshomaru apretó el puño en un intento vago de controlarse, estar con ella, justo en el lugar donde la había deseado tantas veces, y no poder hacerla suya estaba acabando con él.

Rin apretó sus manos porque necesitaba terminar con eso, tenía que dejar de fingir una embriaguez que no existía. No podía, simplemente no podía alejarse de él. Sesshomaru la atraía y no había ninguna manera de negarlo.

Sentían su respiración el uno con el otro, ninguno supo quién se movió primero, en sus memorias sólo estaba el recuerdo del sabor de la boca del otro. Ella gimió en sus labios y el gruño apretándola contra sí con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Rin se revolvió en busca de aire.

—No— su voz salió en una súplica desesperada —. No me rechaces — suplico de nuevo repartiendo besos en su mentón, mejillas —. Me matarías si lo haces.

—No tenía intención de hacerlo —respondió ella —. Es solo que me sacas el aire—agregó con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, contigo... contigo es difícil controlarse.

Contigo también, quiso responder ella pero, sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en sus besos. Rin no lucho esta vez, sabía que eso era lo que ella quería, sin remordimiento envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la liga que mantenía la cabellera plateada sujeta y la soltó. Con placer masajeo el cuero cabelludo, mientras que lo atraía hacia ella guiándolo a las partes donde quería sentir su boca. El obedeció mansamente dejando rastros de fuego con su lengua al tiempo que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

Rin escucho tela chocando con el piso y se dio cuenta de Sesshomaru la había desnudado, no le importo. Pensando que era injusto metió las manos en sus pantalones y sacó la camisa de sus fundas, con los dedos temblorosos soltó cada botón. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Ninguno supo cómo llegaron a la cama, desnudos, piel con piel, sintiendo sus latidos, su aroma, embriagándose el uno del otro.

Para ambos solo existía el uno del otro.

Rin llevo sus manos hacia atrás para quitarse el collar. Sesshomaru la detuvo antes de cumpliera su propósito.

—Quiero verte con eso, cuando lo compré en todo lo que pensaba era en hacerte el amor, solo con el collar puesto— confesó sin reparos. Quería que por los momentos ella supiera cuanto la deseaba. Ya después se encargaría de hacerla ver que la amaba.

Rin se sorprendió por su declaración solo que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello puesto que Sesshomaru atrapó sus pezones en su boca, succiónalos y mordiéndolos ligeramente. Ella se sintió mareada de placer y por reflejo empujó sus caderas hacia él.

—Por favor —pidió sintiendo que esa voz no era de ella.

—Aún no— respondió él —. Me aseguraré de que estés lista esta vez. No volveré a lastimarte.

Se dedicó a besarla, tentarla, llevarla a la cumbre para luego detenerse. Cuando sentía que ya no podía más, la penetro; suave y lento permitiendo que su entrada de adaptará a su tamaño. Al contrario de la vez anterior, no resultó doloroso en lo absoluto. Cada movimiento de su cadera enviaba remolinos de placer haciendo que sus piernas se tensaran en la búsqueda del clímax. Él la torturaba aumentando y bajando el ritmo de sus embestidas, el placer era indescriptible.

—Por favor — se desconocía a ella misma suplicando por placer.

Para su suerte él la complació aumentando el ritmo y fuerza llevándola hacia un éxtasis que no sabía que existía, sus gemidos resonaron en la estancia y sus dedos se aferraron a él dejando marcas a sus pasos.

Sesshomaru se unió a ella un instante después.

Repitieron el acto por el resto de la noche... En la lejanía se escuchaban las llamadas en su celular, pensando que Sesshomaru se había quedado dormido hizo el intento de levantarse a contestar, antes de que pudiese poner los dos pies en el suelo, él la halo devolviéndola al colchón haciéndola quedar debajo suyo.

—Hoy la empresa tendrá que esperar, ya te tendrán mañana para ellos.

—Con respecto a eso...

—Shh… Ya hablaremos más tarde, por ahora hay ciertas cosas que quiero hacerle esposa mía.

— ¿Hay más?

—Mucho más...

Por la mañana una vibrante melodía resonó en su cabeza, el calor que tenía a un lado desapareció. Abrió los ojos de mala gana y vio a Sesshomaru sentado en la orilla de la cama de espaldas a ella. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas al ver las marcas que le había dejado. Estaba hablando en japonés por lo que no entendió lo que estaba diciendo, solo sabía que le resultaba sexy el acento que adoptaba. Se mordió los labios y reprimió las ganas de lanzársele encima, tenía que controlarse, no es como si fuera una adolescente enamorada, porque primero; ella no era una adolescente y, segunda; no estaba enamorada.

Él se volteo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba despierta, Rin ni siquiera intento cerrar los ojos. Sabía que él había notado que se despertó.

— ¿Algo anda mal? — inquirió al ver un atisbo de preocupación en el rostro que normalmente estaba sereno.

—Podría decirse que sí. Tengo que salir — anuncio de mala gana.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las once.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos.

—Mi vuelo. Debo salir ya al aeropuerto si no quiero perderlo.

—Puedes usar el Bombardier.

—Un avión para una sola persona, no. Prefiero un vuelo comercial, soy partidaria de cuidar el medio ambiente — se levantó de un brinco cubriéndose con la sabana, él la miro como diciéndole "¿porque te tapas si ya te vi?" le restó importancia y corrió al baño.

Se había acostado con Sesshomaru Taisho voluntariamente y no una sino varias veces, toda la noche.

Después de darse una ducha breve salió para darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru no estaba en la habitación. Se imaginó que había ido a vestirse a otro lado y así fue, unos minutos después entró con una toalla en la cintura secándose el cabello. Rin agradeció los pantalones y la blusa que se acababa de poner, él sin molestarle su presencia fue a vestirse, justo detrás de ella. Una nueva ola de calor subió a su rostro, sacudió la cabeza descartando los pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza. Tenía el tiempo contado para alcanzar el vuelo.

—Que tengas un buen viaje —le deseo Sesshomaru.

—Gracias... Nos vemos... —agregó y se interrumpió al no saber la respuesta.

—Iré a Londres en cuanto resuelva un asunto.

Rin asintió tratando de que él no notará el brinquito de felicidad que había dado su corazón al escucharlo.

Él se acercó y ella cerró los ojos esperando su contacto.

—Maldición —soltó cuando su celular sonó de nuevo.

—Ve, debe ser algo importante.

Rin lo siguió por la casa hasta el estudio.

Sin soltar el celular, donde estaba manteniendo una discusión con alguien, Sesshomaru se dispuso a recoger los papeles que necesitaba. Si no hubiera estado tan distraído por la presencia de Rin y por la insólita discusión que mantenía por teléfono, se habría dado cuenta de que una hoja se había caído.

Esa hoja.

—Se cayó... —Rin se detuvo ante la curiosidad de leer aquella impresión. Sus ojos miraban a Sesshomaru de hito en hito. Su boca se abrió y ella vio como él la miró con horror, porque él sabía exactamente qué era lo que ella había leído — Eres un maldito hijo de puta —le grito.

—Rin...

—No te atrevas a tocarme.

—No es lo que estás pensando —maldición, debió de ser más cuidadoso, no debió permitirle la entrada y más aun sabiendo que lo que había en su escritorio podría condenarlo.

Ella salió y en su intento por detenerla tiro el celular de nuevo al piso, la pantalla, que ya estaba rota, terminó repartiendo astillas por el piso. La luz se apagó. Rin estaba subiendo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. La alcanzó dentro de la alcoba, estaba recogiendo su única maleta y viendo sus documentos, al terminar contó cuantas libras tenía en su monedero.

—Rin, por favor escúchame.

—No tengo nada que escuchar, todo está perfectamente claro.

—No, no está claro. No fue algo planeado, fue después... Tienes que creerme

—Vete al infierno — le espetó —. Me regreso al lugar del que jamás debí salir y me importa una mierda lo que pienses.

—Está bien, no quiero detenerte. Solo deja que te lleve, no conoces el idioma, no tienes ni un yen.

—Tú te encárgate de eso, de dejarme a tu merced... — resoplo en un intento de recuperar su propia voz —. Y no puedo creer que fui tan estúpida de confiar en ti... No me toques —grito más fuerte —. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice? Eres peor que Seishiro.

—No digas eso.

—Déjame salir —exigió —. Lo que haga con mi vida no te incumbe. Y si planeas hacer el embargo público, hazlo. Estar en la cárcel será mejor que estar al lado de un hijo de puta como tú.

Él se quitó de la puerta, ella salió.

En cuanto el ascensor se cerró Sesshomaru golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos sangraron. Sin embargo, no sintió dolor.

* * *

He aquí el momento donde la suerte de Sesshomaru comienza a cambiar.

Nos leemos pronto.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Besos


	18. Chapter 18

**Lacrimosa**

Rin se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad en cuanto dieron la orden, la aeronave emprendió su marcha haciendo que su cuerpo se echará hacia atrás por la velocidad implementada para su arranque, poco a poco las ruedas se despegaron del pavimento emprendiendo la sublime subida al cielo. La ciudad se contemplaba cada vez más lejos, más pequeña. Cada segundo se alejaba más de ese lugar donde había cometido la peor estupidez de su vida; confiar en Sesshomaru Taisho.

Con un suspiro se relajó en el asiento luego de quitar el cinturón de su cintura. A esa hora Londres estaba sumido en los sueños, por lo que ella también se permitía dormir. Claro sino fuera porque la persona que se sentaba justo delante de su asiento roncaba como si quisiera imitar el rugido de un león.

—Las personas que roncan deberían ser aisladas.

Rin sonrió de manera forzada ante la declaración del pasajero a su derecha.

El resto del viaje fue un conjunto de tortura física y mental. Por un lado estaba su martirio mental sobre lo estúpida que había sido al confundir las cosas, al confiar en el enemigo y entregarse más allá de lo que para él significa: sexo. No es que ella hubiese puesto su alma o algo así, simplemente había dado su confianza y lo había visto como su aliado, cuando simplemente, para Sesshomaru, era solo una transacción más. Bastante cruel, de hecho. Pero a estas alturas, ella sabía que lo del magnate por ella era algo más y, tal vez eso tenía bastante que ver con la desconfianza que le había mencionado Helen, estaba más que segura de que lo que Helen le diría, tenía que ver con ella.

Rin intentaba rememorar en su pasado que cosa pudo haber hecho contra algún Taisho, ¿Qué venganza estaba cobrando Sesshomaru? Porque si, esto tenía toda la pinta de ser una venganza, no contra la empresa, su hermano o su padre, era contra ella. Sin embargo, no lograba visualizar nada.

Londres estaba envuelto en un diluvio cuando aterrizo.

Lo primero que hizo Rin fue ir a un cajero automático, dado que lo que tenía no le alcanzaba para nada. Todo se lo tuvo que dar al taxista en Japón y ni hablar de trueque que tuvo que hacer para conseguir yenes para comprar la pastilla del día después. Por ningún motivo pensó en dejar que sus debilidades dieran frutos.

Cuando consiguió el efectivo busco un taxi, su destino era su oficina. Necesitaba buscar la copia de las llaves de su apartamento, por ningún motivo regresaría a casa de sus padres donde lo único que le esperaba era una reprimenda de su madre por abandonar a Sesshomaru. A esa mujer lo único que le interesaba era el dinero.

El piso estaba vacío, la mayoría no trabajaba los domingos y los que lo hacían ya se habían ido a sus casas. Lucy era la única en la gran oficina.

—Espero haber llegado a tiempo y no retrasarte— se disculpo Rin por haberla hecho venir un domingo por la noche.

—Oh, no te preocupes. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quería que volvieras.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Alexander.

Por amor al cielo. La puerta de su oficina estaba rota, el cristal resquebrajado, un agujero cerca del pomo. Alexander estaba loco.

—Me negué a darle la llave y entonces él se volvió loco e intento entrar a la fuerza. Seguridad llegó antes de que lograse entrar.

—Mañana será un largo día — suspiró. Como si ya ese no hubiera sido suficiente.

Después de un rato de ponerse al tanto con lo del día, Lucy la dejo en la entrada de su edificio. Con parsimonia abrió la puerta de un clásico edificio de apartamentos londinense de cuatro pisos de altura, ella vivia en el último. Un apartamento de un solo piso con tres dormitorios, dos salas y una cocina comedor.

Los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas, no se molestó en descubrirlos, ya mañana tendría tiempo de hacerlo. Conecto los electrodomésticos y tras darse una ducha salió a comprar algo para cenar. Al regresar reviso su teléfono tenía 9 llamadas perdidas de Sesshomaru, desde que llego a Londres había comenzado a llamarla. Al igual que con las primeras llamadas, lo ignoro. A esas alturas le importaba muy poco lo que él pudiera hacerle.

Después de comer, se colocó la pijama y tras su ritual para antes de dormir se metió en la cama.

No pudo dormir durante la hora siguiente o la siguiente a esa.

Para cuando miró el reloj eran las 2:48 am. Las llamadas se habían detenido hace rato. Tenía varios mensajes de texto que no quería abrir. Ni siquiera quería escuchar la cinta que yacía en el medio de la sala. En todo lo que podía pensar era en la forma en la que estúpidamente había caído en las garras de Sesshomaru.

¿Por qué?

—Joven Sesshomaru, no creo que sea buena idea sobornar a ese hombre. Los Salenko son sumamente importantes, un desvío y quedará comprometido hasta el cuello.

Por supuesto, él ya sabía eso. Lo supo incluso desde que Rin le dijo aquella tarde antes de casarse en donde estaba el dinero robado. Al principio él había pensado que era una farsa, un cuento de ella para hacerle creer que era inocente y ponerlo de su lado. Sin embargo, no pudo estar más equivocado. En todo el asunto la única víctima había sido ella. Y él había arremetido contra ella sin piedad.

Sesshomaru maldijo en su interior por haberse descuidado.

—Se lo que estoy haciendo — respondió secamente.

—Si alguien se entera de su participación será terrible para sus bancos — volvió a advertirle.

—No pasará nada, Jaken.

La réplica del anciano se quedó en medio de una mirada fría y dura. Gimió por lo bajo y se quedó mirando como su jefe arriesgaba su pellejo solo por devolver el dinero de la mujer que lo tenía embrujado.

A Sesshomaru lo traía sin cuidado, cuando le escribió el día anterior para negociar la liberación del dinero no se esperó que respondiese tan rápido. Su plan era recuperar el capital y mantenerlo en su poder para que Alexander no pudiese acceder a él. Tras una larga charla Salenko había aceptado, con ciertas condiciones de por medio, se las había enviado mediante un archivo encriptado, por supuesto, no lo había abierto en su oficina sino en el penthouse.

Su mirada volvió al anciano.

—Revisa las últimas transacciones.

—Enseguida, joven.

Maldición.

¿Por qué tuvo que imprimir esa página?

¿Por qué no había guardado inmediatamente ese papel?

Toda su vida había sido precavido, siempre cuidándose de no cometer errores. Y ahora, cometía una equivocación tras otra.

Dejar la página de confirmación de Salenko a la vista de Rin era su mayor error.

Claro que ella se enojaría, tenía toda la razón en hacerlo. Pero él no podía decirle que tenía el dinero, no todavía. No podía regresárselo antes de asegurarse de que ella sintiera algo por él. Su plan había sido ganarse su confianza primero, utilizar el tiempo que podía ganar junto a ella para hacer que se enamorara de él. Esa mañana pensó que iba por buen camino, así no fuera algo más que deseo carnal, sabía que ella reaccionaba a él, le gustaban sus caricias y disfruto hacer el amor.

Y sin embargo, todo se fue al traste por un maldito descuido.

Al final, Inuyasha tenía razón en algo: Rin lo volvía un completo idiota.

—Joven, el dinero está en nuestras cuentas. Tal y como lo señaló el Sr Salenko, no hay forma de rastrearlo. Lo ha hecho desaparecer.

—Bien. Quiero lo pases a una cuenta de Rin en nuestro banco. Solo ella podrá tener acceso a él.

Jaken abrió la boca.

—Joven...

—Llama al aeropuerto. Que preparen el avión. Te dejo a cargo.

Jaken se quedó de piedra.

Otra vez se iba, le daría el dinero que podía perjudicarlo seriamente a esa mujer y le dejaba de nuevo la dirección de los bancos.

Esa mujer iba a acabar con el joven Sesshomaru.

Rin gimió al momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—Alexander, deja de hacer escándalos — ordenó, firme. Bajo ningún motivo iba a seguir permitiendo el comportamiento de su hermano —. Te agradecería que te retires inmediatamente.

—Rin... — musito confuso —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajar. Soy yo quien está al mando y, si mal no recuerdo, fuiste destituido de tu cargo, así que vete antes de que llame a seguridad.

—No puedes hacer eso — desafío parándose frente a ella.

—No me retes — respondió, secamente.

—Tengo más de un mes sin recibir un centavo — reclamo, cogiéndola por el brazo.

—Y seguirás sin hacerlo. Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir... — se deshizo de su agarre con fuerza, Alex la tenía hasta la coronilla —. Lucy, llama a seguridad. Que acompañen a Alexander a la salida.

—Rin no puedes.

—Lárgate.

—Maldición, esto no se va a quedar así. Te juro que no.

Después del altercado se dedicó a ponerse al día con las últimas operaciones, tenía que aumentar la producción a como dé lugar. En su visita había pedido a los ingenieros que idearan un plan para producir en menos tiempo. Todos se mostraron dispuestos e incluso emocionados ante la idea. Les dio el plazo de dos semanas para que prepararán sus estrategias.

Estaba cansada y apenas iba la mitad del día. Lucy le trajo el almuerzo a su oficina. Tras darle las gracias, la chica la dejo sola. Su triste destino, estar completamente sola.

El teléfono sonó.

—Hola.

"Se puede saber ¿qué haces en Londres?"

—Estoy bien mamá, gracias por preguntar— respondió, sarcástica.

"¿Por qué no has ido a tu casa?"

—No tuve tiempo — no era una mentira.

"Espero que se dignen a visitarnos, o mejor deberían quedarse en la mansión. No es muy bueno vivir en un hotel"

Su madre pensaba que ella había venido con Sesshomaru. Por los momentos sería mejor no sacarla de su engaño.

—Haremos lo posible, madre.

"Bien, los esperaremos"

Y colgó.

Vaya la madre que le tocó.

La última reunión fue con los creativos de la empresa, a decir verdad le resultó desestresante sacar toda la mala vibra con el elocuente equipo creativo.

De nuevo cogió un taxi hasta el departamento. Ni loca iba a ir a buscar su propio auto en la casa de sus padres.

El lugar estaba vacío, como siempre. Alguna vez se preguntó si tenía vecinos. Sonrió ante la idea mientras subía las escaleras.

Al igual que el día anterior, los muebles seguían cubiertos por sábanas. Hoy si los descubriría, más por tener algo que hacer que por la estética misma.

Cuando termino de organizar eran las nueve. A simple vista parecía un lugar decente, libre de polvo y habitable. Se quedó un rato sentada recordando... La primera vez que entró allí, el día que decidió mudarse, cuando firmó el contrato de compra-venta, e incluso, el día en que su padre vino a ella para pedirle perdón y se reconciliaron.

Durante todo el tiempo que había vivido allí, su calma era aquella grabación. Desafortunadamente, eso ya no era así. La cinta no la había calmado ni por un segundo, ya no se sentía reconfortada o apoyada. Era como si una parte de ella hubiese roto la conexión que tenían.

Su conexión con Kamui estaba rota e increíblemente, ya no era doloroso. La sensación era de algo más que no sabía cómo describir.

Tener la cinta en sus manos y no sentir el anhelo, la nostalgia, el desgarre en su corazón, era algo completamente nuevo.

Por el contrario, los pensamientos que la torturaban eran los de la traición. Se sentía traicionada, usada, estúpida... Tal vez, este era su castigo.

Mientras tanto, haría todo lo posible para pagar la deuda. Recuperar el dinero ya no le era posible puesto que en este momento ya debería de estar en manos de Sesshomaru. Ahora, si él insistía en llevársela o alguna otra cosa, pues bien, aceptaría ir a la cárcel y arrastrar a Alexander con ella, ya vería la forma de que su padre no saliera perjudicado. Ella bajo ninguna circunstancia pensaba en volver a estar bajo su yugo.

Su estómago gruñó de hambre, se le había olvidado comer.

Dejó la grabadora sobre la mesa y se fue a la cocina.

Estaba rellenando unos panes en el momento que la puerta sonó.

¿Quien...? Se preguntó en su mente.

Dejo todo sobre el mesón. Se arrepintió un segundo después de haber abierto la puerta.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —gritó, Alex, furioso. La empujó de la puerta para poder entrar.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?— se defendió, intentando recuperar su equilibrio.

—Mi dinero no está.

—Woo ¿A penas te das cuenta? Lo perdiste hace meses —hincó con sarcasmo.

—No, porque hasta hace unas horas sabía perfectamente dónde estaba — replicó tambaleándose. Uso el respaldo de una silla para mantener la compostura.

—Alexander por amor al cielo. ¿Has estado bebiendo? — su hermano apestaba a alcohol.

—¿Ahora serás mi mamá?

Lo que le faltaba; lidiar con un hermano borracho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en el hotel de tu maridito.

—Sabes que... Lárgate. No voy a permitir que vengas borracho a hacerme escándalos.

—Dame mi dinero y me voy.

—No tengo tu maldito dinero. Ojalá lo tuviera, si no fuera por ti, jamás tendría que haberme casado.

—Si, se que pretendías ser la solterona. Tantos años desperdiciados. Toda tu belleza a la basura por estar suspirando por un don nadie.

—Alexander, vete—amenazó.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? Llamar a seguridad —se burlo. El sabía perfectamente que la única seguridad era un hombre un tanto mayor que no representaba ninguna amenaza.

— Voy a sacarte yo misma.

—¿Y tú maridito? ¿No está? Ah sí, llegaste sola, ayer y hoy. ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo hiciste con el bastado?

—No hice ningún acuerdo, y si tu dinero desapareció no tengo nada que ver con ello.

En cierto sentido era la verdad, ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que Sesshomaru había hecho. Que Alexander hubiese venido a patalear significaba que la transferencia ya se había hecho. El dinero que su hermano robo e invirtió mal, estaba en manos de Sesshomaru y ella no tenia la menor idea de lo que él pensaba hacer.

—Si lo sabes, el único con poder de hacer desaparecer mi dinero es él. Ni siquiera Seishiro pudo devolvérmelo.

—¿También estaba enterado?

—¿Eres tonta o qué? Por supuesto que lo sabía. Él nos ayudó a Kev y a mí las primeras veces.

Rin sintió ganas de vomitar.

—¿Dónde está? — volvió a preguntar Alexander.

—No lo sé.

—¿Te acostaste con él para que te lo devolviera?

—Por supuesto que no —chilló indignada —. Por Dios, ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo estoy, o como me ha tratado el hombre al que me vendieron.

—No te vendimos Rin.

—Ah no, entonces ¿Qué hicieron? Obligarme a casar para recuperar la empresa.

—¿Y la recuperaste o no?

—Eres insufrible.

— Y tu una idiota mojigata.

—Si ser una mojigata es negarse a vivir con un hombre que solo está empeñado en usar tu cuerpo y humillarte de todas las formas posibles, pues sí. Lo soy.

—Ese hombre tiene más dinero del que podríamos tener jamás.

—Sí, tiene mucho más de lo que tu alguna vez tendrás. Ah y por cierto, será mejor que te vayas preparando —agregó, ofendida, sin pensar —. Me fui de Tokio en contra de su voluntad, su amenaza fue que si no hacía lo que él quisiera haría el embargo público. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Alexander la miro fijamente, su rostro se veía cada vez más descontrolado.

Si decirle eso había sido una mala idea, ya no había tiempo se arrepentirse. Se había dejado llevar por la calentura y, ofendida por lo que le dijo, le soltó eso. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

—No pudiste hacer eso. Maldita puta.

Rin se mudó ante lo agresivo de sus palabras.

—No voy a ir a la cárcel por ti. Vas a regresar y le vas a pedir perdón. Tu... —la señaló con el dedo —. Tu vas a ir y te vas a hacer todo lo que él te diga.

—No lo haré — declaró, firme.

—Si lo harás.

Los ojos de Rin rodaron hasta la puerta que seguía abierta, puso su mano sobre la superficie de madera e hizo el intento de cerrarla. Sus manos se congelaron al darse cuenta de lo que él estaba viendo.

—Esto — señaló —. Esto es lo que no te deja acostarte con él —la grabadora plateada se agitó en sus manos.

—Alexander, suelta eso.

—No, por esto es que no te acuestas con Sesshomaru. Si lo hicieras, ya el dinero sería nuestro.

—Querrás decir tuyo.

—Yo lo compartiría contigo, como un buen hermano.

Que gran tontería, llevaba años gastando sin darle un solo centavo y ahora decía que lo compartiría. Que gran mentira.

—Dame eso y vete. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

—Si no lo llamas y le dices que te perdone lo romperé, Rin. No me importa si te le tienes que arrodillar o dejar que te folle por el culo. Lo vas a hacer.

—Estás demente. ¿Cómo demonios puedes decirme eso?

Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar y para ese momento unas cuantas lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

Su vista estaba obnubilada a causa de las lágrimas. Alexander había retrocedido en lo que ella se acercó a él. A esto se reducía todo: dos hermanos peleando por una grabadora.

Alex tiro el objeto al piso. El sonido sórdido replicó en sus oídos deteniendo su corazón.

Ambos corrieron por el pasillo. Si alguien pasaba por afuera, podría ver a los hermanos arrastrándose en el piso de la sala contigua al recibidor puesto que la puerta al exterior seguía de par en par.

Rin la cogió primero pero él tenía más fuerza y se la arrebato de las manos lanzándola lejos con un empujón y, lo siguiente que hizo la golpeó como mil espadas atravesándola. Su peor acto de crueldad.

Se levantó del suelo, sacó el casete y halo la cinta; arrugándola y machacándola. El golpe final; un crack del plástico que recubría la delicada cinta marrón.

— ¡No! — gritó intentando recuperarla de sus manos.

—Ya es tiempo de que dejes de sufrir por un hombre que ni quiera debe acordarse de ti —Rin se paró en seco —. Yo mismo escuché como papá le decía a mamá que tu bastardo había desaparecido… En un vuelo a España. Madre me rogó que guardara silencio. Por eso me encabrona que sigas llorando por él.

Alex volvió a empujarla aprovechándose de su desconcierto por sus palabras. Sin embargo está vez Rin no cayó contra el suelo, sino que, una fuerte figura masculina la sostuvo.

Ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Si no te largas en este mismo instante, voy a matarte — la voz a su espalda sonó peor que una amenaza.

Rin no necesito de ninguna confirmación para saber que estaba hablando en serio y, por la palidez de su hermano, supo que había surtido el mismo efecto en él.

—Deberías agradecer que te estoy haciendo un favor.

El brazo de Sesshomaru se tensó alrededor de su cintura. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no sacarlo a patadas.

—Fuera — gruñó.

Ante su mirada asesina Alexander salió, el portazo retumbó en sus oídos.

Sus brazos se aferraron más a ella.

— ¿Quién eres? — musito, Rin, sin mirarlo

* * *

Hola... Siento mucho la demora, me paso algo y he estado triste esta semana :(.

Con respecto a la historia, les contaré que el siguiente capitulo tendremos una conversación intensa donde Rin se va a sacar una que otra espinita.

Besos y gracias enormes por comentar y estar al pendiente de esta historia.

Nos leemos el fin de semana


	19. Chapter 19

**Dying Swan **

La pausada respiración a su espalda le molesto en sobremanera, el brazo que tenía como propósito brindarle estabilidad le provocó una sensación de ardor, como si su simple contacto le quemara. Por supuesto, él seguía callado. Era de esperarse que no respondiera. Sin soportarlo un segundo más se apartó.

Reunió todo el valor que le quedaba para permanecer estable. El frio la atravesó en el momento en el que se giró para mirarlo a la cara. Su mirada fue dura, en ese momento, él era su enemigo y, como eso, lo trataría.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? – si no le iba a decir quién era, por lo menos que respondiera que hacía en su casa.

— Creo que antes de conversar deberías beber algo — sugirió con parsimonia — ¿Tienes algún licor o prefieres un poco de agua? Iré a buscarla por ti.

— No quiero nada y usted tampoco pasara del sitio en donde está parado — no permitiría que la tratara condescendientemente, no ahora — Ahorrémonos escenitas y dígame a que vino.

Rin camino hacia la chimenea, el dejar la puerta abierta tanto tiempo había hecho que el frio se metiera y, lo último que quería hacer, era ponerse a temblar. No mostraría debilidad absoluta.

— Vine a darte esto – señalo una carpeta en sus manos. Al ver que ella tenía los labios apretados y el ceño leve mente fruncido, decidió dejarla sobre la mesita de café a la izquierda de Rin.

Rin la cogió justo cuando él volvió al sitio donde estaba parado antes.

— El dinero es tuyo—pronuncio suavemente—. Hice que lo depositaran en una cuenta a tu nombre, para quien desee investigar, quedara solo como un regalo de mi parte. No hay forma de que lo relacionen con el desfalco.

Contrario a lo que pensó, la expresión de Rin al leer fue completamente sardónica, algo que él nunca antes había visto.

— ¿A cambio de que muestra tal acto de generosidad? — pregunto, desconfiada.

Sesshomaru no podía juzgarla, el mismo se había ganado que ella pensara de esa forma de él.

— No quiero nada a cambio, Rin. Es una muestra de mi arrepentimiento. Me equivoque sobre lo que pensaba de ti.

— Se equivocó – las cejas de Rin se arquearon, su mirada de asco lo taladro —. Dígame lo que quiere de una buena vez. Ya le dije que nos ahorremos escenitas, no tiene por qué fingir un arrepentimiento que no siente.

— No estoy fingiendo… Rin no tienes idea de lo duro que es esto para mí — declaró sincero —. Te estoy dando la llave de lo único que te mantiene unida a mí.

Instintivamente fue hacia ella.

— Si da un paso más, no voy a dudar en clavarle el atizador.

El la creyó capaz de hacerlo y se detuvo.

— Dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo — le pidió suplicante.

—¿Demostrarme qué? — inquirió, Rin.

— Que estoy arrepentido. Que fui un maldito imbécil.

— No está arrepentido, está jugándose otra carta. Lo que quiere es que yo vuelva a su lado, no sé porque maldita razón.

—Entiendo que pienses eso de mí. Solo te repetiré lo que te dije en Tokio, no volveré a obligarte a hacer nada —eso era lo más real de todo aquello, no volvería a forzarla a nada, insistiría sí, pero no utilizaría nada contra ella —. En estos momentos puedes amortizar más del 80 por ciento de la deuda que tiene Whitehall Inc. con mis bancos. El resto será pan comido para ti.

— Me ofrece la libertad con el propósito de conmoverme y hacerme regresar con usted. ¿Sabe qué? Habría sido una excelente jugada si no hubiera leído la respuesta del banquero Ruso ¿Cómo era que decía? – Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios e hizo un gesto con la boca – Algo sobre no dejar rastro alguno para los Whitehall sobre el dinero al momento de hacerlo desaparecer.

— No quería que tu hermano lo supiera —en parte eso era cierto.

— Pues se ha enterado perfectamente que desapareció.

— No sabe que lo tienes tú.

— Qué raro, ha venido justo a reclamármelo – denoto con sarcasmo.

— No tiene pruebas, ni las tendrá nunca — afirmo orgulloso.

— Así como jamás las habría tenido yo de no haber leído esa página —sarcasmo y más sarcasmo.

— Pensaba regresártelo.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo se cansara de humillarme?

— Cuando te enamoraras de mi – respondió con sinceridad. En ese momento sabía que ella no creería que le dijera que se lo habría dado inmediatamente.

Rin no se esperaba esa respuesta. Sin embargo lo único que hizo fue aumentar su ira. Giro su rostro para dejar de mirarlo. ¿Qué pensaba Sesshomaru que conseguiría diciéndole eso? En ese momento vio un destello de luz, un leve reflejo plateado llego a sus ojos por un segundo. Giro de nuevo para encontrar la mirada dorada, respiro hondo, enderezo la espalda y se echó andar. Recogió la grabadora ante la mirada escrutadora de su aun marido, en seguida, volvió a donde estaba, abrió el vidrio de la chimenea y lanzo el viejo reproductor, lo mantuvo en su sitio con el atizador.

Sesshomaru intento detenerla, como fuera, llego tarde. El plástico ardía en las llamas así como ardía ella.

Rin levanto el metal caliente en cuanto él quiso tocarla, si lo quemo o no, no le importo. Lo único que le intereso fue que cumplió su cometido.

— Si es todo lo que quería decirme, puede irse – su voz se escuchó como la de otra mujer.

Los ojos dorados seguían clavados en el fuego. Rin se movió detrás de él. Reacciono cuando la sintió regresar, tenía otra cosa en la mano, esta vez fue más rápido y le cogió ambas muñecas antes de que; uno, arrojara la cinta al fuego y dos, volviera a quemarlo con el atizador.

— Suélteme – le ordenó la mujer en la que había transformado.

— No voy a dejar que lo quemes.

— ¿Esta ciego o qué? No sirve.

— Sé que esa cinta tiene un valor sentimental para ti, lo dijiste cuando Hiromi la tomo.

— Se equivoca, Sesshomaru Taisho—su nombre fue pronunciado de tal manera que hizo que su corazón se volcara ante su desprecio—esto, ya no tiene ningún valor para mí.

Sus palabras lo golpearon, no, no fueron solamente sus palabras, fue también su mirada, la forma fría de su cuerpo. La amargura misma que emanaba.

Rin lucho por liberarse optando al fin por usar sus piernas, una patada o rodillazo en el lugar justo haría que la soltara.

No fue necesario llegar a tanto, sus muñecas se aflojaron, la cinta y el atizador cayeron al suelo.

Sesshomaru se agacho para recoger la cinta.

— Ya lárgate – le dijo con el mismo desprecio —. De una vez te digo que no pienso regresar contigo. Así que tu plan de engaño no ha surtido efecto. Tampoco tengo intención de caer ante un nuevo chantaje si decides quitarte la máscara.

— No es un engaño, el día que fuimos a comprar el vestido contacte a Salenko, no esperaba que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. Maldición Rin, ni siquiera esperaba que respondiera. Yo solo quería tener la oportunidad de resarcirme contigo. Te trate mal, fui un maldito hijo de puta en nuestra noche de bodas, no tienes idea de cuánto me han torturado esas imágenes desde que descubrí que soy el único hombre con el que has estado. No podía arriesgarme a que te alejaras de mí antes de demostrarte lo feliz que podía hacerte.

Rin no respondió, seguía firme en su posición.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que soy sincero?

— No necesito ninguna demostración de ti.

— No, no respondas tan rápido. Por favor Rin piénsalo. Tiene que haber algo, haré lo que tú quieras.

— Nada, no hay nada que desee de ti.

— ¿Es por lo que dijo Alexander? – La confusión atravesó el semblante de Rin—El hombre que grabo esta cinta, tu primer amor – agregó, buscando la respuesta en los ojos azabaches — ¿es por él que no quieres perdonarme?

— Esto es lo más absurdo que he escuchado de ti – respondió ella.

— Yo no lo sabía Rin, yo pensaba que eras amante de mi tío, pensaba que eras…

— Una puta – declaro ella ante la incapacidad de él para terminar la frase.

— Si. Tenías todo en contra. Todo te apuntaba, Alexander se encargó de manchar tu nombre para que todas las evidencias indicases que eras tú la que recibía y gastaba el dinero. Tienes que creerme… Rin, amor mío.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— Si, Sesshomaru. La razón por la que no volveré nunca contigo es el hombre que un día se sentó frente al piano del salón de música de la preparatoria y toco Moonligth sonata para que yo lo grabara. Porque Sumeragi Kamui, jamás me habría hecho todas las cosas que _tú_ me hiciste. Nunca me habría humillado de esa forma frente a un piano, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando me trataste como una vil prostituta la noche en la que fui a pedir tu ayuda, o cuando me humillaste frente a la sociedad el día de la boda, o peor aún, cuando te revolcaste con Anabelle en la noche de bodas. La cereza del pastel, lo que me hiciste en el avión de ida a Tokio obligarme a acostarme contigo.

— En algo te equivocas – la interrumpió—, Te juro que la última vez que estuve con ella fue antes de pedirte matrimonio, bueno, antes de decirte que nos casaríamos. No la he vuelto a tocar Rin, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra, solo a ti.

— No insulte mi inteligencia.

—Te lo juro Rin. Por favor, amor mío, por favor.

Si lo que él pretendía era desatar su ira, pues lo había conseguido.

— Arrodíllate—pronuncio altiva.

— ¿Que?

—Lo que escuchaste, arrodíllate y júralo. Pídeme perdón.

— ¿Me creerás si lo hago?

Rin no respondió.

Lo vio debatirse entre sí hacerlo o no. Le acaba de pedir que se despojase de lo más importante para él, su orgullo, sin darle ninguna garantía.

Frente a ella inhalo una fuerte corriente de aire, sus pulmones se llenaron, su mirada clavada en ella. Doblo primero una y después otra. Inclusive así se veía amenazante, llegándole casi al pecho.

Sin embargo, rompiendo con todo su orgullo, Sesshomaru comenzó a hablar.

— Te juro que después de ir a tu casa y pedir tu mano, incluso antes de eso, no volví a acostarme con otra mujer, mi contacto con Anabelle ha sido estrictamente laborar. Te pido perdón por todas las humillaciones que te hice pasar, y si hacerme perder el orgullo te hace feliz, aquí estoy para complacerte.

— No te creo – declaro bajando su mirada para velo.

Sesshomaru no se inmuto, él se imaginó que ella respondería de esa manera. Lo había hecho solo para complacerla, sin ninguna esperanza de que ella realmente lo perdonase.

Rin pensó que eso le daría la sensación de satisfacción, no fue así. Verlo de esa manera solo le provocaba nauseas.

Decidió terminar con esa situación de inmediato.

— Ya que sé que no pretendes irte, me iré yo – anuncio de golpe — Te agradezco que cierres y apagues la chimenea.

Rin echo andar. En pijamas.

— Morirás de frio si sales así – resalto lo obvio. Sesshomaru.

— Si no quieres que muera de frio haz el favor de irte y no regresar.

Él iba justo detrás de ella.

— Entra al apartamento, me voy – accedió con una maldición.

— Te veo.

Sesshomaru soltó un resoplo de frustración.

—Voy a irme ahora, pero quiero que sepas que no descansare hasta que me perdones.

— Y yo quiero que sepa que la próxima noticia que tenga de mi será la de mi abogado.

Rin no espero su respuesta.

Entro en el apartamento cerrando la puerta con llave en seguida. No se asomó a ver si seguía allí, tampoco se quedó a escuchar si lo sentía bajar. Lo que hizo fue cruzar el pasillo y mirar directamente al fuego, recogió el atizador del piso y se dio cuenta que la cinta no estaba por ningún lado.

_Sesshomaru se la llevo._

Bueno, de todas formas ella pensaba quemarla. Que la tuviera o no Sesshomaru, definitivamente, no le interesaba. Fue al baño y se metió directamente en la regadera, sin esperar a que el agua se calentara. El agua fría la atravesó como filosas agujas. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Dolor físico que la distrajera del dolor que sentía su alma.

_— ¿Qué haces?_

_— Pintando._

—_Ya lo sé, lamento decirte, amor mío, que no hay ningún planeta morado en el sistema solar._

_Ella se echó a reír, su sonrisa cálida y natural, esa que acostumbraba siempre a tener. Puso la parte mojada sobre su frente._

_—Ahora tienes una Luna._

_Él le devolvió una mirada divertida, antes de atrapar su boca con la suya sacándole un gemido instantáneo._

Rin se despertó sobresaltada. Sacudió la cabeza y busco el reloj para ver la hora. Eran un poco más de las cinco. ¿Qué día era? Martes o miércoles.

Miércoles.

Hoy llegaría Helen.

Se despabilo rápidamente y fue corriendo a vestirse, no se molestó en desayunar. Ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer, comenzando con una visita a Seishiro Taisho.

* * *

**Y aquí comienza la venganza.**

¿Qué les pareció? A parte de cortito. Quería agregar mas cosas pero sentí que no les prestarían atención, aquí lo importante era hacer sufrir a Sesshomaru.

¿Creen que Rin le dio su merecido o todavía le falta sufrir y quebrarse mas?

Como adelanto les digo que el próximo capitulo le toca su merecido a alguien mas, y aparecerán varios personajes (si es que no todos los ausentes ingleses ), Helen y Seishiro comenzarán el cap.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

**PD:** Me he decidido por comenzar a publicar una historia que comencé a escribir para navidad, por cuestiones de tiempo no pude terminarla para antes de año nuevo, por eso pensé que ya no tenia caso seguir con la temática de reconciliación navideña que pensaba colocar al final, así que opte por cambiar el nombre y eliminar un poco eso sin quitar que los hechos importantes ocurriesen en noche buena, por si les interesa la comenzaré a publicar hoy bajo el nombre de **Peligroso deseo**, (antes conocido como Wish for Christmas) Abajo les dejo el resumen:

_**Los planes de Rin Taisho se ven arruinados cuando su padre le dice que han heredado un titulo nobiliario y deben trasladarse a la propiedad de inmediato. La casa vieja mantiene a Rin recelosa hasta que su hermana hace un escabroso descubrimiento; la antigua condesa es idéntica a ella, tanto en nombre como en apariencia. Intrigada decide buscar información sobre sus antepasados descubriendo un pasado oscuro al rededor del matrimonio con el antiguo conde Sesshomaru Taisho. Para su mortificación pronto se ve obsesionada con un retrato del conde e involuntariamente la noche de Navidad pide un peligroso deseo.**_

**_"—Sesshomaru Taisho, como deseo haberte conocido"_**

Ya se imaginaran lo que sucede después de ese deseo: Si, va derechito a conocerlo.

Cuídense...!

Besos...!


	20. Chapter 20

**Sonata a Kreutzer**

Calculando el trabajo que aún le faltaba por hacer, dedujo que aún estaba a tiempo. A lo sumo tenía unas dos horas por delante antes de su cita.

Miro una vez más la pantalla de su ordenador, todos los archivos estaban listos, lo único que le faltaba era terminar la carta. Respiro profundo y le dio un trago a su café, con agilidad comenzó a teclear cada una de las palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

Lucy entro a mitad de su escritura.

— Aquí están los soportes que me pediste.

— Déjalos ahí. —Señalo una parte de su escritorio.

— Tienes algo en tu mirada que me da miedo.

Rin no respondió.

Había varias personas que iban a infartarse con lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió al imaginar sus reacciones.

—Rin, de verdad me das miedo.

—Espera a que leas la carta, morirás.

Al terminar, guardo todos los archivos en un pendrive. Tomándolo como a un tesoro, lo guardo en su bolso junto con su laptop. Recogió su abrigo y se encamino a su cita de la tarde. El BMW la estaba esperando en la salida. Tal y como le había prometido, la estaba esperando a las 12 en punto en la salida principal de la torre. Sin perder tiempo se encamino al automóvil.

El chofer, que estaba parado junto al vehículo, le abrió la puerta trasera. Tras darle las gracias, subió. El hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados la miro directamente, sin disimular en absoluto el escrutinio que estaba habiendo.

— Esta usted hermosa – la alagó.

— Buenas tardes, sr Taisho.

— No tiene por qué ser tan formal querida, después de todo somos parientes.

— Ante todo, debe prevalecer el respeto mutuo – replicó ella, severamente —. Las palabras como: querida, no me gustan. Así que me veo en la obligación de exigirle su respeto, de lo contrario tendré que cancelar esta cita.

— Por supuesto, discúlpeme – dijo el hombre. A Rin le pareció que solo estaba siendo condescendiente. Como fuera, mientras lograra su cometido, le importaba un pepino sus motivos.

El vehículo entro en movimiento.

— The Greenhouse Restaurant – dijo Rin en cuanto aparcaron.

— ¿Complacida con mi elección? – inquirió el banquero.

— No es un lugar exactamente discreto – repuso Rin. Recordándole que al momento de citarlo, le había pedido discreción.

— No, pero tienen un menú de degustación que moría por mostrarle. ¿Me permite? – él le ofreció su brazo.

Rin no dudo en aceptarlo, sabia a que estaba jugando Seishiro al llevarla precisamente a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Londres. La noticia llegaría a oídos de Sesshomaru, de alguna forma u otra; un amigo, un ejecutivo del banco, cualquier persona que la reconociera como su esposa, le diría que vieron entrar a su esposa tomada del brazo de su tío al restaurante. Más leña para el fuego, pensó mientras caminaba por el idílico paisaje verde que llevaba a las puertas de vidrio negras en la entrada del Greenhouse.

Por supuesto Seishiro tenía reservada una mesa para dos.

— Como le dije tienen un menú de degustación exquisito.

— Sabe que estamos aquí para hablar de negocios.

— Que mejor manera de hablar de negocios que con una buena comida y un excelente vino – menciono el banquero, seguro de sí mismo.

El vino llego a la mesa antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Tras ordenar, Rin colocó un papel sobre la mesa.

— Le he pedido esta reunión en función de su papel como ejecutivo de TTBB . No es que mi confianza este en usted – aclaro – Sino que sé de su… como decirlo… mala relación (?)… De su inexiste relación con mi esposo, por ello no veo a otra persona mejor que usted para asesorarme en lo que quiero.

— Debo decir que me sorprendió un poco que me pidiera un almuerzo—confesó relajado. Con una mano sostenía la copa de vino y con la otra, el papel que Rin le acaba de entregar—. Me parece una propuesta magnifica. Amortizar más de 50% de la deuda, un movimiento sublime de su parte.

Un mesero dispuso el primer plato sobre la mesa.

— No quiero trampas, quiero saber que tanto poder tendrá el banco sobre la empresa dejando solo el 25% de la deuda.

— Quiere saber si podrán congelar de nuevo sus cuentas—dedujo.

A rin se le helo la sangre al recordar el momento del avión, el cómo Sesshomaru la había manipulado.

— Exactamente – confirmo ella. No quería sorpresas.

— Bien, con este porcentaje podría cómodamente, pedir un reajuste del plan de pago. Los intereses menguarían y, en efecto, no existía motivo para congelar ninguna cuenta, siempre y cuando se cumplan los plazos. Con la liquidez de su empresa, eso sería pan comido.

— ¿No hay ninguna letra pequeña en el contrato?

— Somos una entidad sólida, no nos basamos en engañar a nuestros clientes – Rin lo miró sardónica —. No a todos. Me declaro culpable de usarla por un motivo en particular.

¿Un motivo en particular? ¿Acaso…?

— ¿Podría cubrirse el resto con activos de los accionistas?

— Querida… disculpe – se obligó a decir el hombre ante la mirada reprobatoria de la mujer —. Lo siento, es que tiene una resolución extraña en su mirada.

— ¿Se cubrirán o no?—insistió ella.

—Por supuesto, pero… ¿estará pensando en…?

— ¿Cuándo podemos firmar? – hincó Rin, quería salir de esa conversación cuanto antes.

— Puedo decirle a mi asistente que prepara los documentos para que firmemos después del almuerzo.

Y así fue, 45 minutos después, estaba de camino a las oficias de TTBB.

El edificio estaba abarrotado por las personas que volvían de su hora de almuerzo. Al piso al que iban tenía su propio ascensor, por ello, Rin no se preocupó de tiempo. Al abrirse las puertas, vislumbro el lugar en el que Sesshomaru la había humillado unos días antes. Rin alzo el mentón y camino al lado de Seishiro.

Annabelle estaba allí, mirándola de hito en hito. Sin perder tiempo se giró hacia ella rumbo a interceptarlos. Seishiro actuó como escudo.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita Lars? – se adelantó el hombre.

— Eso mismo le pregunto yo a la señora Whitehall.

— Taisho – corrigió Rin por el simple hecho de molestarla, sabía que eso heriría su orgullo – Y no, no tengo nada que pedirle, puede regresar a sus labores – agregó altiva.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Seishiro sonreír por un segundo. Annabelle probablemente se estaba mordiendo la lengua porque tardo una eternidad en responderle.

— Se me ha dejado claro que los asuntos Whitehall serán tratados conmigo.

— Tranquila, estoy aquí por un asunto familiar – las miradas de todos los ejecutivos de la planta estaban sobre ellas —. Usted entenderá, un simple oció al venir a visitar el patrimonio familiar – al decir eso se tocó el vientre.

Las ganas de sonreír de Rin al verle la cara de tragedia a la mujer fueron titánicas, aunque era mentira, con eso la tendría matando piojos en su cabeza por un largo rato.

— Ya que todo ha quedado claro, acompáñeme. Totosai, por favor – llamó al hombre de edad avanzada indicándole que los acompañara —. Esplendida – le susurró al oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharla.

La oficina de Seishiro estaba tal y como la recordaba.

Totosai era uno de los accionistas, al fin Rin conocía el nombre del hombre que la había enviado directo a la cueva del lobo unos meses antes. En su interior se preguntó si las cosas habrían sido diferentes si en lugar de ir a Japón hubiera subido a la suite de aquel hotel esa noche. Supuso que nunca lo sabría.

Totosai se encargó de dejar claro a qué porcentaje de la deuda equivaldría la cantidad que ella amortizaría, el resto quedo repartido en 36 meses.

— 36 meses es demasiado tiempo – protesto Rin — Quiero que sea menos tiempo.

— Señora, mi propuesta es cómoda para usted y su empresa, la cantidad no representará ningún esfuerzo de su parte.

— La cuestión es que no queremos deberles. Por ello quiero sugerirle otra cosa.

Seishiro entrecerró los ojos. Rin en ese momento pensó que él y Sesshomaru compartían ciertos gestos, como ese que acababa de hacer.

—La escucho.

— Concederles la casa de mi padre, la de mi hermano y la mía, El auto de mi hermano, el mío y los de mis padres, la casa de vacaciones en Hampshire, en fin, todas nuestras propiedades.

— Se ha vuelto loca – chillo el anciano.

En cambio una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Seishiro.

— No—respondió firme – tengo la potestad de hacerlo. Según mis cálculos, con eso alcanzará para cubrir el otro 15%, el restante será cubierto con mis acciones de la Whitehall Inc.

— No pienso aceptar eso sin consultarle al sr Sesshomaru.

—Yo si – anunció Seishiro —. Totosai, ¿Qué poder tendríamos sobre ella, si decide hacer eso?

— En caso de aceptarlo, ninguno. A menos que seamos nosotros quienes compremos sus acciones y en dado caso el poder seria sobre la empresa.

— Prepare los documentos entonces –le ordenó Rin.

— Le recuerdo que no podemos aceptar los bienes de terceras personas.

— Excelente política Sr. Totosai. Le aseguro que ninguno de ellos protestará.

Seishiro le pasó las instrucciones a su asistente, este prometió volver en un rato con los documentos listos, solo de firmar. Durante ese tiempo ella permaneció en la oficina de Seishiro, sentada sobre el modular de piel ubicado al lado de la ventana panorámica. Totosai la miraba de forma recriminatoria, Rin se preguntó que tanto sabía el anciano sobre ella y su relación con Sesshomaru. De Seishiro lo tenía claro, pero de Totosai le intrigaba hasta más no poder. Se preguntó también por qué le resultaba de cierta forma familiar, como si esa no fuera la segunda vez que se vieron… ¿Se habían visto en algún otro lado? ¿En dónde? Rin cavilo por un largo rato, de repente, un gesto tosco del hombre le recordó exactamente el lugar donde lo había visto.

No pudo evitar que una retorcida sonrisa asomara sus labios. Por supuesto, el anciano sabía exactamente quién era ella y a donde la estaba enviando. Malditos fueran todos y cada uno de ellos.

Cuando el asistente volvió, Rin leyó cuidadosamente cada hoja, cada clausula. Totosai también hizo lo suyo. En ese punto ya no confiaba en el anciano por lo que presto especial atención a cada párrafo. Solo cuando estuvo satisfecha impregno su firma. Seishiro hizo lo propio, Totosai también firmo. Por lo pronto, había vaciado casi el total del dinero que Sesshomaru había transferido a su nombre.

Un poder menos.

— Me llevaré lo que tienen que firmar mis familiares. También dejaré abierta la venta de mis acciones, por si el banco las desea – informo Rin levantándose de su asiento.

— Piense en mi propuesta de 36 meses.

— No la necesito – cortó Rin.

El anciano farfullo algo inaudible.

— Permítame acompañarla – sugirió Totosai.

— No se preocupe…— las palabras de Rin quedaron cortadas en el aire puesto que las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de golpe, sin el menor cuidado.

— Sesshomaru, que sorpresa – exclamó Seishiro.

Rin volvió su mirada para ver a su aun esposo. La figura femenina detrás de él le hirvió la sangre. No permitiría que la humillase esta vez.

— Amor, no sabía que vendrías – pronuncio Rin. La confusión en su rostro fue un poema.

_Soy un títere en tus manos._

Rin fue hasta él y de dio un corto beso en los labios. Eso electrifico a Sesshomaru, ella lo sintió. Apoyo una mano en el pecho de él, sintió como su corazón bombeaba vertiginoso.

— Querida, estamos en medio de algo familiar – se dirigió a la sombra detrás de él. Varias personas miraban desde afuera hacia ellos – Piensa bien antes de hablar Taisho – musito en su pecho.

Sesshomaru estaba estático. Annabelle buscaba su mirada.

No quería hacerle un desplante a Anna, pero dejarla entrar significaría que el desplante seria para Rin. Todos en esa planta sabían que Annabelle era cercana a él y de la misma forma sabían que Rin era su esposa. Sabía perfectamente que ese beso fue falso, así como su agarre, sin embargo no pudo evitar colocar su brazo de forma posesiva sobre su cintura.

— Por supuesto – le respondió solo a ella. Bajó su rostro y se aprovechó robándole un beso —Anna, espera afuera por favor.

Dos victorias en un mismo día. Rin le dedico una sonrisa de triunfo.

Inmediatamente cerradas las puertas se soltó de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto directo.

— Pagando mi deuda.

— Pensé que tus abogados se entenderían conmigo.

— En efecto, para el divorcio.

— No voy a hablar sobre eso frente a este bastardo – la corto Sesshomaru —. Totosai pásame lo que firmo.

— No hay ninguna trampa sobrino – repuso Seishiro divertido.

— Eso lo decidiré yo mismo.

¿Qué buscas?, se preguntó Rin.

Por primera vez lo observo de una manera diferente. Incluso si no tuviera los rasgos característicos de su tío, podrían relacionarse como familiares, compartían un sin número de gestos y expresiones.

¿Por qué?

En ese momento ella descubrió que había tenido suficiente. No quería ver sufrir a Sesshomaru, no era su naturaleza ser vengativa o mezquina. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de su decisión, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

¿Por qué?

_Te amo. _

Rin se perdió de la conversación o más bien discusión entre los tres hombres.

— Me importan un bledo los bienes de tu familia, lo que no permitiré es que vendas los tuyos – escucho decir a Sesshomaru.

Como era obvio que estaba esperando su respuesta Rin hablo:

— No puedes evitarlo.

— Pero puedo comprarlos y ponerlos a tu nombre.

— No es necesario, Taisho — ¿Por qué lo llamaba por su apellido? ¿Era la palabra más fácil de pronunciar?

— No puedes evitarlo – respondió con su mismo argumento.

— Haz lo que quieras – En ese momento su celular sonó. Miro la pantalla y la foto de Helen apareció – Señores, me parece que ya aquí hemos terminado. Ha sido un placer lo de esta tarde Seishiro.

— El placer ha sido para mi señora.

Rin recogió sus cosas y salió de la oficina rumbo al ascensor, la mirada atónita de todos mirándola con disimuló. Sesshomaru iba detrás de ella, lo sentía por su olor.

— Camina hacia el otro lado – le ordeno —. Vamos a mi oficina.

— No puedo, te dije que tengo una cita.

— O caminas o te arrastro.

— No te atreverías – presiono el botón de llamada del ascensor.

— ¿Comprobamos?

— Una humillación más, una menos, supongo que ya no tiene importancia.

El ascensor llego.

Ella entró al cubículo, Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo y subió con ella, marco el piso con su huella y comenzaron el descenso.

—No tenías por qué meter a la basura de Seishiro en esto – le reclamo una vez que las puertas estuvieron cerradas.

— Por qué no, si es mi amante.

—Rin…

— Escúchame, no fui yo la comenzó esto. No sé qué demonios haya pasado entre tú y tu tío, solo sé que nada tuve que ver y aquí estoy. Me arrastraron a esto así que no vengas con quejantinas.

— Te está utilizando para vengarse de mí.

Eso ya ella lo sabía.

— ¿Qué le hiciste para que quiera venganza?

— Nacer, supongo. Soy el heredero, tengo más poder que él desde que era un niño.

¿Sería por eso que…?

Rin se quedó esperando a que continuara, suspiro con desgana cuando se dio cuenta que esa seria toda la información que sacaría de su parte. Tal vez mañana le escribiría a Seishiro para quedar a cenar, si iba a perderlo todo por una venganza, por lo menos quería estar informada del todos los motivos.

— Adiós Taisho – le dijo saliendo del elevador.

— Déjame llevarte, sé que llegaste con él y que tu auto sigue en casa de tus padres.

— No te preocupes, debo acostumbrarme a la pobreza… — salieron por la entrada principal, un taxi paro ante ellos. Él le abrió la puerta, Rin se quedó un rato pensando, al final dijo: —Puedes estar feliz, lograste lo que querías.

Y sin darle tiempo de responder, cerró la puerta con seguro y el vehículo arranco.

Amargura, dolor. No, no había nada de eso, lo que sentía era una profunda decepción.

_Puedes estar feliz, lograste lo que querías._

Las palabras de Rin se repetían en su cabeza, no era posible que ella supiera que esas habían sido sus intenciones, a menos que…

Seishiro.

Entro en la oficina del mayor de los Taisho de la misma manera que lo había hecho unos minutos antes.

El hombre despego su vista del ordenador para dirigirle su atención.

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Rin? Maldito bastardo.

— Nada aparte de asesorarla. No me mires así, de ninguna manera le revelaría quien eres.

— Eres la peor basura que existe, aléjate de ella. Si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo voy a matarte.

— Me parece que esa amenaza deberías hacértela a ti mismo. Convertiste a la oveja en un león y aunque la oveja actué como un león, siempre será una oveja.

— Tú no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi esposa.

Seishiro lo miró con burla.

— Feliz viaje al infierno, Sesshomaru.

El café donde se había citado con Helen estaba justo como ella pensaba. Casi vacío. Lo había escogido por eso, era un lugar donde la mayoría acudía para ir a leer o pasar el rato tranquilamente, no era muy concurrido o ruidoso. El lugar ideal para la charla que llevarían.+

Se sentó en su mesa de costumbre; al fondo en una esquina. Durante sus días de trabajo en la galería había pasado muchos días en ese lugar, por su cercanía le resultaba más cómodo almorzar allí que en cualquier otro lugar. No era común ver al personal de la galería en el café, la mayoría tenía buena posición económica y a excepción de ella y otras dos o tres personas más, nadie visitaba ese café.

Vio entrar a Helen desde su asiento, con una sonrisa sincera, ambas amigas se saludaron.

— Cada vez que te veo estas más hermosa, que envidia – elogio Rin.

— Tú también estás preciosa, no sé de qué te quejas.

Se sentaron y pidieron un café, Helen se abstuvo de pedir un dulce alegando que en su viaje había comido demasiado, Rin en cambio, pidió una porción de marquesa de chocolate. Necesitaba el sabor dulce para resistir la amargura a la que pronto se sumergiría.

Tras hablar un rato sobre el viaje de Helen esta mencionó:

— ¿Como están las cosas con tu esposo?

— Me separé de él—soltó Rin.

— ¿Te lo permitió?—inquirió incrédula.

— No le quedo de otra, descubrí que estaba negociando con un ruso el dinero que perdió Alexander. Me puse furica y deje la ciudad en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Y dejo que te vinieras así como así?

—Le dije que era un hijo de puta y que me daba igual lo que hiciera. Estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo refutarme nada, solo repetía que no era lo que yo pensaba.

— O sea que pudo ayudarte desde un principio sin necesidad de humillarte.

— Ambas sabemos que no haría eso, le di la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse de mí.

Helen abrió los ojos de golpe.

— Así que ya lo sabes.

Rin asintió con la cabeza.

— Lo descubrí ayer, estaba tan ciega encerrada en mi dolor que nunca me atreví a mirar más allá de lo que estaba frente a mis ojos. Supongo que mi cuerpo lo reconoció y por eso reaccionaba de esa manera ante él. Lo peor es que no se cuántas personas lo sabían.

— ¿De quién sospechas?

— Mis padres sabían que él no había muerto, supongo que la tía Betty también. Alexander me lo dijo después de destrozar la cinta, vino a mi apartamento a reclamarme el hecho de que _su dinero _desapareciera — le contó todo lo que paso con su hermano; desde como había llegado borracho a reclamarle, hasta como había roto la cinta por no retener a su marido —. Según él yo era la única culpable de sus desgracias. En ese momento mi cabeza se volvió un caos, no podía creer que todos me engañaran de esa forma tan cruel, cada uno vio mi dolor, mi desesperación y no hicieron nada más que dejar que me hundiera en un abismo. Y cuando él llego – fue incapaz de pronunciar su nombre —. Lo sentí, la manera de tocarme, de pararse, el cómo respiraba. Supe que era él. No entiendo como no lo note antes.

— Yo lo supe el día de tu boda, me di cuenta por su hermano.

Ella recordó ese momento, se había olvidado de cómo había reconocido a Subaru esa noche.

— Por supuesto. Yo fui tan tonta que pensé que solo era mi imaginación.

— Yo lo intercepte y no pudo negármelo. Me contó que se habían hecho pasar por Kamui y Subaru porque...

— No quiero saberlo – la interrumpió —. No quiero una razón para entenderlo. Se debieron reír tanto de mí.

— Fue algo de vida o muerte, según entendí. Subaru, Inuyasha—corrigió —. Me dijo que sus vidas estaban en peligro.

— Pudieron contratar guardaespaldas, con todo el dinero que tienen.

— Su enemigo era igual de poderoso.

— Sea quien sea no me importa.

— Y yo creo que sí debería, estaban huyendo de Seishiro.

—De su propio tío…

— Si, ellos creen que Seishiro fue el responsable de la muerte de su padre. Cuídate de ese hombre, por favor.

— Sabes, nunca había deseado tanto como hasta ahora haberte hecho caso y no fijarme en Kamui.

— Oh, Rin… Yo no te dije nada ese día porque pensaba que lo perdonarías y te condenarías a soportar todas sus humillaciones.

— Quizás tenías razón, ese día que me llamaste lo habría perdonado. Pero no ahora, incluso en este momento sé que no tiene la intención de ser sincero conmigo, solo está buscando una forma de arrastrarme de nuevo a su lado. No le importan mis sentimientos, sé qué hace quince años le dije cosas horribles, fui una cobarde cediendo ante el deseo de los demás, era una chiquilla que tenía miedo de lo que mi padre pudiera hacerle.

— Lo que tú le dijiste no justifica su manera de tratarte, habría sido simple dejar que la empresa se hundiera, si lo que quería era venganza que mejor que esa.

— Lo sé, es por eso que no puedo seguir casada con él. Ayer prometió darme la libertad – Rin le conto todo el encuentro—. Espero que lo cumpla.

— No estás triste, por la cinta.

— Sí, pero no puedo hacer nada. El hombre al que yo ame, murió hace quince años. Eso lo tengo claro. Sesshomaru no es Kamui, es un hombre que creció con rencor y, aunque yo tengo una buena dosis de culpa en eso, no me voy a dejar arrastrar al infierno en el que él pretende que vivamos y, para eso necesito tu ayuda

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Ayudarme a conseguir pruebas de adulterio y esto— Saco la laptop de su bolso y se la entregó—Lucy, ya ha convocado la junta para mañana, necesito que hables con uno de tus amigos periodistas y le des esto. Eso sí, la noticia tiene que salir justo después de que termine la junta.

— Rin, esto va a hundir la empresa. Tu hermano podría ir a la cárcel.

— Lo sé. Les daré una opción para evitarlo.

— La única forma seria…

— Pagar la deuda y convencer a los accionistas de no tomar represarías.

— ¿Y cómo pagaran?

— Con esto – la carpeta que saco consigo de la oficina de Seishiro cayó en las manos de Helen.

— Quedaran en la calle.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiero.

Quedaron en silencio observándose.

—Rin… ¿Eres tú? — pregunto una mujer con marcado acento británico.

Rin alzo su vista a ella.

—Kikyo, que sorpresa — dijo Rin.

—¿Helen? — la aludida volvió hacia la voz masculina.

— ¿Phillip?

— Que pequeño es el mundo — dijo el hombre.

Ay no, pensó Rin. De todas las personas por qué justamente Helen tendría que conocer a _ese_ hombre.

* * *

**Holiiii**

Por un momento me vi demasiado tentada a que ella lo llamara Kamui cuando estaban en la oficina de Seishiro, pero luego dije: No, él no se merece saber (aun) que ella sabe la verdad.

En el capitulo anterior Rin actuó por rabia, se acababa de dar cuenta que todo el mundo la engañaba y jugaban con ella, así que se desquito con el que tenia al frente. Ahora se asoma lo que ella quiere hacer.

¿Que les pareció ese pequeño triunfo ante Anabelle? digo pequeño porque el gran triunfo lo verán en los capítulos siguientes.

Y llegaron dos personas , solo les digo que tendrán un papel fundamental en el futuro de Rin. ¿De donde se conocerán? pues también tendrán que esperar.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leerme.

Miles de besos.


	21. Chapter 21

**When the love falls**

— No puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿Cuándo llegaste? — preguntó, asombrada, la chica de cabello negro que una vez fue su jefa.

—Llegue hace unos días, ya sabes, la empresa de mi padre — respondió Rin.

—Entiendo — murmuró con pesar —. Es una lástima, pensé que estabas por aquí porque deseabas volver a la galería.

— ¿Ella trabajaba en tu galería? —inquirió el hombre que acababa de sentarse en su mesa.

—Sí, era muy buena convenciendo a los clientes de comprar los cuadros.

—Exageras Kikyo — agrego Rin.

—Por supuesto que no — replicó Kikyo a lo que contaba como en unas cuantas ocasiones Rin había cerrado ventas maravillosas.

— ¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen? —preguntó el hombre refiriéndose a Helen y a Rin.

—Estudiamos juntas desde pequeñas — respondió Helen —. Me pareció ver como si ustedes también se conocieran, ¿estoy equivocada?

—Si — se apresuró a decir Rin — Es la primera vez que veo al Sr…

—Phillip Taylor — aclaró mirándola a los ojos, en su boca una sonrisa era dibujada. Rin estaba pensando lo mismo que él, el momento en que se vieron por primera vez.

Pasaron un largo rato conversando, durante ese tiempo ella se enteró que Phillip había venido porque estaba haciendo una tesis sobre Munch, Kikyo era una alta conocedora de la materia licenciada en artes y debido a eso le estaba sirviendo como asesora. Pronto viajaría a Noruega, lugar donde se almacenaban dichas obras del pintor y una representante de Kikyo iría con él. Conocía a Helen más o menos por lo mismo, ella era fotógrafa y se conocieron en una exposición en Francia.

—Deberías llevarte a Rin a Noruega — soltó Kikyo como si nada —. Te puede servir muy bien para ayudarte con el arte contemporáneo.

—No creo que su esposo me lo permita —afirmo Phillip bebiendo de su café.

—Yo en cambio, pienso que sería una buena idea — contradijo Hellen —. Además, no creo que su esposo sea problema, esta tan ocupado que no creo que siquiera se dé cuenta.

— Tendría que hacerle una prueba primero — replicó el hombre.

—Ella las pasaría — declaró Kikyo.

Rin se dedicó a mirar de un lado a otro como los tres jugaban con su posible futuro. Helen mostraba un rostro divertido, era obvio que bromeaba. Sin embargo, la expresión de Kikyo era serena, en verdad estaba planeando enviarla con Phillip.

— ¿Cuál es el tema central de _La voz_? — dijo siguiéndole la corriente a Kikyo.

— ¿Qué? — era más una expresión de asombro que una pregunta.

— Le acabo de preguntar por _La voz_, podría hacerme un resumen.

— ¿Esta es mi prueba? — Rin arqueó una ceja, Phillip asintió, resoplo incrédula antes de responder —. Una figura femenina de rasgos poco definidos, está posando como para una fotografía. Al fondo, se ve el paisaje de verano de Asgardstrand, una playa en Noruega donde Munch siempre volvía.

— Esa estuvo fácil, preguntare otra — se quedó en silencio por un rato pensando su próxima pregunta — _Angustia_.

— _Angustia_ conserva rasgos de _El grito_. La paleta cromática también es similar, es el uso de tonos sombríos y opacos de todos los personajes de la escena lo cargan de mayor pesimismo y pesadumbre, aumentando los rasgos casi fantasmales de la gente que retrata. Las figuras son cortadas a la altura de los hombros y miran al espectador desde el infinito, como si fuera un multitudinario cortejo fúnebre.

— Magnifica — la aplaudió —. Para finalizar _Moonligth_.

Rin respiro hondo.

— Es un homenaje al lugar que más ama en el mundo — Tuvo que beber un tragó grueso de café para continuar, como habría querido que tuviese algo más que cafeína, un brandi no quedaría mal — Munch estiliza y simplifica las formas de la naturaleza, sin que por ello el cuadro pierda la fuerza.

— ¡Contratada! — exclamó Phillip con demasiada fuerza.

Rin casi se ahoga.

— No dije que quería ser contratada.

—Pero participo en la entrevista.

—Solo porque me reto.

—Entonces… ¿Siempre que la retan, participa usted?

Rin ladeo la cabeza, abrió y cerró sus labios para responder. Estaba jugando con ella.

Phillip sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Te ves más hermosa así que comprando pastillas en un aeropuerto — le susurro para que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

En ese momento ella quiso golpearlo. Este chico no se cansaba de ser impertinente.

Al salir Helen se disculpó porque tenía que llegar otro lado con urgencia, Rin torció la boca no creyéndole ni una sola palabra, como se lo espero, Phillip se ofreció a llevarla. Rin tuvo deseos de retorcerle el cuello a Helen.

—Entonces eres la esposa de un multimillonario Japonés — le dijo una vez que estuvieron dentro del auto —. Ese día… debo ofrecerte unas disculpas, pensé que eras una chica descuidada que solo disfrutaba de vacaciones.

— Acepto tus disculpas — Se abrocho el cinturón.

— De verdad, como iba a saberlo.

—No importa.

—Intente ligar contigo en el avión creyéndote una chica fácil. Muero de vergüenza. Es solo que nunca lo habría imaginado, no tienes anillos, no tenías ni un yen contigo.

— Phillip, ¿Puedo llamarte así, cierto?

—Por supuesto.

—Te dije que no importa, solo que preferiría que no le contaras a nadie que… bueno… no le cuentes a Helen que me viste hacer el ridículo en una farmacia comprando una pastilla para el día después.

— Lo prometo — estiró el dedo meñique hacia ella.

Rin hizo todo lo posible por no rodar los ojos. Sin embargo termino por estirar su propio dedo y unirlo a de él en una promesa. Phillip sonrió ampliamente ante su aceptación.

— Por cierto, lo de contratarte… es completamente cierto. Me encantaría llevarte conmigo a Noruega.

El humor de Sesshomaru no podía ser peor cuando salió de la oficina de Seishiro, sin tener ganas de hablar con nadie le quito las copias de los documentos que Rin firmo a Totosai. Salió de la torre decidido a evitar que Rin cometiese una locura. Al entrar en el auto miró el sobre manila que ocupaba el asiento del acompañante, con todo el alboroto, se le había olvidado. Puso en marcha el vehículo.

Mas tarde, al ver la hora pensó en llegar primero al hotel antes de ir de nuevo a buscar a su esposa. Cuando cruzo el lobi supo que había sido una muy mala idea.

Annabelle estaba esperándolo.

Ella se abalanzo encima de él para darle un abrazo.

— ¿Por qué no me avistaste que estabas en Londres? — preguntó ella sin ofrecer un saludo.

—Se me paso — respondió separándose.

— ¿Se te paso o no quisiste avisarme?

—Solo se me paso — repitió. Sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente, respiro hondo y agrego —. Subamos.

Annabelle asintió con una mediana sonrisa.

Subieron juntos a la habitación.

Al entrar ella quiso besarlo, él tuvo que cogerla por los brazos para detenerla.

—No te pedí que subieras para esto — pronuncio con cuidado.

Anna torció la boca en señal de desagrado.

— ¿Entonces para qué? ¿Vas a decirme ahora que tienes un matrimonio feliz? No me vengas con mentiras, sé muy bien que esa mujer está mintiendo— espeto ella.

— Sé que soy culpable, durante mucho tiempo te alenté a pensar que lo nuestro podría llegar más lejos, pero no puedo seguirte engañándonos, ni a ti ni a mí.

—Cállate.

—Anna, eres una mujer especial para mí, siempre lo has sido. Estoy agradecido contigo y tu familia por lo que hicieron por nosotros. Pero… esto no es amor, no puedo seguir...

— No sigas, haz silencio.

— Anna, tienes que entender que la amo. Es inútil que siga luchando contra ello.

— Eres un idiota. Me dijiste que era solo una venganza, que la dejarías en la calle.

— Rin no es como yo pensaba, lo que paso hace 15 años, fue una maldita manipulación por parte de sus padres — en ese momento le contó la conversación con Betty y lo que había descubierto sobre Rin en Tokyo — Su hermano utilizo las cuentas a nombre de ella, Rin nunca se gastó el dinero.

— No puedo creer que te estés dejando manipular por esa mujer — gritó Anabelle estaba indignada, no entendía como él se estaba dejando llevar por ella. ¿Cómo podía creerle?

Sesshomaru respiró profundo.

— Ya te expliqué lo que sucedió.

— Estas tan ciego por ella que le estas creyendo a alguien de su familia, lo que te dijo esa tal Betty es seguramente una mentira y encimas le entregaste el dinero — Ella le había sacado a Totosai la verdad de la razón de la visita de Rin esa tarde al banco —. Me alegro como no tienes idea de que lo primero que haya hecho fuese buscar al amante.

—Rin y Seishiro no son amantes — mascullo profundo.

— Ah no, entonces por qué se fue con él al Greenhouse_,_ entraron agarrados del brazo y se dice que tuvieron un almuerzo privado — eso se lo había contado uno de los ejecutivos bajo su mando que los había visto cuando fue a almorzar.

—Lo hizo para molestarme — de eso estaba seguro, todo el espectáculo de esa tarde había sido para joderlo y Seishiro convenientemente se había aprovechado de ello.

— Por Dios, incluso la defiendes. Esa chica fue la culpable de que por poco te asesinaran. Quieres que te recuerde como estabas cuando nos conocimos, tenías una herida en el pecho, ni siquiera te pudiste quedar internado porque tenían el rastro de ese hombre tras de ustedes. Tuvieron que esconderse en una granja.

—Anabelle, fue mi decisión ir a verla esa noche. Yo decidí salir del hotel. Rin no tenía idea de quien era Seishiro o el peligro que Inuyasha y yo corríamos.

— ¡Pero saliste por ella!

—Me he torturado lo suficiente por ello. Pero al final, la culpa fue mía, no de ella. Si en algo Rin tiene razón es que en esta guerra de familia, ella no tenía nada que ver.

Anabelle hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— No es posible que seas tan estúpido y ella es una puta inteligente.

—No te permito que la insultes.

— Te insulto a ti y a tu inteligencia, le entregaste una fortuna solo por una noche de sexo. Porque puedo jurar que tu cambio fue después de acostarte con ella. ¡Eres un imbécil! Te tiene como un estúpido títere, haciendo contigo lo que le da la gana.

—Basta Anna, sé que esto es mi culpa por engañarte.

— No, tú no me engañaste. La mentirosa es ella. ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta de eso?

Era imposible hacer que ella cambiase de opinión, en todo caso, lo importante era cortar con ella. Anna tenía que entender que de ahora en adelante su relación seria únicamente de amistad. Queriendo establecer distancia salió a la terraza, el cielo estaba despejado, la luna aun no salía.

— De ahora en adelante, lo mejor será que mantengamos distancia.

— ¿Distancia? Me pides que mantengamos distancia después de todo lo que he vivido a tu lado — chilló ella, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir — Sabes que ella me dijo que está embarazada.

Los ojos dorados se dilataron, eso era imposible, o por lo menos no tan rápido.

— ¿Es falso?

— Existe una probabilidad, solo que no creo que eso se sepa todavía.

— Ella aseguro que así era, ves mi amor — se acercó a él — es una mentirosa — declaró pegándose a sus labios. Fue tan rápido que él tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, no quería ser brusco con ella pero tampoco iba a corresponderle por ello.

— Anna, será mejor que te vayas — le dijo cogiéndola por los brazos para alejarla.

— No — gimió. Sin poder evitarlo ella se desato a llorar, se abrazó a él con fuerza.

Sesshomaru la mantuvo así un rato, cuando estuvo más calmada la llevo adentro, la sentó en el sofá y le dio un vaso con licor. Ella seguía llorando.

— No entiendo por qué… estábamos tan bien y tuvo que llegar ella. No puedes hacerme esto. He estado esperando por ti por años, siendo paciente, entregándote todo.

— Lo sé y eso me hace sentir como una basura.

— ¿Entonces por qué tienes que terminar con esto? Yo puedo seguir esperándote, ella ni siquiera entregó todo el dinero, se quedó con al menos cinco millones de dólares.

Eso también era algo que Sesshomaru sabía, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que eso tenía que ver con lo que Rin estaba planeando hacer con los activos de su familia.

—No tiene caso que sigas, voy a salir, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees.

— No, no, no, no puedes irte, no puedes ir detrás de ella — de nuevo se arrojó sobre él.

Sesshomaru no quería discutir más. Ella se agarró de su cintura.

—Ann no hagas esto, no te hagas esto — pero ella no lo escucho, él lucho para soltarse y sin poder evitarlo, ella cayó al suelo. En seguida se agacho para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella ya no era la misma mujer segura que recordaba.

Se sintió fatal al verla así, ella no quiso levantarse. Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado mientras se ponía de pie obligándola a soltarlo.

Él salió y ella se quedó allí, sobre la alfombra, llorando por un amor perdido.

Lo vio salir y aferrando sus dedos a la alfombra se juró a sí misma que esto no se quedaría así, esa mujer no se iba a quedar con Sesshomaru, haría lo que fuese necesario para evitarlo.

Rin se acomodó sobre el sofá cama, el reloj marcaba las 11:45, faltaba muy poco para terminar el día. Lo cierto es que en cuanto amaneciera, su vida dejaría de ser la misma. Miro el brillo de la ciudad a través de la ventana, no podía dormir, su mente no paraba de pensar. Le habría gustado enormemente poder olvidar todo, por lo menos solo por esa noche.

Por un lado se dijo que había sido buena idea irse a dormir a casa de Hellen, pero por el otro, no paraba de pensar en si Sesshomaru habría ido a buscarla si o no en su apartamento. En cualquier caso, mañana se enteraría.

Eran las 12 en punto cuando Sesshomaru se convenció de que Rin no llegaría, bajo las escaleras del tradicional edificio ingles pensando en qué lugar sería mejor para pasar la noche. No quería arriesgarse a encontrar a Annabelle de nuevo en la suite, así que se encaminó a otro hotel.

Después de pasar por su edificio, ducharse y escuchar los quejidos de su vecina por el hombre que estuvo hasta la media noche esperándola frente a su puerta, tomo un taxi hasta la oficina. La reunión con los accionistas estaba pautada para las 9 am, con su padre quedó de verse a las 7. Aún era temprano cuando llegó, el piso estaba solo.

Consultó los documentos una vez más asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Media hora después Lucy llegó, casi al mismo tiempo anunció a Robert Whitehall.

Su padre entró a la amplia oficina con una expresión nostálgica.

— Mi querida Rin, ¿Por qué no nos has visitado? Tu madre y tu tía están tristes. Y ahora me citas aquí y haces una junta extraordinaria yo…

— Padre… — lo interrumpió —. Te pedí que vinieras porque quería comunicarte lo que diré en la junta antes que a todos — Ella se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta los sofás llevándose los folios y un bolígrafo con ella.

Robert no muy convencido se sentó frente a ella

— Te escucho — participó al ver la decisión en el rostro de su hija.

Rin sirvió dos vasos con brandi. Se tomó el suyo de golpe antes de comenzar a hablar.

— Como ya sabes, Alexander nos desfalco, utilizo el dinero de la empresa para sus _negocios _con el idiota de su amigo, le dio buenas ganancias por un tiempo hasta que quedó atrapado en una cuenta en Rusia. Como también sabes, aprovechándose del su interés por mí, le pidió un préstamo a Seishiro Taisho, dicho dinero también lo perdió, o más bien, gasto. Por esa razón me utilizó para pedirle una prorroga a Seishiro, ya que estaban a punto de embargar y liquidar la empresa. Él aceptó la prorroga con una condición — paró para servirse otra copa, se la tomo de la misma forma que la primera —; que yo me acostara con él, cuando y como él quisiera. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, hasta que alguien me recomendó hablar con el accionista principal. Por supuesto, la empresa fue embargada, o por lo menos en papel —Robert escuchaba a su hija atentamente —. En Tokio, la situación no fue diferente, Sesshomaru Taisho quería lo mismo que su tío, claro, con ciertas diferencias. La primera de ellas, era que solo aceptaría no subastar la empresa si el sexo conmigo resultaba placentero.

Su padre abrió los ojos con fuerza, sus manos se apretaron.

—Ese desgraciado… Pensaba que te habías enamorado de él. Juró que voy a matarlo.

—Por favor papá, no tienes ninguna forma de hacerlo — expuso sarcástica —, nunca la tuviste — Robert le lanzo una mirada de confusión ante esto último, sin embargo ella lo ignoro —. La cuestión es que me case con él para salvarles el pellejo, en especial a Alexander.

— ¿Te ha tratado mal? — pregunto con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos

— Me ha tratado como lo ha creído conveniente. Pero no es eso de lo que vamos a hablar. La cuestión es que Sesshomaru consiguió liberar el dinero de Rusia.

— ¿Qué quiere ese hombre para devolverlo? — inquirió con despreció.

—Ya me lo ha entregado, padre.

La cara que puso Robert fue de total sorpresa.

Rin le pasó el folio que contenía el monto que había sido amortizado, las firmas de Seishiro y Totosai resaltaron ante los ojos de Robert. Cuando estuvo segura que había leído todo, le entrego el segundo.

— Es un resumen de nuestras propiedades, consulté con un agente de bienes raíces y su valor costearía el monto restante. Yo ya lo autorice a vender mi apartamento, en la tarde pasaré por mi auto para entregarlo a una concesionaria.

— Nos quedaríamos sin nada.

—No, puedes comprar algo más pequeño en algún lugar menos costoso.

—Era la casa de mis padres, no puedo venderla.

— Papá, no tienes alternativa. Voy a entregar la presidencia de la empresa.

— Eso no resolverá nada, hay un faltante dentro de la empresa, así paguemos la deuda no habrá forma de evitar que noten que no tenemos el dinero que esta expreso en los balances.

— Por esa razón, también vamos a vender todas nuestras acciones, con eso será suficiente.

— De ninguna manera Rhiannette. No voy a vender ni una sola acción.

— No tienes que hacerlo tú, solo tienes que firmarme el poder que esta al final y lo haré por ti.

— No.

— Perfecto. Entonces prepárate para ir a la cárcel junto con tu hijo.

Rin se levantó.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Ella lo ignoro volviendo con un tercer folio. Se lo tiro en la mesa.

Robert lo recogió enseguida para revisar su contenido.

— Esas son todas las operaciones fraudulentas de Alexaner con tu firma. También está una cuenta jurídica donde fungo como principal que fue abierta por Seishiro a petición de Alex, como puedes ver, el dinero que entro fue el que prestó el banco, a nombre de la empresa. Seishiro desaparecerá dicha cuenta al momento de que la deuda se cancele.

— Eso no te salvará de que te culpen a ti también.

— Es tu decisión entonces Papá. Puedo ir a juicio y demostrar mi inocencia o pasar el resto de mi vida en una cárcel, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr o puedes aceptar la venta y salvarnos a los tres de ese riesgo.

— Y dejar a nuestra familia sin un techo, no Rin, no lo haré.

— Para que quieres la casa si tu techo será la cárcel.

— No lo será si no entregas la presidencia — espetó su padre con furia.

Rin resoplo.

— Claro, para eso estoy, para que me utilicen una y otra vez. ¿Alguna vez pensante tan siquiera en castigar al vago de tu hijo?

— ¿De esto se trata? De tu rivalidad con tu hermano.

— No es ninguna rivalidad y lo sabes — siseo levantándose, Robert también hizo lo mismo.

— Crie a mi hijo para ser mi sucesor y a ti para…

— Para casarme con un millonario que expandiera tu empresa y las oportunidades de tu hijo — declaró entornando los ojos.

— Si, eso es lo que quería. Desgraciadamente me di cuenta demasiado tarde que el verdadero potencial lo tenías tú, es por eso que estas aquí.

—Maldita fuere la hora en que lo notaste.

— ¿Qué preferías? ¿Quedarte como una vendedora de cuadros?

—Ser feliz, eso es lo que quería.

— Debí suponer que venias por ahí — dijo de manera acusativa.

¿Venir por ahí? Claro…

— Ese muchachito no te convenía, separarte de él es algo de lo que no me arrepentiré nunca. Ningún futuro te esperaba a su lado.

Eso había sido otro de los colmos que no iba a aguantar.

— Sabes papá, ¿tienes aunque sea una idea de quien era la persona que les pagaba la colegiatura? ¿No? Yo sí, la persona bajo el seudónimo de Kinstong no era nadie más que Totosai. ¿Sabes quién es? Yo te lo voy a decir, uno de los accionistas de BBTT — Su padre la miraba como si le estuviera descifrando un acertijo — ¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero nombre de ese muchachito sin futuro? ¿Tampoco?— al decir eso su respiración se hizo más fuerte, sus labios se apretaron — Sesshomaru Taisho.

Los folios que tenía Robert se cayeron al piso, sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas.

— ¿Sabes por qué Seishiro nos prestó tanto dinero? — continuo ella —Para molestarle la vida haciéndose amante de la mujer que como Kamui no pudo conseguir. Mi vida se convirtió en un maldito infierno por eso, así que no vengas a mí diciéndome que siga haciendo sacrificios por _mi familia_.

Su padre se había quedado sin palabras.

— Es imposible que ese muchacho sea Sesshomaru.

— No lo es y te agradecería que no se lo comentaras. Él no tiene idea de que yo sé quién es y prefiero que siga así.

— Entonces fue por eso que caso contigo, porque todavía te ama.

— No te equivoques padre, se casó para vengarse de mí. Esa es la única razón.

— ¿Estas segura que es el mismo?

— Absolutamente. Que ironía no, me separaste de él porque creíste que no tenía futuro y ciertamente resulto que nuestro futuro estuvo en sus manos, sin mencionar el hecho de que tiene más dinero del que tendremos nosotros en nuestras vidas.

Después de un rato Robert firmo todos los documentos que ella quiso. A la hora del almuerzo, ya no era la presidente de ninguna compañía, también habían establecido que quien se encargaría de ejercer el cargo por el mes de plazo seria Robert, de esa forma ella podía salir de la empresa ese mismo día.

— ¿Qué será de mi vida ahora? — expresó Lucy después de que el mesero les tomara el pedido.

— Lucy, estoy segura de que seguirás conservando un puesto en la empresa— le ánimo Rin.

— Era tu asistente, no estoy segura de que el nuevo presidente me quiera a su lado, probablemente buscará a alguien de su confianza — gimió sin esperanzas.

— Seria un tonto si lo hace — respondió Rin.

Lucy hizo una mueca con los labios.

— Tenía la esperanza de que te arrepintieras después de hablar con tu padre — admitió la chica luego de un rato.

— Era una decisión que ya había tomado, no había vuelta atrás.

Lucy la miró resignada, una vez más compartieron el almuerzo juntas. Este probablemente sería el último, pensó Rin con tristeza. Después de ese día sus vidas tomarían caminos separados y además de alguna que otra salida ocasional no creía poder estar tan cerca de ella como hasta ahora.

—Gracias Lucy — sonrió Rin al salir del restaurant.

—Gracias a ti, jefa — sonrió devuelta su ex-asistente —. Iba a preguntarte si querías que te dejara en algún lado pero creo que eso ya no será necesario —Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Rin, ella señaló a su espalda.

Rin volteo por reflejo para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada dorada. Contuvo la respiración por el tiempo en el que él se tardó en llegar hasta ellas.

— Nos vemos — se despidió Lucy huyendo del lugar.

También la intimida, pensó Rin al ver la cara de póker que tenía su aun esposo.

— Me supongo que vas de camino a mis oficinas.

Sus oficinas, que manera de recalcar su poder.

— Si, a ver a su tío — dijo sabiendo que eso lo molestaría.

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula y dijo: — Vamos.

Con recelo, se subió a su auto; un Ferrari deportivo rojo.

— Es de Inuyasha — aclaro él en cuando puso en marcha el vehículo.

Por supuesto, ese automóvil no pegaba con su personalidad. Al pensar en eso, le causo curiosidad de que en la mayoría de las veces, el mismo era el que conducía, solo habían usado chofer dos veces en Tokio, una camino al aeropuerto y otra llegando del aeropuerto.

Avanzaron en silencio por la tumultuosa ciudad en hora pico. Verlo conducir le parecía diferente ahora, la manera en la que funcia levemente el ceño cuando otro auto cometía alguna imprudencia, le parecía tonto el no haberse dado cuenta antes de su identidad. Llegaron por el estacionamiento privado, bajaron del auto al mismo tiempo y subieron el ascensor en silencio.

Dentro Rin agradeció la presencia de otras dos personas, aunque no tenía idea de quienes eran, los saludaron a ambos con respeto, a ella en específico la trataron como la señora de Taisho. Si tan solo supieran que en sus planes estaba el divorciarse lo más pronto posible.

La primera persona que vio en cuanto se abrió el ascensor fue a Annabelle. Su mirada de resentimiento la atravesó como un puñal, pensó en volver a sobarse la panza pero desechó la idea de inmediato, aunque Sesshomaru no sabía que se había tomado una píldora para el día después, si sabría claramente que no había tiempo para confirmar o no un embarazo, así que no quiso arriesgarse a que la desmintiera en frente de su amante, se conformó con saludarla desde su posición como esposa del dueño mayoritario del edificio. Sesshomaru, por otro lado, la saludo igual que a todos justo como si fuera una empleada más.

Lo que sí hizo Rin fue dejar que él la condujese de la cintura a su oficina, una vez dentro se deshizo de su mano.

— Si estás aquí y a juzgar por la despedida de tu asistente, supongo que conseguiste la firma de tu padre — menciono Sesshomaru.

— Si, lo hice. Pronto no tendremos nada que ver con la empresa.

— No tenías por qué hacerlo, sabes que no iba a hacer nada en contra de ti — mascullo él.

— No puedes culparme por no confiar en ti — repuso ella manteniendo la distancia.

— Toma — le paso un sobre.

Rin lo abrió para descubrir que era lo que ella había venido a buscar, la confirmación de que el embargo había sido liberado.

—Aún falta que firme la concesión de los bienes.

— Te dije que no era necesario, no quiero quitarte nada — declaro mirándola a los ojos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan doloroso mirarlo?

— Y yo le dije que lo haría, quiera o no entregaré las propiedades.

— Entonces depositaré el dinero en tu cuenta — replico él como si nada.

— ¿Tanto así te carcome la conciencia?

—No se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces de qué?

— De no lastimar a la mujer que amo — cruzo la distancia que los separaba en tres zancadas. Cogiéndola por la cabeza con las dos manos, la beso.

Rin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su cuerpo experimento una especie de choque eléctrico, una de las manos de Sesshomaru bajo a su cintura pegándola más a él. Esa forma de besar, de tocarla no era de otro que de Kamui.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas lo empujo. Todo su cuerpo adquirió las propiedades del hielo y con toda su frustración junta, le dio un golpe en la cara, con la palma abierta. El sonido retumbo en la oficina.

—Nunca más, en toda tu vida, se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima — Kamui, quiso decirle —, Sesshomaru.

Él estaba en shock, o por lo menos se había quedado estático.

—No tengo absolutamente nada más que hacer en esta oficina.

Tras decir eso, salió. Sesshomaru no se lo impidió, ni tampoco fue detrás de ella.

Seishiro estaba en su oficina mirándola divertido.

— Lo que le dijo mi sobrino es cierto, ha cancelado el embargo. Puede quedarse con sus propiedades.

— Lo que yo quiero es deshacerme de ellas.

—Un agente de bienes raíces le serviría mejor que yo para eso.

—De eso no me quedan dudas — suspiro al tiempo que preparaba para abandonar el edificio.

— Dígame… ¿Mi sobrino lo sabe? — inquirió el hombre de ojos dorados.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó con curiosidad.

El arqueó una ceja, como diciéndole que ella sabía de qué estaban hablando.

— No — respondió ella.

—Guardaré su secreto entonces.

Para su suerte, no vio ni a Sesshomaru ni a Annabelle al salir. También, varias personas se ofrecieron a marcar y bajar por el ascensor con ella. Una vez afuera camino un poco para buscar un taxi. Fue directo a una oficina de bienes raíces para poner en venta todas las casas, no quiso ir por el auto para no aguantar el sermón de su mamá, a esas alturas ya debía saber lo que había hecho y probablemente estaba al borde de la crisis.

Después de arreglarse con el agente se fue a su apartamento. Aún no habían llegado sus vecinos del trabajo, entro y se descalzo. Camino hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, al cerrar la nevera sintió que alguien se movió detrás de ella, que equivocada estaba al pensar que él no la buscaría tan temprano. Sin embargo, lo que sintió después la hizo ponerse del color de una tiza.

Un frio metal pegado a su frente.

— Vas a pagar lo que hiciste maldita puta.

El clic del seguro al soltarse retumbo en su oído, Alexander empujo aún más el arma contra su sien mientras que con su otro brazo la rodeaba por el pecho.

¿Hasta qué punto sería capaz de lastimarla Alexander por dinero?

Por desgracia, ella estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

* * *

Holi...

Drama y mas drama... Me encanta ponerle drama a esta historia...

Con respecto a sus comentarios, se que fue un poco confuso la parte de la conversación y se cuando quemó la cinta fue porque ella asoció todo cuando alex le dijo que Kamui probablemente estaba vivo, ella tenia tiempo buscando una razon del por qué Sesshomaru estaba ensañado con ella y en ese momento que supo eso y que él llegó, le habló, la tocó, se dió cuenta de que él era Kamui y al ver que no le pensaba decir nada y lo que queria era seguir manipulandola decidió romper con ese vinculo que solo la lastimaba. Fue como una catarsis, una que ella necesitaba para poder hacer lo que hizo en este capitulo, enfrentar a su familia y mandarlos a _freir monos. _

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de ten tu merecido papá y Sesshomaru te ganaste una cachetada, en el proximo les toca a dos personajes mas...

Gracias a todas por estar pendientes de mi historia y dejarme sus comentarios, Besos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Storm**

El aro de metal frio estaba lastimándola, tenía la cabeza ladeada por la presión un tanto temblorosa de su hermano. Ella pensaba que tenía que ser una broma, una muy mala broma. La respiración de Alexander era errática a comparación con la de ella que estaba tratando, en lo posible, mantener la calma.

— ¿Dónde está tu celular? — preguntó su hermano.

—No lo sé… en la encimera o mi habitación, no recuerdo donde lo dejé — respondió con calma.

—Vamos a buscarlo — le dijo arrastrándola.

El aparato en cuestión estaba aún metido en su cartera. Alexander le ordeno sacarlo a lo que ella reacciono con rapidez, si veía los documentos de la inmobiliaria, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría.

—Aquí esta — anunció ella, le estaba doliendo la forma en la que la sostenía.

—Te voy a decir lo que vas a hacer — le siseo en el oído —. Vas a llamar a tu marido y le vas a pedir diez millones. Dile que te los pase de una vez, que quieres comprar ropa o lo que sea que te guste.

— Estás loco. Sesshomaru no va a transferirme diez millones, ¡por dios! Ni siquiera me daría un penique.

—Si lo hará, si te dio más de trescientos arriesgando su reputación, no veo por qué diez sean un problema.

— Esos no eran suyos — replicó con fuerza.

—Ni tuyos tampoco.

—Por supuesto, eran de la empresa y tú los robaste importándote un demonio nuestra familia — reclamó. Alexander gruño y en consecuencia le apretó más el arma.

— Fueron para un negocio Rin, un negocio que iba bien hasta que…

— Era ilegal Alexander, terminaría mal de cualquier forma. No sé por qué me reclamas si fuiste tú quien nos llevó a la ruina. Incluso metiste contrabando en nuestros barcos.

— De cualquier forma lo vas a llamar.

—No, no le voy a pedir tal cosa.

—Bien — la soltó de golpe, por el impulso cayo de bruces contra el piso.

A sentarse, confirmo que él seguía apuntándola con el arma, saco unas esposas de su bolsillo y se la coloco en una de sus muñecas, la otra la cerró alrededor de la manilla del horno de la cocina.

Se quedó un rato con su celular en la mano, caminando de un extremo de la cocina a otro.

— ¿Sabes qué? — Mencionó como de resolver un acertijo se tratase — No voy a arriesgarme a que lo llames. Mejor pasémosle un mensaje de texto o una nota de voz.

— No le voy a pedir dinero — repitió ella, convencida de que esto era una muy mala broma de Alexander.

— Vas a enviarle una nota de voz pidiéndole los jodidos diez millones — Alexander se acercó por detrás, con excesiva brusquedad, le cogió la mano que tenía libre, la puso con la palma contra el mesón, luego, la presiono con el cañón de la pistola —. O hablas o te quedas sin mano — le puso el teléfono cerca de su rostro, su mirada era de completa locura.

— Alexander por favor — pidió en un último intento por hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo, la sangre abandono su cuerpo cuando vio que le quitó el seguro al arma.

Mirándola fijamente, presiono el botón de comenzar un mensaje.

— Sessho… Sesshomaru…yo ne-ne-necito.

— ¡Así no mujer! — deslizo el dedo para cancelar el mensaje, acto seguido volvió a presionarlo para crear otro.

— Hola… ¿Podemos hablar? Cometí un error en los cálculos de la empresa y… bueno… — su hermano soltó el dedo, el mensaje se envió.

— Así está bien. Despertemos su curiosidad por el momento.

La respuesta llegó de inmediato.

Alexander se quedó pensativo, arrugó la frente en un gesto preocupado.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — se atrevió a preguntar ella.

Alex se quedó en silenció.

Rin lo vio asomarse por la ventana, luego lo observo desaparecer por el pasillo rumbo a la sala para regresar en seguida.

Alexander le mostro el parco mensaje. Rin soltó un atisbo de sonrisa, tan típico de él.

"Voy a tu apartamento"

—Dile que lo vas a esperar y que le dejaste la puerta abierta.

Sus ojos se abrieron preocupados.

—Una cosas es que le pidas dinero y otra que lo metas en esto.

— ¿Preocupada por tu amorcito? — se burló él.

— Y por ti, idiota. Una cosa es que me amenaces a mí y otra muy distinta a él. No eres tan tonto como para pensar que…

—Shhh —la calló —. Vamos, díselo — esta vez paseo el arma por sus piernas —. No te quieres quedar cojita ¿o sí?

No quería hacerlo pero, a esas alturas, era imposible evitar que Sesshomaru llegase. Así ella misma lo llamara diciéndole que no viniese, él no le haría caso.

¿Por quién era realmente su preocupación? Alex, no le haría nada a ella ¿o sí? El solo quería el dinero, quizás si le daba los cinco millones que le quedaron se iría antes de que Sesshomaru llegara.

— Puedo darte cinco millones ahora mismo— intentó disuadirlo —. Solo tengo que transferirlos, están en mi cuenta. Los demás los puedo conseguir en una semana o menos.

—Lo sabía — bramó él —. Te quedaste con _mi_ dinero —. La apunto, de nuevo, a la cabeza —. Eres una maldita perra. Planeabas vivir bien mientras que hundías a nuestra familia.

—Tú hiciste eso por mucho tiempo — le recordó ella.

—Sí, pero no los estaba dejando en la calle.

Rin resoplo.

— Agradezcamos entonces que esa no era tu intención — denoto con sarcasmo.

Alexander estaba mirando a su celular.

— ¿Supongo que tienes el dinero en los bancos de Taisho?

— Si — le aseguro ella.

— Dame los datos, ni sueñes que te dejaré tocar el celular.

Rin gimió y alzo la vista, lo que vio la paralizo. Sesshomaru estaba allí viendo con cara de horror como Alexander la estaba apuntando con el arma.

— Los datos…

_Dáselos_, articuló en silencio Sesshomaru.

Ella le dio el usuario, Alexander estaba metido de cabeza en el celular, tanto que no se daba cuenta de que Sesshomau estaba avanzando hacia él.

El corazón de Rin quería salirse del pecho, una cosa era estar sola con Alexander y otra, totalmente distinta, era que Sesshomaru también estuviera allí. Miles de cosas podrían salir mal, Alex podría asustarse y disparar, o talvez, seria Sesshomaru quien le quitase el arma y le disparase a su hermano. No quería que algo así sucediera. En ese momento se sentía arrepentida por haber cedido ante la demanda de Alex de hace unos minutos, si ella se hubiera negado, Sesshomaru no estaría allí en ese momento y aquello seguiría siendo una riña de hermanos.

— La contraseña… —ordenó Alexander.

Sesshomaru estaba a la mitad del camino. Rin deletreo la combinación para acceder a la cuenta. Alexander seguía con una mano en el teléfono y la otra sosteniendo el arma, apuntándola. Ella seguía observando impotente.

Alexander soltó una maldición de repente, se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

—Ah cuñado, llegaste. ¿Sabes que se toca la puerta antes de entrar? —Preguntó como si nada retrocediendo hasta donde estaba ella —. Quieto — le ordenó, el arma volvió a estar contra la sien de Rin.

La mirada dorada brilló, sus puños se cerraron a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Retrocede — volvió a ordenar Alexander. Rin lo vio dar un paso hacia atrás —.Mas — de nuevo otro paso.

— Esto es una completa estupidez — habló Sesshomaru. Su voz era ronca, muy distinto del tono sereno que siempre usaba.

— ¿No te enseñaron en la escuela a no llamar estúpido a un hombre con un arma? —inquirió su hermano en tono burlón.

Rin a su vez no podía hablar, sentía terror de que Alexander, en su locura, pudiese dispararle a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? Bien, solo tenemos que hablar. No es necesario que apuntes a Rin de esa manera.

— ¿No? Si este es solo un pequeño escarmiento por robarme. Cabe destacar, que aplica para los dos.

— ¿Cuánto quieres? — preguntó Sesshomaru ignorando el breve monologo de Alexander —. Di una cantidad y la tendrás.

— Quiero diez millones. — Sesshomaru metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar su celular—. No, no, no, nada de celulares, voltéalo para que pueda ver la pantalla. Bien, quiero diez millones en efectivo. Tienes una sola llamada y una hora para que alguien los traiga.

—Tengo que llamar a ese alguien.

—En altavoz. Ordénale que llame por voz. No quiero que voltees la pantalla o una bala podría escaparse.

— "Llamar Jaken".

Jaken… Él no iba a traer el dinero, Jaken estaba en Tokio.

La llamada conecto.

—Jaken, necesito que traigas diez millones en efectivo al apartamento de mi esposa.

"¿En Londres?" — se escuchó por el altavoz confirmar la dirección.

— Si, vamos a tomar un viaje privado. Date prisa.

Sin esperar una respuesta, cortó la llamada.

—Estará aquí pronto — anunció Sesshomaru.

No, Jaken no iba a venir. Pensó Rin. Vendría alguien más, probablemente armado y entrenado para estos casos.

Después de esto Alexander le ordeno que tirase el teléfono al piso, Sesshomaru lo lanzo al otro lado de la cocina.

— Alexander, toma el dinero de mi cuenta y vete — sugirió Rin antes de sentir como le apretaba más el arma. Sus ojos se cerraron como respuesta.

— ¿Crees que soy tonto? Una vez en mi cuenta bloquearas el dinero, me dejaras en las mismas. En cambio el efectivo no podrás quitármelo. Me voy a perder tan lejos que nunca podrán encontrarme.

— Cuento con ello — dijo Sesshomaru. La ira estaba dibujada en sus ojos, sin embargo, la mortificación ganaba la batalla. Era la primera vez que ella lo veía se esa manera.

— Por supuesto cuñado.

— Deja de apuntarla sin seguro, solo estamos los tres, yo no voy a acercarme — exigió Sesshomaru.

Alexander se lo pensó por un buen rato

— Podría… — deslizo el cañón por su mejilla, cuello y torax como si de una caricia se tratase.

Sesshomaru tuvo un leve temblor por esto, definitivamente iba a matarlo por atreverse a hacer eso. Alexander se mantuvo por un largo rato jugueteando con el arma, sin seguro, por el cuerpo de Rin. Cada minuto le parecía una eternidad.

Rin no sabía que era lo Sesshomaru estaba planeando al llamar a Jaken, estaba claro que era algún protocolo de seguridad. En todas las veces en Londres, jamás había visto algún guardaespaldas con él, a excepción de los que le asigno a ella por unos días después de casarse, no estaba segura si el andaba con alguien. Por otro lado en Tokio si salieron con guardaespaldas siguiéndolos.

Alexander tarareaba una melodía y movía su mano como si fuese un director de orquesta, de repente, se cansó de ser el director y comenzó a mover el arma como si fuese el arco de un violín mientras que con su otra mano trazaba los acordes de Storm de Vivaldi.

— Para de hacer esa maldita cosa — siseo Sesshomaru —. Si la lastimas no habrá una maldita cosa en este mundo que te salve de que te torture hasta que estés casi muerto, luego, voy a hacer que te recuperes para volver a continuar torturándote hasta que te quedes sin alma.

— Demasiado fanfarroneo para un hombre desarmado — se burló Alexander bajando un poco el tempo de su melodía.

— No estoy fanfarroneando, te estoy diciendo lo que va a pasarte si la lastimas.

—Alex, por favor — intervino Rin, ella le creía completamente a su esposo. La única salvación para su hermano era que la soltase y se fuera en ese preciso momento —. Toma el dinero que te ofrecí y vete.

— No. Y… ¿Sabes qué? — metió su mano al bolsillo —. Suéltate, tu querido esposo no quiere entender que no debe caminar hacia acá — le tendió las llaves de las esposas.

Ella obedeció de inmediato porque lo que menos quería, era que terminara en una pelea física. Su mano temblorosa no era capaz de encontrar la cerradura. No ayudaba del todo el que la mirada de Sesshomaru estuviera clavada en ella.

—Apúrate — Alexander cambio de posición y en ese momento ella quiso morir, tenía el brazo completamente extendido hacia el frente —. Rápido o le agujeramos el cuerpo a tu esposito.

No, eso no. Prefería que la apuntase a ella.

—Shhh hazlo con calma — quien le habló esta vez fue Sesshomaru —. Todo estará bien, confía en mi — por primera vez desde que llegó se dirigió a ella. Rin asintió porque necesitaba creerle y volvió a intentar soltar su mano del horno.

En unos minutos lo consiguió.

Alexander comenzó a caminar con ella al comedor, todo lo que él quería era poner una barrera entre ellos dos.

Estuvieron por un rato así, su hermano no había dejado de tararear, no fue hasta que el timbre sonó, que se cayó de golpe.

—Jaken — anunció parco, Sesshomaru.

—Camina adelante, que te dé el dinero y despáchalo. Sin trampas cuñado o no te garantizo que mi hermana siga caminando con sus dos piernitas.

Sesshomaru camino adelante mientras que ellos lo siguieron manteniendo la distancia, Alexander se quedó observando como abría la puerta desde la sala de estar.

Rin sentía que su corazón podría salirse de su cuerpo en cualquier momento, desde donde estaba no podía ver bien a Sesshomaru, solo podía escuchar cómo se abría la puerta, los pasos, el sonido de la tela al rozar. El corazón de su hermano se sentía a través de sus ropas, su respiración era errática y sus manos temblaban. De repente volvió a asirla con fuerza, la hizo retroceder hasta quedar al lado de la chimenea.

Sesshomaru apareció en su campo de visión inmediatamente después, tenía una maleta negro en las manos.

— Déjala abierta sobre la mesa y retrocede — Rin tuvo una especie de dejavu con eso, hace apenas un par de días ella le había ordenado lo mismo.

— Coge el dinero y suéltala — respondió Sesshomaru a su demanda.

Alexander la arrastro hasta la mesa. Nervioso reviso varios de los fajos de billetes. Ella los vio de reojo, ya que en su posición poco podía moverse, más bien estaba siendo movida de un lado a otro por su hermano.

De un momento a otro el arma volvió a su sien.

—Te dije que retrocedieras.

—Deja a mi esposa, ya tienes el dinero. Suéltala de una buena vez — su voz fue grave, tan profunda que hasta ella se estremeció por la fuerza.

—Y dejar mi único seguro. No, mi hermana se va conmigo.

—Eso jamás — replico Seshomaru, su ojos ardían.

Rin pensaba que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre Alexander.

—No estás en condiciones de protestar, cuñado — se burló su hermano.

Alexander nuevamente tiró de ella.

— Rin no va salir contigo.

— Yo creo que sí. Y, sino quiere, no me importa meterle un tiro en algún lugar que la dañe de por vida. Si mi vida se arruina en una cárcel, que por lo menos la de ella resulte igual de dañada.

—Alex, estás loco—sollozo Rin por lo cruel de sus palabras.

— Quítate — le dijo apuntándola al vientre —. Retrocede más, al otro lado de la sala — unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor se derramaron por las mejillas de Rin. Esta persona no podía compartir su misma sangre.

Alexander alcanzo la puerta de la entrada con Sesshomaru mirándolo fijamente, todo lo que quería era abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, sin embargo, sabía que debía esperar. A estas alturas el edificio debía estar rodeado, incluso detrás de la puerta era probable que hubiesen unos cuantos oficiales. Ese había sido su propósito al llamar a Jaken, cualquier aviso pidiendo tal cantidad de dinero en efectivo derivaría a la inclusión del escuadrón anti secuestros. De igual forma eso no quería decir que quería que Rin pasara por ello, miles de armas apuntando a su dirección, viendo morir a su hermano. No, ella lo odiaría si el mal nacido muriese. Tenía que controlar la situación, aunque fuere la cosa más difícil de toda su vida.

De nuevo él la amenazaba, a la mujer que amaba, su esposa. Estaba jugando con el arma mientras abría la puerta, siempre mirándolo, la sorna dibujada en sus expresiones. Los ojos de Rin tristes, llenos de dolor, sin miedo. Era lo mejor, él podía tener miedo por los dos, sentir el terror de la muerte por ella.

La puerta se abrió. El pasillo vacío se abrió ante ellos, Alexander empujo a Rin hacia las escaleras y en ese momento Sesshomaru se echó a correr detrás de ellos, era una carrera por la muerte.

Rin estaba tratando de no caerse por las escaleras, su hermano la tenía cogida de la muñeca y la llevaba casi saltando hacia el sótano.

— Alex ya suéltame por favor.

— Estas loca, el hijo de puta viene detrás de nosotros.

— Yo lo detendré. Por favor, soy tu única posibilidad de escapar.

— Lo sé y por eso vendrás conmigo.

— Si me sueltas, voy a detenerlo. Te daré tiempo de escapar. Todo lo que quiero es que no te maten — Su hermano continuó arrastrándola — Jaken está en Japon, ¿No lo entiendes? No saldrás vivo si te atrapan apuntándome.

— Que lo intenten — declaró con un último empujón hacia el último piso.

Rin trastabilló con el escalón y cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas en el suelo rustico. Intento levantarse lo más rápido posible, la presión en su muñeca por parte de Alexander le dificulto la tarea. Apoyo el pie contrario al piso y cuando estuvo a punto de quedar en pie, la presión desapareció. Aturdida, miro a su al rededor para encontrarse con la melena plateada justo delante, el horror la atravesó a una velocidad cósmica.

Su hermano estaba a unos metros apuntando hacia ellos, sin embargo, la diferencia en este momento, era que a quien dañaría primero no sería a ella, quien estaba al frente era Sesshomaru.

Instintivamente intento ponerse delante, después de todo estaba segura de que Alexander no la mataría, solo le daría un disparo en algún lugar para distraer a Sesshomaru y poder escapar. En cambio a él, no sabía que podía hacerle, no quería quedarse a comprobar que si era capaz de dispararle a Sesshomaru.

— Quédate atrás — gruño Sesshomaru con demasiada brusquedad, llevo un brazo hacia ella para mantenerla justo tras de él, segura. No le importaba que otra cosa pudiese hacer mientras que ella estuviese segura detrás de su propio cuerpo.

— No — Rin forcejeo con su agarre, si Alexander disparaba, por Dios, no podía siquiera pensar en ver a Seshomaru herido.

— ¡Maldita sea! Quédate donde estas.

Alexander temblaba como una gallina mientras retrocedía.

—No me sigas, sino…

— Sino… ¿Qué? — lo desafió Sesshomaru.

— Voy a disparar.

— No lo creo.

En ese momento varias luces apuntaron hacia Alexander, eso era todo, estaba rodeado. La rata se había metido en la trampa.

Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sesshomaru en cambio observo desafiante la luz del láser en la frente de Alexander. La escena de película transcurrió en cámara lenta; primero, dejando caer la maleta al suelo; segundo, las rodillas tocando el piso, el arma arrojada lejos, los oficiales esposándolo. Solo en ese momento Sesshomaru se permitió girarse para abrazarla, la sintió temblar y tembló con ella. El alivio lo recorrió, su cuerpo recuperó su calidez, aunque a ella la sentía fría todavía.

— Ya todo paso—le susurró para calmarla.

— Aun no puedo creer que se atreviera a tanto — musitó ella en su pecho.

Él le paso la mano por el cabello en un gesto tranquilizador.

— No volverá a molestarte.

— ¿Le darán muchos años?

— No lo sé, el secuestro es uno de los peores delitos. Probablemente lo investigaran y descubrirán lo que hacía en la empresa — le advirtió arrepintiéndose casi al instante al ver que eso la puso peor — No es tu culpa amor mío. Él se buscó su propio destino. Shhh tranquila.

Un oficial se acercó a ellos, Rin lo escucho decirles que debían acompañarlos a declarar. Sesshomaru la condujo a un auto, ella se subió, algo le decía que esa noche estaba lejos de terminar pronto.

El oficial que le tomo la declaración fue extremadamente paciente, al principio la escucho con cuidado y le permitió ir a su propio ritmo sin interrumpirla. Rin sabía que no tenia de otra que decir la verdad. No serviría de nada tratar de encubrirlo, hacer eso solo la haría ver como sospechosa o cómplice, cosa que ella no era y que no estaba dispuesta a dejar en duda. El oficial que llegó luego, fue otra historia. Primero ordenó quedarse a solas con ella y luego paso una hora entera preguntándole cosas y buscando huecos en sus respuestas, estaba convencido que ella había planeado el secuestro con su hermano solo para sacarle dinero a Sesshomaru. Rin estaba hasta la coronilla de ese tipo.

— ¿Si estaba segura de que su hermano no quería asesinarla, por qué accedió a llamar al señor Taisho?

—Porque me puso el revolver encima de la mano, me dio miedo.

— ¿Y se inventó ese mensaje tan conveniente por miedo?

— No cree que podría simplemente pedirle el dinero a mi marido si lo quisiera.

— Pienso que el dinero era para su hermano, es conocido por sus gastos excesivos, entonces como su esposo se opondría se inventaron todo esto.

— Es absurdo — bufo molesta —. Lo invito a preguntarle al señor Taisho si en verdad me negaría dinero.

— Es conocido también que las acciones de los Whitehall han sido puestas en venta, también sus propiedades. Si el señor Taisho no le niega el dinero, ¿por qué entonces permite que su familia política quede en la calle?

— Porque respeta mis decisiones — respondió sin más.

El oficial continuó por un rato hasta que una voz chillona que ella conocía muy bien retumbo en el recinto. Juliette gritaba sin parar exigiendo que la dejasen ver a su hijo y mil discursos sobre lo inocente y santo que era su hijo. Escucho también a su papá tranquilizándola. Su interrogatorio se detuvo. El oficial la invito a abandonar la parca oficina. Sesshomaru estaba parado casi al final del pasillo con cara de pocos amigos.

Su madre apareció por este, Rin pensó que se iría encima de ella, que la atacaría de alguna forma.

— Niña ingrata, ¿Por qué le haces daño a tu hermano?

¿Qué? ¿Era ella quien le estaba haciendo daño?

—Te informo, madre, que fue mi hermano quien se metió a mi apartamento a amenazarme con un revolver, viví unas horas de infierno.

—Tu hermano estaba desesperado, actuó sin saber lo que hacía.

—Eso no. Su hijo sabía perfectamente lo que hacía —intervino Sesshomaru.

— Ella puso nuestra casa en venta — se excusó Juliette — Era obvio que Alexander reaccionaria de alguna manera.

— Mamá, por favor, déjalo — ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para pelear con ella—. No puedo hacer nada por él.

—Por supuesto que puedes, retira la denuncia.

—Eso jamás. Yo le recomendaría que le enseñe mejores lecciones a su hijo, las que le dio no sirvieron para nada.

Y sin decir una palabra más la saco de allí.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? — le pregunto una vez cerrada la puerta del vehículo.

Esta vez, él iba en el asiento trasero con ella, un chofer conducía el auto.

— A casa de Helen, no quiero ir a mi apartamento.

— Entiendo — le dio la dirección al conductor. Ella no quiso prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que recordaba la dirección de su amiga.

— Esa no es — le aclaró al darse cuenta de que iban a la casa de los padres de Helen y no a donde ella vivía actualmente —. Se mucho, ya no vive con sus padres.

El asintió y dejo que ella indicara la dirección.

Estuvieron en silencio por buena tarde del trayecto hasta que Rin, al ver que ya casi llegaban dijo: — Gracias por callar a mi madre.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que cualquier esposo haría — cogió su mano entre las suyas llevándose el dorso a sus labios. Rin se estremeció por el contacto de sus labios y retrajo su mano como si le hubiera quemado.

—De igual manera, muchas gracias, no solo por eso… también por lo que hiciste con mi hermano.

— Sabes que no puedo permitir que nada malo te pase, no importa quien sea, sabes que defenderé y estaré ahí para protegerte, siempre.

—No tenías por qué correr tanto riesgo.

— Por ti, no hay riesgo que no valga la pena correr.

El auto se detuvo, estaban justo en el edificio de Helen.

— Rin… haría cualquier cosa por ti — entrelazo sus dedos en los de ella —. Quiero que lo sepas.

Ella trato de apartarse al darse cuenta de que podía sentir su calor y su respiración tan cerca.

— No lo hagas — su voz se perdió en un murmullo.

Él se quedó quieto, solo sus dedos entre los suyos se movían, acariciándola.

—Quiero besarte — declaró con voz ronca —. Siempre quiero hacerlo, desde que te conocí… nunca has salido de mi mente.

Sus palabras llegaron al fondo de su alma. ¿Estaba tan perdido su amor o aun habían posibilidades de salvar algo? La confianza perdida, las lágrimas derramadas, el dolor sentido. ¿Cuál había sido la verdad de aquella noche? Esa donde ella lo había echado con las palabras más crueles que había pronunciado en su vida. ¿Qué era aquella cosa que él iba a decirle? Siempre se había atormentado con ello, qué hubiera pasado si…

Ella alzo los ojos para mirarlo. Dorado, era el color de su mirada. Ojos vibrantes que la atrapaban, la hacían sentir pérdida, la miraban con hambre. ¿Era posible confiar en él o solo era un paso más de su venganza? ¿Qué tan confiado estaba en el operativo de seguridad para usar su cuerpo como un escudo para ella? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Estaba dispuesto de verdad a recibir una bala por ella?

— No — le coloco la mano libre sobre sus labios e instantáneamente supo que fue un error. Sentir sus labios sobre la yema de sus dedos la electrifico. Asustada de su propia reacción, buscó huir. Sus manos temblaron en la manilla de la puerta.

Sesshomaru abrió la que estaba junto a él y se bajó para permitirle el salir. .

Rin se sorprendió comparando su actual altura con la que ella recordaba, Sesshomaru era, definitivamente, más alto que Kamui.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— Solo hasta la puerta de su piso. ¿Tienes tu celular? ¿Puedes marcarle? El mío se lo quedo el oficial — dijo nerviosa.

Él le pasó el móvil, Helen respondió de inmendiato, Rin le dijo que estaba afuera y ella enseguida les abrió para que subieran.

— ¡Dios mío! Luces terrible, ¿Qué paso? No me digas que ese…

— No, no es lo que crees — la atajó Rin.

Sesshomaru, quien seguía reacio a dejarla entro con ella.

Rin le relato sus últimas horas del día a Helen, esta no paraba de asombro e incredulidad.

— No puedo creer que el muy cabrón te haya hecho eso, a ti, que lo defendías e incluso aceptaste casarte con… — le dio una mirada de reojo a Sesshomaru que estaba en el asiento del mini bar —… para salvarle el trasero.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo — repitió dándole un sorbo al brandi que le Helen le había servido hace unos minutos —. Lo de mi madre debí suponerlo, a veces me pregunto por qué me odia tanto.

— Ya no pienses en eso — la ánimo —. Lo importante es que estas bien y entera.

— Gracias a Sesshomaru.

— Gracias a ese. ¿Te dijeron cuántos años podrían darle?

— No, según entendí lo van a investigar, tampoco puedo salir de la ciudad hasta que se cierren las averiguaciones.

— ¿Por qué?

— El detective me encuentra como cómplice.

—Eso es absurdo, ¿No estarás de acuerdo con eso? — le pregunto a Sesshomaru con brusquedad.

—Por supuesto que no — respondió él con voz filosa —. Mis abogados en Londres ya están trabajando en dejar a Rin por fuera de todos los embarres de Alexander.

— Eso espero — murmuro Helen.

El ambiente se tornó pesado, era obvio para Rin que esos dos nunca se llevarían bien.

— Será mejor que te vayas. — Se levantó y fue a donde estaba él —. Es tarde y quiero descansar.

— ¿Segura que quieres quedarte aquí?

—Si, además no tengo otro lugar a donde ir. La casa de mis padres no se me apetece y en mi apartamento, no podría dormir.

— Puedes venir conmigo —susurro acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella se quedo quiera, sin aceptar ni rechazar la caricia.

— Vayamos con calma, las heridas cuando son profundas no cicatrizan de un día para otro — fue todo lo que pudo decir. El pareció estar de acuerdo con su respuesta.

— Vendré a verte al amanecer.

— Esta bien — respondió apartándose.

Lo observo cruzar la puerta, al cerrarla volvió su mirada torturada a Helen, está la miraba con reprobación.

— No estás pensando en perdonarlo ¿o sí?

—No se trata de perdonar o no — se dejó caer sobre el modular —. No soy quien para perdonarlo por vengarse de la mujer que lo hizo sufrir, me porte como una perra con él en el pasado y eso me atormentaba, me castigue por ello día a día por los últimos quince años. Sin embargo, eso no significa que voy a permitirle seguir. A pesar de que al enterarse de la verdad ha cambiado, hasta hace unas horas pensaba que era solo por capricho, por tener lo que un dia le quitaron. Pensaba que solo me quería como una prueba de que con su dinero, poder e inteligencia puede obtener todo lo que quiere. .

— ¿Pensabas?

— Si, pensaba hasta que lo vi temblar cuando Alexander me tenía apuntada, pensaba hasta que se interpuso entre él y yo. Ahora no sé qué es cierto y que no. No sé qué es un plan de su retorcida mente y que es lo que realmente siente.

— Bien, se asustó. Cualquiera se asusta al ver que están apuntando a alguien con un revólver y lo otro lo hizo porque sabía que tenían media policía de Londres encima.

—Sé que tienes razón, es solo que sentí después, cuando esposaron a Alex, ese temblor de alivio, no creo que fuere fingido. Lo sentí real. Pero… no. No estoy pensando en volver con él, si esa era tu pregunta. Solo me abrí a la posibilidad de hablar y aclarar, al fin, todos los malos entendidos que hubieron en nuestras vidas. Le dije que vayamos con calma para que se fuera.

—Si eso no es perdonarlo, no sé qué es. En fin, por ahora es mejor que te vayas a descansar, te dejó.

Helen se metió a su cuarto. Una vez sola, Rin exhaló profundamente, soltó toda la angustia contenida. Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de mortificación y se levantó para ir a la habitación de huéspedes, no era necesario que nadie le mostrase donde era. Se encaminó al pasillo y vio una lámpara del estudio encendida, como buena ahorradora de energía y cuidadora del planeta fue a apagarla. En ese momento la computadora emitió un pitido, un mensaje tal vez. Rin se sintió apenada, probablemente su amiga había estado trabajando antes de que ella llegara. Al inclinarse para alcanzar el interruptor, tropezó el mouse causando que el monitor se encendiera mostrándole la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico. Un mensaje llamo su atención, en el asunto tenía una sola palabra o más bien apellido: Taisho. En la esquina marcaba un archivo adjunto y se mostraba como leído.

Lo abrió. No pudo evitar el no hacerlo.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de leer la primera frase del mensaje, todo lo que pudo ver fue la fotografía adjunta. Una de Sesshomaru y Annabelle dándose un beso en el balcón recubierto de vidrio del Marylebone. La fecha, una noche anterior. Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza. Idiota, se repitió una y otra vez en su mente. Era un completa tonta por pensar en la posibilidad de creerle el que no había vuelto a estar con Annabelle.

He allí, ante sus ojos, la prueba de infidelidad que ella le había pedido conseguir a Helen. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que un juez dictara sentencia de divorcio sin rechistar. En otras palabras, su única oportunidad de liberarse para siempre de Sesshomaru Taisho.

* * *

Y con esto he actualizado en los dos lugares al mismo tiempo, el mismo capitulo.

Se que la opiniones son divididas, pero quiero saber si quisieran o no que lo perdonase... A pesar de que ya tengo decidido el final, cada vez que pienso en eso me causa dudas, asi que me gustaria conocer su opinion.

Besos...


End file.
